


Неотвратимость

by killerjoe, kris_stein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Apocalypse, Priests, Psychology, Religion, Romance, Undead, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerjoe/pseuds/killerjoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Уже десять бесконечно долгих лет Англия погружена в кошмар. Порождения тьмы — восставшие мертвецы и монстры — превращают некогда процветавшее паровое государство в руины. И единственная надежда страны — это охотники, путешествующие по стране и истребляющие нежить.Альтернативная вселенная, Англия, середина XIX века. Охотник Варгас теряет своего напарника в нелёгкой битве с монстром и вынужден найти нового спутника, которым волей судьбы становится молодой священник из Ноттингема.





	1. Ноттингем

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы черпали вдохновение из игры Bloodborne и серии книг А. Сапковского «Ведьмак».
> 
> Варгас — персонаж killerjoe.  
> Даниэль Марлоу — персонаж kris_stein.
> 
> Бета — Hisana_Runryuu.

Тёмные окраины Ноттингема встретили охотника молчаливыми громадами укреплений и густым дымом от костров. Пахло мертвечиной. Пахло страхом. Сквозь плотную повязку на лице Варгас чувствовал этот неповторимый букет ароматов и молча внимал гулу ветра. Согласно городским часам, время раннее — скоро рассвет, а это означало, что ночные твари попрячутся по норам, оставляя за собой следы из трупов и ошмётков внутренностей. Нет причин преследовать их, тем более если твой напарник сгинул в желудке у огра, не совсем мирно проживавшего на местных болотах, а Устав Ордена запрещает шататься по грешной английской земле в одиночку. Варгас всегда считал, что напарник — это ненужный груз, но никого не интересовало его мнение. Всем плевать на то, что ты один из лучших, когда кем-то там наверху был написан глупый свод бесконечных правил, граничащих с идиотизмом. Поэтому охотник прибыл в Ноттингем, бросив все свои дела в Дерби — чем быстрее он найдёт лекаря, тем быстрее вернётся к невыполненным контрактам.

Да и о Голиафе следовало позаботиться. Он же, в отличие от хозяина, почти сутки нормально не отдыхал. А без коня на опасных дорогах приходилось туго.

— Эй, чужестранец!

Варгас направил лошадь к воротам города, у которых стоял полноватый стражник, приставленный к ним в качестве часового. Остановившись, Варгас прикоснулся к своей треуголке, натянул её на глаза и мрачно посмотрел на него, предполагая, что беженцам в Ноттингеме были не рады. Нынче никто никому не доверяет, судя по тому, сколько одержимых развелось по ту сторону ощерившейся изгороди. Но даже в чумные города у Варгаса был свой особенный пропуск.

Метка Охотника.

Стащив перчатку и продемонстрировав страже клеймо на ладони в виде глаза внутри солнечного круга, мужчина склонил голову набок, ожидая реакции. Охотников везде не особо жаловали и старались не пропускать их дальше местных кладбищ, потому что они якобы сами источали могильный холод, но при этом пользовались силой и влиянием Ордена, чтобы диктовать свои правила.

— Что в этих краях забыл одинокий охотник? — спросил страж Ноттингема. — У нас всё в порядке!

— Нынче нигде не в порядке… милейший, — хрипло ответил Варгас и провёл ладонью по извилистой рукояти своей косы, испещрённой зарубками. — В любом случае вам не положено меня не пускать.

Десять лет назад, когда открылась первая крипта, их Орден был лишь сборищем ничего не понимающих юнцов, рвавшихся защищать свою землю. Но теперь те, кто выжил тогда, выросли в охотников, способных уничтожать нечисть, заполонившую все канавы и склепы в этой богом забытой стране.

— У меня нет времени с вами спорить. Если надо, я переступлю через вас. Откройте ворота.

Стражник задумчиво нахмурился, взвесил все свои варианты и возможные последствия и кивнул. Отворив многоступенчатый замок, он пропустил в город мрачного путника и, проводив его взглядом, поёжился. Кому понравится, когда их порог переступают конь, у которого круп в чужой крови, и человек, с ног до головы покрытый засохшими ошмётками какого-то монстра. В данном случае — огра, который посмел сожрать напарника Варгаса. Надо было отдохнуть. Но сначала…

Охотник поднял глаза от замызганной мостовой и поискал взглядом ратушу. Самое большое здание Ноттингема, пройти мимо которого просто невозможно, но он всё равно заплутал. Ведь раньше ориентированием на местности занимался его напарник со звонким именем Гарольд. Или Гэрри… В любом случае, теперь он стал обедом для червей под номером шесть. 

Ноттингем ещё спал. Ведя коня по пустым лабиринтам улиц, Варгас бросал редкие взгляды на тёмные провалы окон, на крыс, снующих в подворотнях и на многочисленные плакаты, пестрящие на стенах. Среди них были призывы организовать ополчение — подобные проявления надежды всегда смешили Варгаса, потому как он знал, что никто в здравом уме не сунется помогать охотникам. 

Блуждания по городу завели его в конюшню. Отдав Голиафа в руки конюха и сунув ему в руки плату за простой лошади, Варгас попросил приготовить ещё одного скакуна, которого он оплатит, если найдёт нового спутника.

— Не подскажешь мне, где ратуша?

— Под большими часами, милорд. Всего десять минут отсюда.

Миновав рыночную площадь и лавку аптекаря, охотник устало выдохнул и, ориентируясь по часовой башне, очень скоро вышел к нужному зданию. В дверях городской ратуши Варгаса встретил местный сухопарый лорд — явно из тех редкостной мерзости аристократов, которые в тёмные времена только над собственным наследством чахнут, а как в бой выйти, так трусят. Кабинетные крысы. Такие охотнику были противны, и с ними он не церемонился. А тем приходилось с этим мириться, потому что себе дороже перечить орденцу, способному разрубить тебя на две аккуратные половины.

— Приветствую тебя, нечестивый! — лорд отвесил поклон охотнику, чем вызвал у последнего острый приступ отвращения к подобному подобострастию. — Чем могу служить?

— Врач. Мой лекарь погиб во время выполнения миссии, у меня нет времени посылать запрос в Лондон, поэтому я запрашиваю его здесь.

Лицо политикана сморщилось так, словно ему дали вкусить гнилого лимона, и он наклонился к своему советнику, чтобы спросить про оставшихся в их городе лекарей. Видимо, получив удовлетворяющий его ответ, лорд снова обратился к Варгасу, но теперь в его голосе уже не было такого явного притворства.

— В Ноттингеме осталось два лекаря. Одного можно найти в городском госпитале, а второго — в церкви. Не думаю, что вы можете предложить путешествие первому, ибо он уже довольно стар и необходим городу.

Варгас чему-то кивнул и, не став больше расспрашивать лорда, развернулся к выходу.

— Куда вы?

— Поговорю со священником.

Охотник пошёл в сторону собора, выглядевшего слишком громоздким на фоне светлеющего горизонта. Его сапоги утопали в площадной грязи.

У церкви его вряд ли будет ждать целая толпа прихожан, ведь уже много лун минуло с тех времен, когда вера была спасением. Теперь все позабыли про своего бога, а святые места превратились в склады для хранения овощей и морги. Однако здешняя церковь была исключением — Варгас заметил признаки заботливого обращения с ней ещё на подходе.

Продемонстрировав свою ладонь маленькому служке, охотник запрокинул голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть ноттингемскую обитель. Кто знает, быть может, сейчас его встретит немощный старик в рясе.

— Позови мне священника, мальчишка. Скажи, что охотник желает его видеть.

— Конечно, сэр.

Мальчик этот — слишком милый для такого ужасного мира, но охотник удержался от насмешек. Просто проводил его липким взглядом и мысленно одёрнул себя. Всего полторы недели в лесах, и он уже заглядывается на всё живое и хотя бы относительно привлекательное. Но мальчишка был слишком мелким, лет двенадцать, не больше. Так что пусть милая церковная крыска и дальше копается на обломках прежней веры — если не Варгас, то кто-то другой придёт его совратить.

Стоило устроить себе вечер отдыха, плавно перетекающий в ночь, после того, как сдаст трофеи мейстеру. Тогда можно будет позволить себе какую-нибудь мерзость в ближайшем борделе. 

Варгас зашёл в главный неф, погрузившись в гулкую тишину, которая давила на затылок. Стряхнув с грязного кожаного плаща присохший кусочек плоти почившего огра, охотник опустился на скамью и снял треуголку, взъерошивая волосы на затылке. От шляпы сильно пахло гнилой кровью.

Охотник обратил свой взор на облупившиеся лики святых и отметил, что тут было чисто и ухожено. Почти уютно. Сразу было заметно, что тут кто-то обитает, следит за статуями и даже обеспечивает приход. Это удивляло. А Варгас уже и забыл, как звучат проповеди, хоть матушка и таскала его в церковь по выходным. Правда, некоторые молитвы охотник помнил до сих пор, только больше не видел в них смысла.

Служка через плечо бросил на Варгаса обеспокоенный взгляд и, подбежав к дальней комнате, коротко постучал.

— Отец Даниэль, к вам посетитель, — донёсся до охотника его звонкий голос.

 

Священник Даниэль Марлоу, молодой человек на вид лет двадцати шести, заметив на пороге своей комнаты Уильяма, удивлённо вскинул брови и, взяв полотенце, вытер лицо. Он недавно встал и успел только умыться — в такое раннее время к нему не приходили уже несколько лет.

— Хорошо, скажи ему, что я сейчас.

Уильям, сын одного из немногочисленных прихожан, всё ещё посещавших церковь, был хорошим мальчиком, послушным и невинным, как ангел. Даниэль даже думал о том, что он, возможно, станет его преемником. Если к тому моменту, как он вырастет, церкви ещё будут существовать.

И если Уильям доживёт до этого времени.

Смутное волнение, исходившее от мальчика, заставило Марлоу торопливо надеть сутану, колоратку и привычными, немного нервными движениями застегнуть многочисленные пуговицы. Хорошо, что было воскресенье — в этот день он всегда вставал засветло, так как в церковь на воскресную мессу приходила его паства. Десяток одиноких верующих в этом погрязшем во тьме городе, они никогда не пропускали службу, и Даниэль поднимался так рано, чтобы успеть прочесть утренние молитвы и приготовиться к проповеди. Он уже давно привык к тому, что у него мало слушателей, как и к тому, что любые попытки возродить веру в горожанах приводили только к жестоким насмешкам над Марлоу и всеми, кто продолжал ходить в церковь. Но Даниэль не мог смириться с тем, что тьма поглощала их души, и не бросал своих попыток. Он свято верил в то, что этих людей ещё можно спасти. Нужно было только сломить их упрямое сопротивление, и он ежедневно молил Бога, чтобы Тот ниспослал ему терпения и сил.

С каждым днём бороться становилось всё сложнее, но Даниэль не мог позволить себе сдаться — он был единственным и, возможно, последним священнослужителем в этом городе. Оставшийся без поддержки после развала Церкви, один среди хладнокровного равнодушия отвергших Бога людей. Он винил в этом себя — он не смог им помочь, когда начался этот ад на земле, не смог удержать их, и теперь упорно старался всё исправить, хотя уже много раз был на грани срыва.

Тогда ему помогало вино, а после, на следующий день, он молил о прощении этой своей слабости.

И не было никого, кто мог бы отпустить ему грехи, бремя которых становилось всё тяжелее.

Покинув свою комнату — Даниэль давно уже жил в церкви — он вышел в мрачный, наполненный тенями от мерцающих свечей зал и, едва завидев посетителя, радостно поприветствовал его:

— Laudetur Jesus Christus (Слава Иисус Христу — _лат._ ).

Но, как только священник оказался ближе к скамейке, на которой сидел гость, улыбка его померкла, а сердце забилось чаще. Очевидно, стандартного ответа на приветствие ждать не стоило.

Охотников Марлоу видел в городе всего несколько раз, но этого было достаточно, чтобы распознать в усталом мужчине одного из них. Ему был присущ тот же металлический запах чужой крови, казалось, уже въевшийся в кожу. Глядя на таких людей издалека и зная, что орденцы были стражами и защитниками, что они бесстрашно сражались с дьявольской чумой, поразившей их мир, Даниэль всё равно никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что и сами они порождены тьмой. Поэтому не стоило надеяться на то, что охотник пришёл просто исповедоваться.

Настойчиво напомнив себе, что перед Богом все равны, а значит, и он не должен относиться к этому мужчине предвзято, Даниэль взял себя в руки и мягко улыбнулся, игнорируя дурное предчувствие.

— Что привело вас в церковь в такое раннее время?

 

Услышав шаги, Варгас посмотрел на подошедшего священника и приподнял брови — тот поражал сильнее, чем ухоженность церкви. Это был не седовласый мудрец, а молодой мужчина, по виду — чуть младше самого охотника. Существовал риск, что он заартачится, не желая покидать насиженное место, но разве у священника был выбор? И дело не в том, что отказом он бросил бы вызов Ордену — просто Варгас не собирался тратить время на поиски спутника в другом месте.

— Охота.

Заставив себя двигаться, Варгас отряхнул шляпу и вернул её обратно на сидение, откинувшись назад на спинку скамьи. Ему страшно хотелось лечь, но нужно было потерпеть ещё немного. Решит эту досадную проблему, и можно будет скрыться в рассветной дымке и нырнуть в спиртовой туман ближайшей гостиницы. Часа три на отдых ему хватит с лихвой.

— Охота привела меня сюда.

Продемонстрировав шрам на ладони, Варгас натянул перчатку, снова, но уже без особого любопытства огляделся и зевнул. Металлические серые глаза прочертили путь от алтаря до статуи Девы Марии и опять вцепились в священника. Миленький. Они тут все такие миленькие? Как такого брать с собой, его же разорвёт на кусочки первая попавшаяся свора оживших мертвецов.

— Я ищу спутника-лекаря. И мне сказали в ратуше, что я могу найти его прямо здесь, — мужчина указал себе под ноги и мрачно повёл бровью. — Как тебя зовут?

По большей части ему было всё равно. Варгас предпочитал ничего не знать о своих спутниках, чтобы не привязываться. Вот помрёт он, и на душе так погано станет, что невозможно будет замахнуться косой, или арбалет в руках дрогнет и болт не попадёт по цели. К чёрту. Привязанности отягощали, но всё же надо было как-то называть напарника. Охотника устроило бы и простое «Эй ты», но это было слишком невежливо. Даже для него. 

Не дождавшись ответа, охотник нахмурился. 

— Я Варгас. Из Гримсби. Состою в лондонском штабе охотников в звании маршала. Достаточно для того, чтобы закончить нашу аудиенцию? Я хотел бы покинуть Ноттингем до обеда.

Он чувствовал себя слишком разговорчивым, но положение обязывало болтать при первой встрече. Чтобы возникли партнёрские отношения, чтобы не было пресловутого ножа в спину, — но к седьмому разу процесс знакомства порядком достал, поэтому Варгас не очень старался. К тому же это священник, чёрт возьми, зачем с ним болтать? Такого надо заваливать всякой грязью на исповеди, чтобы потом с чистой совестью предаваться пороку снова. Но Варгасу, а в прошлой жизни Габриэлю Хантеру, это было ни к чему. Грешником он себя не считал — мол, его дело нехитрое и, вроде как, правильное.

Мужчина посмотрел на ряды скамеек, провёл пальцами по своему колену и небрежно стряхнул с него грязь.

— Не думаю, что тебе захочется, ну… перечить охотнику. Сам же понимаешь, святой отец, что отказаться не сможешь. Мне нужен спутник, тебе — паства. Будешь отпевать прокажённых. Может, с твоим появлением у них появится эта… вера.

Надев шляпу, он упёрся одной ногой в генуфлекторий и перчаткой стёр с носка и без того довольно потрёпанного сапога кровавый росчерк.

— Ах, ну да. Что-то там говорят же при… при встрече со священником. Благослови вас Господь? — он фыркнул. — Прости, как-то подзабыл.

— Нет, — спокойно возразил Даниэль, — вы ошибаетесь. Это моя фраза, но не думаю, что вам нужно моё благословение.

Охотник, Варгас, смеялся над ним, и Марлоу старался держаться прямо и невозмутимо, как всегда, когда подобное происходило. Он уже привык к такому обращению, но брови всё равно непроизвольно сводились к переносице, и выражение лица у него становилось печальным, почти скорбным. Хотя сейчас это вовсе не было связано с насмешками — просто он постепенно осознавал сказанное охотником.

— Меня зовут Даниэль, — он не сказал «отец Даниэль», потому что это не имело смысла. Собственное имя без этой извечной приставки звучало невероятно странно, и Марлоу отчётливо понимал, что не хочет привыкать. Но разве кто-то мог возражать охотнику?

Поразительно, какой властью наделяла людей способность уничтожать нечестивых тварей.

За спиной священника раздались лёгкие шаги, разнёсшиеся глухим эхом под мрачными сводами, и Даниэль, обернувшись, стал наблюдать за Уильямом, расставлявшим на алтаре чаши с облатками и вином. Ещё слишком рано, но, видимо, мальчик волновался из-за необычного посетителя и не мог усидеть на месте. И наверняка ему было любопытно.

Марлоу с горечью подумал, что это, вероятно, будет его последняя месса. Последние исповеди. Последнее причащение, последние облатки, которых некогда в чаше было гораздо больше.

Если, конечно, охотник позволит ему провести эту последнюю мессу.

Повернувшись обратно к Варгасу и встретив его такой же равнодушный, как и у всех горожан, взгляд, Даниэль резко вдохнул, набираясь смелости, и быстро произнёс:

— Я не могу пойти с вами, я нужен этим людям. Да, их осталось очень мало, но даже если бы это был лишь один-единственный человек, я не мог бы его покинуть, — Марлоу понимал, что все его слова были для охотника пустым звуком, но он не мог сдаться так легко. — Они потеряют веру без меня и друг без друга. И где ещё они смогут говорить с Богом, если даже в собственных домах их веру презирают?..

Даниэль вдруг запнулся и нахмурился, осознав, что в его словах звучит гордыня. Он действительно считал, что без него здесь всё развалится, что стоит ему исчезнуть — и его паства погрязнет в пороке, как и весь город.

Он сам в них не верил.

Марлоу недовольно поджал губы, мысленно отчитывая себя за этот грех, но всё же продолжил без особой надежды в голосе:

— Прошу… Я уверен, можно найти куда более подходящего для этой работы лекаря. Я не практиковал уже много лет и… — священник снова замолчал на секунду, понимая, как это звучит, и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Вы, наверно, считаете, что я просто боюсь идти с вами.

Это было бы неудивительно — нет ремесла более опасного, чем ремесло охотника, — но на самом деле Даниэль не испытывал страха. Одно только нежелание покидать свою церковь, свой дом и свою семью.

Но имел ли он право просить Варгаса найти другого лекаря? Ведь так он обрёк бы несчастного на эту рискованную работу и, наверняка, на скорую смерть. К тому же здесь был лишь один врач, и город нуждался в нём. Этот доктор спасал тела людей от болезней, а священник мог уберечь от порока их души.

Вот только такого спасения жители Ноттингема не желали.

Хантер подавил усталый вздох — Даниэль этого не знал, но все потенциальные спутники так реагировали. Кто-то даже кидался в ноги и умолял не брать его на охоту, но приказ есть приказ. Потом привыкали, конечно же, покрывались шрамами, учились не только лечить, но и стрелять. Только вот раньше Варгасу попадались обычные лекари да знахари, которых наскоро обучили оказывать первую помощь и распознавать лечебные травы. А здесь эксклюзивный экземпляр — священник. Подобные ещё встречались в Лондоне, но жили обособленно. Рядом с собой орденцы их не держали: боялись, что те начнут проповедовать на улицах и общих сборах, а охотникам не нравилось, когда их пытались подбадривать тем, чего нет. Вера — она для слабаков и для тех, кто сам рано или поздно возомнит себя Богом. Ненужный груз. Но, может быть, в процессе путешествия этот Даниэль изменит своё мнение. Он ведь ещё не видел болот и затопленных кладбищ, не пытался открыть проржавевшие ворота мёртвых городов и наверняка не видел жутких созданий, которые восстали, чтобы убивать. Чтобы превратить их мир в ад.

К чёрту.

— Слушай… — Варгас поднял ладонь в перчатке и сделал многозначительную паузу. — Я тоже не в восторге. Была бы воля моя, я бы ушёл один, но правила обязывают. И понимаешь…

Охотник встал, сделал шаг вперёд и остановился напротив священника, оценивающе его оглядывая. Может ли слуга Господень хотя бы держать в руках пистолет? Чему его учить и зачем тратить на это время? Все эти вопросы атаковали уставшее сознание Варгаса и уничтожили последние намёки на вежливость и сочувствие. Осталось только презрение.

— Я бы позволил тебе остаться здесь, рядом с твоим Богом и твоей паствой. Забрал бы врача из госпиталя. Но тогда этому городу придёт конец. Вряд ли столица пришлёт сюда нового доктора, их и самому Лондону не хватает.

К ногам Даниэля тянулся ползущий по полу свет восходящего солнца, рассеивающий сгустившийся за ночь мрак. Разноцветные витражи, высокие колонны, ровные ряды давно пустующих скамей, тёмные исповедальни, хранящие в себе отголоски тысяч тайн и утешений — всё это наполняло душу священника светлой тоской, будто он уже покинул свой дом и видел его в воспоминаниях.

И ему хватило всего одного взгляда в беспощадные серые глаза охотника, чтобы без лишних слов понять: со всем этим придётся прощаться.

— Вы позволите мне отслужить последнюю мессу? Я хотел бы объяснить прихожанам своё исчезновение, иначе они решат, что я их бросил, — Даниэль медленно вздохнул и, заставив себя забыть о насмешках, предложил с видом, говорящим, что он выдержит любые издевательства, но не оставит своей веры в людей — даже в таких, как Варгас: — Я был бы рад, если бы и вы пришли послушать. И вы могли бы исповедоваться. В городе я слышал, что у охотников очень насыщенная и... греховная жизнь.

Хантер закатил глаза. Как всё сложно. Надо попрощаться с остатками верующих и миленьким служкой, по которому плачет бордель, и успеть исповедовать грешного охотника, который никогда не умел вываливать на других свои проблемы и выворачивать душу. Однажды, морозным утром в Шервуде, недалеко отсюда, Варгасу довелось прятаться в исповедальне, выслеживая старое умертвие, некогда соблюдавшее аскетичный образ жизни и верившее в единого Бога. Охотник тогда чуть не погиб; лекарь вытянул его с того света, и желание общаться со святошами в замкнутом пространстве отпало окончательно. А голова до сих пор болела от запаха ладана.

— Да что ты говоришь, — охотник махнул рукой, как бы говоря, что ему всё равно. — На мою жизнь ты ещё насмотришься в пути, а в исповеди я не нуждаюсь, как и в проповеди. У тебя четыре часа. Я буду в гостинице.

Достав из поясной сумки грязную нашивку с гербом Ордена, Варгас протянул её священнику и сонно моргнул. Ему бы выпить и отдохнуть, а не слушать сказки про Господа Бога. В детстве на мессах он всегда старался не уснуть, чтобы мать не наказала его после, но в церкви было так душно, жарко и невыносимо скучно, что Габриэль часто не справлялся с дремотой. Поэтому нет, спасибо. Хватит того, что им ещё терпеть друг друга в пути.

Даниэль взял замызганную нашивку, не задавая вопросов, хотя они возникли, особенно когда он почувствовал под пальцами чешуйки засохшей крови. Она принадлежала его предшественнику? Кем он был? Что с ним случилось? Он погиб? Наверняка.

Священник догадывался, что это — служба длиною в жизнь. До бесславного и трагичного конца.

Сколько продержался предыдущий лекарь?

Марлоу не боялся. Он видел смерть, видел серые лица в гробах, касался холодной кожи, опускал неподвижные веки. Это были люди, для которых всё закончилось. Даниэль убеждал родственников, что погибший освободился от земных оков, и сам в это верил. Поэтому он думал, что примирился с неизбежностью смерти, неважно, какой она будет, быстрой и безболезненной или долгой и мучительной.

От невесёлых мыслей его отвлёк голос охотника:

— Встретимся у конюха. Много вещей не бери. Ездил на лошади когда-нибудь?

Варгас без энтузиазма отмахнулся от мальчишки, который принёс ему стакан воды. Какой услужливый. Любо-дорого смотреть.

— Хотя неважно. Нужно же с чего-то начинать, верно, святой отец?

— Я умею обращаться с лошадьми, — Марлоу перехватил руку Уильяма, чтобы тот не приближался к охотнику. Это было неосознанное желание защитить мальчика от всей той грязи, что несла в себе душа Варгаса и которую Даниэль безошибочно угадывал, хотя ещё ничего не знал о жизни охотника.

— Да благословит вас Господь, — быстро прошептал Марлоу, глядя на Варгаса снизу вверх, и тут же отвернулся, увлекая за собой Уильяма и отводя его в сторону.

Всего лишь четыре часа. Этого было достаточно для мессы, но недостаточно для того, чтобы проститься со своим домом. Вероятно, навсегда.

Подождав, пока охотник покинет церковь, чтобы мальчик с ним не столкнулся, Даниэль послал Уильяма сообщить прихожанам, что священник ждёт их через час. Этого времени было достаточно для того, чтобы прочесть утренние молитвы и продумать речь для мессы.

Марлоу помнил, как когда-то давно, когда он был подростком и впервые пришёл в храм, его поразило светлое ощущение праздничности. Даниэль помнил благожелательных людей и их приветливые улыбки. Тогда его юная душа пела в унисон с органом, а восхищённый взгляд не мог оторваться от служителей церкви, их ярких одежд и добрых понимающих глаз. Даниэль помнил, как возвышенно он чувствовал себя в тот день, наполненный разноцветными бликами витражей, и бережно хранил это воспоминание.

Теперь же он в гнетущей тишине стоял за алтарём и взирал на печальные лица своей паствы. Он ещё ничего не сказал, но они наверняка уже догадались, что не просто так он позвал их раньше обычного времени. Даниэль старался оставаться спокойным, но не мог ничего поделать со своим голосом, мрачным и немного нервным. В пропитанном напряжённым ожиданием нефе звучали гимны, псалмы и молитвы, в гробовой тишине прихожане исповедовались один за другим и со вздохом возвращались на своё место. Выслушав покаяние каждого из них, Даниэль поднялся к алтарю, открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его — он никак не мог заставить себя произнести первую фразу. Прикрыв глаза на секунду, чтобы не видеть устремлённых на него встревоженных взглядов, священник пару раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и ровно, уверенно начал:

— Сегодня я буду вынужден вас покинуть. Возможно, вы уже слышали, что в наш город пришёл охотник — ему нужно, чтобы в дальнейшее путешествие я отправился с ним. Не волнуйтесь, Господь защитит меня на этом опасном пути, если я того буду достоин. Гораздо важнее, чтобы Он помог вам сохранить веру в эти непростые времена, чтобы Он даровал вам достаточно сил для противостояния окружающим, отринувшим Бога…

Даниэль говорил о том, что Господь их никогда не оставит, что Он всегда будет в их сердцах, и что только свет неугасающей веры может согреть их в непроглядной тьме, окутавшей мир. Он говорил с жаром, стараясь не предаваться отчаянию, с благодарностью смотрел на внимавших ему людей и видел в их глазах сочувствие и понимание. Они верили, что Даниэль оставляет их не по собственной воле.

Наделив прихожан облатками, Марлоу последний раз благословил их. Простившись с ними и обнявшись с маленьким Уильямом, который проплакал половину проповеди, священник наконец остался один.

Один посреди опустевшей и затихшей теперь навсегда церкви.

Может быть, первое время кто-то из его паствы будет приходить сюда молиться, но потом придут мародёры, разворуют всё, что ещё здесь осталось, и место будет опорочено.

Сборы заняли у Даниэля меньше всего времени, вещей почти не было: Библия, распятие, кое-что из одежды, охотничья нашивка, которую нужно было постирать при первой же возможности, кое-какие лечебные травы и настойки, которые он использовал, если вдруг болела голова или одолевала простуда. Всё это помещалось в средних размеров сумке, которую он бросил на одну из скамей, прежде чем в последний раз подойти к алтарю и прижаться к нему губами в прощальном поцелуе.

Подняв взгляд на распятого Христа, Даниэль решительно нахмурился, подумав, что он должен принять это со смирением. Может быть, охотник был послан ему Господом, чтобы испытать его?

Подхватив сумку, Даниэль покинул церковь, больше не оглядываясь, потому что какой бы ни была его судьба — он примет её.

Ибо пути Господни неисповедимы.


	2. Лес

Пока мирные горожане, изголодавшиеся по истинной вере, освобождались от бремени своих грехов и принимали благословение, а солнце, вечно скрывающееся за густым дымом от трупных костров, поднималось над плоскими крышами высоких домов, Варгас добрался до гостиницы. Та располагалась недалеко от ратуши, так что долго искать не пришлось.

Охотников мало где встречали с распростёртыми объятиями, лишь в редких городах они могли рассчитывать на спокойный отдых, вкусный ужин и пропуск в лучший бордель. С ходу из таких Варгас мог вспомнить разве что Лондон, Честерфилд и Хаддерсфилд. В большинстве других мест, особенно в мелких посёлках, порой приходилось буквально выбивать себе тарелку супа и место в гостинице.

Однако Ноттингем к таким не относился. Хозяин гостиницы любезно предоставил охотнику ключ от комнаты и принёс к дальнему столу, за которым Варгас уединился подальше от чужих глаз, сытный обед и стакан рома. Вот только если администрация города сотрудничала с Орденом, это вовсе не значило, что жители с ней солидарны.

Не успел Хантер съесть и половину своего обеда, как к нему приблизились трое мужчин в простой рабочей одежде и с перепачканными маслом руками. Дождавшись, когда Варгас поднимет на них тяжёлый взгляд, один из них сжал ладони в кулаки и резко бросил:

— Охотникам здесь не рады.

— Охотникам плевать, — равнодушно парировал Хантер.

— Так же, как вам было плевать, когда у нас было нашествие адских зубастых тварей?! — взорвался второй рабочий.

— Они моего брата загрызли, и ни один орденский ублюдок на помощь не пришёл! — согласился третий. — Мы сами еле отбились, мужиков двадцать погибло. А вам всё плевать.

— Всё сказали? — прищурился Варгас и потянулся за своим ромом, но первый рабочий, самый крупный из них, опередил орденца.

— Ленивые мрази вроде вас не будут пить с нами в одном месте, — прорычал он, выплеснул ром охотнику под ноги и бросил ему пустой стакан.

Хантер поймал его, уже поднимаясь из-за стола, и в то же мгновение врезал мужику в лицо.

В тесном углу было не развернуться, тем более против троих здоровых плечистых рабочих, но охотник не только почти десять лет занимался уничтожением монстров, но и чуть ли не всю сознательную жизнь участвовал в трактирных драках. Поэтому отделался лишь синяком на скуле и ушибом в районе поясницы — ему весьма ощутимо прилетело по спине ножкой стула. У одного из мужиков уже через пару минут был сломан нос, у другого вывихнуто запястье, а третьему глаз заливала кровь из рассечённой брови. Но они не отступали.

Всё закончилось, только когда в горло зачинщика упёрлось лезвие.

— Я задержусь здесь ещё на несколько часов, — сообщил Варгас, чуть надавив ножом на шею рабочего. — Советую мне не мешать.

Недовольным жителям пришлось отступить, и охотник беспрепятственно доел остатки своего обеда, чудом уцелевшие во время драки, заказал и выпил новый стакан рома и заперся в комнате. Кое-как смыв кровь с плаща и почистив оружие, Хантер более или менее привел себя в порядок после встречи с внутренностями огра и проспал пару часов.

Разбудил Габриэля звон городских часов. Глубоко вздохнув, он потёр уставшие глаза и поднялся с кровати. Он уже не помнил, когда последний раз спокойно спал; должно быть, до встречи с вендиго, когда его ещё не мучили кошмары. Будто в прошлой жизни.

Прицепив к поясу ножны, Хантер закинул на плечо сумку с вещами, подхватил косу и вышел из комнаты. Его, как всегда, ждала долгая дорога. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, он поправил потёртую, но уже чистую шляпу, натянул на лицо платок и застегнул плащ. Трактир на первом этаже в этот час был пуст — завсегдатаи уже разошлись по работам, чтобы ночью вернуться сюда и предаться разврату с ближайшей официанткой.

А потом пойти домой, к семье.

Хантер поджал губы, нашёл взглядом тучного седовласого хозяина гостиницы и сдал ему ключ.

— Уже уходите, сэр? — мужчина улыбнулся, но не смог заглушить радость в голосе.

Пока город платил ему за вежливость к орденцам, он должен был отвешивать книксен любому охотнику, но справлялся с этим откровенно дерьмово.

— Не имею привычки задерживаться дольше, чем нужно, — Варгас смерил взглядом собеседника, кинул ему на стойку десяток монет сверх платы за комнату и посмотрел на девушку, согнувшуюся над столами с тряпкой. — Купите дочке серёжки. Как-нибудь приеду к ней погостить.

Не став дожидаться проклятий или благодарностей в свой адрес, Хантер вышел из гостиницы и направился прямиком к конюшне, даже не удосужившись зайти к лорду и поблагодарить его за относительно тёплый приём. 

Расшаркиваться с высокородными ублюдками Варгас не собирался. Согласен был разве что терпеть их в случае необходимости.

 

Добравшись до конюшни, Даниэль объяснил презрительно глядевшему на него конюху, что он встречается здесь с охотником Варгасом, и тот, к удивлению священника, сразу указал на серую, неприглядного вида лошадь с огромными печальными глазами. Она была слишком худой, ноги её выглядели слабыми, и вряд ли она могла вынести долгое путешествие, но Марлоу не стал говорить об этом конюху. Он молча снял сутану, оставшись в рубашке и брюках, и надел спрятанный в сумке сюртук. 

Теперь о роде его деятельности говорил только жёсткий белый воротничок.

Проверив уздечку и крепления седла в ожидании охотника, Даниэль повесил на него сумку и услышал за спиной насмешливый голос:

— И зачем ты можешь ему понадобиться? Ты ж, небось, ничего и не умеешь, кроме как молиться да поклоны перед распятием отвешивать, а?

— Я буду его лекарем, — тихо отозвался Даниэль, поворачиваясь к конюху, который стоял неподалёку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Разве что как приманку тебя использовать. Или как живой щит, — продолжал мужик, грубо ухмыляясь. — Или сойдёшь ещё, чтобы согреться холодной ночью, если девки под рукой не будет.

Марлоу судорожно вздохнул, отчаянно краснея и не находя, что на это ответить, отвернулся и увидел приближающегося к конюшне охотника. И только появление Хантера спасло его от новой порции злых насмешек. 

Заметив знакомую фигуру, Габриэль без лишних приветствий прошёл мимо священника и решительно направился к конюху. Бросив ему обещанные деньги, Варгас проверил упряжь явно отдохнувшего Голиафа, прицепил к седлу сумку и оружие и обратил свой взгляд на лошадь, которую предоставили его святому спутнику. Железная клёпка на уздечке гласила «Наама».

— Надеюсь, отец Даниэль, ты не соврал мне насчёт лошадей, — выводя Голиафа из стойла, охотник наконец-то посмотрел на священника, про себя радуясь его сговорчивости. Мог ведь устроить истерику, прислать вместо себя кого-то другого, прикрываясь верой, но, видимо, сказки про божественное предназначение сыграли свою роль.

Варгас указал на лошадь.

— Садись. Отправимся в Дерби, оттуда — на север, в Честерфилд.

Даниэль кивнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на конюха, взял Нааму под уздцы и повёл её к выходу. Щёки и уши священника всё ещё горели, когда позади раздался издевательский смех:

— Думаешь, твой бог тебя защитит? Твой бог умер!

Вскочив на лошадь, Даниэль обернулся и произнёс гордо, но всё же заметно дрогнувшим голосом:

— Мой Бог всегда будет со мной, что бы ни случилось.

Габриэль не сдержал скептическую ухмылку, но говорить ничего не стал. Какое ему дело до местных склок? Развернув Голиафа к выезду из города, Варгас оседлал его и пришпорил — хотелось побыстрее покинуть это место с его любезными лордами и ублюдочными жителями. В Дерби на священника если и могли косо посмотреть, то хоть не стали бы вести с ним разговоров. Теперь этот белорукий церковный житель — его напарник, и терять за столь короткое время ещё одного спутника Габриэль не собирался, тем более из-за чьих-то глупых предрассудков.

Они миновали тяжёлые ворота; стража на посту мрачно выругалась, проводив их взглядами, полными не то презрения, не то ненависти. Если охотника они просто боялись, то священник для них, похоже, был всё равно что урод из цирка. Да уж, Ноттингем не будет скорбеть о такой потере. И хорошо, что Варгасу было всё равно, как смотрят на его спутников другие люди. 

Невероятным усилием воли заставив себя не оглядываться, Марлоу достал из сумки чётки и начал перебирать их в тщетной попытке успокоиться, но это было не так-то просто — он ведь совсем не знал охотника и даже представить не мог, на что тот способен. Что, если в чём-то конюх был прав? Живое воображение Даниэля рисовало образы и ситуации, которые заставляли краснеть и пугаться ещё сильнее.

Какое-то время они ехали в тишине. Более или менее взяв себя в руки после четвёртого или пятого пересчёта делений розария, Марлоу намотал чётки на запястье и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Так значит, моим предназначением будет ваше лечение?.. И всё?

Покопавшись в сумке, охотник молча достал стилет и внимательно его рассмотрел с таким видом, будто не услышал вопрос святоши. Слишком много людей он встретил за это утро: лорд, хозяин гостиницы, жители города, новый спутник — и уже устал со всеми болтать. Поэтому бросил коротко и отстранённо, надеясь, что желание общаться у святого отца сразу пропадёт: 

— Лечение. Ориентирование на местности. Возможно, помощь иного толка. 

Слишком туманная формулировка настораживала, но переспрашивать Даниэль не стал. В конце концов, ему казалось, что для него охотник не представлял угрозы, а обычно чутьё его не подводило.

Варгас протянул священнику стилет и добавил отрывисто:

— Возьми, лишним не будет. В драки не лезь, это только для самозащиты, понял?

Марлоу кивнул и, осторожно взяв у охотника оружие, чуть не уронил его, когда поднял взгляд на дорогу. Проход в лес открывала арка, изящно сплетённая из костей животных и лосиных рогов. Она выглядела жутко и в то же время красиво, но как только Даниэль подумал, что среди этих останков могут быть и человеческие кости, его пробрала крупная дрожь. Он не был за пределами Ноттингема уже много лет, и ничего подобного прежде не встречал. И это они только выехали из города. Что же ждало их в лесу? Какие ужасы уже довелось увидеть Варгасу, и что ещё увидит сам Марлоу? 

Он скосил глаза на охотника — тот зловещей арке нисколько не удивился. Габриэль что-то проверял в своей сумке и был пугающе спокоен. 

Хантер посмотрел, сколько у него припасов, подсчитал, хватит ли на двоих, пока они доберутся до Дерби, и внимательно огляделся. Арка его не занимала — он знал, что у её подножия лежат кости жителей Брамкота и их собак. Гораздо важнее было наблюдать за местностью, чтобы вовремя заметить приближение порождённых тьмой тварей. А ещё Варгас думал, что стоило сделать небольшой крюк и обойти лес, который в их время напоминал скорее огромный могильник, чем умиротворяющий оплот покоя и гармонии. Но они уже проехали нужный поворот.

Даниэль отвёл взгляд от охотника и опустил его на ножны, в которых покоился стилет. Они были из чернёного серебра, с цветочным узором тонкой работы, а само оружие оказалось лёгким, с узким лезвием и короткой рукоятью. Такой кинжал, незаметный и опасный, как жало, должен был принадлежать женщине или вору. Стало интересно, откуда он у Варгаса, но и этот вопрос священник оставил при себе. 

Марлоу убрал стилет в сумку, надеясь, что он ему не пригодится. Даниэль не был уверен, что сможет воспользоваться оружием, даже если что-то будет угрожать его жизни. Ему разве что куриц разделывать приходилось, и представить себя, убивающим кого бы то ни было, священник не мог.

— Не люблю объяснять всё заново, — раздался недовольный голос охотника. — Что, куда, зачем. Спрашивай, я отвечу. Я не кусаюсь и не бью без причины. Главное — не лезь в пасть к огру, и всё будет в порядке, — Габриэль мрачно усмехнулся. — А то у них рефлексы, как у собак.

Варгас передал святоше карту и флягу с водой, на которой было написано «Динар» — со слов его предыдущего напарника, которого так и звали. Динар отличался довольно раздражающим типом болтливости, когда разговоры о погоде быстро сменялись размышлениями о цветовой гамме чулок прекрасной мадам из «Приюта рыжей Дженни». Такое Хантер выдерживал с трудом, хотя в юношеские годы и сам любил поговорить о подобном. И теперь охотник очень надеялся, что «миленький» Даниэль не станет доставать его своей верой и рассказами о Боге. Ну, которого нет.

И никогда не было.

Взяв карту и флягу, священник укоризненно посмотрел на Варгаса. Нетрудно было догадаться, что желудок огра стал последним пристанищем его предшественника, и то, как легко охотник об этом отзывался, было ужасно. Марлоу уже представлял такого же поддающегося воле судьбы молодого человека, который заменит его со временем, и слышал голосом охотника подобную фразу, только о себе. Что-нибудь вроде «и помни: обниматься с умертвием — плохая идея».

Убрав флягу в сумку и развернув карту, Даниэль некоторое время изучал её, пытаясь понять, где они, в какую сторону движутся и какие их ожидают расстояния, но пока его ориентирование на местности оставляло желать лучшего. Раньше ему не приходилось иметь дела с подобным, но он полагал, что постепенно привыкнет, и это не будет составлять труда.

Он надеялся на это. Он должен был стать хорошим спутником, чтобы не разочаровать Варгаса, хотя не похоже было, чтобы охотник от него чего-то ждал.

Карту пришлось убрать, как только они вошли в лес, слишком густой и тёмный, чтобы читать. Солнце почти не проникало сквозь листву, сильно пахло гнилыми листьями, и стояла неестественная тишина. Вместо пения птиц слышны были только протяжные завывания ветра.

Священник поёжился и бессознательно потянул за поводья, заставляя Нааму шагать ближе к Голиафу.

— Из следующего города нужно будет выслать весточку командованию. Твои полное имя и возраст, а также адрес родственников, если они живы, — Габриэль внимательно посмотрел на Даниэля, следя за его реакцией. — Ясно, святой отец?

Он назвал его так без тени издёвки, просто привычка из детства. Мать била его по губам, если, говоря о приходском священнике, Габриэль не добавлял к его имени положенного «отец». С этим Александром — отцом Александром — у них с Хантером была взаимная неприязнь. Но привычка всё равно осталась.

— Ясно. А зачем нужен адрес родственников? Сообщить им, когда меня убьют? — Даниэль и не заметил, что сказал «когда», а не «если». — Это совсем не обязательно, родителям будет всё равно. Но Эстер… Нужно будет сообщить сестре. Она огорчится, когда узнает, — Варгасу наверняка было неинтересно об этом слушать, но сейчас, пока Марлоу ещё не привык к тишине мёртвого леса, звук голоса, пусть даже собственного, успокаивал. — Но и она за меня не помолится.

На всякий случай достав из-за спины арбалет, Габриэль прислушался к могильной тишине, не став отвечать спутнику. Единственной его мыслью в этот момент был вопрос, симпатична ли сестра милого святоши, и, бросив короткий взгляд на спутника, он решил, что да. Наверняка она такая же светлокожая и белокурая, как священник. Можно было бы даже сравнить с ангелом, но на ум Хантеру пришла только шальная мысль навестить сестру нового спутника. Варгас заставил бы её помолиться за упокой брата. Пару-тройку раз.

Охотник мотнул головой и раздражённо выдохнул. Весь этот балаган с семьёй на самом деле никогда ему не нравился. В такое время люди думают исключительно о себе, о собственном выживании, так зачем тратить чернила? Но правила обязывали. Погибали не только спутники, но и охотники, и похоронки вылетали из окон мейстеров одна за другой. Мертвецов, если это были орденцы, дослужившиеся до высоких званий, доставляли на лондонские кладбища, и в первое время их приходилось убивать по второму разу. Потому что не соблюдались правила погребения.

Взгляд Хантера зацепился за обугленное колесо, затем за отсыревшую дугу от телеги — похоже, один из жителей Брамкота потерпел здесь крушение. И оставалось надеяться только на то, что сам он не бродит теперь где-то поблизости.

Надо было сосредоточиться.

— Молитвы сейчас действительно никому не нужны, святой отец, — отстранённо заметил Варгас. — Но тебе всё равно, верно?

Даниэль в ответ лишь печально вздохнул и, взволнованно осмотревшись, поднял взгляд — небо затягивало тяжёлыми облаками, скрадывающими бледный солнечный свет. Из-за охватывающей лес темноты возникало ощущение, будто наступил поздний вечер.

— Сколько у вас было спутников до меня? И что с ними случилось? — Марлоу почему-то был уверен, что он не был вторым и уж точно не окажется последним.

Нужно было перестать думать об этом. И перестать задавать лишние вопросы — очевидно, охотник не был настроен на долгие разговоры.

Выпрямившись и чуть притормозив, Варгас глянул вдаль и сощурился, раздумывая, как бы покороче ответить на вопрос священника. Он ожидал чего угодно, даже праздного любопытства по поводу распорядка дня, но никак не просьбы перечислить его предшественников. Хотя сгинувший в желудке у огра малый тоже страшно интересовался судьбой других лекарей, чтобы избежать их ошибок. Не помогло.

— Шестеро. Один заблудился в Честерфилде. Один покончил с собой. Третий… — Варгас напрягся, вспоминая его имя. — Кажется, Джереми. Вроде, умер от заражения крови, когда его укусил восставший мертвец. 

Проведя пальцем по тупой стороне косы, Габриэль нахмурился, не желая вдаваться в подробности о том, что это был за спутник, где они встретились и как расстались. Джереми лечил шлюх в борделе. Вот, собственно, и всё. Неприятная была смерть.

— Ещё одного убил вендиго, — Варгас криво усмехнулся. — Огромный мертвяк, завлекающий путников в лес. Людоед. 

Чёрт, а ведь священник наверняка ничего не знал о монстрах, может, даже не видел их никогда. Габриэль закатил глаза, представляя, что снова придётся пересказывать основы, включающие в себя описание порождений тьмы и их особенностей. Вряд ли это поможет Даниэлю, но зато он будет понимать, зачем ему дали стилет, а в ближайшее время ещё и заставят пострелять. Пора вытаскивать милашку из привычного тихого болота, показывать, как всё изменилось с тех пор, как крипты — разломы в земле — породили первых тварей. Если бог и существовал, то он давно отвернулся от этого мира. Настало время это осознать.

— Что случилось с пятым, я не помню. Скорее всего, его зарезали, а я не углядел.

— Не углядел… — эхом прошептал Даниэль, не понимая, как можно так легкомысленно относиться к чужим жизням.

Удивительно, но слышать о восставших мертвецах было и вполовину не так жутко, как о том, что охотник не помнил, что случилось с одним из его спутников.

Прислушавшись к лесу и сняв с пояса флягу, охотник стянул с лица платок и сделал большой глоток дешёвого рома, купленного у торговца по пути в Ноттингем. 

Ему приятно обожгло горло и прояснило рассудок. Хантер хотел уже предложить ром Даниэлю, но быстро передумал, вспомнив, с кем имеет дело.

— А шестым перекусил огр три дня назад. А потом огром перекусил я.

И никто за них не помолился. 

Габриэль вернул платок на место и, всем своим видом показывая, что на этом разговор окончен, по крайней мере до первого привала, погладил Голиафа по спутанной гриве и пустил его рысью. Следующие пару часов они ехали молча. Лес закончился, его сменили бесконечные поля с пожухлой травой, омрачённые дымом костров на линии горизонта. За большинством посевов следить было некому — многие деревеньки опустели и превратились в наводнённые мертвецами погосты, а территории вокруг крупных городов стали кормушками для чудовищ, и чем дальше от Лондона, тем ситуация была хуже.

Всё время до привала Даниэль следовал за Варгасом на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы не раздражать его и не искушать себя соблазном задать ещё несколько вертевшихся на языке вопросов. Теперь всё, о чём Марлоу слышал в Ноттингеме, все ужасы и монстры, которыми раньше только пугали непослушных детей и о которых теперь говорили вполголоса, — всё это становилось для него не просто страшными сказками, а реальностью. Но он не пытался представить, какой будет его реакция, когда они наткнутся на первого мертвеца, не думал о том, что будет, если один такой нападёт на него, не думал, что будет, если Варгаса не просто ранят, а убьют, и он останется один в таком же мрачном месте, как лес, который они благополучно миновали.

Нет, Даниэль смотрел в спину Варгаса, слушал гнетущую тишину и пытался осознать, что теперь его жизнь была связана с жизнью этого человека. Если охотники на самом деле были людьми.

Это пугало. Варгас не казался слишком жестоким или злым, но некоторые его слова настораживали, и это означало, что опасаться стоит не только окружающего мира, но и собственного спутника. Охотник вызывал противоречивые эмоции: недоверие и в то же время смутное чувство защищённости. Но Даниэль точно знал одно — оказаться в тёмном лесу или среди могильных костров без охотника ему бы не хотелось.

 

Свернув с протоптанной пыльной дороги, тянущейся между высоких деревьев, Варгас притормозил возле насторожившей его разломанной телеги в тёмном пролеске. Спрыгнув на землю и шикнув на коня, когда тот боднул его большой чёрной головой, охотник обогнул телегу и увидел за ней прогоревшие угли и истлевшие останки волка и человека. В первую секунду Хантер решил, что это мелкий оборотень, но, присмотревшись, понял, что это даже не волк, а всего лишь крупный пёс.

— Здесь и остановимся, — сообщил Габриэль, обернувшись к спутнику. — Привяжи лошадей.

Марлоу окинул взглядом высокие деревья с тронутыми осенней желтизной кронами и умиротворённо выдохнул. Этот лес пронизывали солнечные лучи, здесь был слышен шелест листвы, и до прогалины доносились далёкие голоса птиц.

Священник спешился и подхватил поводья Наамы и Голиафа. Чёрный конь выглядел ещё более суровым, чем его хозяин — они прекрасно друг другу подходили. Однако стоило Голиафа погладить, и он охотно подставил морду. Должно быть, чувствовал, что священник его не обидит — с лошадьми Марлоу обращался куда увереннее, чем с людьми, благодаря полученным в детстве урокам. Ведь что это за аристократ, не способный приручить и оседлать коня?

Убедившись, что Голиаф не затопчет его нового спутника — пару предыдущих лекарей конь ни за что к себе не подпускал — Хантер неопределённо хмыкнул и вернулся к месту происшествия. Опустившись на колени перед собачьим трупом, Варгас натянул платок на нос, спасаясь от трупной вони, и внимательно осмотрел полученные псом ранения. Из-за начавшегося разложения и слипшейся шерсти сложно было что-то разглядеть, но рваные края разодранной плоти навели охотника на мысль, что напал на путников какой-то хищник. Большой — точно не обычный волк. Скорее медведь. 

Габриэль повернулся к обугленному человеку, рот которого был раскрыт в немом крике. Смерть несчастного была мучительной — ему распороли живот, едва не выпустив внутренности, а после он, похоже, наступил в собственный костёр и загорелся. Но огонь по крайней мере спас его от проклятия второй жизни — могильный огонёк не позарится на мертвеца, превратившегося в жаркое. 

Может, пламя перекинулось и на напавшего зверя? Тогда его палёная туша должна была обнаружиться где-то поблизости. 

Присмотревшись, Хантер нашёл на земле россыпь медяков из сгоревшего кошелька, ложку и закопчённую табакерку, в которой лежало аккуратно свёрнутое письмо. Читать Габриэль не умел, поэтому сунул находку в карман, чтобы потом отдать её Даниэлю, какому-нибудь губернатору или мейстеру. Они могли отыскать родственников погибшего.

Поднявшись с колен, Варгас услышал приближающиеся шаги и хотел уже достать табакерку, но передумал, когда до него донёсся испуганный вдох и растерянный шёпот:

— Боже… 

Священник перекрестился, остановившись рядом с Хантером. Вопрос, чем он может помочь охотнику, застрял в горле и растворился при виде обугленного трупа.

Даниэль не ожидал, что столкнётся с чем-то подобным так скоро. Это был вовсе не один из тех усопших с умиротворёнными лицами, которых ему доводилось отпевать в церкви, этот труп был настолько изуродован, что даже не сразу получалось определить, какого он пола. Почерневший от огня, с багровыми просветами обнажённого мяса, он мог вызывать отвращение, но Даниэль чувствовал лишь жалость.

Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, чтобы сердце перестало биться так часто, священник шагнул ближе к охотнику и поднял на него серьёзный взгляд.

— Вы ведь шутите? — тихо спросил он. — Мы не можем здесь остановиться. Мы должны его похоронить и уйти. Нельзя тревожить сон мёртвых.

Варгас свёл брови и напрягся. Должны?

Вот поэтому он никогда не связывался с фанатиками — они бесили похлеще приставучих попрошаек на улицах Лондона. Чего только стоили сектанты, прячущиеся по канализациям и заброшенным фабрикам. Они поклонялись порождениям тьмы, прыгали в крипты один за другим и пропагандировали веру в нового бога — эти ребята становились настоящей занозой в заднице, но ни правительство, ни Орден ничего не предпринимали.

К счастью, у Габриэля был только один фанатик, с которым он мог разобраться собственными силами.

— Так.

В один шаг преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Хантер внимательно посмотрел на священника из-под треуголки и медленно накрыл его плечи ладонями. Очень. Медленно.

Даниэль ощутимо дрогнул в его руках, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, напряжённо выпрямился и поднял голову, смело глядя Варгасу в глаза. 

— Во-первых, мы ходим по костям умерших каждый день. Всех не похоронишь, — отчеканил Хантер.

Он излучал куда больше угрозы, чем всего минуту назад, и Марлоу начинал всерьёз его опасаться. Но вес ладоней на плечах был грузом сопротивления, борьбы за свои идеалы и веру, и с каждым словом охотника во взгляде Даниэля появлялось всё больше упрямства.

— Во-вторых, я остановился здесь не просто так. Их что-то убило. И если это что-то ещё рядом, я могу его уничтожить. Чтобы больше никто не умер.

Варгас предупреждал. Он говорил вкрадчиво, спокойно, мягко — для начала, но при этом его большие пальцы ощутимо давили священнику под ключицы. Габриэль ненавидел, когда ему указывали. А теперь ещё и приходилось объяснять новому напарнику, что мир за пределами его кельи страшен и угрюм и растерял все намёки на человечность. И уж тем более — на духовность. Пора было это признать.

— И последнее. 

Габриэль прервался, услышав сбоку глухое рычание и опустив взгляд на мёртвую собаку. Марлоу, которого пришлось отпустить, на выдохе пробормотал что-то на непонятном языке, должно быть, на латыни. Наверняка взывал к своему Богу, глядя, как псина дёргает прогнившими лапами, тщетно пытаясь встать. Но Бог здесь ничем бы не помог, зато Хантер, стоило только монстру открыть заплывшие белые глаза, сапогом раздробил его трухлявый череп. 

Варгас удовлетворённо хмыкнул, небрежно вытирая подошву ботинка о сухую траву. Эта сцена, пожалуй, объясняла всё куда лучше любых слов.

Даниэль судорожно выдохнул — звук ломающейся кости, с липким чавканьем вдавившейся в полуразложившийся мозг, на мгновение парализовал его, и теперь отдавался в ушах отвратительным эхом. Марлоу уже мог представить, что будет сниться ему в ближайшие дни.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от обездвиженной — теперь навсегда — собаки и уняв охватившую его дрожь, Даниэль нахмурился, чувствуя ещё большую решимость после этой бессмысленно-демонстративной сцены. Если Варгас хотел священника запугать, тот не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

Хантер поднял голову и наткнулся на ещё более упрямый, чем прежде, взгляд.

— Я ничего не должен, — отрезал охотник. — Ни тебе, ни призракам, ни… кому бы там ни было.

Марлоу посмотрел на труп мужчины, и Габриэль, заметив это, насмешливо добавил:

— Не переживай, этот милейший господин нас уже не потревожит. 

С этими словами он отошёл к телеге. Даниэль, отбросив сомнения, отвернулся от обгоревшего мужчины и последовал за Варгасом в надежде найти что-нибудь, чем можно было бы копать.

Заметив священника боковым зрением, Габриэль поджал губы, но промолчал, сосредоточившись на телеге, по отсыревшему дереву которой тянулись глубокие борозды от когтей. Внутри Хантер нашёл высушенную оленину в свёртке, три книги и бочонок с вином. Заинтересовало Варгаса только мясо, которое он тут же проверил, небрежно отряхнул и прихватил с собой, чтобы закинуть в сумку.

— Он наверняка был крещённым, раньше ведь всех крестили, — произнёс священник скорее самому себе, чтобы подбодрить, и, отодвинув книги, не обнаружил за ними ничего подходящего. — Даже вас крестили, верно? Не то, что теперь. За всё время своего служения Господу я провёл не больше пятидесяти крещений. Люди совсем не заботятся о душах своих детей.

Варгас выразительно поднял брови, без лишних слов показывая, насколько ему плевать на упадок церкви и всё, что с ним связано, и развернулся к Голиафу, громко свистнув. Конь навострил уши, громко фыркнул и отвернулся от хозяина. Видимо, подобное отношение после тёплого знакомства с новым спутником его не устраивало.

Закинув мясо в сумку и грубо потрепав жёсткую гриву Голиафа, Хантер взял косу и обвёл пролесок внимательным взглядом. В телегу точно была запряжена лошадь, и она либо сбежала, либо сгинула в пасти зверя. Но никаких следов — ни копыт, ни когтистых лап — поблизости не было; их уничтожили дожди и время.

Охотник взволнованно посмотрел на лошадей и нахмурился. Если эта тварь выползала, чтобы красть коней и коров из ближайших поселений, было, о чём беспокоиться. Без коней до Дерби они шли бы дня два, но по-настоящему Варгаса тревожило не это, а риск потерять Голиафа.

Спутников у Хантера было много, а Голиаф за всё время охоты — один.

Пока Варгас осматривался, Даниэль с тихим вздохом подёргал металлические детали телеги и понял, что сам их отломать не сможет, да и вряд ли они подойдут. А без подходящих инструментов можно было бы копать до Рождества.

Вернувшись к трупу, священник опустился рядом с ним на колени и заметил полуистлевшую дорожную сумку. Осторожно её раскрыв, Марлоу вытащил свёрток одежды, подвинул зазвеневшие склянки и нащупал деревянную рукоятку. Это оказалась средних размеров садовая лопата, заточенная гораздо сильнее, чем того требовали земледельческие нужды — очевидно, погибший рассчитывал использовать её в качестве оружия, на которое денег хватало только у зажиточных людей. Остальным приходилось полагаться исключительно на собственную изобретательность.

Мысленно поблагодарив Бога за помощь, Марлоу окончательно убедился в том, что у него были верные намерения.

— Действительно, всех не похоронить, но похоронить его — в моих силах, — обратился священник к Варгасу, который замер неподалёку и что-то разглядывал в опавшей листве. — И вы правы, ваша задача — убить монстра, сотворившего это, и я не имею права вас останавливать. Но и вы, если не хотите помочь, хотя бы не мешайте, — твёрдо заявил Даниэль и, примерно представив, какой яма должна быть по длине, отошёл к соседнему с трупом дереву и опустился перед ним на колени.

— Я и не собирался тебе мешать, святоша, — фыркнул Хантер. — Делай, что хочешь. Только учти, что в следующий раз у тебя может не быть времени этим заниматься.

Проигнорировав слова охотника, священник перекрестился, сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте, прикрыл глаза и зашептал:

— Благослови, Господи, начинаемое мною дело и помоги мне благополучно завершить его при содействии Твоей благодати. Тебе посвящаю все мои труды и старания, чтобы они послужили для блага и спасения моих ближних. Через Христа, Господа нашего. Аминь.

— Дьявол.

Варгас нахмурился, глядя, как Марлоу снова крестится и берётся за лопату, и понимая, что в ближайшее время заняться поиском конокрада не получится. Не оставлять же Голиафа под присмотром святоши. Габриэль, конечно, мог приказать спутнику бросить это идиотское занятие, мог силой заставить подчиняться, если тот начнёт спорить, но Хантер и сам не против был немного задержаться на поляне и отдохнуть. К тому же две здоровые лошади могли приманить зверя, и искать тогда не придётся. 

Габриэль обошёл пролесок, не отходя далеко и не упуская из вида Голиафа и священника. Чуть западнее привала остались едва заметные следы волочения, которые вели в лес через проломленный кустарник. Варгас был уверен, что стоит пройти немного вглубь по тропинке, прочерченной неуклюжей тварью, и он найдёт логово конокрада, но…

Хантер прислушался к звукам, с которыми лопата вонзалась в землю, закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Видимо, придётся подождать.

Вернувшись к кострищу и прислонив косу к телеге, охотник взял собаку за задние лапы и оттащил подальше за деревья, чтобы не воняла гнилыми мозгами на всю поляну. Затем подошёл к обгоревшему телу, ещё раз осмотрел и, с трудом отодрав его от земли, дотащил до дерева, под которым ему рыли могилу. Варгас не собирался помогать священнику, но сам Марлоу наверняка бы с этим не справился.

— Аминь, — отряхнувшись и отмахнувшись от запаха палёного мяса, Габриэль осмотрел свои перчатки, на которых виднелись следы крови огра, и кивнул. — Свистни, как закончишь.

Даниэль даже не взглянул на Варгаса — ему было плевать, что обо всём этом думал охотник. Он мог смеяться над ним, называть святошей, утверждать, что Бога нет и поминать дьявола, Марлоу ко всему этому давно привык. Привык поступать так, как считал правильным, несмотря ни на что. Годы, проведённые во враждебном обществе, приучали не обращать внимания на мнение окружающих. Бесполезно было пытаться объяснить охотнику, что только после того, как мертвец будет предан земле, душа его сможет обрести покой, а обязанность Даниэля как священника — сделать всё возможное для души этого человека. И для своей, ибо лишь добрыми делами и наполнялась его жизнь.

— Прах ты и в прах возвратишься…

Объяснять охотнику, что в Судный день многие из спящих пробудятся из праха земли? Возможно, как-нибудь в другой раз.

Марлоу отвлёкся на секунду и посмотрел на труп несчастного. Зачем Варгас перетащил его: чтобы помочь или поиздеваться? Это было неважно, главное, что теперь, когда он мог всё время видеть того, ради кого трудился, Даниэль испытывал новый прилив сил. Он хотел бы поблагодарить охотника или хотя бы улыбнуться ему, но небрежно брошенное «аминь» мгновенно отбило это желание, и Марлоу просто вернулся к своему занятию, мысленно взывая к Господу и моля его о терпении.

Снова оставив спутника одного, Хантер отошёл к телеге, заглянул под неё и нащупал укрепляющие днище металлические пластины. С помощью косы отломав одну из них от потрескавшихся досок, Варгас осмотрел её внимательнее. Он хотел найти что-то, что помогло бы Даниэлю копать быстрее, иначе тот мог ковыряться до утра, а охотник планировал попасть в Дерби до полуночи. Но пластину под самодельную лопату приспособить было невозможно, так что Хантер оставил эту затею.

Если священник слишком задержится, Габриэль просто заставит его всё бросить и отправляться в путь.

Охотник отпустил пластину, и та упала на землю со звонким стуком, хотя под телегой не было никаких камней. Заинтересованно хмыкнув, Варгас отодвинул её, разворошил подгнившие листья и увидел под ними шкатулку с драгоценностями, которую, видимо, мертвец вёз в город на продажу. Не исключено, что в Честерфилд, там был самый большой чёрный рынок. На шкатулке стояла печать концерна МакАлистера — некогда крупнейшего производителя элитных дирижаблей. Хантер слышал, что его хотели посадить за воровство, и он застрелился на собственном заводе, а потом превратился в весьма мерзкую тварь, на которую идти пришлось целым отрядом охотников. Тело МакАлистера сожгли, а собственность распродали таким же богачам, каким был он сам.

— А ты не так прост, приятель, — обратился Габриэль к трупу. — Хотел девке подарок купить? Или по долгам рассчитаться? Идиот, — Варгас со смешком покачал головой. На самом деле его совершенно не заботило, что мертвец собирался делать со шкатулкой и как она к нему попала. Гораздо важнее, что в Честерфилде эту вещицу можно было дорого продать.

Спрятав шкатулку во внутренний карман, охотник пристроил узкую пластину от телеги на пень, достал из сумки пару кусков вяленого мяса, флягу с водой и, присев на поваленное трухлявое дерево, сложил всё на импровизированный стол.

Ожидание удручало, и чтобы не терять времени даром, Хантер решил привести в порядок оружие. И теперь тишину на поляне нарушал не только звук, с которым лопата вспарывала почву, но и резкий хрип скользящего по лезвию косы точильного камня.

 

Даниэль не знал, сколько прошло времени, час, два или три, и прервался он, только когда верхний слой земли, самый твёрдый и неподатливый, был снят. Священник давно уже скинул на траву сюртук и закатал рукава рубашки, но это не спасало от жары, и теперь он утирал пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, глядя на результат своей работы. Самое сложное осталось позади, глубже земля была мягкой, кое-где даже рыхлой — там, где рыли ходы мелкие животные. 

Поднявшись, Марлоу покачнулся, но устоял — затёкшие ноги неприятно ныли. Рукам пришлось ещё тяжелее — хоть Даниэль и занимался земледелием, они не были привычны к таким нагрузкам, и появившиеся мозоли быстро стёрлись до крови. Но священника это не волновало: несмотря на усталость, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем несколько часов назад.

Немного размяв ноющие мышцы, Марлоу подошёл к Нааме, которая беспокойно зафыркала, почувствовав запах крови, достал из сумки склянку со спиртом и бинты и, смыв грязь с ладоней, перевязал их. Взяв флягу, которую дал ему охотник, Даниэль набрал в неё вина из стоящего в телеге бочонка и, присев рядом с Варгасом, сделал небольшой глоток. Ему нужен был короткий перерыв.

После наполненного мрачными мыслями утра, после прощания с домом отвлечься на какое-то дело, тем более такое благочестивое, Марлоу было просто необходимо. И теперь он был в гармонии с миром, Богом и самим собой. Хотя бы на некоторое время.

— Будете? — предложил он вино охотнику и светло ему улыбнулся.

— Благодарю, но предпочитаю напитки покрепче, — отозвался Хантер и бросил взгляд на карманные часы. 

Небо заволокло тучами и дымом, который ветер пригнал откуда-то с востока, и из-за этого казалось, что уже вечереет, но на самом деле у них ещё было время. Если священник поторопится, то они и местную тварь найти успеют, и до Дерби добраться, и тогда не придётся переживать о том, хватит ли им припасов. 

Оленины, с учётом той, что досталась им от покойника, было достаточно ещё на два привала в лучшем случае, если только Марлоу не питался святым духом. Она была сытная и немного пересоленная, но благодаря этому не портилась. Стоило поблагодарить мертвеца за ужин, но Даниэль, забравший с пластины кусок поменьше, благодарил Бога.

Произнеся короткую молитву, священник неторопливо перекусил, запивая мясо вином. Хорошо, что сейчас было не время поста. Марлоу пока не думал об этом, но вопрос, как соблюдать пост в путешествии, его серьёзно беспокоил. И ещё сильнее беспокоило то, что посоветоваться было не с кем.

Помолившись повторно и немного размяв закаменевшие от напряжения пальцы, священник обратил внимание на металлическую пластину. А ведь она могла существенно ускорить процесс.

Переложив свёртки с мясом на колени Варгаса, Марлоу поднялся с бревна и взял пластину. Она была тяжёлой, но не настолько, чтобы Даниэль не справился.

— Это мне пригодится.

Хантер проводил спутника хмурым взглядом. То, что святоша не навязывал ему свою точку зрения относительно сильных мира сего, конечно, радовало, но одним он точно бесил — своим упрямством истинного католика. Да ещё казался слишком наивным и зелёным для полевой работы. И наглости ему было не занимать — крайне взрывоопасное качество, граничащее с идиотизмом. Как на всё это реагировать, Варгас не знал. Если бы Даниэль лез к охотнику с нотациями и проповедями, его можно было бы поставить на место парой ударов, и тогда всё было бы просто и понятно.

Но Даниэль этого не делал.

Хантер сдержал усталый вздох. Пусть спутник делает, что хочет. Забери Варгас другого лекаря из Ноттингема, проблем не стало бы меньше.

Марлоу отошёл обратно к могиле, кое-как загнул пластину, уперев её в дерево и надавив на край всем весом, и оставил её на время. Теперь она по форме отдалённо напоминала ковш и священник мог с её помощью выбрасывать из ямы разрыхлённую лопатой землю. Охотник справился бы с этим гораздо быстрее и лучше, но Даниэль не собирался его просить. Не потому что был слишком гордым, а потому что Варгас достаточно чётко обозначил своё отношение к происходящему.

Решив отдохнуть ещё немного, Даниэль занялся поиском веток, подходящих для того, чтобы связать крест. То, что мертвец останется без гроба, Марлоу исправить не мог, но хоронить без креста было нельзя.

Священник внимательно оглядывался, щурясь, смотрел себе под ноги и, погружённый в свои мысли, не заметил, как углубился в лес. Ему казалось, что он отошёл всего на несколько шагов, но когда он обернулся, то увидел, что поляна почти скрылась за раскидистыми ветвями деревьев. Решив пойти вдоль неё, чтобы не потеряться, Даниэль вдруг услышал треск и странный звук, отдалённо похожий на рычание. Замерев и невольно задержав дыхание, священник напряжённо вгляделся в темноту за густым кустарником и начал пятиться к поляне, чувствуя, как сердце стучит где-то в горле.

На него медленно надвигалась грузная лохматая фигура, очертания которой напоминали медведя. Рычание повторилось, когда до пролеска оставалось всего несколько шагов, и Марлоу испуганно позвал:

— Варгас?

Наверняка недостаточно громко — Даниэль боялся, что, среагировав на резкий звук, зверь кинется на него, и к тому же собственный голос, как и тело, ему почти не подчинялся.

Но когда грубые пальцы сжались сзади на его воротнике, священник не сдержал вскрика.

— Тш, — шикнул охотник и потянул Марлоу на себя, выводя на поляну.

Сражаться среди деревьев Хантер не собирался, тут он со своей косой мог развернуться лишь вполсилы, поэтому нужно было вывести зверя на открытое пространство. Вербер — так называли в Ордене этого монстра — был медлительным, но очень сильным.

— Беги. 

Варгас сорвался с места, утягивая за собой священника и провоцируя восставшую тварь. Оказавшись на поляне, он оттолкнул Даниэля в сторону и раскрыл лезвие косы. Из-за деревьев с грозным хрипящим рыком на него выбежало существо, грубая чёрная шкура которого была испещрена глубокими ранами и покрыта костяными наростами, сформировавшимися из раскуроченной грудной клетки. 

— Вот тебя-то я и ждал, — усмехнулся Варгас, легко уворачиваясь от мощной когтистой лапы и вонзая косу монстру в брюхо.

Раздался дикий рёв, сотрясший саму землю. С дерева, из-за которого Марлоу с замиранием сердца наблюдал за происходящим, посыпались жёлтые листья, и священник, судорожно вздохнув, почти неосознанно зашептал молитвы. На исчадие ада, которым, без сомнения, являлось похожее на медведя существо, невозможно было смотреть без содрогания и отвращения, и от того, каким хладнокровным оставался Варгас рядом с этим монстром, по всему телу пробегали мурашки. Даниэль не понимал, кто вызывал в нём больший страх: зверь или охотник.

Снова яростно взвыв, тварь беспорядочно заметалась, чуть было не вырвав из рук Габриэля оружие. Но зато она отвлеклась от Даниэля и не заметила перепуганных лошадей — её интересовал только обидчик.

Было сложно сопротивляться столь сильной твари, но чем тяжелее давалась победа, тем больше удовольствия Варгас получал от боя.

Размахнувшись, охотник направил косу в шею монстра, но тот дёрнулся в сторону, и лезвие лишь оцарапало его толстую шкуру. Метнувшись к Хантеру, вербер попытался его укусить, но задняя лапа зверя соскользнула в недорытую могилу, и тот неуклюже боднул Габриэля широким лбом. Отлетев к телеге и чудом не ударившись об неё головой, охотник вскочил на ноги и отбежал подальше от коней. Замерев на противоположном конце поляны, Варгас крепко сжал древко косы. Монстр понёсся на него, скаля зловонную пасть, но в последний момент Хантер избежал столкновения, перекатившись в сторону. Пока грузная тварь разворачивалась, лезвие прочертило кровавый след в воздухе и вонзилось верберу точно в обкусанное длинное ухо.

Повалившись на землю, монстр последний раз зарычал и затих. 

— А за тебя дадут неплохую цену… да, конокрад? — пробормотал Варгас, выдёргивая из его головы лезвие.

В надежде, что к ним не заявится ещё парочка таких здоровяков, Хантер прислушался к безмолвному лесу и развернулся в сторону деревьев, за которыми прятался его спутник. 

— Ты там живой? — без особого любопытства окликнул Варгас.

Даниэль, даже не успев дочитать молитву, выдохнул с облегчением, когда существо упало замертво. Всё закончилось настолько быстро, что он так и не понял, за кого испугался сильнее: за себя или охотника. Но теперь это было уже не важно.

Только сделав первый шаг к Варгасу, священник почувствовал, что дрожит. До этого от ужаса он вовсе не ощущал собственного тела, и оказалось, что тело его боялось куда сильнее, чем душа.

— В порядке? — коротко глянув на священника, Габриэль осмотрел поверженного монстра, достал охотничий нож и проговорил себе под нос: — Добро пожаловать в мой мир, чёрт побери.

— В порядке, — немного неровно ответил Даниэль и поёжился от порыва холодного ветра. Подойдя ещё ближе, он осторожно тронул охотника за плечо, обращая на себя внимание, и спросил с благодарностью и участием: — Он вас не ранил?

Он спрашивал вовсе не потому, что роль лекаря его обязывала, а потому, что действительно волновался, но беглого цепкого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять — Варгаса не задело.

— Слава Богу.

Запах страха, на мгновение повисший в воздухе, заставил Хантера напрячься. При первой встрече с гулем или мёртвым животным, возрождённым тьмой, некоторые его спутники впадали в оцепенение и какое-то время представляли из себя трясущееся бледное существо, смутно напоминающее человека. Священник же, несмотря на испуг, вёл себя достойно, чего охотник совершенно не ожидал. Осознав, что как-то слишком пристально изучает Даниэля взглядом, Габриэль дёрнул плечом, присел на корточки рядом с вербером и отсёк один из его когтей.

— В следующий раз не отходи далеко без меня, — бросил он и увлёкся очисткой трофея от плоти.

Марлоу согласно кивнул и, оставив охотника наедине с его добычей, с некоторой опаской вернулся к незаконченной могиле — монстр как раз появился рядом с этим местом, — но было тихо. Священника всё ещё пробирал лёгкий озноб, но он надеялся, что пройдёт, как только он вернётся к прерванному занятию. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что руки, налившиеся тяжестью за время перерыва, болели ещё сильнее, Даниэль поспешил приняться за дело. Механические действия: разрыхлил землю, выбросил из ямы, разрыхлил, выбросил, — помогали отвлечься от навязчивого образа монстра, одна мысль о котором заставляла нервно оглядываться, напряжённо прислушиваясь к шорохам со стороны деревьев.

Варгас тем временем забрал у монстра раздвоенные клыки, которые можно было продать на чёрном рынке. Шарлатаны, шаманы, алхимики и безумные коллекционеры охотно скупали части тел различных существ, принявшие необычную форму под воздействием тьмы. А этот вербер был крупнее своих собратьев, так что на его зубы и когти точно будет спрос.

Вытерев охотничий нож о шкуру зверя, Габриэль снова взялся за косу, размахнулся и перебил лезвием позвонки у основания шеи монстра только удара с пятого. Слишком крепкий экземпляр. Любо-дорого рубить.

Сложив трофеи в сумку и допив остатки рома, Варгас глянул в сторону более или менее оклемавшегося священника и занялся разведением костра. Наблюдать за похоронами он не желал — уже насмотрелся в своё время.

Даниэль с головой ушёл в работу, а когда наконец-то закончил и вылез из могилы, солнце клонилось к горизонту. Кое-как обнаружив в темноте сумерек подходящие ветки, Марлоу негнущимися от напряжения пальцами с трудом связал их бинтами в два креста. Вернувшись к трупу, Даниэль сложил его руки на груди, для чего тоже потребовалось немало усилий, и вложил самодельный крест, тот, что был меньше, в его ладони. Не обращая внимания на запах гнили, священник сам осторожно опустил мертвеца в могилу и, попросив у Варгаса воды, помыл руки и лицо.

Надев сутану, Даниэль снова приобрел скорбно-строгий вид и, встав над усопшим, начал читать молитвы на латыни.

С каждым последующим словом, произносимым не громко, но уже не шёпотом, Марлоу чувствовал себя всё увереннее. Теперь он чувствовал, что хоть он был отнят от церкви, Бог действительно оставался с ним, он чувствовал Его присутствие, чувствовал Его в своём сердце, и это чувство, Даниэль знал, поможет пережить все испытания. 

Он снова ощущал возвышенную силу своей веры.

— Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Requiestcant in pace. Amen (Вечный покой даруй им, Господи, и да сияет им свет вечный. Да почивают в мире. Аминь — _лат._ ), — закончил священник и, перекрестив могилу, начал засыпать её землёй.

К тому моменту, когда Даниэль закрепил в изголовье надгробный крест — с таким чувством, будто хоронил не мертвеца, а свою прошлую жизнь, — он окончательно успокоился.

Марлоу подошёл к костру, опустился на бревно рядом с охотником и сделал пару глотков вина. Он излучал умиротворение, хотя на самом деле был готов упасть от усталости прямо на землю и отключиться.

— Вот… — выдохнул священник, улыбаясь собственным мыслям, и поправил сползшие повязки на ладонях. — Теперь можем ехать куда угодно.

Варгас открыл глаза и коротко кивнул. Уровень уважения к спутнику немного вырос за день, но и ощущение, что наивный святоша, попавший ему в руки, долго не протянет, усилилось. Если Даниэль будет с таким же упорством пытаться похоронить каждого полуразложившегося трупа, которого они встретят в заброшенных городах и в паутине железнодорожных развилок, однажды он наткнётся на мертвеца, который утянет его за собой в могилу. Или, что наверняка случится гораздо раньше, исчерпает всё терпение Варгаса.

Марлоу посмотрел на тушу монстра, чёрной горой возвышающуюся в темноте, и перевёл любопытный взгляд на охотника.

— Что это за существо? Вы таких раньше встречали?

Хантер подавил вздох. Всё по новой в который раз.

— Вербер. Так их в Ордене называют. Они довольно часто попадаются в лесах, так что я бросил считать уничтоженных в первый же год.

Даниэль задумчиво глотнул ещё вина и с трудом закрутил дрожащими пальцами крышку фляги. Охотник явно не был настроен на долгие разговоры, но Марлоу не мог не спросить:

— Это ведь просто мёртвый медведь, да? Как так получается, что мертвецы оживают? В городе говорят, что в них вселяются демоны, а кто-то даже считает, что всё это — заговор правительства, — усмехнулся священник. Ему версия с демонами казалось куда более правдоподобной.

— Их оживляют могильные огоньки. Если рядом нет человеческих трупов, они занимают тела крупных животных, — надев шляпу и затушив тлеющие угли, Варгас поднялся, подхватил косу и продолжил, подходя к лошадям: — Увидишь их, когда будем рядом с какой-нибудь криптой. 

Прицепив к седлу сумку и косу, Хантер отвязал Голиафа и добавил, заметив, как взволнованно и растерянно хмурится священник:

— На живых они не покушаются.

Даниэль не стал говорить, что перспектива быть захваченным тьмой после смерти пугает его ничуть не меньше, и погладил жующую последние зелёные листья Нааму. Беспокойство из-за могильных огоньков дополнило сумбурные впечатления этого бесконечного дня, сцены которого всполохами возникали перед внутренним взором: образ залитой мерцающим светом от свечей церкви, печальные лица прихожан, заплаканный Уильям, конюх, костяная арка, адский монстр и холодная земля. Священник очень надеялся, что не увидит всего этого в своих снах. Спать хотелось ужасно, а сон им наверняка предстоял короткий, и хотелось бы, чтобы он не был тревожным.

— В Дерби нужно будет найти тебе нормальное оружие. На всякий случай.

А в Честерфилде первым делом стоило заглянуть в публичную баню. Даниэлю туда путь, конечно, заказан, потому что предприимчивые хозяева этих бань превращали их в подвальные рассадники разврата. Но было бы смешно привести туда святошу и посмотреть, как тот будет выкручиваться.

Марлоу повезло, что Хантер не был настолько жесток.

Габриэль оседлал Голиафа, посмотрел на спутника и добавил:

— Запомни, от меня — ни на шаг. Потеряешься, искать тебя не буду. И кстати, — охотник опустил руку в карман, достал оттуда табакерку и протянул её священнику. — Это было у нашего покойника. Внутри письмо, похоже. Если разберёшься, кому адресовано, можем доставить.

Варгас развернул коня в сторону дороги и замолчал до самых ворот Дерби. Даниэль, спрятав табакерку в сумке, пришпорил Нааму и последовал за охотником.


	3. Дерби — Ашбурн

В Дерби они прибыли уже за полночь. Тёмные дороги в это время становились ещё более опасными, но путникам повезло ни на кого не нарваться и спокойно доехать до города. Над воротами горело несколько газовых ламп, и, как только Варгас попал в круг их света, двери распахнулись.

Это могло означать лишь одно — охотника узнали. Габриэль нахмурился и, спешившись, пошёл по утонувшей в ночном полумраке мостовой. Он надеялся, что обойдётся без лишних разговоров, но его окликнул молодой солдат в потёртом мундире.

— Варгас! — парень отвесил насмешливый поклон. — Уже ходили слухи, что тебя убили!

— Отстань. Я не в настроении… — пропустив вперёд священника с Наамой, Габриэль покосился на солдата, который, быстро заперев ворота, нагнал его и пошёл рядом. Жаль, нельзя было сразу врезать ему по зубам, стирая с лица сладенькую ухмылку под залихватски закрученными усами.

— У тебя новый спутник! Рад знакомству! — воскликнул парень и насмешливо вскинул брови: — А что с предыдущим? Где-то забыл по пьяни?

— Заткнись, я сказал, — угрожающе повысил голос охотник, схватив солдата за воротник, и оттолкнул его в сторону. Тот фыркнул, одёрнул сюртук и вернулся на свой пост.

Варгас нагнал растерянно замершего Даниэля, взял его за предплечье и потащил в сторону конюшен. Марлоу старался не отставать, потому что иначе пальцы больно сдавливали его руку. Хантер то и дело настороженно оглядывался и шёл всё быстрее: будто боялся встретить ещё кого-то и хотел как можно скорее спрятаться. Священник с трудом за ним поспевал, но сил, чтобы вырваться из жёсткой хватки, у него не было. 

Варгас отпустил его, только когда они добрались до конюшни. Увидев, что хозяин спит, Хантер не сдержал тихого вздоха облегчения и оставил на столе рядом с ним деньги за простой лошадей. Услышав, как звякнули монеты, конюх всхрапнул, но не проснулся.

— Пойдём к мейстеру, — шёпотом сказал Габриэль и, похлопав Голиафа по спине, получил одобрительный тычок лошадиным носом в бок. — Утром нужно будет написать письмо в Лондон по поводу тебя, а потом отправимся дальше.

Оставив Нааму в стойле и ласково погладив её по морде, Марлоу забрал свою сумку, которая сейчас казалась ему раз в пять тяжелее, чем была утром, и последовал за Варгасом обратно на улицу.

— Не слишком ли поздно идти к мейстеру? — обеспокоенно спросил Даниэль. — Он же наверняка спит. Может, не стоит тревожить его в такое время? Или у вас к нему срочное дело?

Даниэль не горел желанием спорить. Он спрашивал, потому что в разговоре было легче поддерживать себя в вертикальном положении, и думал, насколько же Варгас выносливее.

Охотник сражался с огромным монстром, а выглядел так, будто целый день совершал расслабляющие прогулки по цветущему парку. По сравнению с Марлоу, конечно. Священник сомневался, что будет так невыносимо уставать каждый день, но всё же, если Варгас не собирался в путешествии учитывать рамки его возможностей, это в разы снижало для Даниэля шансы на выживание.

— Он… полуночник, — пространно отозвался Хантер. — Проблемы со здоровьем. Спит иногда днём, но немного. Встречи с тьмой ни для кого не проходят бесследно. 

Марлоу выглядел неважно, но к таким серым лицам Варгас привык. Привык, потому что постоянно видел подобное в зеркале, и тогда только морщился и уходил. Хоть, в отличие от большинства лекарей, он не сидел в уютном кабинете, а всю юность бегал по лесам, выслеживая вепрей и оленей, нынешний образ жизни и на нём оставил свой отпечаток. Но всё-таки на будущее нужно было запомнить, что священника напрягать не стоит. Хоть тот и не был совсем уж слабаком, нагрузки Габриэль явно переносил легче.

— Он был одним из первых охотников, очень уважаемым человеком, — добавил Варгас. — Считай, с самого основания Ордена на службе. А потом ему ампутировали ногу, и пришлось рано уйти на покой. Теперь иногда берёт новичков на обучение… Я учился у него лет… восемь назад? Уже не помню.

Ведя по тихим улицам своего нового спутника, Варгас вспомнил, как сам перед первой встречей с мейстером сомневался, пустят ли его в дом посреди ночи или прогонят. Тогда ему пришлось бы спать в каком-нибудь грязном переулке. В те времена у Хантера не было ни гроша, так что не получилось бы даже провести ночь в ближайшем пабе. Но всё обошлось: оказалось, что мейстер работает по ночам. Он пригласил Варгаса в свой дом, и уже очень скоро тот стал завсегдатаем того самого ближайшего паба — охотникам, даже таким неопытным, каким тогда был Габриэль, платили очень хорошо.

Мимо прошёл ночной патруль. Пара солдат проводили Хантера неприятными взглядами, один из них поджал губы и отвернулся, а второй пихнул локтем своего приятеля и начал со смешком что-то ему рассказывать.

Сейчас Варгас, пожалуй, был бы рад оказаться в любом другом городе, где он был бы просто безликим прокажённым, а не здесь, где даже спустя столько лет его помнили.

Даниэль шёл за охотником, ощущая себя, как на привязи, что было не так уж далеко от истины. Теперь ведь куда Хантер — туда и он. И так будет почти всегда. А учитывая уровень доброжелательности охотника, священник наверняка воспринимался им так же, как конь: дёрнешь поводья — и пойдёт в нужную сторону. Только Даниэль, по мнению Хантера, наверняка был далеко не таким полезным, как тот же Голиаф.

Марлоу отстранённо подумал и о том, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже. Он видел людей более мрачных и злых, так что ему ещё повезло. Если это понятие вообще можно было применить к ситуации, когда его вырвали из дома и заставили идти неизвестно с кем и неизвестно куда.

— Нам направо, — указал Варгас на перекрёстке и свернул в переулок.

Пройдя мимо паба «Два бочонка», шумного в любое время дня и ночи, охотник инстинктивно потянулся к фляге, но она была пуста. Нужно было исправить это в доме мейстера или поступить, как в старые добрые времена: сбежать в ближайшее питейное заведение. Алкоголь всегда помогал пережить очередной день, забыться после встречи с порождением тьмы и погрузиться в короткий сон. Так было легче. Ром спасал от кошмаров и убивал всякое желание замаливать свои грехи.

Хантер подошёл к тихому дому с одиноко горящей свечой в окне. На двери был выведен знак охотников, а табличка гласила: «Мейстер Джонсон».

— Он, кстати, довольно религиозен. Это так, к слову, — заметил Варгас и настойчиво постучался.

Даниэль удивлённо вскинул брови — это было огромной редкостью. И по мере того, как его воображение захватывало понимание, что сейчас он увидит человека, который не будет относиться к нему как к мусору и с которым можно будет нормально поговорить, сон отступал. Так что к тому моменту, когда дверь в дом мейстера открылась, Марлоу уже не был готов упасть и уснуть прямо на месте. Теперь ему было любопытно.

На пороге показался дворецкий, на взгляд Варгаса — совершенно ненужный персонаж в подобном месте, но Джонсон упрямо цеплялся за старые привычки. 

— Мейстер нас примет?

— Не могу представить ситуацию, в которой он будет не рад вас видеть, мистер Хантер, — откликнулся дворецкий и открыл дверь шире. — Он вас ждал.

Даниэль и Варгас оказались в просторной прихожей, заставленной ящиками с боеприпасами и оружием. На стенах виднелись светлые прямоугольные пятна от некогда висевших там картин, в углу стояла запылившаяся ваза. В доме стояла такая глухая тишина, что даже выплывшая из-за угла бледная служанка казалась призраком. 

С интересом окинув взглядом комнату, Марлоу на секунду почувствовал себя, как в родительском доме. Тот был больше, светлее и многолюднее, но под внешней красотой крылась духовная затхлость, которую Даниэль отчётливо ощущал в детстве и от которой всегда хотел отстраниться. И здешний дух упадка и молчаливая прислуга навевали смутные воспоминания, от которых становилось неуютно.

Габриэль небрежно бросил плащ на вешалку и без лишних церемоний двинулся в сторону гостиной, но дворецкий его остановил: на лестнице послышались неровные шаги. Гостям ходить по дому прежде, чем их поприветствует хозяин, было невежливо. Ну конечно.

— Варгас. Не думал, что ты вернёшься так скоро.

Прихрамывая, к ним вышел седовласый мужчина. Он был облачён в дорогие для этих мест рубашку, сюртук и брюки, его трость была украшена изящной резьбой, а её рукоять отделана золотом. С такой идеальной осанкой и и сквозящим во всём виде достоинством ему самое место было в палате Лордов, а не в богом забытом Дерби.

Бросив быстрый взгляд на замершую у лестницы служанку, Варгас посмотрел в глаза мейстера — добрые, вызывающие доверие. Как у священника. Габриэль поморщился — теперь ему везде будут мерещиться священники.

— Я убил огра, — заявил охотник. — И по дороге уничтожил вербера.

Он протянул мейстеру мешочек с когтями и зубами, но тот лишь указал на дворецкого. Хантер пихнул трофеи ему в грудь и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы посмотреть ему за спину — снова в сторону лестницы.

— И сменил спутника, — добавил Джонсон, опустил взгляд на колоратку и мягко и немного удивлённо улыбнулся. — Святой отец, рад знакомству.

Марлоу пожал протянутую руку с искренней и благодарной улыбкой: в голосе мейстера не было ни намёка на насмешку или презрение.

Игнорируя охотника, недовольно скрестившего руки на груди, мужчина склонил голову и представился:

— Меня зовут Бертрам Джонсон. Я мейстер Ордена охотников. 

— Я отец Даниэль… тоже очень рад.

Варгас мрачно молчал, нетерпеливо постукивая по полу носком ботинка. Когда же Бертрам наконец обратил на него внимание, Хантер очень многозначительно поднял руку и потёр большой палец о средний, намекая на вознаграждение за труды.

— Огр и вербер. 

— Я помню, маршал. Уильям принесёт твоё жалование. Устали? Будете моими гостями? — не дожидаясь ответа, Джонсон повернулся к бледной девушке: — Селин, приготовь гостям ужин и кровати на втором этаже. 

Варгас подавил тяжёлый вздох и стиснул зубы, когда служанка прошла мимо, бросив на него испуганный взгляд и тут же низко опустив голову. 

— В этом доме по-прежнему нет рома? — бесцеремонно осведомился Габриэль. — Если так, я иду в паб.

— Нет. Ты забыл, чем закончился твой прошлый поход в «Два бочонка»? Тебя наверняка туда не пустят, — Джонсон указал в сторону гостиной и довольно вкрадчиво произнёс: — Давай лучше обсудим, когда у тебя найдётся время, чтобы посетить Лондон. Сенешаль давно тебя ждёт.

— Плевать на сенешаля. Если нет рома, я ухожу, — отрезал Хантер и насмешливо добавил: — Обещаю вернуться в этот раз без сопровождения.

— Габриэль! — окликнул Джонсон, но Варгас уже вылетел за дверь, прихватив жалование, которое принёс дворецкий.

Первым порывом Даниэля было пойти за охотником, но он тут же осознал, что впервые за день может просто остановиться и выдохнуть свободно. Поэтому благодарности в его взгляде на мейстера стало ещё больше. Марлоу совсем не беспокоило, что Варгас бросил его в незнакомом месте с незнакомым человеком. Сам Варгас этим утром был для него таким же незнакомцем, а теперь у священника было ощущение, что они провели вместе минимум неделю.

— Габриэль? — удивлённо вскинул брови Даниэль. — Так его зовут на самом деле? Красивое имя…

— Красивое, — согласился мейстер. — Только он его не любит.

Вздохнув, Джонсон жестом предложил Марлоу пройти в гостиную и продолжил:

— Так значит, вы его новый спутник. Не только священник, но и лекарь — интересное сочетание. Мне как раз не помешал бы совет, какие снотворные капли принимать.

— Варгас упоминал, что у вас проблемы со сном, — задумчиво и немного печально кивнул Марлоу. — Сейчас чаще всего применяют опий, но он слишком быстро вызывает привыкание. Я недавно читал в журнале медицинского института, что вместо него начали использовать морфий, но, на мой взгляд, лучше пить отвары разных трав, ромашки, например. Они успокаивают.

Священник замолчал на секунду, потом улыбнулся и произнёс спокойно, зная, что над ним не станут смеяться:

— Но на самом деле я считаю, что нет средства лучше молитвы. Сложно найти что-то более умиротворяющее… Впрочем, и у меня бывает бессонница — когда я не заслуживаю крепкого сна.

Они расположились за столом в тёмной уютной гостиной, и мейстер подал знак девушке. Та быстро принесла ужин и скрылась за дверью, бесшумная и незаметная — идеальная прислуга. 

Отбросив эти мысли, Даниэль с трудом заставил себя проявить сдержанность и не накинуться на еду, как оголодавший дикарь. Вспомнив о хороших манерах и правилах этикета, которым его учили в родительском доме, Марлоу выпрямился и взял вилку. Джонсона наверняка не волновали приличия, но привычка была сильнее голода.

Мейстер отставил трость, тяжело подтянул правую ногу — видимо, протез приносил ему неудобства — и разлил по чашкам чай. Ненадолго задумавшись о чём-то своём и давая священнику возможность спокойно поесть, Бертрам наконец поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся так устало, словно был безгранично стар и невыносимо мудр.

— Мало кто со мной бы сейчас согласился, но, думаю, вы правы: вера действительно лечит лучше любых настоек. Обязательно воспользуюсь вашим советом, отец Даниэль. Не хочу связываться ни с опием, ни с морфием. В крайнем случае примусь за ромашку.

Даниэль с короткий вздохом отложил вилку и, нервно подёргав бинты на ладонях, смущённо задал волнующий его вопрос:

— Скажите, Варгас… Габриэль из тех людей, к которым лучше не приближаться, когда они возвращаются из паба? Или к которым лучше не приближаться вообще?.. Я совсем ничего о нём не знаю, это беспокоит. А спрашивать у него самого… — Марлоу запнулся и тихо закончил: — Я не решаюсь. Иногда он выглядит действительно страшным.

Наверно, глупо было, едва познакомившись с мейстером, рассказывать ему о своих проблемах и задавать странные вопросы, тем более что обычно Даниэль так не делал: ни с новыми знакомыми, ни с кем-либо ещё. Его работа заключалась в том, чтобы слушать и давать ответы. Но Джонсон всем своим видом располагал к откровенности, и священник легко поддался этому впечатлению.

— Простите, это так нетактично — спрашивать вас о Габриэле, — Даниэль виновато опустил взгляд, надеясь, однако, что Джонсон хоть что-нибудь расскажет об охотнике.

Мейстер хмыкнул, загадочно улыбнулся и сделал глоток чая, прежде чем ответить:

— Знаете, Даниэль, я вряд ли смогу рассказать о нём лучше, чем он сам и, тем более, его действия. И вам ведь ещё работать вместе, а если Габриэль поймёт, что вы знаете о том, что он предпочёл бы скрыть, он очень разозлится.

В свете свечей мелькнули руки служанки, забравшие тарелку священника и заменившие тушёное мясо на вазу с печеньем. Девушка казалась ещё бледнее и всё время с опаской поглядывала на мейстера, а движения были скованными и настороженными. Возникало ощущение, будто она чего-то боится.

— Он вспыльчив и неуправляем, — продолжил Джонсон и строго взглянул на Селин. Та заметно вздрогнула и мгновенно скрылась за дверью. — Я бы пошёл навстречу его желанию работать в одиночку, но боюсь, что это плохо закончится. Одинокие охотники обычно долго не живут, сами знаете, на что способна тьма. Люди перестают быть людьми. А что касается его выходки сегодня… — мейстер шумно выдохнул и раздражённо поджал губы. Должно быть, он немало натерпелся за то время, что обучал Хантера. — Вернётся он далеко не таким, каким вы его успели увидеть. Думаю, алкоголь заменяет ему молитву. Но я уверен, что он не причинит вам вреда — только оставьте его в покое до утра.

Внимая рассказу мейстера, Даниэль всё больше радовался, что Габриэль ушёл, бросив его в этом доме. Приятно было сидеть в тёмной гостиной и слушать умиротворяющий голос мейстера, это дарило бесценные мгновения покоя. Впрочем, Марлоу тут же себя одёрнул — не было ничего хорошего в том, что охотник ушёл пить, и даже мысленно Даниэль не должен был поощрять подобное поведение, тем более — исходя из собственной выгоды. Однако, взяв мягкое, сладко пахнущее печенье, священник отвлёкся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз ел какой-нибудь десерт. Оказалось, что слишком давно, поэтому, пожалуй, можно было хоть раз за день просто насладиться моментом?

Джонсон тем временем откашлялся и заговорил снова:

— Мне действительно очень жаль, что вас втянули во всё это, но сейчас трудно найти подходящего спутника, и охотники цепляются за любую возможность. У Ордена есть причины настаивать на том, чтобы у каждого был свой лекарь, и в сложившейся ситуации нет вины Варгаса. Теперь вы — один из нас. И чем скорее вы привыкнете друг к другу, тем лучше. Я могу ручаться за Габриэля — он не бросит вас в пасть к огру и уж точно не будет использовать в качестве приманки, но не могу обещать, что обойдётся без насмешек. Сами знаете, как теперь относятся к вере.

Покачав головой, Даниэль сделал глоток чая и ответил:

— Сначала я был расстроен, что так получилось: конечно, кто бы захотел покинуть свой дом и отправиться в такое опасное путешествие? Но теперь я думаю, что так Господь испытывает меня и мою веру, — поправив повязки на ладонях, Марлоу едва слышно вздохнул. — Надеюсь, я смогу это испытание выдержать. Теперь ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, но меня успокаивает, что многие священники сталкиваются с этим — с сомнениями. Тем более теперь. Мне часто говорили, что я продолжаю верить только потому, что не видел мира за стенами города, не видел разрушенных деревень, голодающих людей и восставших мертвецов. Но уже сегодня это изменилось, и, когда прошёл первый ужас, я подумал, что рад этому испытанию.

Даниэль обхватил ладонями чашку, грея пальцы. Уютная тишина гостиной умиротворяла, события долгого дня казались теперь чем-то далёким и нереальным, и невозможно было представить, что уже завтра они проснутся на рассвете и отправятся дальше в неизвестность.

Джонсон подлил чая себе и священнику и тепло улыбнулся.

— Может, это испытание откроет для вас новый путь. Орден вознаграждает за терпение и преданность, и со временем спутники часто сами становятся охотниками или мейстерами, — Бертрам чуть склонил голову, посмотрел на забинтованные ладони Марлоу и спросил: — Скажите, Габриэль дал вам оружие?

— Да, стилет, но надеюсь, мне никогда не придётся им воспользоваться, — ответил Даниэль, едва сдержав зевок. — Сражения не для меня, поэтому мне никогда не стать охотником. Священство — мой единственный путь. Даже если я останусь единственным верующим в мире, я не отрекусь от Господа и не оставлю своих молитв.

Бертрам чуть нахмурился, но лицо его выражало не отторжение, а задумчивость. В итоге он серьёзно кивнул, и в голосе, когда он заговорил снова, отчётливо слышалось уважение.

— Руки врача должны владеть только одним оружием — ланцетом, но вашим придётся привыкнуть к револьверу или ружью на случай, если вдруг Варгас будет выведен из строя. Не хочу вас пугать, но и такое может произойти. Впрочем, надеюсь, что Господь будет к вам милостив. И что ваша вера вам поможет.

Марлоу зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Нужно было откланяться и пойти в приготовленную для него комнату, но в этой гостиной было так хорошо, что Даниэль не торопился. Его огорчала мысль, что завтра они покинут Дерби и, возможно, он больше никогда не увидит Джонсона.

— Спасибо, ваши слова меня немного успокоили, особенно о том, что я не стану приманкой, — Марлоу слабо усмехнулся. — Я не думал, конечно, что Варгас может быть настолько жесток, но тяжело доверять незнакомцу.

Даниэль задумался на секунду и неожиданно тихо рассмеялся:

— Похоже на брак по расчёту — оказываешься связан с человеком, о котором ничего не знаешь. Примерно то же самое ожидало бы меня, если бы я остался в родительском доме. Что ж, видимо, такова воля Господа, и я могу лишь смириться со своей участью.

Тяжело оперевшись на трость, мейстер встал и посмотрел в сторону окна, но ничего, кроме рассеянного света редких фонарей там не было.

— Считайте, что это не брак по расчёту, а крестовый поход против дьявольских созданий. И что вы с Габриэлем в этой совместной борьбе станете духовными братьями… Уверен, ваше знакомство пойдёт Габриэлю на пользу.

Думать о духовных братьях и крестовом походе нравилась священнику куда больше, чем о браках, неизбежно наталкивавших на размышления об обете безбрачия. Из трёх обетов только этот порой тяготил Марлоу. И неудивительно — усмирять собственное тело, молодое и гораздо более требовательное, чем душа, было непросто.

Одним глотком допив чай, Даниэль поднялся со стула и задал последний вопрос:

— Варгас говорил, что нужно сообщить обо мне командованию, и…

— Просто запишите свои данные и отдайте Уильяму, дворецкому, он всё сделает, — перебил Джонсон.

— Нужны моё имя и адрес родственников? — уточнил Марлоу, подходя к двери вслед за мейстером.

— А также возраст и город, из которого вас забрал Габриэль, — добавил Бертрам и с наигранным сочувствием покачал головой: — Лондон только и делает, что занимается бумажной работой.

Подозвав Селин, Джонсон указал на Марлоу:

— Проводи нашего гостя в его комнату, пожалуйста, — и, снова пожав ему руку, добавил: — Доброй ночи, святой отец.

Служанка провела Даниэля на второй этаж и, открыв ему нужную дверь, исчезла в темноте коридоре. Оказавшись в комнате наедине с собой, священник с трудом поборол желание тут же упасть на мягкую кровать и уснуть. Вместо этого он зажёг свечу, достал из сумки распятие и, поставив его на маленький столик, опустился перед ним на колени. Ноги протестующе заныли, но Даниэль не обратил на это внимания. В неверном свете одинокого огонька взгляд распятого Иисуса казался сострадательно-добрым и ласковым, и только это имело значение.

Перекрестившись, Марлоу прочёл несколько молитв: за душу похороненного им мужчины, за Джонсона и Габриэля, после чего покаялся в собственных грехах. Каждый день на этом моменте его сердце сжималось с трепетом и страхом, и Даниэль, чувствуя себя недостойным, признавался во всех порочных чувствах, мыслях и деяниях и молил о помощи и прощении. Этой ночью он отчаянно раскаивался в гордыне, упрямстве и унынии, и признание этих грехов давалось ему легко, но стоило вспомнить о том, какие образы в его воображении породила одна неосторожная фраза конюха из Ноттингема, как лицо залила краска и слова начали даваться с трудом. Священнику всегда тяжелее было говорить о пороках, связанных с желаниями плоти.

Закончив, Даниэль наконец-то разделся и лёг, как раз в тот момент, когда громко хлопнула входная дверь и послышались тяжёлые шаги. И теперь, зная, что Габриэль вернулся, Марлоу мог заснуть спокойно.

 

Варгас очнулся раньше всех, взбудораженный плохим сновидением. Ему редко удавалось поспать на хорошей кровати, поэтому всё тело ломило с непривычки. Голова после похода в «Два бочонка» гудела так, будто обратилась в церковный колокол, по которому ударили молотком. Впрочем, такое состояние для Габриэля было привычно, поэтому, не размениваясь на сожаления из-за того, что снова не ограничился парой стаканов рома, он оделся и спустился вниз.

На мгновение остановившись у лестницы, охотник посмотрел на дверь, за которой жила и работала служанка, и мысленно похвалил себя за то, что сдержался ночью и сразу пошёл к себе. Допиваться до состояния, когда хотелось лишь спать, всегда было самым безопасным вариантом.

Задумавшись, Габриэль едва не столкнулся с Селин на пороге гостиной. Она замерла на мгновение, но, опомнившись, исчезла за дверью в кабинет Джонсона. Варгас стиснул зубы: нужно было приказать ей принести хотя бы чай, но колючие слова грозились разорвать глотку, и Хантер не смог их из себя вытолкнуть.

К чёрту. Обойдётся без чая.

Мейстер наверняка спал: в своей комнате без окон и зеркал, он всегда засыпал только под утро, и будить его было бы слишком жестоко. Поэтому Габриэль, не позволив себе углубиться в воспоминания, отголоски которых таились в каждом углу этого дома, вышел в прихожую, к ящикам с оружием. 

На одном из ящиков, заполненном револьверами, лежала записка. Узнав почерк мейстера, Хантер фыркнул и отбросил её на соседний ящик. В исполнении Джонсона, знающего, что Габриэль не умеет читать, это выглядело довольно грубой насмешкой. А учитывая, сколько раз он предлагал Варгасу научиться, он имел на неё право.

Заметив в открытую дверь большой столовой комнаты дворецкого, Хантер подозвал его и молча указал на сложенный вдвое лист бумаги.

— И вам доброго утра, мистер Хантер, — поздоровался Уильям, разворачивая записку, и добавил с невозмутимым выражением лица: — Как ваше самочувствия?

— Просто прочитай уже, что Джонсону надо, — поморщился Варгас.

— Пишет, чтобы вы выбрали оружие для Даниэля. В подарок от мейстера.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Габриэль и отвернулся от дворецкого, который осторожно положил записку обратно и замер неподалёку до получения дальнейших указаний.

Хантер прошёлся вдоль столов, заставленных ящиками с ружьями, арбалетами, винтовками и гранатами, пытаясь найти что-нибудь подходящее.

— Да он и карманный пистолет-то не поднимет… — фыркнул охотник себе под нос, но затем оценивающе дёрнул бровью. Могилу-то он выкопать сумел. Да и не выглядел совсем хилым, видно, занимался земледелием, может, немощным старикам на ферме помогал, или какой ещё благотворительностью занимаются святоши.

Взяв револьвер, Габриэль придирчиво его осмотрел и прислушался: на втором этаже негромко хлопнула дверь и раздались приближающиеся шаги. Хантер обернулся к лестнице как раз в тот момент, когда на ней показался Даниэль.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Марлоу, спустившись и окинув охотника испытующим взглядом — пытался понять, стоило предложить ему настойку от головной боли или нет. Но в итоге, заметив за Хантером дворецкого, священник подошёл к нему и протянул бумагу, на которой было всего несколько строк со всей необходимой информацией. Даниэль Марлоу, двадцать восемь лет, сестра Эстер живёт в Бристоле, о смерти сообщить ей. Всё, что Орден хотел знать о своих людях. — Уильям, мистер Джонсон сказал, что я могу отдать это вам.

Дворецкий взял лист, бросил на него короткий взгляд и, аккуратно сложив, спрятал во внутренний карман.

— Я всё сделаю.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Марлоу и вернулся к охотнику.

Стоило ему подойти, как Варгас сунул ему в руки револьвер.

— Подержи.

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Даниэль послушно взял оружие и поднял на охотника вопросительный взгляд, но тот рассматривал коробки с патронами, будто уже забыл о Марлоу. Священник осмотрел револьвер, крутя его в руках так осторожно, будто он мог вот-вот взорваться. Обхватив ладонью рукоять, Даниэль взвесил оружие в руке, следя за тем, чтобы ни в коем случае не направить ни на кого дуло, и вдруг представил, как нажимает на курок, целясь в тёмную, ни на кого не похожую фигуру, и как гремит выстрел, а фигура медленно оседает на пол.

Вздрогнув, священник едва поборол желание оставить оружие на столе и больше никогда не брать его в руки. Но вряд ли у него теперь был выбор.

— Я прочёл письмо, которое вы мне дали вчера. Оно адресовано матери покойного, она в Ашбурне, — Даниэль выудил карту из кармана брюк и протянул её охотнику. Недовольно хмыкнув, тот отложил патроны и развернул её поверх ящиков. Марлоу указал на точку неподалёку от Дерби. — Похоже, расстояние примерно такое же, как отсюда до Ноттингема. Если реальность соответствует тому, что здесь изображено, — не очень уверенно добавил Марлоу. — Но в любом случае… мать Роберта заслуживает знать, что случилось с её сыном.

— Роберта? — нахмурился охотник, но тут же отмахнулся, видя, что Даниэль действительно готов объяснить. — Неважно.

Раздумывая над сказанным, Хантер снова посмотрел на Ашбурн, который находился в оранжевой зоне. Это означало, что дела там шли не очень хорошо, и можно было легко наткнуться на противников куда более серьёзных, чем вербер. Правда, карта у Варгаса была довольно старая, и всё там могло измениться, вот только наверняка не в лучшую сторону. И чем хуже обстояли дела в городе, тем задача была интереснее. Там вполне могли дать ещё какой-нибудь хорошо оплачиваемый контракт. 

Правда, так Варгас мог не уложиться в срок, за который нужно было найти пропавшего без вести охотника в Долине Надежды. А к миссии от Лондона стоило относиться со всей серьёзностью.

— Ашбурн, говоришь… — Габриэль обернулся к священнику и кивнул на револьвер: — Тяжёлый? Если нет, то мы его забираем и выдвигаемся.

— Думаю, я справлюсь. Если что… — Даниэль поднял на охотника взгляд, в котором уверенности было ни на грош, и зачем-то протянул револьвер Варгасу, но, тут же смутившись, затолкал его в сумку. За ним последовали кобура и патроны, которые ему вручил Хантер. И Марлоу бы многое отдал за то, чтобы всё это так и осталось в сумке невостребованным. Но надежды на это были бесплодны.

— Значит, заедем в Ашбурн, отдадим письмо, и сразу в Долину Надежды. Честерфилду придётся подождать.

Марлоу обрадовано кивнул, хотя грядущий визит его пугал. Ему доводилось видеть скорбящих родственников, и всегда это было слишком тяжёлым зрелищем. Но он ни разу не видел людей в тот момент, когда они только узнавали о гибели близкого человека. Больше всего его пугало то, что он не знал, как можно утешить в такую минуту.

— Останетесь на завтрак? — вежливо осведомился дворецкий.

— Нет, перехватим что-нибудь по дороге. Времени теперь в обрез. Передай мейстеру, что мы отбыли в сторону Ашбурна… — не успев договорить, охотник опустил взгляд на флягу, которую Уильям протягивал ему с по-прежнему непроницаемым видом. Взяв её и встряхнув, Хантер услышал тихий короткий всплеск — так звучала фляга, полная рома. 

Лихо усмехнувшись, Габриэль хлопнул дворецкого по плечу:

— Ты демон, Вилли. 

— Не более, чем вы, охотник.

— Передавайте мистеру Джонсону нашу благодарность за гостеприимство, — сказал Даниэль и, попрощавшись, вышел на улицу вслед за Варгасом.

 

Дорога до Ашбурна пролегала через поле. Весь путь Марлоу старался держаться поближе к охотнику, чувствуя себя слишком заметным и незащищённым на открытом пространстве, в бесстрастном свете солнца, а собранность и спокойствие Хантера успокаивали. Рядом с ним страхи священника затихали, но при этом он пока побаивался самого охотника, поэтому не приставал к нему с разговорами. Вопросы о мейстере и самом Габриэле могли подождать до лучших времён, когда Варгас будет выглядеть менее мрачным.

По пути им не встретилось ничего примечательного, кроме одного обезглавленного коровьего трупа, который вонял гнилью на всю окрестность. Должно быть, умерла от какой-нибудь болезни по дороге домой, и пастух, не растерявшись, отрубил ей голову. Чтобы больше не поднималась.

Скорее миновав уже наполовину обглоданную червями и мелким зверьём тушу, они проехали ещё несколько миль и к полудню добрались до Ашбурна.

Этот город был гораздо более маленьким, грязным и неприятным, чем Дерби. Стена вокруг него выглядела и вполовину не такой надёжной, а на улицах пахло помоями. Как только охотник со спутником шагнули за ворота, к ним, отлепившись от первого же дома, подошёл мужчина в лохмотьях. Шатаясь и едва не падая, он протянул вперёд изъявленные руки. Такие же нарывы покрывали и его лицо.

Даниэль невольно отшатнулся, испуганно перекрестившись, но тут же понял, что этот человек — обыкновенный попрошайка. Устыдившись собственной реакции, священник опустил руку в карман, но тот был пуст, а Варгас даже не посмотрел в сторону несчастного. И просить его подать милостыню было бы ужасно глупо. 

Со вздохом отвернувшись от нищего, Даниэль достал письмо и прочёл адрес:

— Она живёт на Мейфилд-роуд.

Хантер кивнул, следуя за священником, который шёл, ориентируясь по указателям и табличкам с названиями улиц. Его мало волновало, что происходило в этом городе, как и в любых других. Плохо было везде. И везде одинаково воняло, как из выгребной канавы, а люди были хуже порождений тьмы, разве что не пытались убить. Хотя если встречались буревестники или сектанты, то терялось и это единственное преимущество. Варгас по долгу службы побывал во многих местах, некоторые из которых даже были стёрты с лица земли, поэтому открывшийся на улицах Ашбурна вид нисколько его не удивил. Габриэль лишь скользнул взглядом по десяткам горожан, больше похожих на живые трупы, чем на людей, и опустил голову, скрывая наполненные пугающим равнодушием глаза под шляпой. 

Здесь явно происходило что-то серьёзное, и Хантер только надеялся, что не заразное. Точно не чума, о ней было бы известно, а город бы уже выжгли от греха подальше. Проказа? 

Трудно было поверить, что раньше Ашбурн процветал за счёт торговли как один из четырёх городов перекрёстка. Но когда северный путь, на котором он и находился, оказался перекрыт, начался упадок.

А теперь, похоже, случилось то, что его добьёт.

— Отдашь письмо, сообщишь дурную весть, и уходим отсюда. Не стоит здесь задерживаться, — сказал Хантер, проходя с Даниэлем через площадь перед мэрией, забитую людьми. Похоже было на протест мертвецов.

Марлоу ускорил шаг, желая скорее оказаться подальше от площади. Ему и раньше доводилось видеть больных, подобных напугавшему его попрошайке, но никогда — в таких количествах. Перед мэрией их были десятки, если не сотни: некоторые лежали прямо на земле и тихо стонали, прерывая жуткую тишину, некоторые слабо стучали в закрытые двери высокого здания. От этого зрелища сердце Даниэля сковывал ужас, и он, с жалостью оглядываясь по сторонам, не понимал, как Варгас мог оставаться таким спокойным. Разве можно было привыкнуть к этому ожившему кошмару?

Вцепившись в чётки, священник непрерывно шептал молитвы, почти беззвучно, хотя понимал, что он один не в силах воззвать к Господу за каждого несчастного в этом маленьком городе. Тем более, что это наверняка была не обычная болезнь — тьма добралась до этого места.

Встретив пристальный и очень недоброжелательный взгляд одного из горожан, Варгас накрыл ладонью рукоять косы и пошёл ближе к Даниэлю на всякий случай. Один из больных мог оказаться бешеным и напасть, и охотник в таких ситуациях не разменивался по мелочам. Человек или монстр — ему было неважно, от кого отбиваться.

Внимание Хантера привлёк мелькнувший между домами голубой отблеск. Это мог быть могильный огонёк — города, поражённые эпидемиями, привлекали их даже больше, чем полные трухлявых трупов кладбища. Свежие тела лучше подходили для превращения в монстров, так что неудивительно, если охотнику не показалось. И в таком случае Ашбурн нужно эвакуировать. 

— Пришлём сюда патруль. У меня дурное предчувствие.

Впрочем, это мог быть просто блеск от лампы, и тогда не стоило волноваться. Вот только о болезни, накрывшей целый город, всё равно нужно было доложить.

На перекрёстке они повернули в сторону, в которую указывала ржавая табличка с облупившимися буквами. По дороге к нужному дому Хантеру снова показалось, что вдалеке вспыхнул ещё один обманчиво безобидный огонёк, но он тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивый образ. Скорее всего, это был солнечный блик.

— Даже при дневном свете покоя не видать, — мрачно пробормотал Варгас. — А раньше здесь наверняка было довольно мило.

Напоминало его родной город, разве что там было меньше однотипных домов. Жаль, что Гримсби, только начавший развивать рыболовную промышленность и охотничий промысел, был уничтожен и превратился в груды развалин. 

Теперь даже вернуться было некуда. И не к кому.

Они прошли по ветхому мосту, который явно не ремонтировали уже много лет, и Даниэль заметил по правую руку небольшую заброшенную церковь с высокими шпилями. Окна были выбиты, дверь висела на одной петле, а у входа валялась выломанная каменная чаша для святой воды. Чёрные провалы вместо витражных стёкол осуждающе смотрели на равнодушный умирающий город. 

Печально опустив голову, священник перестал оглядываться по сторонам.

Чуть было не наступив на пробегающую мимо крысу, Варгас завернул вслед за Марлоу к нужному дому и сильнее стиснул оружие. На другой стороне улицы, через несколько зданий, лежал мёртвый мужчина. И это Габриэлю точно не показалось. 

Надо было расследовать здесь всё, но для этого нужна целая группа. Охотника три, если не больше, а сам Хантер ничего сделать не мог.

— Это здесь? — спросил Варгас, остановившись в стороне от входа в дом. У него не было никакого желания участвовать в разговоре.

Посмотрев на полустёртый номер, священник кивнул и, сжав в пальцах письмо, постучал в дверь. Подождав немного, постучал ещё раз, громче и настойчивее, и тогда услышал шаркающие, медленно приближающиеся шаги.

Им открыла пожилая, испещрённая морщинами женщина. Уголки её губ были опущены вниз, а брови нахмурены, из-за чего она выглядела крайне недовольной. 

— Что вам нужно? Если вы очередные попрошайки, то убирайтесь! — прищурившись, она более внимательно их осмотрела и, поняв, что они пришли не за милостыней, ещё резче и злее спросила: — Так что вам нужно, чёрт бы вас побрал?!

— Миссис Дэвидсон, — начал Даниэль мягко, не обращая внимания на её раздражённый тон, — мы принесли вам письмо. От вашего сына.

— Ах! От Роберта? — голос женщины мгновенно изменился, теперь он звучал испуганно и радостно одновременно. Она выхватила письмо из рук Марлоу и прижала его к груди. — Вы его видели? С ним всё в порядке? Что вы стоите на пороге? Проходите в дом, на улице небезопасно.

— Нет, мэм, у нас мало времени, — Даниэль чувствовал исходящее от охотника недовольство, но всё равно продолжил: — Мы… мы нашли Роберта, когда было уже слишком поздно.

Последовала секундная тишина, во время которой посветлевшее, казалось, лицо женщины исказилось в ужасе, и когда Даниэль хотел подойти к ней, положить успокаивающе руку на плечо и поддержать добрым словом, она вдруг издала жуткий, полный боли крик и бросилась на священника, смяв письмо в кулаке.

— Ты лжёшь! Это не может быть правдой! Мой Роберт жив, лжец, лжец, лжец! — она несколько раз ударила Марлоу в грудь и начала вырываться, когда он перехватил её руки и хотел обнять.

— Он обрёл вечную жизнь, — уверенно произнёс Даниэль. У него всё внутри разрывалось от этого зрелища, но он должен был оставаться сильным рядом с ней. — Душа его вернулась к Господу, и вы можете помочь ей…

— Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь, не хочу слышать этой чуши! Не хочу _ничего_ слышать! — со всей силы толкнув Марлоу так, что тот чуть не упал, женщина захлопнула дверь, и из-за неё донеслись прорвавшиеся наконец рыдания.

Руки священника медленно опустились, и он отошёл от дома. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, груз чужого горя давил на плечи, в горле чувствовался ком. Подхватив поводья Наамы, стоявшей рядом с Варгасом, Даниэль тихо спросил дрогнувшим голосом:

— Куда дальше? — и, отвернувшись, быстро стёр со щёк выступившие слёзы.

Он не хотел, чтобы охотник смеялся над ним. Только не сейчас.

Бросив взгляд на спутника, Хантер какое-то время молчал. Он понимал, каково сейчас и матери погибшего, и самому Даниэлю, вот только сказать на это было нечего. Мир изменился, тьма опутывала не только их страну, но и континент, и каждый день умирало всё больше людей и плакало всё больше женщин. И чем раньше Марлоу всё поймёт, чем сильнее его окатит этой болью, тем лучше. Может, так он быстрее наберётся решимости для борьбы с бесчисленными монстрами. 

Габриэль хрипло вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Привыкай.

Священник вскинул на него гневный взгляд и хотел уже ответить, но медленно выдохнул, когда тот продолжил:

— Не все могут выдержать такое горе. Когда погибли брат с отцом, моя мать тоже ничего не хотела слышать. И долго не могла смириться, — Хантер сощурился, увидев приближающуюся к ним хрупкую девушку, и отстранённо добавил: — Ты теперь такое часто будешь наблюдать и не сможешь всем помочь. Всех не спасти.

— Я сочувствую вашей утрате, но…

Речь Даниэля прервала подошедшая девушка в лохмотьях, с уродливой язвой на шее. Её некогда было красивое лицо осунулось, измождённое усталостью и болезнью. Похоже, её ожидало полубезумное состояние, настигшее людей, которых они встретили по дороге. Марлоу легко мог представить, как из изящно очерченного рта вырываются стоны вместо связной речи, как она, шатаясь, подходит к очередному путнику с протянутыми в немой мольбе руками и пустотой во взгляде. Представлял, как она будет бездумно идти вперёд, пока не упадёт посреди дороги и не испустит дух. И никто на неё даже не посмотрит.

Испытав острый приступ жалости, Даниэль решительно нахмурился: если они могли ей помочь, они обязаны были это сделать.

Собираясь отделаться от очередной попрошайки, охотник вытащил из кармана кошелёк, но девушка, вцепившись ему в предплечье, остановила этот «благородный» жест. Потёртое старое платье и погрызенная молью шаль обхватывали её поражённое болезнью исхудавшее тело, но глаза её горели яростным огнём. 

— Вы охотник? — она перевернула его ладонь и кивнула, увидев клеймо. — Нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Я заметил, — вырвав кисть из её цепких пальцев, Габриэль отвёл взгляд. — Говори.

— Вода отравлена, а в подвале мэрии слышали странные звуки. У нас эпидемия, и если бы вы почаще заезжали в пригородные земли, этого бы не случилось! — пытаясь взять себя в руки, девушка сжала виски и выпалила с яростным придыханием: — Глаза бы мои вас не видели, но раз уж вы здесь… пожалуйста, умоляю, помогите.

— Успокойся, — Варгас покосился на священника и сделал паузу. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Потом отправлю распоряжение, чтобы вам прислали патрули.

— Нам не нужны патрули, нам нужны врачи! — она ухватилась за воротник плаща охотника и отчаянно прошипела: — Если вы узнаете, как лечить этот недуг, вы сможете всех нас спасти!

— Спасти всех невозможно, — словно мантру повторил Варгас. — С дороги, женщина. Если источник заразы — какой-то монстр, я его уничтожу, но болезнь — уже не моё дело. Патрули организуют поставку чистой воды, а лекарей у нас самих не хватает. Орден не может решить все проблемы разом.

Горожанка замерла, медленно разжала пальцы и кивнула, будто бы прозрев. Прикрыла ладонью бледные губы, обняла себя за плечи и опустила голову, отходя в сторону.

— Вы наша последняя надежда, охотники.

— Ступай домой и не выходи. Увидишь могильный огонёк, ни в коем случае не приближайся к нему. Я сделаю всё, что от меня зависит. 

Запрыгнув на лошадь, Варгас бросил последний взгляд на измученную девушку и спросил:

— Про какой там подвал ты говорила?

— В мэрии. Там подземный источник, из которого вода расходится по всему городу. И там уже пропал один человек, который ходил проверить, в чём дело, — предупредила девушка.

Хантер кивнул, не став больше ничего говорить, развернул лошадь к центру Ашбурна и, прикинув, что придётся лезть в канализацию, недовольно закатил глаза. Одно дело копаться в грязи и гнилых кишках, и совсем другое — искать заразу в испражнениях и нечистотах. Хотя для того, кто побывал в выгребной яме в Лондоне, Варгас слишком ярко реагировал.

Оседлав Нааму, Даниэль проводил девушку исполненным состраданием взглядом и двинулся вслед за Варгасом.

— Похоже, придётся немного здесь задержаться. Найдём, что отравило воду — и сразу в Долину Надежды… Ты успокоился? — холодно спросил охотник. 

Габриэль пришпорил коня и немного ускорился, возвращаясь к площади тем же путём, которым они шли на Мейфилд-роуд. Стараясь не обращать внимания на пристальные колючие взгляды горожан, Хантер нацепил на себя мрачную маску безразличия и выдохнул. Так было привычнее и легче.

Даниэль испытывал два противоречивых желания: хотелось закрыться в пустой комнате и молчать, пытаясь осознать и перенести увиденное, и в то же время — высказать всё охотнику. Но сначала нужно было разобраться с проблемой, если это было возможно.

— Она права, им нужен врач. Если бы мы задержались хотя бы на пару дней, я мог бы осмотреть больных. Инфекции — не мой профиль, но я мог бы оказать хотя бы первую помощь.

Он был почти уверен, что Варгас не согласится, и понимал, почему. Если Марлоу и мог помочь, на это потребовалось гораздо больше времени, а будет ли от этого польза, точно сказать было нельзя. А если бы Даниэль сказал, что нужно попробовать дать больным очиститься освящённой водой, охотник бы его высмеял.

Уничтожить причину заражения — просто и логично. То, что они действительно способны сделать. То есть Варгас способен.

А Даниэль мог бы попробовать освятить источник воды. Это было неплохой идеей, и времени много не требовало. Вот только имел ли он право делать подобное? Освящать воду полагалось в церкви, желательно — в определённые дни, а то, что хотел сделать Марлоу — не было ли это превышением полномочий? Он ведь был простым священником, и далеко не самым безгрешным.

Впрочем, неважно. Если это могло помочь жителям, он готов был взять на себя эту ношу, если Господь сочтёт, что причиной его действий была гордыня.

— На это нет времени, — отрезал Хантер.

Хмуро взглянув на Варгаса, Даниэль решил, что раз он не может запереться в пустой комнате и молчать, то у него не остаётся выбора.

— Вы сами уже ко всему привыкли, не так ли? Но так нельзя. Позволить себе привыкнуть, очерстветь, стать равнодушным — значит проявить слабость, заботясь лишь о собственном спокойствии. Привыкнуть ко всему этому — значит принять, признать, что так и должно быть, смириться. Я могу смириться с собственной участью, но не с тем, что видел вчера и сегодня, не с существованием монстров, разрушающих человеческие жизни, не с тем, что сами люди превращаются в чудовищ, — в этот момент Даниэль не был уверен, что не говорил о людях вроде Варгаса. — Смириться с этим я смогу, только если однажды потеряю себя.

Марлоу выдохнул, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Он собирался отстаивать свою позицию и не желал принимать как должное то, что люди погибают, а они могут помочь лишь незначительной доле несчастных.

Охотник же сколько угодно мог утешать себя извечным «всех не спасти».

Хантер выдохнул, остановив Голиафа, схватил Даниэля сзади за воротник и ощутимо встряхнул, разворачивая к себе. Священник резко затормозил — колоратка натянулась, не давая ему глубоко вдохнуть. Габриэль перенёс ладонь спутнику на шею и крепко сжал, не позволяя отстраниться. Он не хотел, чтобы подобная беседа повторилась в их и без того шатком тандеме, поэтому собирался сразу высказаться предельно ясно.

— Ты всё это время сидел в своей келье, восхваляя Господа, и даже не знаешь, с чем мы в своё время столкнулись. Как Орден старался помогать всем, растрачивая ресурсы, людей, медиков, лекарства. Мы это делали. Пока не осознали, что надолго нас точно не хватит, и мы скорее начнём жрать друг друга, чем сможем помочь целой стране. Англия почти пала. И теперь все силы уходят на то, чтобы закрыть хотя бы одну крипту, но ничего не получается, — скользнув ладонью по плечу священника и болезненно стиснув его локоть, Хантер выдохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и воздержаться от насилия. — Пока не будет найдено решение основной проблемы, частности останутся на совести людей. Мы устраняем источники проблем, присылаем патрули, и народ сам решает, что ему делать дальше. Пускай я не прав, но если бы была возможность, я бы эвакуировал весь город. А ты? 

Даниэль смотрел на разозлённого охотника, пытаясь достойно выдержать его взгляд. Сначала он на самом деле испугался. Сразу вспомнилась та фраза, что Варгас никогда не бьёт без повода. И если вчера Даниэль был уверен, что до этого не дойдёт — ведь какие могли быть причины, — то теперь сомневался. 

Отступать Марлоу было некуда, поэтому он не пытался вырваться — знал, что ничего из этого не выйдет, — но упрямо хмурился, всем своим видом показывая, что не согласен, и что он может подчиняться приказам охотника, но подчиняться его убеждениям не намерен. У Марлоу был выбор: молча со всем соглашаться и быть в безопасности от Варгаса, или оставаться честным с собой и Габриэлем и, возможно, доводить его этим до рукоприкладства.

Что ж, Даниэль всегда считал честность одной из лучших добродетелей.

И возможно, только возможно, что мистер Джонсон поторопился с выводами, когда сказал, что их союз пойдёт им на пользу.

— Будет им медик, помощь по мере сил и чистая вода, — продолжил Варгас, отпустив Марлоу. — Но задерживаться здесь мы не станем. И не пытайся меня заставить, надавить на чувство долга и любовь к ближним не выйдет. Сейчас мы должны только отправить чудовище на тот свет, если, конечно, это оно сотворило. И больше мы эту тему не затрагиваем.

Охотник мотнул головой и сжал поводья так, что свело пальцы. Тише. Тише. Надо добраться до твари, которая повинна в вымирании этого города, и слить на неё всю злобу, пока он не утопил святошу в грязной воде.

Даниэль передёрнул плечами, стряхивая оцепенение, и стиснул в пальцах чётки. Наверно, он должен был промолчать, но…

— Я не говорил, что вы делаете недостаточно, — возразил Марлоу, хотя на самом деле он считал, что позиция «я сделал всё, что мог» граничила с нежеланием сделать больше. Это было то же самое пресловутое смирение. 

Вся жизнь священника строилась на одном только «я должен стараться сделать больше». Вот только говорить об этом сейчас он не стал — не было времени на долгие споры. Иначе его бы не остановило и то, что на руке, которая и без того болела после вчерашнего, наверняка должен был остаться синяк. Ему было всё равно, даже если бы Варгас его ударил. 

— Вы меня совсем не слушали. Я сказал лишь, что в отличие от вас, никогда не приму зло, творящееся в этом мире, — произнёс Марлоу и тут же осёкся, поняв, что его слова звучат дерзко.

Смущённый собственной наглостью, Даниэль опустил голову и замолчал. Он так давно не позволял себе подобного тона и не понимал, почему не мог контролировать себя сейчас. Возможно, дело было в том, что, несмотря на вдруг появившуюся решительность, страх никуда не делся, и таким образом священник пытался с ним справиться. Или же сцена с матерью Роберта и равнодушие охотника слишком сильно его задели. В любом случае нужно было взять себя в руки и следить за тем, чтобы это не повторилось. Можно было убеждать и отстаивать своё мнение, но не дерзить. Он должен был уважать позицию охотника, какой бы она ни была.

А ещё любить ближнего своего. Точно. Он постоянно забывал об этом в обществе Габриэля.

Пришпорив Голиафа, Хантер бросил на спутника мрачный взгляд и недовольно поморщился. Этот святой мученик раздражал его своей правильностью. Варгас не верил, что такие люди ещё остались, что они существуют и желают всем добра. На его памяти святоши неминуемо падали на дно, превращаясь в жутких созданий, и отдавали свои тела порождениям тьмы. Даниэль не такой исключительный, чтобы с ним не произошло подобного.

Бесит.

В сомнении посмотрев на подошедшего конюха, Варгас неохотно отдал ему поводья. Однако, судя пышущему здоровьем работнику, переживать было не о чем. Это, возможно, было единственное место в городе, куда зараза ещё не добралась. Прихватив косу и закрепив за спиной арбалет, Хантер вместе со спутником пересёк внушительных размеров прихожую, без лишних приветствий прошёл мимо секретаря, который заикнулся о том, что им туда нельзя, но активных действий по устранению нарушителей предпринимать не стал, и вышел в богато обставленную гостиную. Мэр сидел в мягком кресле и читал толстый журнал, но, как только хлопнула дверь, вскинул взгляд на непрошенных гостей. Его рот недовольно скривился, мэр собирался что-то сказать, но подавился собственными словами, когда Хантер показал ему свою ладонь. 

— Нам нужен вход в канализацию.

— Но… охотник? Здесь? — худосочный скользкий политикан вскочил на ноги, его глаза испуганно забегали, будто он искал пути отступления. — Что вы здесь делаете? У нас всё хорошо, просто небольшая хворь, но это никак не связано… 

— Люди на улицах умирают, — перебил Габриэль и кивнул на графин, стоящий на журнальном столике, — но у тебя недостатка в чистой воде нет, так что всё в порядке? Мне плевать, какого чёрта ты ведёшь себя, как свинья, грязная скотина, но если ты сейчас же не пустишь меня в канализацию, клянусь, что засуну твою голову тебе же в задницу и запихну в ноздри подсвечник.

— Ладно-ладно, Господи… — пробормотал мэр и жестом подозвал кого-то. — А кто вас сюда прислал?

— Неважно, — отрубил Хантер и повернулся к подошедшему секретарю. — Идём.

Секретарь провёл их по длинных коридорам вглубь здания и, звякнув ключами, отпер дверь, ведущую в подвал. Спустившись по тёмной лестнице, Варгас и Даниэль оказались в большом помещении с огромной машиной для очистки воды. Она гудела, выбрасывала клубы вонючего пара и булькала, пуская воду по широким трубам. 

Обогнув шумную машину, Хантер обнаружил дверь с проржавевшим замком. Та с первого раза не поддалась, и охотник выбил её ногой.

Вздрогнув от грохота, Даниэль едва успел произнести:

— Подождите немного, пожалуйста. Или идите вперёд, а я догоню.

Марлоу чувствовал себя очень странно из-за того, что собирался благословить воду не в церкви, а в таком месте и в таких объёмах, но его поддерживала мысль о том, что если Бог примет его молитву, то вода, проходящая через эту машину, будет очищена не только механизмами, но и святым словом.

Но почему-то гораздо сильнее после состоявшегося только что разговора смущало присутствие Варгаса, который замер у двери. А молитва, произнесённая в смятении, без истинной веры, наверняка бы не подействовала.

Сосредоточившись и перекрестившись, Даниэль стоял молча несколько минут, затем простёр руки и произнёс негромко:

— Благословен Ты, Господи, Боже всемогущий. Ты захотел благословить нас и внутренне обновить во Христе, Который есть живая вода нашего спасения. Просим Тебя, ниспошли Свое благословение на эту воду и преобрази нас силою Духа Святого, чтобы мы всегда следовали путем новой жизни. Через Христа, Господа нашего. 

Замерев на секунду, священник грустно закончил:

— Аминь, — и перекрестился снова.

В церкви вместе с ним это должны были произносить прихожане, а после — петь соответствующие случаю песни. Которые теперь эхом прошлого звучали в его голове.

Посмотрев на Варгаса, Даниэль упрямо поджал губы и шагнул в канализацию, больше на него не глядя.

Хантер мог грубо потащить священника за собой, но не стал. То ли запах отбил всякое желание лишний раз открывать рот и двигаться, то ли он просто смирился с тем, что какое-то время придётся терпеть все эти «господи, спаси и сохрани» рядом с собой. Пока очередного спутника не съест как-нибудь монстр. Может, очередной огр — как жаль, что того Габриэль так поспешно пустил на корм червям. Впрочем, раздражение быстро отступило, и Хантер переключился на дело. Только хладнокровная сосредоточенность удерживала его от того, чтобы бросить всё и пойти пить в ближайший паб с заживо разлагающимися горожанами. Всё лучше, чем находиться в доме напыщенного идиота-мэра и слушать бестолковые молитвы собственного спутника. 

Очень хотелось выпить. Да так, чтобы к утру забыть даже собственное имя. 

А ведь он пытался быть добрее. К чёрту всё.

Оставив дверь открытой, он ступил на ещё одну лестницу вслед за священником.

Спускаясь в канализацию, Даниэль почему-то думал о том, что сказали бы родители, если бы узнали, куда завело их сына его призвание. Он на самом деле знал ответ — заявили бы, что у них нет сына, но Марлоу нравилось представлять, что было бы, если бы они от него не отказались. Отец бы сокрушённо покачал головой, а мать схватилась за сердце, причитая, как много в таких местах обитает заразы.

А сестра просто пожелала бы ему удачи. И в его воображении — и в действительности.

Положив косу на плечо и посмотрев на карманные часы, Хантер обогнал Даниэля и, оказавшись внизу, сбавил шаг и прислушался. Из недр канализации несло помоями и тухлятиной. Тут же возникла мысль, что, может, причиной заражения воды стало то, что здесь давно не чистили трубы, но зависший в одном из ответвлений подземных ходов могильный огонёк быстро убедил Варгаса в обратном. С тварями, отравляющими воду, он ещё не сталкивался — разве что выуживал утопших мертвяков из колодцев, — поэтому, едва заслышав тихий плеск, перехватил косу поудобнее.

Даниэль шёл рядом, закрыв себе нос и рот воротником сюртука, но это не помогало. Вонь здесь была такой сильной, что его начало мутить уже через пару минут, а потом закружилась голова. Кто-нибудь мог бы назвать его изнеженным аристократическим выкидышем и был бы недалёк от истины. Если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что уже больше десяти лет Даниэль не видел никакой роскоши, приличествующей его фамилии. И всё же к такому священник не был готов.

Стараясь ни на шаг не отставать от охотника — споры спорами, но в канализации было слишком неуютно для гордости — Марлоу надеялся, что они здесь ненадолго. Он согласился бы сколько угодно ходить по самым мрачным лесам, только бы не находиться здесь, в тёмном и сыром замкнутом пространстве.

Проследив взглядом пути трубопровода и увидев ещё один могильный огонёк, Варгас заметно помрачнел. Паровой очиститель, должно быть, брал воду из подземной реки, и если это от неё так несло труповозкой, то понятно, почему механизм не справлялся.

Снова услышав плеск, Габриэль задумчиво хмыкнул. Если окажется, что монстр слишком силён, чтобы справиться с ним в одиночку, придётся ждать подкрепления. И к тому моменту, как оно прибудет, половина города успеет помереть. 

Хантер надеялся, что хотя бы мэр за всё ответит. А новый управляющий, научившись на ошибках предшественника, наладит в Ашбурне все дела.

Ну конечно. Такое бывало только в сказках. Даже если отправить в Лондон жалобу, столице не до мелких проблем далёких городков.

И всё же потом стоило попытаться. Но потом. Сейчас главное — пробраться к источнику и установить причину заражения.

Варгас завернул за угол и снова прислушался. Плеск стал громче. Создавалось ощущение, словно огромная рыба билась об берег, то и дело лупя хвостом по луже. Чуть ускорив шаг, охотник добрался до источника шума и удивлённо вскинул брови. 

Озеро. Не река. И в этом озере очаровательно плескался опухший и посиневший мертвяк с укусами по всему обескровленному телу. Маловероятно, что озерцо отравил один такой толстяк, поэтому Варгас жестом показал Даниэлю, чтобы не подходил, а сам приблизился к воде. 

Священник замер, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Увидев ожившего мертвеца на берегу, он закрыл рот руками, едва сдерживая тошноту. Марлоу хотел отвернуться, но не мог оторвать взгляда от существа, бывшего когда-то человеком. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение со вчерашним медведем, который выглядел гораздо более опасным, но пугал и вполовину не так сильно. Теперь священник видел, что могло случиться с любым человеком, которого они встречали на улицах. Видел, что могло случиться однажды с Варгасом. И с ним самим?

Нет. Даниэль зажмурился, убеждая себя в том, что Господь оградит его от такой участи, потому что лучше было верить в это, чем представлять себя на месте раздутого мертвеца. От ужаса и тошноты у Марлоу всё плыло перед глазами, в ушах шумело, а руки холодели и едва заметно дрожали.

— Вот дьявол, — пробормотал охотник, заглянув в тёмную гладь.

Дело было не только в мертвяке. Из-под воды на Варгаса смотрели три пары внимательных глаз без единого намёка на зрачок. Почуяв свежее мясо, гарпии забили зелёными хвостами, нарезая круги по озеру и баламутя грязную воду. Потеряв их из виду, охотник отошёл подальше и раскрыл косу. Прежде он подобных не встречал, только слышал о них в чужих отчётах. 

Водоёмы, где обосновались гарпии, всегда изолировались от населения — из них ни в коем случае нельзя было пить. Эти бестии отравляли воду одним своим присутствием, а здесь ещё успели затащить в воду несколько трупов и подъедали их в ожидании новых жертв. И одному посчастливилось ожить, а живая мертвечина гарпий не интересовала.

— И как вы, красавицы, сюда попали?

Должно быть, через подземные течения. Их принесло сюда, и выбраться они уже не смогли.

Посмотрев на мертвяка, затем на опирающегося на стену бледного Даниэля, Хантер снял с крепления арбалет и, прицелившись, выстрелил толстяку в глаз, прекращая его бессмысленные страдания. Среагировав на звук, одна из гарпий лихо выпрыгнула из озера и злобно зашипела. Оттолкнувшись хвостом от мокрой земли, она бросилась прямо на Габриэля, и Варгасу, чтобы защититься, пришлось отбросить арбалет и выставить охотничий нож. Гарпия напоролась на лезвие и судорожно забилась, разбрызгивая вокруг бледную, воняющую гнилью кровь. Её белёсые глаза без зрачков были наполнены первобытным голодом, а пасть с рядом острых, как бритвы, зубов, скалилась и кровожадно щёлкала. Как если бы у них были уши, а не перепонки с жабрами. 

И кожа не была трупного оттенка.

— Не люблю навязчивых женщин, — фыркнул Хантер, оттолкнул от себя тварь и тут же схватил её за хвост. Она верещала и скребла пол перепончатыми пальцами, пытаясь уползти в воду, но у Варгаса были на неё другие планы.

Заметив мелькнувший в воде второй хвост, Габриэль оттянул голову гарпии за волосы и загнал нож ей в пасть, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. 

— Арбалет, Даниэль! — воскликнул охотник и, выдернув лезвие из водяной бестии, отступил на шаг. Ни нож ни коса не подходили для нормального сражения в таких условиях.

Священник вздрогнул и смог хоть немного взять себя в руки. Сфокусироваться из-за сильного головокружения было тяжело, но оружие было совсем рядом, поэтому Даниэль быстро поднял тяжёлый арбалет и отдал пятящемуся охотнику, успев прежде, чем на него бросилась вторая водная тварь.

А ведь если бы он сам выстрелил, то смог бы помочь Хантеру. Если бы он хотя бы знал, как правильно этот арбалет держать.

Отработанными до автоматизма движениями охотник зарядил арбалет и выстрелил, как только вторая гарпия показалась над водой. Первая тем временем пришла в себя и, снова яростно зашипев, кинулась на Варгаса. Она пыталась его поцарапать или укусить, но едва смогла прорвать толстую ткань плаща, как Хантер, схватив бестию и едва не порезавшись о жабры, свернул ей голову.

Осталась третья гарпия, которая, как охотнику сначала показалось, никак не хотела вылезать из воды, но, проследив влажный след на земле, он понял, что она просто проползла мимо него, чтобы напасть но более слабую добычу. Подхватив косу, Габриэль обернулся и увидел ползущую в сторону священника водную тварь. Марлоу, явно находясь уже в полуобморочном состоянии, дёрнулся от неё в сторону и едва не упал.

Времени совсем не было, и Хантер, раскрыв косу, еле успел взять замах. Лезвие мелькнуло в воздухе, разрубив гарпию пополам уже в прыжке, и две её части упали к ногам Даниэля.

Удивительно, но спутник от этого даже не вздрогнул. Похоже, ему было совсем плохо. Если у самого Варгаса голова кружилась от запаха тухлятины, то что сейчас творилось со священником? 

Даниэлю казалось, что ещё немного, и он потеряет сознание. Он пытался дышать и оставаться в вертикальном положении, борясь с ощущением, будто стены сдвигались и готовы были вот-вот его раздавить. Но Марлоу не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, как обморок, это ведь значило, что Варгасу придётся вытаскивать его на своих плечах. Или просто оставить здесь.

Нет, Даниэль не верил, что охотник может его бросить. Тогда было бы проще позволить водяному монстру напасть на него и сделать вид, что просто так случилось, но Габриэль его защитил. Марлоу хотел поблагодарить Варгаса, но все силы уходили на то, чтобы держаться за стену и не падать. И казалось, что стоит открыть рот, и его тут же стошнит.

Им повезло, что здесь было только три этих мерзких твари и безвольный утопленник. Если бы они обнаружили более серьёзного противника, который смог бы ранить Варгаса, Даниэль был бы абсолютно бесполезен. Здесь нужен был напарник, не различавший запахов и чувствовавший себя как дома в подобных замкнутых пространствах без единого просвета.

Марлоу пытался вдохнуть глубже, но в глазах начало меркнуть, и он вдруг почувствовал себя погребённым заживо. В темноте и тишине, без воздуха и света. Один. 

Подступающая паника рассеялась под пальцами Варгаса, сомкнувшимися на его плече. Габриэль убрал косу за спину и повёл священника к выходу, надеясь, что тот не потеряет сознание по дороге. Стараясь выровнять дыхание, Хантер произнёс:

— Выберемся из Ашбурна, научу тебя стрелять, святой отец.

Плохо закреплённый арбалет больно стучал по бедру, но охотник не обращал на это внимания, довольствуясь единственной целью — уйти подальше от тошнотворного запаха, который источала вода.

Продолжая поддерживать Даниэля на лестницах, Варгас отпустил его, только когда они поднялись из подвала в длинный светлый коридор.

— Порядок? — поинтересовался Габриэль по пути в гостиную и отряхнулся от капель гарпиевой крови.

Даниэль покачнулся, оставшись без опоры, но устоял и судорожно и глубоко вдохнул. Он бы никогда не подумал, что будет так счастлив простой возможности дышать. Поэтому он просто продолжал идти, оставив вопрос охотника без ответа.

Варгас остановился только у порога гостиной, на котором столкнулся с застывшим в волнении мэром.

— Снабди горожан водой из своего источника, этим пользоваться нельзя, — сказал Хантер, вперившись в политика неприятным взглядом.

— По-почему? — сбивчиво уточнил мэр, видимо, пытаясь сойти за дурака.

— Потому что озеро усыпано трупами, понадобятся здоровые люди, чтобы всё там разобрать. Прикажи секретарю написать в Дерби, придётся переделывать водопровод. Писать будет под мою диктовку.

— Да как вы… — мэр поперхнулся. — Почему вы сами не напишете?

— Я охотник. Бюрократия — не мой конёк.

Политик судорожно вздохнул, кивнул секретарю и жестом предложил охотнику следовать за ними.

— Подожди в гостиной, — обратился Варгас к Даниэлю и, отдав ему свою флягу с водой, скрылся в кабинете вслед за мэром.

Священник проводил их взглядом, оставшись в одиночестве, прошёл в гостиную и рухнул на диван. Руки заметно дрожали, сердце всё ещё стучало в ушах, но теперь у него была возможность прийти в себя. Даниэль осушил залпом едва ли не половину фляги и, откинувшись на спинку, глубоко и с наслаждением дышал, радуясь тому, что сквозь огромные окна гостиной проглядывал солнечный свет. Сейчас ему больше ничего было не нужно.

Марлоу был бы не против, если бы охотник провёл в кабинете полчаса или даже час, тогда у него было бы время привести мысли в порядок и успокоиться в тишине большой гостиной. Однако единственным накатывающим на него ощущением было ощущение собственной бесполезности. По большей части из-за него Даниэль чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. Похоже, вся его роль заключалась в ожидании, что однажды охотника ранят, и одна только мысль об этом вызывала отторжение.

Варгас вернулся достаточно скоро, и Марлоу тут же поднялся, готовый идти. Он всё ещё был очень бледен, но уже не выглядел так, будто готов упасть в любую секунду. Однако окончательно тошнота прошла, только когда они покинули стены города.

Хантеру же, раздражённому слишком долгим пребыванием рядом с мэром, расслабиться помог лишь ром. Он почти наполовину опустошил флягу и подогнал Голиафа на пути от этой адской домны. И пусть он действительно сделал в Ашбурне всё, что мог, его не отпускала мысль, что уничтожение гарпий не решило проблему. Могло оказаться, что где-то там, в бесконечных лабиринтах канализации, за трубами открылась крипта. Это объясняло, откуда в подвале и на улицах взялись могильные огоньки. И если так и было, Ашбурн пора отмечать на картах как мёртвый город. А людям придётся искать новое жильё.

Под стенами Лондона тогда явно прибавится беженцев. 

Посмотрев на оклемавшегося спутника, Габриэль вздохнул — ещё одна проблема. Священник оказался совершенно неподготовленным к жестоким реалиям мира за пределами Ноттингема, и это вызывало противоречивые чувства. От бешенства до жалости, но жалость всё равно была сродни бешенству. Замкнутый порочный круг.

Даниэль, словно почувствовав взгляд, поднял глаза на охотника, а потом обернулся на оставшийся позади город и покачав головой:

— Надеюсь, мы никогда сюда не вернёмся, — достав карту, он посмотрел, что находилось рядом, и спросил: — О какой Долине вы говорили?

— Огромный кусок лесного массива слева от Честерфилда. Местность, усеянная таким количеством разных тварей, что лишний раз туда никто не суётся, — усмехнувшись, Хантер вытащил свой нож и стёр остатки полупрозрачной крови краем плаща. — Хотя на самом деле нет. Там опасно только ночью, а днём даже можно устроить пикник.

В голосе Варгаса звучала мрачная весёлость, возникшая благодаря рому и опустошению после убийства гарпий, у которых охотник не удосужился забрать трофеи. Но ром подействовал сильнее.

Подняв на охотника задумчивый взгляд, Даниэль вдруг искренне выпалил:

— Спасибо. Если бы не вы, это водное чудовище меня бы убило, — и добавил чуть тише: — И спасибо, что не оставили меня там. Знаю, я далеко не самый лучший спутник, которого вы могли найти, и что я вас, очевидно, раздражаю, но я рад, что слова мистера Джонсона оказались правдой. Что вам можно доверять.

Габриэль пренебрежительно фыркнул, но, видимо, тоже благодаря рому, ответил как нормальный человек: 

— Не за что. А что ещё старик тебе поведал? — переведя взгляд на спутника, Хантер повёл плечами и выпрямился. — Наверняка ничего хорошего.

— Удивительно, но ничего плохого, — неожиданно ехидно отозвался Даниэль. — Почти.

И тут же себя одёрнул. Марлоу начинал постепенно приходить к выводу, что Варгас плохо на него влиял. Уже второй раз за день он позволял себе такой тон, от которого раньше легко воздерживался, и это было дурным знаком. Пока Даниэль не мог понять, в чём причина этого влияния, он не мог с этим справиться. Разве что следить за каждым своим словом и строго контролировать каждую реакцию, но это было слишком тяжело.

Охотник очевидно нарушал его душевное спокойствие.

Заметив в пожухлой траве на обочине коровий труп, покрытый такими же язвами, как и люди в Ашбурне, Габриэль ещё немного отпил из фляги и произнёс:

— Спутник — не пушечное мясо. Даже если ты меня и раздражаешь… — он вновь повернул голову к священнику: — А ты меня раздражаешь. Это не отменяет того, что когда-нибудь и ты спасёшь мне жизнь. 

Встретив взгляд Варгаса, Даниэль почувствовал вдруг, как у него начинают гореть щёки. Охотник должен был тактично промолчать, но никак не соглашаться с тем, что священник его раздражает. Или, по крайней мере, он не должен был говорить об этом так открыто. Испытывая одновременно смущение и негодование, Марлоу никак не мог понять, почему эта ситуация его задевала. Разве он не привык давным-давно к подобному обращению? Ведь в Ноттингеме над ним не только смеялись, но даже издевались, и он не просто раздражал горожан, они его демонстративно ни во что не ставили. Тогда почему он так ярко реагировал теперь?

Возможно, из-за возникшей ещё вчера и укрепившейся после слов Джонсона надежды, что они смогут сработаться? И что у них установятся хорошие отношения. Но, вероятно, не стоило на это рассчитывать.

Варгас отвлёкся ненадолго, взяв арбалет, чтобы проверить, не повредился ли механизм из-за падения. И вспомнил, что ещё хотел сказать:

— Научу тебя стрелять из револьвера на привале. Предвкушаю, что тебе это не понравится, но… — для пробы спустив тетиву, Габриэль удовлетворённо кивнул и убрал оружие. 

Сняв шляпу, Хантер внимательно её осмотрел, но та от встречи с гарпиями даже не запачкалась. Водрузив шляпу обратно и в сомнении скосив глаза на Даниэля, Варгас глубоко вздохнул. Всё-таки нянчиться с ангелочками он не подписывался.

— В тварь ты же сможешь выстрелить, верно? 

— Смогу. Я надеюсь. Я хочу быть полезным, — быстро сказал Марлоу. — Эти существа, которых мы видели в канализации, и тот, что был вчера… Это исчадия ада, и их нужно уничтожать. Во имя Господа, — собственные слова придали Даниэлю уверенности, и он продолжил: — Может, из-за человеческих пороков дьявол стал слишком могущественным и смог послать на Землю своих демонов в этих обличиях? И с каждым днём Тьма становится лишь сильнее, потому что всё больше людей теряет веру?

Вздохнув, священник поднял взгляд к небу и спросил в пустоту:

— Но почему Господь его не остановил?

Варгас уже должен был привыкнуть к тому, что закатывать глаза из-за слов священника — в порядке вещей, и закатил их, ничего не сказав в ответ. Если всё это успокаивало Даниэля, так тому и быть. Переубедить или согласиться в данном случае охотник всё равно не мог, потому что знал так же мало, а разумного объяснения не придумал ещё ни один исследователь. Буревестники что-то вопили про подземные города, сектанты утверждали, что крипты — это вместилище истинного бога, а Орден молчал вот уже десять лет. Чему верить, Габриэль предпочитал не задумываться.

На горизонте появились верхушки высоких деревьев. Даниэль нашёл это место на карте, и посмотрел, куда они направлялись — дальше их путь пролегал по лесу.


	4. Дом лесника

Когда они остановились на светлой просторной поляне, Марлоу не стал дожидаться указаний и сразу подхватил поводья лошадей, чтобы привязать к деревьям. Сняв с них сумки, священник достал из своей купленную утром в Дерби морковь и хотел поделиться ею с Варгасом, чтобы тот покормил своего коня, но охотник уже отошёл в сторону. Пожав плечами, Даниэль дал по несколько морковок Нааме и Голиафу, погладил их и взял револьвер и короб с патронами, чувствуя себя глупо. Священник с огнестрельным оружием. 

Кошмар, во что превращалась его жизнь.

Обойдя место для привала по периметру и не обнаружив никого, кто мог бы проснуться от звука выстрелов, Хантер поднял голову к верхушкам деревьев и сощурился. Солнце золотило сухую листву, неспешно клонясь к горизонту, а значит, у них было ещё немного времени до темноты. Пока бояться было нечего, но зачастую именно бдительность помогала выживать, а не сила или ловкость. Тем более рядом с Долиной. По ней наверняка уже бродил орденец, которого им предстояло отыскать. Если кто-то значился пропавшим в этих лесах, скорее всего, он был мёртв. А мертвецы в Долине не залёживались. 

— Пока можно стрелять, — произнёс Габриэль, отряхнувшись от листьев и скинув плащ. — Когда солнце зайдёт, шуметь станет опасно. Могу рассказать тебе в процессе о некоторых существах. Орден… — вытащив из сумки флягу, хлеб и оставшееся вяленое мясо, Хантер сделал паузу: — …составил примерный бестиарий, распределив тварей по уровням опасности. Водяные красавицы из канализации — это гарпии. Вообще они довольно опасные — потому что отравляют воду, — но почему-то им присвоили лишь средний показатель. Надеюсь, после Ашбурна в Лондоне пересмотрят этот занятный промах.

Осознав, что говорит как-то слишком много, Варгас проклял ром и замолчал, сев на свой плащ. Он чувствовал себя чертовски уставшим, и ему всё ещё казалось, что вокруг воняет рыбой.

Почти запах дома. Ха-ха.

Сняв сюртук, Даниэль положил его на землю и тоже сел, вытянув ноги и глянув на охотника. Удивительно, что тот рассказывал что-то сам, кажется, впервые за эти два дня. Было интересно слушать, особенно если представить, что это монстры из какой-нибудь легенды, а не суровая реальность, от которой на этой поляне они получили неожиданный отдых.

Даже ветер был тёплым.

— Дай сюда, — кивнул на оружие Варгас.

— Много где гарпии водятся? — спросил Даниэль и послушно отдал револьвер. В руках Варгаса он выглядел гораздо меньше.

А священник взамен оружия взял мясо — эта ноша ему нравилась куда больше.

— Нет. То, что их принесло в Ашбурн, очень странно. Тем более — в канализацию. 

Габриэль открыл барабан револьвера, прокрутил его и защёлкнул обратно. Оружие было лёгкое, практичное и надёжное. Осечек быть не должно. А если и будут, на такой случай у Марлоу есть стилет. 

Хантер ненадолго отвлёкся, забыв про еду — под внимательным взглядом спутника зарядил револьвер шестью пулями и отложил оружие, задумчиво оглядываясь, пока Даниэль бормотал молитвы. Ничего подходящего, что можно было бы повесить на ветку в качестве мишени, у Варгаса не было, поэтому нужно было выбрать не слишком трухлявый и не очень широкий ствол. Чтобы задача не оказалась простой.

— Вон там, — он указал на другую сторону поляны и отломил себе кусок хлеба. — Есть подходящее дерево, чтобы попрактиковаться.

Даниэль кивнул, посмотрев на сосну, которой предстояло пострадать от его пуль, — если он, конечно, по ней попадёт, — и поинтересовался:

— А где можно почитать бестиарий? В Лондоне? Мы ведь туда потом поедем? Мистер Джонсон же говорил, что вас там ждут.

Наверно, он задавал слишком много вопросов, но, пока охотник был более или менее разговорчивым, Марлоу хотел воспользоваться моментом. Потом Варгас мог впасть в прежнее угрюмое состояние, во время которого к нему и подойти страшно.

При упоминании столицы Габриэль недовольно поморщился и провёл пальцами по клейму на ладони, заметно мрачнея. Необходимость объяснять всё в который раз угнетала. 

— Да, бестиарий лежит в штабе в Лондоне. Но в разных городах есть люди, которые ведут собственные записи. Библиотечные крысы обычно… ну или мейстеры. И да, в Лондоне меня ждут, но не для того, чтобы просто поговорить. Я занимаю довольно высокий пост и должен сидеть в совете… а не в полях и канализациях по колено в грязи и дерьме. Должен командовать группами охотников из центра. Переставлять фигурки на картах. Не люблю это всё… — он покачал головой. — Бродить по лесам мне больше по душе.

Маршалом Варгас стал всего несколько лет назад. Вышел на обычное задание, зачистил кладбище у Ньютауна, а потом столкнулся с тварью, про которую у них в детстве ходили легенды. Старший брат по ночам пугал маленького Габриэля тем, что злой вендиго забирает непослушных мальчишек и утаскивает их в свою нору, чтобы там съесть. А потом сказка превратилась в жуткую реальность, в которой вендиго держал в когтистых руках голову спутника Варгаса — то ли третьего, то ли четвёртого, — так неудачно прикорнувшего в разбитом лагере.

С тех пор своих напарников охотник везде таскал с собой, даже если те спустя несколько часов пешего путешествия начинали стонать, как портовые шлюхи.

А о портовых шлюхах Варгас, выросший в приморском Гримсби, знал очень много.

Доев свой кусок хлеба и запив его водой из фляги, священник снова произнёс молитву и, закрыв глаза, пару минут сидел неподвижно. Погода была такой приятной, что хотелось идти дальше по тропинкам пешком и наслаждаться солнцем, разговаривая о чём-нибудь хорошем. Точно не о чудовищах. Но теперь они были и его миром тоже.

— Каким был самый страшный монстр, который вам встречался?

Хантер ответил не задумываясь:

— Вендиго.

Рука невольно скользнула по шее сзади и опустилась на плечо; шрамы резко заныли, возвращая охотника в тот день, а перед глазами возник образ кошмарного создания. Чудовище в два человеческих роста, обманчиво слабое внешне и необычайно сильное на самом деле. Похожее на дряхлого старика с ветвистыми оленьими рогами на седой всклокоченной голове, оно могло уничтожить целый отряд охотников. 

— Очень опасная дьявольская дрянь. Высший уровень опасности. Чтобы убить вендиго, нужно гораздо больше людей, но я… Столкнулся с ним один на один. Считай, мне повезло. 

Поймав взгляд Марлоу и тут же отвернувшись, Хантер нахмурился.

Даниэль тяжело вздохнул, понимая, как мало он знает об этом мире. Сколько было неизведанного до появления тьмы, а теперь — ещё больше. Сколько было существ, которых он даже не мог представить и которые наверняка были страшнее всех изображений дьявола вместе взятых. 

С одной стороны, Марлоу охватывало любопытство. Он всегда был любознательным; в детстве Даниэль вечно сидел в библиотеке за книгами, вместо того чтобы пойти с отцом на охоту или с матерью — на какой-нибудь светский приём. Но с другой стороны, он боялся. Не самих тварей или того, что они могли с ним сделать, а того, что у него могло появиться больше вопросов.

В церкви было не принято спрашивать. Нужно было только верить.

Взяв револьвер, Даниэль покосился на Варгаса, ощущая разрастающееся глубокое уважение. И не вендиго был главной тому причиной. Несомненно, это было невероятным свершением — победить его в одиночку, если монстр действительно был таким страшным, как говорил охотник. Но куда большее почтение вызывало то, что у Варгаса была возможность работать в штабе, вдали от всего этого кошмара: от битв с чудовищными медведями и разъярёнными гарпиями, от походов по канализациям и жутким лесам, — была возможность отказаться от риска умереть в любой из этих наполненных неизвестностью дней. Но он избрал этот опасный путь, чтобы защищать людей от тьмы, вместо того чтобы согласиться на спокойную жизнь в кабинете.

Определённо, Варгас был лучше, чем Даниэль думал о нём сначала.

Вот только снова выглядел слишком суровым, и под его строгим взглядом священник вдруг почувствовал себя маленьким и никчёмным.

Чтобы отвлечься от неуютного ощущения, Марлоу попытался открыть барабан револьвера, но оказалось это требовало куда больших усилий, чем он предполагал. У него получилось с четвёртой попытки: барабан громко щёлкнул, и одна пуля выпала от резкого движения. Отскочив от ноги священника, она упала в траву, и Даниэль почему-то сразу представил, как охотник его ругает, называя бестолочью и ни на что не годным бездарем. Марлоу нахмурился и подавил очередной вздох: всё это звучало в голове голосом отца. Как давно этого не случалось.

И как давно он не учился ничему новому, что не касалось религии.

Пошарив в траве, священник быстро нашёл выпавшую пулю и, бросив немного виноватый взгляд на Варгаса, вставил её обратно и закрыл барабан. Что тоже получилось не сразу.

Даниэль неловко потянул за курок и, когда что-то внутри оружия щёлкнуло, спросил с сомнением:

— Так и должно быть?

— Да. Только дуло направь в другую сторону, а то ещё отстрелишь себе что-нибудь важное, — фыркнул Хантер и махнул рукой: — Вставай.

Поднявшись вслед за охотником, Марлоу подошёл чуть ближе к дереву и встал напротив него. Варгас, достав охотничий нож, сделал две глубокие зарубки поперёк ствола, примерно на уровне головы спутника, и вернулся к Даниэлю. Перехватив его руку и подняв её на уровень глаз, Габриэль придержал запястье Марлоу, вспоминая, как его самого учили в Ордене. Но это было так давно, что в итоге охотник решил импровизировать.

— Крепче держи, — сжав пальцы Даниэля на револьвере, Хантер указал на мушку. — Нужно научиться целиться очень быстро и стрелять без прицела — тоже, потому что иногда времени на это нет. Стрелять нужно по ногам и в голову, чтобы замедлить монстра. Иногда попадание в сердце обездвиживает их на время, но не всех. Потом в любом случае нужно отрубать голову, сворачивать шею или сжигать… Тут всё просто, — пальцы Габриэлю скользнули с запястья спутника на его локоть и чуть его подвинули, — ноги на ширине плеч, мушку совмещаешь с целью и… 

Даниэль даже не заметил, как переключился с объяснений на ощущение тёплой и чуть шершавой ладони, которая всё ещё лежала поверх его пальцев. Эти новые прикосновения были совсем не такими, как раньше. Варгас не собирался угрожать, никуда не тащил его и не занимался демонстрацией грубой силы, как сегодня утром. Просто показывал, как правильно держать револьвер, и это было… приятно.

И снова в голову лезли глупые мысли, что, может, они смогут нормально взаимодействовать. Однажды. Если Марлоу перестанет охотника раздражать.

Воспоминание об этой фразе немного отрезвило, и священник вернулся в реальность.

Вряд ли у Варгаса входило в привычку заводить дружеские отношения со спутниками. Слишком часто они умирали.

— …стреляй на выдохе. Не расслабляй руку. Отдача у него, конечно, не должна быть слишком сильной, но на всякий случай, а то ещё вывихнешь запястье.

Хантер кивнул на дерево, хмыкнул, заметив задумчивый, застывший взгляд Даниэля, и щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Постарайся попасть в область, ограниченную зарубками. И следи за руками, иначе дуло прилетит тебе в глаз.

Охотник встал позади Марлоу, сложил руки на груди и выжидательно вскинул брови, с неудовольствием чувствуя, что трезвеет. Ощущая исходящее от Варгаса нетерпение, священник прицелился, пытаясь делать, как учили. Сжать крепче, нажимать на выдохе и не выбить себе глаз.

А потом ведь будут живые цели. Представив на стволе безликую фигуру, Даниэль попытался попасть в голову, находящуюся как раз между отметинами от ножа.

Раздался неожиданно громкий выстрел; из-за сильной отдачи Марлоу сделал шаг назад и наткнулся спиной на Варгаса, который, ожидая этого, поймал спутника за плечи и также легко позволил вырваться, уловив на мгновение, как тот ощутимо вздрогнул от неожиданности. Даниэль отскочил от Варгаса так, будто коснулся раскалённого металла, а не молчаливого бесстрастного охотника. Обернувшись, он вскинул брови, как бы спрашивая, всё ли он сделал правильно, и потёр правое плечо, ноющее от напряжения.

— Поставь одну ногу чуть впереди, чтобы тебя так не шатало, — сделал замечание Хантер и, когда спутник выполнил указание, добавил: — Стреляй на весь барабан.

Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не расслаблять, но и не перенапрягать при этом руки, и больше не натыкаться на охотника, Даниэль спустил курок ещё пять раз, наблюдая, как почти после каждого громкого хлопка от ствола отлетают щепки.

— Перезаряжай пока, — сказал Варгас, когда затихло эхо выстрелов, и, обогнув Марлоу, подошёл к дереву. Четыре пули застряли в стволе, и две из них — в условной голове противника. Значит, не таким уж бестолковым был священник. Габриэль удовлетворённо хмыкнул:

— У тебя отлично получается, святой отец. Но постарайся в следующий раз держать руку ровнее и увереннее — тогда не будет настолько… оглушительного эффекта.

Даниэль удивлённо вскинул брови — он и не надеялся услышать слова одобрения — и радостно улыбнулся:

— Правда? Я думал, что вовсе в дерево не попаду.

Умение стрелять никогда не входило в список навыков, которые Марлоу хотел бы освоить, но раз довелось, было очень приятно узнать, что в этом деле он не безнадёжен. Это значило, что он сможет быть полезен в трудной ситуации. Особенно если порождение тьмы не будет похоже на человека, а он, хоть немного привыкнув к этой новой жизни и таким частым встречам с монстрами, перестанет замирать в страхе на первые несколько секунд.

Которых достаточно, чтобы тварь успела до него добраться — и достаточно, чтобы её убить.

— Носи его в кобуре на поясе так, чтобы можно было быстро выхватить, — поймав растерянный взгляд священника и сощурившись, Хантер понизил голос: — Помни, что в большинстве случаев на раздумья нет времени. Пробуем ещё раз? — и чуть насмешливо добавил: — Или потом на живых мишенях?

Это было разумнее, учитывая, что многие из охотников-стрелков обучались в полевых условиях, да и интереснее было воспитывать себе прикрытие в реальном бою, подстраховывая собственным арбалетом, но справится ли святоша — вот это был хороший вопрос. Нужно было проверить.

— На ком-нибудь, кого встретим по дороге. Погосты тут не редкость.

Варгас обошёл спутника и снова встал за его спиной. Дождавшись, когда тот защёлкнет полный барабан и поднимает руку, охотник спокойно взял Даниэля за локоть и чуть на него надавил, чтобы смотрел не в сторону, а вниз.

— Лучше попробовать ещё раз сейчас, — сказал Марлоу и взвёл курок. — А то вдруг это было просто везением? 

Хантер коснулся свободной кисти священника и насмешливо выдохнул, представляя, какая реакция последует за его действиями. И он даже не подумал сдержать этот глупый ребяческий порыв.

Во всём был виноват ром, не иначе.

Даниэль добавил чуть тише: 

— А до живых мишеней нужно ещё… 

Варгас поднял его левую руку на уровень револьвера и оказался слишком близко, почти вплотную. Священник запнулся, забыв, что хотел сказать, и шумно, неровно вздохнул.

— Попробуй поддерживать его второй рукой вот так, — подсказал Хантер. — Так отдача будет не столь заметной.

Даниэль тщетно пытался сосредоточиться на прицеле — всё его внимание мгновенно сконцентрировалось на физических ощущениях, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать, особенно после того, как голос охотника прозвучал прямо над ухом, и Марлоу почувствовал его тёплое дыхание. В то время как его собственное — безнадёжно сбилось.

Теперь держать руку ровно было слишком сложно, и поддержка второй совсем не помогала. Краска заливала щёки и уши, и Даниэль не мог ни о чём думать. Не мог представить фигуру на том месте, в которое целился. Мог чувствовать только постыдное сожаление, когда охотник отстранился.

Судорожно выдохнув, Марлоу выстрелил только один раз и, не оборачиваясь, сам пошёл к дереву.

Чуть отойдя в сторону, Варгас усмехнулся себе в кулак и проклял ром и собственную весёлость. Он мог поклясться, что священник, наверняка не привыкший к чужой близости, стал пунцовым, как спелое яблоко. Это было забавно, но охотник быстро взял себя в руки, вспоминая, где они, для чего и какую иногда чушь несёт его лекарь. Надо быть начеку и держать дистанцию. Не сегодня так завтра его может слопать ещё один огр, и тогда придётся бегать туда-сюда в поисках нового спутника.

Или же он угодит в лапы тьмы. Пропадёт, как охотник в Долине Надежды, превратится в монстра, а Варгасу придётся лично снести ему голову.

Даниэль остановился перед сосной и глубоко вздохнул. Уже много лет единственными прикосновениями в его жизни были случайные столкновения пальцами при передаче облатки или такие же неосторожные касания губ прихожан. Ладонь на плече в знак дружеской поддержки. Успокаивающие объятия, очень редкие и всегда — горькие. И всегда прикасался он, никогда — к нему.

И для охотника эта мимолётная близость наверняка ничего не значила. Но если он понимал, что она могла значить для Марлоу, тогда… Он делал это специально? Издевался над священником?

Даниэль одёрнул себя, понимая, что это слишком. Он не должен был думать плохо об охотнике. Варгасу и в голову бы не пришло так с ним поступать. Скорее всего. С чего бы он захотел так жестоко насмехаться над Марлоу?

Пуля оцарапала ствол у самого края, и это было совершенно неудивительно. Даниэль и дышать-то ровно не мог, нечего и говорить о том, чтобы стрелять.

Отвернувшись от дерева, он прошёл мимо Варгаса, не поднимая голову — одного взгляда на охотника было бы достаточно, чтобы покраснеть ещё сильнее. Даниэль остановился около Наамы, достал кобуру и, засунув в неё револьвер, закрепил на поясе.

— Вы правы, лучше тренироваться на живых мишенях… Нам, наверно, уже пора? — с надеждой спросил Даниэль. Время в дороге дало бы ему возможность успокоиться.

Марлоу боялся, что охотник станет над ним насмехаться, но тот только бросил:

— Да, собирайся, — и пошёл за своими вещами.

И Даниэль был благодарен ему за молчание. Он совершенно не умел скрывать свои эмоции, и не только потому что это находилось на грани с ложью. Просто необходимости в этом у него почти никогда не возникало. Вместо того, чтобы надевать маски, Марлоу предпочитал уходить в себя, не обращая внимания на окружающих. Так было легче. Но сейчас не обращать внимания оказалось совсем не просто.

Бросив на священника короткий взгляд, Варгас задумчиво хмыкнул, натянул на нос платок и, поправив шляпу, отряхнул и без того потёртый плащ. Складывая вещи, Габриэль пытался отделаться от непонятных противоречивых эмоций. Но святой, безгрешный, чистый, с какой стороны ни посмотри, спутник никак не выходил из головы. Как можно было сохранять обет безбрачия в столь дерьмовом мире, как этот? Хотя Даниэль не был единственным таким сумасшедшим. Хантер знал ещё одного — отшельника, который превратил своё пристанище в лесу в гостиницу для заплутавших и утомлённых охотников. Он хранил все священные обеты вот уже почти пятьдесят лет. Правда, наивности в нём немного поубавилось.

Вот куда нужно было отправить Марлоу — занять место старика, которое наверняка скоро освободится.

Варгас забрался на лошадь и снова украдкой глянул на спутника, который возился с ремнём и кобурой, пытаясь закрепить её как следует. Это стало бы идеальным вариантом и для самого священника, и для Ордена. Вера давно никому не нужна, а занимаясь содержанием гостиницы, да ещё и оказывая пострадавшим охотникам медицинскую помощь, Даниэль был бы весьма полезен. К тому же это подошло бы ему куда больше, чем отстрел мертвецов.

Хантер поморщился: мысли о благополучии спутника — тревожный знак. Не хватало ещё привязаться к нему, а потом переживать из-за потери. Гиблое дело. Опять боль засядет внутри, и пить нужно будет в три раза больше, чтобы от неё избавиться. И собственное оружие будет казаться чужим и таким тяжёлым, что не поднять.

Не стоило.

Даниэль кардинально отличался от предыдущих спутников Варгаса, и это было ещё одним поводом держать дистанцию. Его хотелось одновременно запятнать и сохранить в той чистоте, в которой Марлоу держал себя до их встречи. Хотя испортить святошу тянуло, пожалуй, сильнее — ведь их мир не нуждался в святых. Только не теперь. Для них было слишком поздно.

 

Они ехали в тишине. Габриэль настороженно прислушивался к лесу и внимательно оглядывался. На глаза то и дело попадались брошенные вещи и предметы одежды. Варгас не обратил бы на них ни малейшего внимания, если бы в утерянном ботинке не было полусгнившей стопы, а в рукаве запылившегося сюртука не торчала оторванная рука. Всё это указывало на то, что где-то в округе бродили мертвяки. И что с наступлением ночи здесь станет весело. Наверняка порождения тьмы теряли конечности, стягиваясь к какому-то одному месту — таких часто вёл за собой стадный инстинкт. 

Даниэль держался немного позади, стараясь игнорировать тревожное чувство, будто за ним наблюдают, и бросал иногда взгляды охотнику в спину. Лёгкое физическое возбуждение давно прошло, чего нельзя было сказать об эмоциональном, куда более сильном, и теперь священник пытался понять, была сцена во время привала случайностью или нет, и если нет, нужно ли было ждать повторения? Одна мысль об этом мгновенно рушила любые намёки на спокойствие, и полпути Марлоу настойчиво отчитывал себя за слабость. Одно прикосновение — и он уже сходит с ума. Это было неправильно. Он должен лучше держать себя в руках, должен быть более сдержанным. Он повторял себе, как мантру, что тело — прах, оно ничего не значит, важна лишь душа, но чтобы сохранять чистой её, и тело тоже должно быть невинно.

Насколько это возможно.

Даниэль искренне ненавидел свою чувствительность, которая только возрастала от долгого воздержания. А ведь он не мог получить удовлетворение даже собственными силами, когда потребность в этом становилась слишком острой, ибо рукоблудие было грехом не меньшим, чем прелюбодеяние.

Собственные размышления смущали ещё сильнее, и, чтобы отвлечься от них, Марлоу достал чётки и углубился в молитвы. Он едва слышным шёпотом произносил священные слова до тех пор, пока в голове не прояснилось. Даниэль сжимал в кулаке крест, и порочные образы и воспоминания становились всё бледнее, пока он не смог, наконец, вдохнуть свободно.

Подняв глаза к темнеющему небу, Марлоу хотел спросить, не пора ли им устроиться где-то на ночлег, но издал только тяжёлый вздох. При очередном взгляде на Хантера он вспомнил их утренний спор. В тот момент Даниэлю казалось, что Варгас вытягивает наружу его внутренних демонов, о существовании которых не знал сам священник. И это было недопустимо. И наводило на мысли, что нужно максимально ограничить общение, но с другой стороны — это ли не было истинным испытанием? Сопротивляться дурному влиянию, тем более такому регулярному, было тяжело. Мог ли Даниэль с этим справиться? Хоть в этом было невероятно сложно признаться, он не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

В меркнущих лучах солнца Габриэль заметил развилку и глянул на её правое ответвление. Он уже ходил в этой части леса, помнил, что поворот налево приведёт к озеру, а вот что можно найти в другой стороне, он не знал. И чутьё звало туда, хоть больше никаких следов бродячих тварей рядом не было. 

Указав на развилку, охотник решительно развернул коня. 

— Скорее всего, мы наткнёмся на порождения тьмы. Мертвецы часто теряют свои конечности по дороге к… гнездовью, — он мрачно хмыкнул и на всякий случай зарядил арбалет. — Заодно постреляешь. Хотя… — Габриэль задумчиво постучал пальцем по губам сквозь платок. Они ещё не вошли в пределы Долины Надежды, но ночью нужно было оставаться настороже в любом месте. — Нас могут услышать остальные обитатели леса. Так что не стоит.

Хантер прислушался к отдалённому вою и поднял глаза к небу. Красная полоса заката стремительно темнела.

— Многие мертвецы слепые и идут на звук. Но рассчитывать на это особо не стоит, поэтому держись рядом. И если что, не мешайся под ногами.

Проверив, удобно ли будет вытащить револьвер, Даниэль ответил тихо: 

— Хорошо, — просто чтобы охотник знал, что его услышали. 

Марлоу надеялся, что приключений сегодня больше не будет, но понимал, что надежда эта пуста и бессмысленна.

В любой момент могло что-то произойти.

Дорога привела их к небольшому и явно заброшенному охотничьему дому, огороженному невысоким частоколом. Калитка, как и видневшаяся дверь лачуги, были открыты. Это могло означать, что хозяева в спешке не позаботились о том, чтобы их запереть, или что кто-то нашёл это место раньше них. Кто-то живой или, что вероятнее, мёртвый.

Оставив Голиафа так, чтобы не терять его из виду в пылу возможного сражения — хотя конь прекрасно мог постоять за себя: как-то раз он самому охотнику сломал два ребра, — Габриэль поправил косу в креплении за спиной и взял арбалет. Если в доме гостили обычные мертвяки, их можно было убрать по одному, используя лишь болты.

Успокаивающе потрепав взволнованно фыркающую Нааму по голове, Даниэль осторожно пошёл за Варгасом и на всякий случай достал револьвер. Шуметь было нельзя, но стилет остался в сумке. К тому же, учитывая, что Марлоу не был готов его применить ни физически, ни морально, оружие ближнего боя ему бы точно не помогло.

Вокруг стояла тишина, сквозь которую из охотничьего домика доносились едва различимые ритмичные удары. Открыв ржавую калитку, которая издала надрывный стон, Варгас зашёл на участок и снова прислушался. К ударам добавились шорох травы и отдалённый хрип.

Обернувшись и встретив растерянный взгляд спутника, Хантер поднял арбалет и тихо приказал:

— Не мешайся и не шуми.

И хоть бы священник не вздумал хоронить гниющих ублюдков. Толку в этом ни на грош, и объяснять, почему, у Варгаса не было ни малейшего желания. Всё, что нужно было сделать, это обезглавить мертвецов или сжечь. Хотя порой достаточно было лишь прицелиться и попасть порождению в глаз, пробивая хрупкий череп. Обычным мертвецам этого хватало. Но для надёжности всё равно стоило сжечь. 

Габриэль отошёл немного в сторону от Марлоу, пронзительно свистнул и заметил копошение в высокой траве справа от крыльца. Сквозь кусты, колючки и засохшие сорняки к нему полз старик в грязной рубашке и брюках. Его можно было бы спутать с просящим помощи немощным бездомным, если бы не торчащая из оборванной штанины голая кость голени и невнятные скрипы. Старик полз медленно и натужно, поэтому, особо не торопясь, охотник сделал ещё шаг в сторону и замер, высматривая остальных.

— Ну давайте, сколько вас тут? — пробормотал он.

На повторный свист из-за дома показался мужчина с обглоданным лицом. Судя по довольно свежему виду, умер он совсем недавно. На мертвеце была потрёпанная одежда знатного сэра, в застывших пальцах он сжимал обычную кочергу. Второе порождение, тоже почти не разложившееся, кое-как цепляясь за землю единственной левой рукой и зубами, выползло из-под крыльца, где, видимо, кормило собой червей. 

Варгаса всегда поражало, как упорно мертвецы стремились к земле и находили такие места для сна, что любая землеройка позавидовала бы. 

— Три.

Самым быстрым оказался сэр без лица — он резво побежал вперёд и, глядя на охотника жуткими белыми глазами, замахнулся кочергой, но выпущенная Габриэлем стрела вонзилась ему прямо в голову и сбила с ног, отбросив назад. Ползущие мертвяки пока не представляли угрозы, но бездумно приближаться к домику охотник не собирался. Внутри сражаться было неудобно, да и мало ли, кто из них как обратился. Они могли и с крыши прыгнуть, как только подойдёт поближе, и свернуть ему шею. Нет уж, лучше выманивать на улицу.

Сделав ещё шаг в сторону, Варгас боковым зрением отметил, что с лошадьми всё в порядке, а Даниэль держится рядом, но не слишком близко — как и приказано. Вид у спутника был испуганный.

Что ж, это ещё не самое страшное, с чем ему предстояло столкнуться.

Хантер перевёл взгляд на крыльцо и заметил на пороге женщину со вспоротым животом. Чёрные волосы падали ей на лицо, от вспухшей косой раны по некогда белому платью, превратившемуся в замызганные лохмотья, тянулась почерневшая полоса крови.

Габриэль снова свистнул, привлекая её внимание.

Женщина подняла голову, прислушиваясь, и покачнулась. За её спиной показался маленький мальчик с посиневшим укусом на шее. Он цеплялся за платье женщины и сдавленно шипел, готовый наброситься на добычу.

— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул Варгас, заметив мальчишку. — Пять, значит.

Нужно было поторапливаться, раз здесь оказался ребёнок. Ни в коем случае нельзя было его упустить.

Достав охотничий нож, чтобы не тратить попусту арбалетные болты, Габриэль преодолел расстояние, оставшееся между ним и ползучими мертвецами. Дед и мужчина, выбравшийся из-под крыльца, пытались вцепиться в охотника когтями и зубами, но у них не было шансов. Земля манила их сильнее, чем свежая кровь. Первому мертвяку Варгас вонзил в голову лезвие почти по рукоять; второго, умудрившегося кое-как подняться, легко свалил с ног и раздробил ему череп одним точным ударом приклада арбалета.

Женщина, шатаясь, по-прежнему стояла на пороге дома, словно молчаливый измождённый страж. Мальчишка выглядывал из-за подола её платья, но не выходил вперёд, хотя пригибался к земле и напрягался всем телом, готовый сорваться с места в любую секунду.

Габриэль прицелился и выпустил болт в голову ребёнку-мертвецу, но тот увернулся. Зато это привело в чувство женщину. Оглушительно взвизгнув, она кинулась на охотника, мальчик, громко зашипев, последовал за ней.

Повесив арбалет на пояс и выхватив из-за спины косу, Хантер отшатнулся от тварей. Женщина была быстрой, но недостаточно — Варгас сталкивался и не с такими. Она металась из стороны в сторону, пытаясь достать охотника, но её когти царапали лишь воздух. Подловив тварь на очередном выпаде, Габриэль оттолкнул её древком косы и с размаху снёс ей голову.

И сам, отвлёкшись на мгновение, едва не попался в острые зубы мальчишки.

Отскочив от него, Варгас попытался отпихнуть мертвеца так же, как до этого женщину, но тот легко кувыркнулся через древко и снова оказался совсем близко. С таким сражаться косой было себе дороже.

Ребёнок кинулся на охотника с диким шипением. Не позволив ему укусить себя за шею, Хантер закрылся рукой, отбросил порождение к дому и придавил его к стене. Детей всегда тяжело было убивать, даже если они уже давно были мертвы, а их глаза были затянуты прозрачно-голубой плёнкой. В бестиарии их называли, кажется, пикси, и если таких собиралось достаточно много, они могли за несколько дней уничтожить целый город. Поэтому, ни секунды не раздумывая, Хантер выхватил арбалетный болт и вонзил его мальчишке в горло, обрывая шипение и нечеловеческое рычание. Белые глаза мертвеца закатились, и Варгас, выдернув болт, свернул ему шею.

Оглянувшись вокруг, охотник убедился, что ни ему, ни Марлоу больше ничто не угрожает, посмотрел на бледного спутника и, кивнув в сторону дома, мрачно произнёс:

— Добро пожаловать. Остаёмся здесь на ночлег.

Даниэль шагнул к хижине, едва передвигая ногами, но замер, словно запнувшись обо что-то, когда его взгляд упал на мальчика. 

Восставшие мертвецы вызывали у священника куда большие страх и смятение, чем утопленники и гарпии. Несмотря на смертельные раны и трупный цвет, несмотря на потусторонние звуки, которые они издавали, эти мертвецы не были похожи на монстров. Куда больше они походили на обычных людей, которым требовалась помощь. И если появление мертвецов-мужчин Марлоу воспринял более или менее стойко, то вид убитой женщины с ребёнком вызвал у него дрожь по всему телу, которая всё не проходила. Шипение мальчика до сих пор звучало в ушах, и единственное, на что мог надеяться Даниэль, это на то, что теперь он упокоился с миром.

Потому что если нет, то это было непостижимо. И вызывало ещё больший ужас, чем всё то, что Марлоу довелось увидеть.

Священник спрятал ледяные руки в карманы сюртука, прерывисто вздохнул и взглянул на Варгаса, который вытирал лезвие своего ножа от прогнивших мозгов мертвеца. Хотелось хоть немного обсудить произошедшее, чтобы избавиться от сковавшего всё внутри страха, но Даниэль не мог говорить — не с Варгасом. В этом не было никакого смысла. Охотник ведь только что хладнокровно убил монстра, выглядящего как ребёнок, и явно нисколько не переживал по этому поводу.

В доме было тихо. Марлоу остановился в прихожей, невидящим взглядом скользнул по висящим на стенах фотографиям, на которых были изображены члены семьи — умершие сегодня второй раз — заметил на косяке дверного проёма следы выстрелов и выглядывающие из-за него ботинки, залепленные землёй. Нужно было, наверно, проверить, не собирался ли восстать и этот мертвец, но Даниэль не мог заставить себя двигаться. Он и сам не знал, сколько простоял бы так, глядя в одну точку, если бы его не привёло в чувство появление охотника.

Варгас, не обращая внимания на спутника, прикрыл за собой дверь, бросил шляпу на крючок у входа и прошёл в гостиную.

— Чёрт, ещё один, — донесся оттуда его недовольный голос.

Марлоу хотел пойти на кухню — в противоположную от гостиной сторону, когда ему послышался всхлип. Неверяще нахмурившись, священник замер, весь обратившись в слух, и всхлип повторился чуть громче. Он шёл откуда-то сверху.

Мгновенно забыв об охотнике и обо всём, что случилось, Даниэль взлетел по лестнице, думая только о том, что, может, здесь всё-таки кто-то выжил. Может, сидел на чердаке или в запертой комнате, в которую не смогли пробиться мертвецы. Этот несчастный, должно быть, уже поседел от страха, оставшись наедине со своим самым жутким кошмаром.

Снова прислушавшись, Марлоу подошёл к самой дальней комнате и, удостоверившись, что звук шёл оттуда, осторожно толкнул дверь. Та легко поддалась, и Даниэль, ведомый безумной надеждой найти живого человека и помочь ему, вошёл в спальню.

В углу комнаты, спиной к священнику сидел ребёнок. Он испуганно сжимался и, жалобно всхлипывая, отчаянно плакал. Судя по длинным спутанным волосам, это была девочка. Она не обернулась, когда Даниэль вошёл, лишь сильнее втянула голову в плечи, будто ожидая удара.

— Эй… — тихо позвал Марлоу и подошёл ближе. — Ты в порядке?

Она не реагировала. Это было странно. Разве она не должна была радостно броситься ему навстречу? Впрочем, это был до смерти напуганный ребёнок, она могла вовсе его не заметить.

— Ты меня слышишь? Ты ранена?

Даниэль остановился в паре шагов от девочки. Преодолеть оставшееся расстояние мешала нарастающая всё это время тревога.

И вдруг плач оборвался.

Тишина ударила по ушам, и сердце священника замерло в ужасе. Резко обернувшись и вскочив на ноги, ребёнок с диким шипением бросился на Марлоу, но тот успел отскочить, едва не упав, и вскинуть револьвер.

Маленькая девочка — нет, монстр наступал медленно после неудавшегося первого рывка, а Даниэль пятился, не способный заставить себя выстрелить. Несмотря на огромную рваную рану на плече и залитое тёмной кровью платье, он по-прежнему видел в девочке несчастного ребёнка.

— Пожалуйста… — Даниэль не знал, к кому он обращается. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

Рука с револьвером сильно дрожала, а священник продолжал отступать, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. Монстр замер на мгновение, а с ним, казалось, и само время.

В полной тишине девочка кинулась на Марлоу второй раз, и прозвучал выстрел.

Раздался глухой стук упавшего тела, и Даниэль, выронив револьвер, обессиленно опустился рядом с мёртвым ребёнком на колени.

Он слышал торопливые шаги, стук двери, ударившейся о стену, и судорожный вздох. Видел, как осторожно Варгас взял девочку на руки и поднялся с ней на ноги. И голос охотника, когда тот сказал: «Нужно их сжечь», донёсся до него словно сквозь плотную пелену, застилавшую разум. 

Даниэль долго смотрел в одну точку, не двигаясь и почти не моргая. Вся сцена снова и снова проигрывалась в его воображении, секунда за секундой, будто выжженная на подкорке. Марлоу остекленевшими глазами смотрел на расплывшееся пятно крови там, где была голова монстра, и не мог заставить себя встать. Он чувствовал невероятное опустошение — впервые в своей жизни. Будто Бог действительно покинул его и этот мир, и он остался абсолютно один.

Священник всё сильнее, до дрожи сжимал кулаки и, когда напряжение стало невыносимым и пальцы разжались сами собой, выдохнул и спросил в пустоту:

— За что?

Вопрос потонул в тишине комнаты.

— За что, Господи?

Ответа ждать было неоткуда.

— Они ведь ещё совсем дети, — едва слышно прошептал Даниэль. — Невинные дети…

Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как пугающее опустошение отступает, и его место занимает тупая боль за девочку и всю её семью. Боль сострадания, смешанная с болью зарождающегося сомнения, граничащего с безумием.

Разве мог Господь поступить так со своими детьми?

Разве Библия не гласила, что Господь любит их?

И разве в той же Библии не описывался Всемирный потоп, казни египетские и кара, павшая на Содом и Гоморру?

За что тогда наказывал Он их теперь? Чем так прогневали Его люди, что невыносимо страдали даже ни в чём не повинные дети?

Мог ли Господь отвернуться от них, отдав на растерзание дьяволу, чтобы тот устроил ад на Земле? И что должно было произойти, чтобы это остановилось? Второе пришествие?..

Или им всем суждено было погибнуть от рук жестокой неведомой тьмы?

Вопросов было так много — и без единого ответа. Даниэль чувствовал острую, как никогда, потребность обсудить это, обсудить всё, что он видел, с человеком, который мог его понять и не осудить. И это был точно не Варгас. Марлоу нужен был другой священник.

 

Расчистив место для костра, чтобы огонь не перекинулся на дом или частокол, Габриэль стащил к нему все семь трупов, не забыв и мертвеца из гостиной. При взгляде на тела детей сердце неизменно дёргалось, сколько бы ни осталось позади крови и смертей и каким бы толстым слоем защитной пустоты не обросли все чувства, поэтому их Варгас положил вниз — чтобы не видеть их, когда кучу мертвецов поглотит огонь.

Подхватив поводья лошадей, охотник отвёл их в летник и, забрав сумки, запер дверь тяжёлой балкой. Вряд ли, почуяв дым костра и вонь палёной плоти, сюда сунутся другие мертвецы, но стоило принять все меры предосторожности. Порождения тьмы оставались непредсказуемыми, и поэтому были так опасны и страшны.

Вытащив из головы одного из мертвецов арбалетный болт, Хантер осмотрел его и, раздражённо выругавшись, бросил сверху на тела — оперение было безнадёжно испорчено. Вернувшись в дом, Варгас бросил вещи в прихожей и ушёл на кухню искать что-нибудь подходящее для розжига. А когда направился обратно во двор уже с маслом для лампы, то едва не наткнулся у входной двери на спутника. 

Даниэль посторонился, пропуская Хантера, а сам остался на пороге дома. Он наблюдал, как охотник обливает сброшенные в кучу тела маслом и бросает спичку, а после смотрел на огонь, не чувствуя ничего, кроме жалости. У него не возникло мысли, что их нужно похоронить — потому что теперь было поздно, эти люди обратились в монстров, а их тела больше не были связаны с душами. И, что самое удивительное, Марлоу не испытывал никаких эмоций относительно того, что он сам выстрелил в захваченное демоном тело маленькой девочки.

Всё это было неважно. Его собственные переживания были не важны.

Имело значение только то, что это происходило с детьми, с чистыми душами в созданном Богом мире.

— Даниэль. 

Священник вздрогнул, обернулся на охотника и, спохватившись, отошёл в сторону. 

— На втором этаже есть несколько спален, — сказал Хантер, запирая входную дверь. — Но не заляпана кровью только одна. Спим по очереди, — посмотрев на священника, охотник нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. — Я могу первый подежурить.

Первым порывом Марлоу было воспротивиться, потому что ночевать там, где обитали воскресшие мертвецы, казалось не самой лучшей идеей, но Варгасу было виднее. Да и вряд ли они могли найти в лесу место надёжнее этого. 

— Нет, лучше я, — бесцветно возразил Даниэль и, подхватив свою сумку, поднялся по лестнице вслед за Хантером.

Комната с большой кроватью, длинным комодом, столом и двумя стульями, наверно, была родительской спальней. Варгас молча скинул плащ, выглянул в окно и, плотно задёрнув занавеску, лёг прямо на пыльное одеяло. Раньше сон часто к нему не шёл, но давно минули те времена, когда его беспокоили стоны соседей в лазаретах или когда он не мог уснуть из-за могильного холода, пробегающего по загривку. Но с тех пор, как он смирился с жестокостью окружающего мира, с тем, что однажды тьма уничтожит всё живое — он быстро засыпал. И едва ли не каждую ночь просыпался от кошмаров.

Прикрыв дверь и оставив свою сумку на столе, Даниэль бросил беспокойный взгляд на окно, за которым не раздавалось ни единого звука, присущего живому лесу, и заставил себя отвернуться от него. Поставив на комод распятие, он зажёг свечу и, сжав в кулаке крест на чётках, опустился на колени.

И понял, что не может произнести слов вечерней молитвы.

Даниэль долго смотрел на трепещущий от лёгкого сквозняка огонёк и слушал дыхание Варгаса, и ему казалось, что бездна внутри разрастается с каждой секундой, поглощая его волю. Тьма охватывала его, и он смиренно ей поддавался.

Эта мысль заставила священника вздрогнуть. Это был лишь второй день их путешествия, что же тогда с ним будет дальше? Неужели он был так слаб на самом деле?

Он мог что угодно думать о действиях Господа или же о Его бездействии, но в смятении его мыслей и чувств души погибших людей были не виноваты. Кто будет молиться за них, если не он? Этот безмолвный вопрос вывел Даниэля из глухой прострации.

Он молился о людях, чьи тела были захвачены тьмой, после — о Варгасе, прося у Бога прощения за него и говоря, что это хоть и заблудшая душа, но хороший человек. Когда же настало время молиться за себя, Марлоу снова запнулся, но заставил себя продолжить. Он искренне раскаивался во всех своих прегрешениях, однако слова исповеди давались ему с трудом. 

Священник чувствовал себя покинутым.


	5. Долина Надежды

Всё время, что они добирались до Долины Надежды, Даниэль молчал. Вопросы, мучившие его перед сном, продолжали терзать разум и тревожить сердце. Марлоу ни на секунду не допускал мысли о том, что люди правы и Бога нет, но вдруг Господь был вовсе не таким, каким он Его представлял?

И Даниэль ещё не знал, что хуже — разочароваться в Боге или узнать, что Его нет.

Священник боялся и того, и другого — без веры его жизнь была бы пуста.

Из размышлений его вывело начавшееся задолго до того, как они достигли границы Долины, беспокойство Наамы, возраставшее с каждым шагом. Нарушив, наконец, своё молчание, Марлоу успокаивающе гладил её по шее и говорил настойчиво и ласково, что всё хорошо, но, вопреки обыкновению, сладить с животным не получалось.

И не только Наама взволнованно фыркала и временами застывала, как вкопанная, не желая идти дальше. Перемахнув через невысокую ограду, за которой начиналась Долина, Голиаф взбрыкнул, встал на дыбы и попятился. Варгас, еле удержавшись в седле, натянул поводья на себя и шикнув на коня, попытался хоть как-то его урезонить. Близость тьмы и крипты в сердце Долины не только людей, но и чутких животных повергали в ужас — густая полоса леса, через которую прежде проходили торговые пути, была невероятно опасна. Здесь действовала некая непреодолимая сила, заманивающая жертв в чащу, в когти монстров и оживших кошмаров. Кто-то слышал голоса, кого-то через лес вела призрачная дева, похожая на святую, а кого-то влекла собственная отвага, граничащая с безумием.

Варгас же, как и Орден, считал, что никакой особой силы в Долине не было — лишь огромная крипта, затягивающая, словно воронка.

Когда Голиаф немного затих, Габриэль обернулся к спутнику и покачал головой:

— Искать тут охотника — всё равно что рыться в сене в поисках иголки, чёрт возьми. Если, конечно, он сам нас не найдёт…

Мрачно хохотнув, Хантер дождался, пока Даниэль успокоит лошадь, и повёл спутника путями, по которым он как-то раз ходил в поисках умертвия, таскающего за собой целую свору нежити. Если бы не конечности, которые то и дело теряли несмышлёные мертвяки, Габриэль тоже сгинул бы здесь, заблудившись, но дорожка из гниющей плоти привела его к цели, а спутник, умудрившийся запомнить все развилки бесконечных троп, помог выбраться обратно на свет.

Услышав звонкий плеск ручья, Хантер притормозил у перекрёстка и, спрыгнув с Голиафа, повёл коня по узкой тропинке, усеянной пожухлыми листьями. Прежде чем отправляться на поиски, им стоило немного отдохнуть и подкрепиться. Тем более что искать мертвеца при свете дня было глупой затеей.

В то, что пропавший без вести охотник ещё мог быть жив, Габриэль не верил.

— Остановимся у озера. Пообедаем — потом за дело.

Габриэль заранее отстегнул от седла свою сумку, косу и арбалет и усмехнулся себе под нос — у Голиафа была привычка забегать в воду с разбега, как собака. И главное было — успеть снять с него вещи и освободить его от седла, иначе потом будет поздно.

Едва в просветах жёлтой листвы засверкало озеро, как конь сорвался с места и поскакал вниз по склону. Даниэль проводил его удивлённым взглядом и остановился недалеко от берега. Сняв с Наамы сумку и седло, Марлоу дал ей морковку и похлопал по боку, после чего она тоже пошла к воде. Степенно и изящно, как и полагалось приличной лошади.

— Мы здесь задержимся? — уточнил священник. — Хочу постирать вещи. 

Получив утвердительный ответ, Даниэль достал из сумки тряпки, которым перевязывал себе ладони пару дней назад, нашивку с гербом Ордена, о которой уже успел забыть, чистую одежду и кусок мыла. Нужно было пользоваться моментом, пока они находились рядом с водой.

Подойдя к берегу, Даниэль разулся, зачем-то закатал брюки, которые всё равно собирался стирать, и зашёл в воду по колено. Вода приятно холодила и щекотала кожу лёгкими волнами. Тут же захотелось раздеться и нырнуть с головой, почувствовать себя чистым и посвежевшим, но Марлоу смущало присутствие Варгаса. Может, чуть позже, когда он свыкнется с мыслью о том, что в этом нет ничего особенного? В самом деле, о каком стеснении могла идти речь, он ведь был здесь не с девушкой.

И тут же Даниэль понял, что в таком случае он был бы смущён гораздо меньше.

Чего ему было стыдиться? Своего тела? Вряд ли оно интересовало охотника, и в том, что священник вообще думал об этом, не было ничего хорошего. Он должен был оставить это и просто заниматься своими делами. В конце концов, он мог бы расслабиться хоть ненадолго, перестать без конца прокручивать в голове одни и те же навязчивые мысли, насладиться погодой, водой, отдыхом.

Но нет. Это ведь было бы слишком легко.

Почему его волновало мнение Варгаса о себе? Куда делось такое привычное смирение, граничащее с равнодушием? Ведь в Ноттингеме его совершенно не беспокоило, кто что думал о его душе, его теле и о нём самом в целом.

Подавив вздох, Даниэль опустил взгляд на рябящую отблесками солнца воду, но невольно продолжал наблюдать за охотником краем глаза.

Варгас поморщился, когда до него долетели брызги от скачущего по берегу Голиафа, и скинул плащ, шарф и шляпу. Следовало сначала отстирать одежду, а уже потом отмываться самому; расстегнув жилет, охотник придирчиво его осмотрел и бросил к остальной одежде. Следом за ним отправилась и рубашка грязно-коричневого цвета, которую было проще сжечь, чем привести в божеский вид. Всё рано или поздно изнашивалось, и приходилось искать замену. 

Хорошо, что ещё до встречи с огром и посещения Ноттингема Хантер купил себе серую рубашку с жёстким воротником. Казалось, это было в прошлой жизни.

Размяв плечи и проведя рукой сзади по шее, Варгас задел пальцами край шрама от когтей вендиго. Четыре рваные полосы на спине возвращали его в тот день и вызывали смешанные чувства. Становилось не то радостно, что выжил, оказался сильнее, выносливее, чем сам ожидал; не то страшно, что в следующий раз так уже не повезёт. Что всё случится точно так, как в бесчисленных кошмарах. 

У каждого охотника рано или поздно появлялся личный монстр, мучающий долгими тревожными ночами. Если для Варгаса это был вендиго, то для Джонсона, например, — доппельгангер. А для Даниэля, скорее всего, им станет та девочка-сирена. 

Сняв обувь и оттащив вещи к мелководью, Габриэль опустил их в воду и придавил первым попавшимся камнем. Одежда отмокнет, и тогда можно будет отстирать кровь и налипшую грязь. А потом придётся ждать самое меньшее пару часов, пока всё это просохнет на солнце.

— Надо будет в Честерфилде прикупить одежды, — больше для себя сказал Варгас. — Эта на мне того и гляди развалится. В самый неподходящий момент.

Почистив сапоги, Хантер посмотрел в сторону вышедшего из озера Голиафа — счастливый конь опрокинулся на спину и стал перекатываться по траве, собирая на себя листья, веточки и прочий мусор. Эта его дурацкая привычка раздражала, ведь именно Варгасу потом придётся его отмывать — как только Варгас отмоется сам. 

А ещё в Честерфилде не мешало бы побриться нормально. Все дела в Честерфилде, но нет, он должен искать заблудшего охотника в Долине Надежды.

Не став задерживаться на берегу, Габриэль снял штаны с жёсткими наколенниками и, оставшись в исподнем, прошёл в воду мимо спутника. 

Марлоу неосторожно посмотрел в сторону охотника, и его взгляд сам собой скользнул по чётко очерченному профилю, красивой шее и голым плечам, спустился к мускулистым рукам и остановился на шрамах, перечёркивающих широкую спину. Пока Варгас шагал глубже в воду, Даниэль тщетно пытался оторвать взгляд от коротко стриженного затылка и страшных рубцов. От желания их потрогать, сильного, жгучего, покалывало кончики пальцев.

Только когда Хантер скрылся под водой, священник заметил, что почти не дышал всё это время. И подумал, что, возможно, только возможно, вчера во время привала он так ярко реагировал не только из-за самого факта прикосновений.

«Нет», — одёрнул себя Даниэль, игнорируя то, как отчаянно и испуганно колотится сердце. Нет-нет-нет. Всё это осталось в далёком прошлом, в стенах частной школы и университета, теперь это было недопустимо. Ко всем он должен был относиться одинаково — никого не выделять ни хорошим отношением, ни плохим. Любить всех ближних. И неважно, что сейчас рядом ближний был только один.

Вспомнив о тряпках, которые сжимал в кулаке, Даниэль ополоснул их и, повесив на нижнюю ветку росшего у берега дерева, снял колоратку. Всё верно, он — священник, его тело и душа принадлежат лишь Богу. Так настойчиво напоминать себе об этом ему не приходилось уже очень давно.

Закончив с воротничком, Марлоу стянул рубашку и коснулся нательного крестика — вещи, доставшейся ему от дедушки, как и его имя. Простое прикосновение придало ему сил, и Даниэль приказал себе оставить порочные мысли. Не думать о длинных шрамах и сильных руках.

Стоило, наверно, искупаться, пока Варгас совершал заплыв, как раз было подходящее время, но нет. Он не должен был обращать внимания на охотника. Неважно, был он рядом или нет. И интересовало ли его хоть что-то, касающееся Даниэля.

Сначала нужно было закончить со стиркой; за рубашкой следовали штаны, и Марлоу снял их после короткого колебания. Внешний мир никак его не касался. И вообще, было невероятное множество вопросов, которые нужно было обдумать и в которых Варгас никак не фигурировал. В этом Даниэль убеждал себя, чувствуя, что неумолимо краснеет, оставшись в одном нижнем белье. Он не поднимал головы и не знал, где охотник и может ли тот его видеть. Да и какая разница?

Повесив мокрые брюки, священник взял мыло и зашёл в озеро. Наконец-то у него была возможность привести себя в порядок, и он не собирался её упускать только из-за того, что где-то рядом был Варгас. Даниэль тщательно намылился, задержал дыхание и опустился под воду. 

Прозрачная гладь сомкнулась над ним, отрезая от всего мира, от проблем и кошмаров. Вокруг растворялась мыльная пена и сверкали пронзающие озеро солнечные лучи. На глубине было спокойно, слабое течение холодило кожу и своими прикосновениями заставляло умиротворённо опустить веки. Под водой все тревоги казались пустыми и глупыми, и этот неожиданный покой тянул на дно.

Даниэль распахнул глаза и торопливо вынырнул. Это были странные, чужие мысли — похоже, озеро не было таким безопасным, каким представлялось на первый взгляд. Быстро смыв мыло с волос, Марлоу выбрался на берег и нашёл взглядом макушку Варгаса. Судя по тому, как расслаблено тот плавал, Хантер не заметил никаких странностей. Может, тогда и священнику это лишь показалось? Мало ли что могло привидеться после почти бессонной ночи. 

Отбросив дурные мысли и больше не оборачиваясь на охотника, которому точно не было до него никакого дела, Даниэль спокойно избавился от мокрого нижнего белья, выжал его и, повесив на дерево, начал одеваться во всё чистое.

Варгас добрался почти до середины озера и, развернувшись, поплыл обратно. Мысли о грядущих поисках, которые наверняка превратятся в охоту, текли плавно и лениво. Даже пропало раздражение из-за того, что это задание поручили именно ему, ведь он мог найти в Долине не только пропавшего коллегу, но и какого-нибудь необычного монстра. А за диковинные трофеи полагалось внушительное вознаграждение. Но размышления о когтях и клыках, за которые платили десятками фунтов, исчезли, как только Варгас заметил спутника на берегу и почувствовал его взволнованный взгляд.

Габриэля никогда не беспокоили и не будоражили ни подобные привалы у водоёмов, ни общественные бани, ни какие-либо другие ситуации, когда спутники могли увидеть его нагим. Также и собственные спутники мало его интересовали что в одежде, что без. Да и чего стесняться, если вы оба мужчины? Вот только теперь всё воспринималось иначе, когда его лекарем стал священник.

Выйдя на берег к своим вещам, Габриэль поймал на себе очередной брошенный украдкой взгляд и усмехнулся, когда Марлоу резко опустил голову и отвернулся. Да, священник. Трудно было не заметить его нерешительное стыдливое внимание. Оно пробуждало интерес и даже немного льстило — всё же не каждый день Варгас вызывал подобные эмоции у слуги Господа, однако вслед за любопытством накатывало раздражение. Габриэлю не стоило даже думать о чём-то пошлом и грязном в отношении святоши — у чистых душ свои причуды, и от одного только намёка Марлоу наверняка сгорел бы от стыда. Но какой прок в обете безбрачия, если тело всё решает за тебя? 

Хантер вытащил из воды мокрую одежду, закинул её на первую попавшуюся ветку и покосился на Даниэля, который расчёсывал гриву Наамы. Что будет, если прикоснуться к священнику, взывая к его плотским желаниям? Он прогневается? Прибегнет к насилию? Смиренно сдастся и примет происходящее как Божью кару? Или как дьявольское искушение?..

Натянув брюки и чистую, непривычно приятную на ощупь рубашку, Хантер хищно сощурился, наблюдая за Марлоу. Плевать, как это воспримет спутник — стоило как-нибудь проверить, что будет, если. Жаль только, сделать ставки было не с кем. Иначе Габриэль смело поставил бы на последний вариант все свои сбережения. 

Повесив к одежде свою шляпу, Варгас взъерошил мокрые волосы, поморщился, когда до него долетели брызги от Голиафа, и вспомнил, что его тоже не мешало бы расчесать. Достав мешочек с сахаром и щётку, охотник подошёл к коню и сказал, обернувшись к Марлоу:

— Если ты закончил, было бы неплохо заглянуть в карту и посмотреть, сколько нам отсюда идти, — Хантер отодвинул от себя морду Голиафа и продолжил: — Охотник пропал во время поисков существа, которое в бестиарии даже не упоминается. Предположительно это произошло в чаще к западу от Бакстона.

Даниэль кивнул, подняв глаза на Хантера, и подумал, какими же странными, даже безумными были все размышления насчет него. Очевидно ведь, что Варгаса волновало только выполнение задания и то, как не погибнуть в процессе. А Даниэль был раздражающим, но потенциально полезным дополнением. Не стоило об этом забывать ни на секунду.

Хантер расправил плечи, разминая мышцы, дал Голиафу пару кусочков сахара и вздохнул:

— Бакстон — примечательное место. Примечательное тем, что живут в нём одни идиоты, — Габриэль встретил удивлённый взгляд спутника и насмешливо пояснил: — Город окружён высоченной стеной, и жители считают, что этого достаточно для защиты от тьмы. Поэтому не пускают к себе охотников. Общаются только через окна в стене — боятся, что мы впустим к ним тварей. Торгуют нехотя, и при этом иногда просят о помощи. Будто они особенные… Но неважно, и без них не пропадём. Если повезёт, охотник сам на нас выйдет, и искать не придётся.

Внимательно слушая, Марлоу достал карту, развернул её и принялся искать водоём, у которого они находились, упомянутую чащу и Бакстон. Долина Надежды была действительно большой, и если ночью вся она наполнялась нежитью, то им было чего бояться. Особенно если им негде было найти приют и убежище.

Потрепав Голиафа по голове, Габриэль отпустил его погулять по поляне, посмотрел на подошедшего спутника и провёл ладонью по волосам — без шляпы и шарфа было неуютно. Варгас ощущал себя так, словно на нём не было кожи.

Даниэль поднял голову и встретил взгляд охотника. Его серые глаза, не спрятанные за вечной тенью от шляпы, казались совсем светлыми, а открытое лицо выглядело… добрее? Мягче. Но не стоило на это отвлекаться.

Протянув карту Габриэлю, Марлоу ткнул в небольшое голубое пятно.

— Очевидно, мы здесь. А тот, кого мы ищем, должен быть где-то, — священник обвёл пальцем область севернее, — здесь. Если дорога дальше нормальная, доберёмся за пару часов.

Охотник кивнул и предупредил:

— Ночью в Долине очень опасно. Если услышишь своё имя — ни в коем случае не иди на звук. Увидишь знакомого человека — не следуй за ним. Некоторые слышат плач, кто-то — смех. В любом случае — всё это иллюзии, — Габриэль нахмурился и внушительно добавил: — Будешь держаться рядом. Отстанешь — пропадёшь… И, кстати, это же правило касается посещений Честерфилда. Ещё неизвестно, где ночью опаснее.

— Понял, держаться рядом, — согласился Даниэль.

Присев на мягкую траву под деревом, он потёр шею, разминая её и чувствуя себя непривычно без колоратки и с расстёгнутым воротом рубашки, обычно плотно обхватывающим горло. Без белого воротничка Марлоу на мгновение ощутил странную свободу, будто Бог перестал за ним наблюдать, и тут же отогнал эту мысль. Что за глупости лезли в голову.

— Когда девушка в Ашбурне начала ругать вас, я думал, обычно такого не бывает, — заметил Даниэль, доставая Библию, которая приятной тяжестью легла в ладони. — Я всегда считал, что к охотникам относятся с уважением и везде принимают их с радостью.

Габриэль снял с пояса флягу с ромом, сделал большой глоток и разочарованно вздохнул. В последнее время алкоголь, как и всё остальное, казался ему пресным. 

— Когда-то так и было, — мрачно хмыкнул Варгас, сев напротив спутника. — Когда порождений тьмы было ещё немного. Орден отправлял своих людей к открывшейся крипте, те уничтожали всех мертвецов, и ближайшие города чествовал охотников как героев. А теперь всех тварей не перебить, и многие считают, что охотники — бесполезные ленивые выродки. Это из самого приятного, что можно услышать, — Габриэль отпил ещё рома и хмуро добавил: — Да и среди орденцев не все — хорошие парни. Так что и возразить нечего. 

Среди старых знакомых Варгаса — живых и мёртвых — были такие охотники. Чего только стоил высокомерный ублюдок Старк. Или пару лет назад сошедший с ума Вернер. С ними часто это случалось: теряли рассудок от безысходности, происходящего вокруг безумия и натиска тьмы. А если и могли противостоять её нападкам, пуская в своё сердце постепенно, срастаясь и становясь с ней единым целым, то закрывались в себе, как Варгас. Становились угрюмыми и циничными сволочами.

Поэтому неудивительно, что они так быстро утратили любовь и почитание народа.

— Оттого, что люди перестали видеть в вас героев, вы не перестали ими быть. Это самое важное. — Священник вдруг удивлённо вскинул брови: — Я бы даже сказал, что мы в чём-то похожи. Мы оба стараемся помогать людям, но перед вами закрывают двери, а меня держат за шута. — Даниэль посмотрел на охотника и довольно улыбнулся: — Уверен, вам не нравится это сравнение.

Габриэль засунул флягу за пояс, подтянул к себе косу и оселок и покачал головой:

— Сравнения меня не задевают. Но когда-то мать таскала меня в церковь по воскресеньям, и с тех пор всё, что связано с религией, меня не привлекает. Поэтому просто не навязывай мне свою веру, и всё будет в порядке… — Варгас задумался на мгновение и добавил: — Хотя ты этого и не делаешь. Так держать.

Было странно вот так оказаться с охотником лицом к лицу, впервые за всё это время, и спокойно разговаривать. Раньше они лишь бросали друг на друга мимолётные взгляды, а Даниэль всегда ехал или шёл позади, и единственный нормальный диалог у них получился во время одного из привалов. Даниэль был уверен, что подобное не скоро повторится, но нет — Варгас сам поддерживал беседу.

— Как я могу вам что-то навязывать? — улыбнулся Марлоу. — Люди сами должны обращаться к Богу. Насильно насаждая идеи, можно воспитать лишь отвращение к ним. Моя задача — служить примером и помогать тем, кто хочет ступить на путь истинный.

Опустив взгляд на Библию, он добавил тише:

— Кто знает, может, однажды случится что-то, что вас переубедит.

Хантер несколько раз провёл оселком по лезвию и, прервавшись, нашарил в своей сумке флягу с водой. Задев пальцами снятую с трупа шкатулку и вспомнив, зачем он вообще собирался в Честерфилд, Варгас представил дальнейший маршрут. Если они покинут Долину живыми, то нужно будет пройти через западные ворота и дальше по прямой. Он хорошо помнил этот путь, потому что практически каждое посещение Долины заканчивалось посещением пабов в Честерфилде. 

— Это вряд ли, — откликнулся Хантер, запив ром водой и бросив флягу обратно в сумку. — Какой ещё бог в мире, где происходит такое дерьмо… — оселок прошуршал по острому металлу в медленном задумчивом движении, и Варгас насмешливо вскинул брови: — Вообще-то даже в Ордене некоторые считают, что крипты открылись из-за ритуалов, которые безумные фанатики проводили как раз в поисках своего божества. Сомнительно, конечно, учитывая, что этих самых фанатиков почти никто не видел, но не отменяет того, что какие бы кошмары ни происходили, вечно в них замешана религия. 

О криптах священник ничего толком не знал — о них легенды ходили ещё более противоречивые и туманные, чем об обычных монстрах. Слова Варгаса о ритуалах и еретиках походили скорее на страшилку для детей, чем на реальность. Разве могла быть у людей — тем более у неверных — такая власть? Даниэль даже не представлял, как эти крипты выглядят, но был уверен — чтобы открыть проход для тьмы, нужны были высшие силы. Господа или дьявола — это уже совсем другой вопрос.

— Может, всё это — предвестие Судного дня? — предположил священник, решив проигнорировать последнее замечание Варгаса. В Ноттингеме он слышал и куда более колкие выпады. Марлоу тихо вздохнул и сильнее сжал в пальцах книгу. — А потом придут всадники Апокалипсиса и настанет Страшный суд, и будут судить праведников и грешников по делам их, словам, намерениям и помыслам.

Как жаль, что охотник не мог ничего сказать на это, а Даниэль бросал слова в пустоту, смеясь над собой. Воистину, это было суровое наказание — невозможность обсудить с кем-то свои мысли и догадки, иметь рядом разумного, но абсолютно равнодушного человека, который согласился бы скорее молчать дни напролёт, чем говорить о Судном дне и Божьих замыслах.

Варгас закатил глаза и сделал большой глоток рома. В словах священника была своя логика — если представить на мгновение, что всадники Апокалипсиса, рай, ад и праведники существовали на самом деле, но представлять это Хантер не собирался. И спорить — тоже.

— Когда отправимся в Лондон, заедем к одному человеку в Гилмортон. С ним это всё и обсудишь. Он, вроде как, тоже священник. Если он ещё жив, думаю, вы найдёте общий язык.

Даниэль вскинул на Варгаса недоверчивый взгляд. Он давно уже смирился с тем, что после смерти старого священника в Ноттингеме, который был его другом и наставником, он больше не встретит своих коллег. Марлоу думал, что ему больше не с кем будет обсуждать волнующие его вопросы, некому исповедоваться, не от кого получить отпущение грехов.

И вот теперь в нём снова зарождалась надежда.

— Правда? Это было бы прекрасно! Есть так много всего, в чём я должен покаяться. Страшно представить, сколько грехов на мне за почти четыре года, — Даниэль покачал головой и раскрыл, наконец, Библию. Ему нужно было почитать, пока ещё было время.

Это не Бог отдалялся от него, а он — от Бога, и это нужно было предотвратить. А разве был способ лучше чтения Библии? В минуты смятения Марлоу обращался к Священному Писанию и достигал умиротворения и гармонии. Впрочем, прежнее смятение с нынешним не шло ни в какое сравнение.

Не одобряя такой наивный восторг, Варгас строго взглянул на спутника и вернулся к заточке оружия, вновь думая о том, что неплохо было бы оставить Даниэля в гостинице для охотников в Гилмортоне. Первое впечатление обычно самое яркое и верное, и Габриэль не ошибся, решив, что святоша слишком миленький для этой работы.

Тем более теперь, когда вызвал желание испытывать его всякими соблазнами и опускать на дно. Любопытство не отступало и требовало ответов. Как долго Даниэль мог цепляться за свою невинность, если хватило всего пары прикосновений, чтобы его смутить? Был ли его интерес следствием воздержания или... 

Варгас раздражённо нахмурился и, чуть не порезавшись, отбросил оселок. Плевать. Всё это не имело значения. Нужно было сосредоточиться на задании, остальное неважно.

Оставив святошу наедине с Библией, Хантер отошёл проверить крепления седла и стремян, ремни на которых уже заметно стёрлись, и попытался вспомнить, кто из знакомых мог оказаться в Долине в то время, когда пропал охотник. Габриэль знал двоих, кто постоянно пропадал в этих лесах, и мысль о них вызвала у него тяжёлый вздох. Затерявшимся орденцем легко мог оказаться Гас — молодой и отчаянный охотник, или Эдмунд, оставивший в Лондоне семью. У них всегда свербило в задницах, когда речь заходила о Долине, ведь за здешних обитателей хорошо платили. Такими, как они, двигало вовсе не желание уничтожить тьму и помочь невинным — это был тот тип охотников-авантюристов, которых толкал в бой азарт. Варгас частично разделял такой подход — спустя почти десять лет бесплодных попыток победить монстров только это и помогало не сдаваться. Азарт и стремление спасти как можно больше городов, чтобы они не повторили судьбу Гримсби. 

Пресловутого героизма вперемешку с безрассудством у Хантера до сих пор было в избытке.

 

Когда они покинули уютный привал, наполненный лёгким шумом волн с берега озера и шелестом зелёной листвы, солнце уже клонилось к земле. Варгас рассчитывал, что они доберутся до места поисков как раз к сумеркам — самому лучшему времени для охоты.

Хантер вёл спутника к западному массиву, стараясь не упускать из виду дорогу. Здешний лес играл с восприятием злую шутку, путая ориентиры и заманивая путника вглубь, чтобы он заплутал и больше не выбрался. Все эти уловки Долины были хорошо известны Габриэлю и, как только чаща стала совсем густой, охотник зажёг висящий на поясе фонарь, чтобы рассеять тьму и сохранить трезвый рассудок.

Варгас спешился на развилке, передал второй фонарь Даниэлю, который тоже спрыгнул с Наамы, и дальше они пошли пешком, внимательно глядя себе под ноги.

Лес становился всё мрачнее, и дело было не только в наступающих сумерках. Он был совсем не таким, как предыдущий. Лес у Ноттингема был мёртвым, а этот — жил своей, независимой от законов природы жизнью. Над головами путников смыкалась листва, пряча их от внешнего мира, но не для того, чтобы защитить, а чтобы никто не узнал об их гибели. Деревья обступали всё плотнее, дорога становилась всё уже. Опавшая листва шуршала под ногами, и обычно этот звук казался Марлоу приятным, но теперь в нём слышалось что-то зловещее.

Шагая так близко к Варгасу, что они едва не касались плечами, священник оглядывался с любопытством и лёгкой тревогой. После того, как охотник уже дважды его спас, рядом с ним Даниэль чувствовал себя защищённым и потому не боялся Долины. Он знал, что когда на горизонте появлялись порождения тьмы, на Габриэля можно было положиться.

Вокруг было много следов зверей и людей. По дороге проходила глубокая колея, должно быть, здесь проезжали не в меру смелые торговцы. Хантер и Даниэль шли вдоль следа колёс, и тот в какой-то момент оборвался. Кусты сбоку от дороги были примяты — выглядело так, будто нечто утащило телегу в густые заросли. Держа Голиафа поближе к себе, Варгас внимательно огляделся, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что подскажет, где искать охотника, но пока что было пусто. 

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул он.

Смеркалось. Лес мягко шелестел сухой листвой и утягивал их всё глубже во мрак, туда, где даже фонари почти не рассеивали тьму. Впереди мелькали могильные огоньки — это было плохим знаком.

— Помнишь, я говорил о том, как появляются монстры? — сказал Варгас и кивнул на мерцающий свет. — Это могильные огоньки. Чтобы уничтожить такой, надо дождаться, пока он займёт чьё-то тело. Иначе никак. То, что их тут так много — не к добру. Значит, трупов не меньше.

Свернув с главной дороги на неприметную тропу, Габриэль остановился, заметив лежащий под деревом мешок, и осторожно подошёл к нему. Внутри оказались кости каких-то животных, два собачьих черепа и шило. О предназначении всего этого оставалось только гадать. Охотник не удивился бы, если бы здесь проводили какие-нибудь безумные обряды. Он слышал, что жители немногочисленных деревень, ещё оставшихся в Долине и вокруг неё, постепенно сходили с ума. От таких можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Ещё раз глянув на мешок, Варгас снял косу с седла и перехватил покрепче. Предчувствие его редко обманывало. 

А судя по тому, каким густым был лес и какими чёрными — тени, они дошли до того самого массива к западу от Бакстона. Из земли повсюду торчали корявые корни, так что здесь можно было не только сгинуть во мраке, но и переломать ноги. 

Они прошли ещё немного, и на тропе обнаружились потемневшие пятна крови с остатками пищи. Будто жертву долго тошнило перед тем, как она умерла.

След был подсохший, но если бы он появился слишком давно, то успел бы стереться. Теперь у Варгаса была хоть какая-то зацепка.

— Всё в порядке, святой отец? — буднично поинтересовался он, обернувшись к заметно побледневшему Марлоу. — Голоса не слышите?

— Н-нет, — неуверенно откликнулся Даниэль.

Никаких голосов не было, но, несмотря на спасительный свет фонаря, который он держал перед собой, Марлоу видел мелькающие между деревьев тени. Первая, поразительно похожая на его сестру, ускользнула вглубь леса, и по спине священника пробежала ледяная дрожь. И ему почти удалось убедить себя, что это лишь видение, как с другой стороны тропы возникла фигура старого священника, отца Рональда из Ноттингема. 

Волосы на голове Даниэля встали дыбом — лес действительно был наполнен призраками живых и мёртвых.

Невольно сжавшись, Марлоу с огромным трудом преодолел вызванное минутной слабостью желание совсем уж прижаться к Варгасу, и просто поднял фонарь повыше. Однако это не помогло.

Тени продолжали мелькать: одни скрывались в глубине леса, другие застывали между деревьями и провожали священника пристальными взглядами. Среди них были маленький Уильям, дед Даниэля, любимый преподаватель из университета, первая любовь — молодой человек из частной школы, и снова сестра, с маленьким ребёнком на руках.

И на этот раз Марлоу одолело желание не отшатнуться, а последовать за ней, помочь, ведь она могла просто заблудиться. Но он замотал головой, чтобы развеять наваждение, и остался на месте.

Однако всё это оказалось сущими пустяками, когда в глухой тишине до слуха Даниэля донеслись жалобные всхлипы, перерастающие в сдавленный тихий плач девочки из дома лесника. Настойчивый, он забирался прямо в голову и, как священник ни пытался отвлечься, никуда не исчезал. Осознание того, что это всего лишь уловки Долины, ничуть не помогало, и плач продолжал звучать, медленно, но неотвратимо заполняя собой всё его существо и сводя с ума.

— Нет, я не в порядке, — испуганно признался Даниэль. — Никаких голосов, только плач. Господи… — пробормотал он, обращаясь уже не к Варгасу, но и не ко Всевышнему. — Пожалуйста, замолчи…

Повесив фонарь на пояс, священник остановился и зажал уши ладонями, но всхлипывания стали только громче. Теперь навсегда — его личный кошмар.

Варгас замер рядом со спутником. Он очень хорошо помнил свой первый визит в Долину. Все эти шепотки, скрывающиеся за кустами монстры, выглядывающие из-за деревьев твари с белыми глазами. Сейчас он не видел ничего подобного, но нарастающее беспокойство постепенно брало над ним верх, и охотник понимал, почему.

Потому что вендиго не издаёт звуков. Пока не заметит тебя и не решит поиграть, заманивая в свои когтистые лапы знакомыми голосами.

Габриэль положил ладонь на плечо Марлоу, сжал и ощутимо встряхнул, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Молись, — сказал Варгас. — Или пой про себя. Это поможет, — он задумался на мгновение и снисходительно добавил: — Если не поможет, можешь петь вслух, я это как-нибудь переживу. 

Благодарно кивнув, Даниэль за поводья притянул Нааму ближе к себе и снова пошёл рядом с охотником, мысленно напевая любимые псалмы один за другим. Плач постепенно затих, но всё же не исчез совсем. Лес будто выжидал, когда священник потеряет бдительность, чтобы напасть с новыми силами и тогда уже довести его до безумия. Но Марлоу был далеко не так слаб, как казалось на первый взгляд, и мог противостоять тьме, окутавшей Долину.

Увидев на земле очередной кровавый след, Хантер вздрогнул от пробежавшей по спине липкой дрожи и лёгкого жжения в шрамах. Нет здесь вендиго и не было никогда. Он должен был успокоиться и ни в коем случае не показывать страх перед спутником, иначе тот мог не выдержать и в итоге не пережить свой первый раз в Долине. Паника могла убить их обоих.

— Сюда, — позвал Варгас, заметив глубокие свежие царапины на стволах деревьев.

Они вышли на широкую тропу, ведущую к прогалине. Открывшаяся картина была бы красивой, если бы освещали её не могильные огоньки, а обычные светлячки, но всё равно Габриэль выдохнул и немного расслабился. Главное — никакого вендиго. И дорогу устилали лишь опавшие листья, а не бесчисленные кости его жертв. Здесь были только давящая на виски тишина, высокие безмолвные деревья и… капкан?

Остановив лошадей и наклонившись к ловушке, Варгас посветил на неё фонарём — печать Ордена немного стёрлась, но всё равно была различима в потёмках. 

Обезвредив капкан, Габриэль выпрямился и осмотрелся — у него возникло стойкое ощущение, что это не они охотятся, а на них. Подозрение подтвердилось, когда он чуть было не наткнулся на натянутую верёвку, которая активировала ещё одну ловушку. Варгас замер, закрепил фонарь на поясе и раскрыл косу, напряжённо прислушиваясь к тишине.

Даниэль осторожно переступил через верёвку и остановился рядом с охотником. Если бы он был здесь один, то напоролся бы на первый же капкан и остался без ноги. Наличие в лесу ловушек пугало — неужели монстры могли быть разумными?

— Это установил человек или… — обеспокоенно начал он, но Варгас шикнул на него, призывая молчать, и кивнул на чащу:

— Привяжи лошадей и не высовывайся. 

Стараясь держаться ближе к священнику, Хантер почувствовал, как тяжёлый воздух вокруг загудел и словно осыпался невесомой пыльцой под ноги. С трудом вдохнув и плохо понимая, что происходит, охотник отшатнулся в сторону, утягивая Даниэля себе за спину. Мимо пролетел арбалетный болт и вонзился в ветхий ствол вяза. Голиаф заржал, дёрнулся в сторону и чуть было не напоролся на ещё один капкан, спрятанный под листвой.

— Прячься, — скомандовал Варгас спутнику.

Даниэль скрылся за деревьями, и Хантер, тряхнув головой и избавившись от возникшего вдруг удушающего чувства, обратил всё внимание на прогалину.

Пытаясь определить, откуда стреляли, он поднял капкан за цепь и отбросил с тропы. Раздался щелчок металлических челюстей, и оставалось только надеяться, что под листвой не спрятаны другие ловушки.

Прежде чем показался монстр, до Габриэля донеслась смрадная волна. Обладатель арбалета явно был мёртв не меньше недели. Захваченные могильными огоньками орденцы были куда опаснее обычных восставших, потому что их тела ещё помнили, как пользоваться оружием, и охотились на живых так же, как когда-то — на мёртвых. Из-за этого они становились настоящей угрозой, особенно в тёмном, враждебном лесу. 

Хантер знал одного орденца, который очень любил ловушки.

— Варгас.

Резко обернувшись, Габриэль увидел на тропе охотника, одетого в чёрный, оборванный плащ с капюшоном. Его поза казалась неестественной, сломанной, будто в костюм была облачена деревянная кукла. В руках у мертвеца был арбалет, который Хантер узнал бы даже после литра рома.

— Эдмунд.

Сражаться косой в лесу было неудобно, но шансы уравнивало то, что у мёртвого Тиви был тяжёлый молот, который мог его замедлить. Если, конечно, Эдмунд не достанет Варгаса раньше выстрелами из арбалета. 

— Пришёл упокоить меня? — металлический голос, доносящийся словно из железной бочки, проникал прямо в мозг. — Или в этот раз охотишься за своей смертью?

— Пошёл к чёрту, Эд. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя нет шансов, — откликнулся маршал, стараясь подавить прорывающуюся печаль. Не время для эмоций. 

Мертвец вскинул арбалет, и Габриэль, бросившись вперёд, попытался отразить атаку, но не успел. Тиви, с которым они множество раз проводили дружеские бои, знал, как он двигается. Болт вонзился в плечо, и Варгас едва не выронил косу от боли. Но ослепляющая вспышка мгновенно прошла: боль превратилась в ярость. Бой только начинался.

 

Марлоу вздрогнул, наблюдая за сражением, внутри у него всё испуганно сжалось — это был первый раз, когда кто-то смог ранить Габриэля. Охотник больше не казался таким недосягаемым и всесильным, как раньше, он был обычным человеком, у которого шла кровь и у которого оружие могло выпасть из ослабевших пальцев. И что, если…

Священник прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Нет. Всё будет хорошо, Варгас убьёт этого монстра, бывшего когда-то его знакомым, и они останутся живы и выберутся из Долины. И единственное, что мог делать Даниэль, чтобы приблизить этот момент, — молиться.

— Sub tuum praesidium confugimus, sancta Dei Genetrix (Под Твою защиту прибегаем, Святая Богородица), — зашептал он, стараясь не упускать Варгаса из виду. — Nostras deprecationes ne despicias in necessitatibus (Не презри молений наших в скорбях наших).

С каждым следующим словом он чувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее, но перед следующей фразой неожиданно услышал позади жалобный голос:

— Даниэль… Даниэль, помоги мне, — он мог бы поклясться, что это его сестра, если бы не знал точно, что её здесь не может быть.

Запнувшись на секунду, Марлоу, не оборачиваясь, продолжил:

— Sed a periculis cunctis libera nos semper (Но от всех опасностей избавляй нас всегда).

— Даниэль, пожалуйста, — раздался плач, не такой, как раньше, не зловещий, а тоскливый и надрывный, плач сломленного и опустошённого человека.

Священник зажмурился, с трудом поборол желание пойти на голос, заглушающий его собственный, и упорно продолжил:

— Virgo gloriosa et benedicta. Domina nostra, mediatrix nostra, advocata nostra (Дева преславная и благословенная. Владычица наша, защитница наша, заступница наша).

Плач резко оборвался, и на плечо Даниэля легла чья-то рука. Сильно вздрогнув, Марлоу каким-то невероятным чудом заставил себя не открывать глаза; ему казалось, что он точно сойдёт с ума, если увидит то, что было рядом с ним.

— Зачем ты сопротивляешься? — ласково, нежно пропел другой голос. Голос, который Даниэль никогда бы не забыл. Джереми. Спустя столько лет Марлоу всё ещё помнил, как его зовут — того самого молодого человека из частной школы. — Тратишь всю жизнь на бессмысленную борьбу с самим собой.

— Tuo Filio nos reconsilia (С Сыном Твоим примири нас), — прошептал Даниэль. Его пробирала дрожь. Он уже не был уверен в том, что молился за Варгаса. Сейчас ему нужно было читать молитвы о защите от зла для них обоих, но он не чувствовал в себе достаточно сил.

— Посмотри на меня. Ты ведь хочешь. Ты помнишь меня, — леденящее душу прикосновение перенеслось с плеча на шею священника и поднялось вверх. Чужие пальцы зарылись в его волосы, и Даниэль понял, что вот-вот пропадёт, когда прикосновение показалось ему приятным.

— Tuo Filio nos commenda (Сыну Твоему поручи нас).

— Ну же, Даниэль, — прошелестел мягкий, завораживающий голос прямо ему на ухо, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Пальцы скользнули по щеке, и священник дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. — Посмотри на меня. Я знаю, ты хочешь меня. Всегда хотел. А я всегда это знал. Открой глаза, посмотри, ты можешь получить желаемое.

Даниэль почувствовал тёплое, такое человеческое дыхание на своих губах и, из последних сил борясь с желанием податься навстречу, прошептал завершающие слова молитвы:

— Tuo Filio nos repraesenta (Сыну Твоему отдай нас — _лат._ ).

Он замер, ожидая последнего, гибельного для него касания. Но ничего не произошло.

Священник осторожно открыл глаза. Демон исчез.

 

— Ты всегда был слабее, — проскрежетал Тиви, отскочив в сторону и зарядив арбалет резким отточенным движением. — Ты теперь моя добыча. За тебя дадут неплохую цену.

Варгас бросился вперёд, стремительно сокращая дистанцию, и сделал обманный выпад — у него всегда открывалось второе дыхание, стоило его ранить. Когда опасность становилась реальной, обжигала близостью смерти, Габриэль забывал о боли и как будто становился более быстрым, сильным и ловким. Это много раз спасало ему жизнь, на это он надеялся и теперь. Крутанув косу и выбив арбалет из непослушных пальцев Тиви, охотник тут же его атаковал, но враг успел выхватить молот, поставить блок и ударить Варгаса ногой под колено.

— Забываешь про оборону, когда тобой движет боль, — произнёс Эдмунд, когда его молот впечатался в землю в том месте, где за мгновение до этого стоял Хантер. — Это тебя погубит. Это погубит многих из нас. Злоба. 

— Заткнись.

Габриэль продолжал уворачиваться и стискивать зубы, отражая удары. Столкновения косы и молота через руку отдавались выкручивающей болью в плече. Это подстёгивало, но засевший в теле арбалетный болт не позволял свободно двигаться. Варгас не мог замахнуться как следует и к тому же почти лишился возможности блокировать удары, идущие сверху. Приходилось отскакивать, спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли корни и едва не врезаясь в деревья. Тиви же, несмотря на вес своего оружия, не терял в скорости, да и мёртвое тело не чувствовало усталости.

— Всегда сначала делаешь, потом думаешь, да? Или не думаешь вовсе, — Эдмунд издал холодный смешок. — Тобой управляют эмоции, тебе не победить. Ни других, ни себя.

Это было так на него похоже. При жизни, во время тренировок, Эдмунд тоже говорил всякую чушь, пытался задеть, раззадорить, нарывался на настоящий, вовсе не дружеский бой. Однажды Варгас даже чуть не сломал ему нос за насмешку по поводу Селин. Слухи быстро распространялись — от Дерби до Лондона; достаточно одной неосторожной фразы в пьяном угаре, и вот уже одни знакомые отводят взгляд при встрече, а другие — давят на больное при удобном случае. 

Сделав косой подсечку, Габриэль с размаху ударил возрождённого по голове сапогом, надеясь если не снести её с плеч, то хотя бы выиграть ещё секунду для решающей атаки, но Эдмунд только рассмеялся. Он вскочил, вправил себе шейные позвонки и, воспользовавшись тем, что Хантер открыт, сделал выпад. Молот почти достал, нацеленный маршалу в рёбра, но Варгас знал этот грязный приём и успел увернуться. 

Нужно было заканчивать. Поединок выходил слишком изнуряющим: Долина была не подходящим местом для долгого боя, тут сам воздух изматывал и деревья цепляли корявыми ветками, мешая, замедляя, отвлекая. Габриэлю было нечем дышать: он выдохся, хотя за пределами Долины мог бы сражаться хоть всю ночь и не с такими ранениями. Сейчас же его поддерживали только боль и желание выбраться отсюда живым. 

Он должен был отбросить человечность. Забыть о дружеских боях и вечерах в уютном доме. Не думать о его жене Маргарет, ради которой Эдмунд был готов на всё, не вспоминать двух его прекрасных детей.

Это не Варгас лишал их отца, а тьма, убившая и занявшая его тело. 

Это уже не Тиви. 

Маршал крепче перехватил косу, но Эдмунд подловил его во время атаки, пихнул молотом в грудь и повалил на землю.

— Ты был крепче когда-то, — произнёс мертвец. — Жаль.

Коса выпала из ослабевшей руки, и Хантер едва не попал под очередной удар. Бросив оружие, он перекатился в сторону и, пока Тиви выпрямлялся, успел точным ударом по колену сломать ему ногу. Пусть Эдмунд не чувствовал боли, но он лишился опоры и завалился на пыльную дорогу. И пары выигранных секунд хватило, чтобы Габриэль, выхватив нож левой рукой, прижал мертвеца коленом и, вонзив лезвие в голову, свернул ему шею. 

Эдмунд затих навсегда.

Варгас с трудом заставил себя выпрямиться — боль от плеча растеклась по всему телу, узлом скрутилась в позвоночнике и забила лёгкие. Воздуха не хватало, каждый вдох вызывал приступ удушья, но Хантер не позволил себе расслабиться. Он выдернул нож из подгнившего черепа, перевернул Эдмунда и, разрезав шнуровку на его плаще, сорвал с шеи медальон, который можно было предъявить Ордену как доказательство выполнения задания. Оставалось последнее — что убило Тиви?

Склонившись ближе к Эдмунду, Варгас заглянул в безжизненные белые глаза и заметил, как сильно вздулись вены на лице умершего. Похоже, он был отравлен.

На этом можно было закончить, но Габриэль всё равно продолжил осмотр. На боку у охотника обнаружился толстый глубокий прокол, от которого расходились обширная гематома и почерневшая паутина вен. За всё время работы Хантер такого ещё не видел и был уверен, что в бестиарии не найти записей о монстрах, оставляющих подобные раны. А значит, об этом нужно было доложить в Лондоне. Возвращение в столицу становилось всё более неизбежным и срочным. 

Поднявшись, Варгас покачнулся и тут же прислонился спиной к ближайшему дереву.

— Даниэль? — позвал он, прижимая к себе правую руку, чтобы не шевелить ею лишний раз, и стараясь не упасть. — Ты там в порядке?

Выглянув из своего укрытия и увидев, что монстр убит, Марлоу выдохнул с облегчением. Он не мог представить, чтобы охотник проиграл, но извечное «вдруг» преследовало неотступно. Однако рано было расслабляться.

Быстро отвязав лошадей, чтобы не терять их из виду — без них они оба пропали бы в этом лесу — Даниэль вернулся с ними на тропу к охотнику.

— В порядке, — коротко ответил он и подошёл ближе к Варгасу, захватив свою сумку. — Других ранений нет? — священник кивнул на торчащую из его плеча стрелу.

— Нет, — хрипло отозвался Хантер.

— Хорошо. Сядь.

Повесив свой фонарь на нижнюю ветку дерева, у которого они стояли, Даниэль опустился вслед за Варгасом на землю. Как только Марлоу раскрыл свою сумку и полез за инструментами, он перестал быть священником и стал доктором. Теперь перед ним был не охотник и не напарник, а пациент, и он даже не заметил, как полностью отрешился от собственных мыслей и впечатлений от только что пережитого. Так же, как не заметил и то, что перестал говорить в своей обычной вежливо-официальной манере. На соблюдение правил приличия сейчас не было времени.

— Выпей, — Даниэль сунул в руки Варгасу открытый пузырёк. — Это опиумный раствор. Не слишком сильный, так что всё равно будет больно, но ты ведь не хочешь стать зависимым, верно?

Габриэль удивлённо поднял брови: поразительно, как менялось поведение спутника, когда одна роль сменяла другую. Похоже, не зря он вытащил священника из его кельи в Ноттингеме. Однако Варгас оставил это без лишних комментариев и быстро опрокинул в себя опиумную настойку. Последний раз ему приходилось её пить после встречи с вендиго — вкус был дурманящий, но привыкшей к рому глотке было плевать, что в неё заливают. Да и плечо раздирала такая боль, что Хантер глотнул бы и чистого спирта, лишь бы забыться. Вот только Долина не прощала слабостей, и он должен был оставаться в сознании. 

Забрав пустой сосуд, Марлоу аккуратно расстегнул на охотнике плащ и рубашку и, достав ножницы, осторожно разрезал одежду со стороны ранения. И теперь, когда он мог оценить масштаб предстоящей работы, он не смог сдержаться и выдохнул:

— Вот чёрт, — и тут же виновато охнул.

— Надо же… — наблюдая за ним из-под шляпы, усмехнулся Габриэль и прислонился затылком к стволу дерева в ожидании, когда опиум затмит боль эйфорией. — Как ты заговорил. Уже и чёрта поминаешь.

Наконечник стрелы наполовину торчал со спины, и вытащить её обратно не было никакой возможности. Сломать, чтобы вытащить древко отдельно, Даниэлю не хватило бы сил — стрела была слишком толстой, но, к счастью, её можно было протянуть насквозь.

Марлоу достал коробку с инструментами, кучу чистых тряпок, бинт и небольшой серебряный лоток. Продезинфицировав в нём ланцет, зажимы, пинцет и иглу, он замочил в спирте шёлковую нить и несколько тряпок и дал банку со спиртом Варгасу.

— Польёшь мне на руки, когда скажу. Потом будешь держать свой фонарь, света слишком мало. А теперь не двигайся, или станет хуже, — ровно произнёс Марлоу и беспощадно надавил на стрелу, зная, что лучше сделать всё быстро, чем тянуть медленно и мучительно, хотя, когда он перехватил окровавленное древко у наконечника, пришлось сильно сбавить темп, чтобы не навредить Варгасу ещё сильнее, протягивая сквозь рану плоское металлическое оперение.

Едва не до треска сжав банку со спиртом, Хантер стиснул зубы и, всё же не выдержав, яростно зарычал, как подстреленный, но не добитый волк. Зажмурившись и шумно задышав, когда боль стала режущей и тягучей, но не такой резкой, Варгас приглушённо выругался. Он вечно сравнивал любые мучения с теми, что он испытывал после вендиго, однако прямо сейчас, когда у него в плече образовалась дыра толщиной с арбалетный болт, это не особо помогало. И единственное, что ему оставалось — просто держаться в сознании. Потому что вряд ли Марлоу способен был пронянчиться с ним в Долине, пока он не придёт в себя, и при этом сохранить здравый рассудок. 

Даниэль бросил стрелу на землю, с сочувствием посмотрел на побледневшего охотника и, заставив себя не отвлекаться на эмоции, дал ему второй фонарь. Из раны под ключицей текла кровь, и Марлоу, обеззаразив руки спиртом, схватил рану на спине специальными зажимами — это должно было приостановить кровотечение, пока он занимался входным отверстием. Обработав его края спиртовым раствором, Даниэль стёр кровь сухой тряпкой и, взяв ланцет, принялся удалять загрязнённые ткани.

— Нужно будет как можно скорее добраться до Честерфилда — я не могу здесь как следует прочистить рану. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты умер от сепсиса после победы в таком сражении, — произнёс Даниэль с почти неуловимой ноткой иронии.

— Проклятье, — простонал Варгас и попытался сесть ровнее. Фонарь в его руке заметно дрожал и покачивался, так что Хантер мог помочь своему лекарю разве что послушанием.

Нужно было как-то отвлечься от боли и расплывающихся перед глазами кругов, чтобы не дёргаться от горячих прикосновений лезвия. 

— Когда меня ранил вендиго… Эта тварь распорола мне спину, — начал он, переводя дыхание чуть ли не после каждой фразы: — Пришлось добираться до города в одиночку. Я кое-как забрался в седло… благо, вендиго не тронул Голиафа… и привязал себя, чтобы не упасть по дороге. Если бы не этот конь, меня бы сейчас тут не было… Довёз меня до города, а там уже помогли другие охотники. Боль была такая сильная, что я молил о смерти… Но выжил, — Варгас поморщился — он и не предполагал, что опиумная настойка настолько сильно располагает к откровениям, — перевёл взгляд на труп охотника и закончил: — Так что и сейчас справлюсь… Это просто царапина по сравнению с тем, что было тогда.

— У тебя поистине завидная выдержка, — отозвался Даниэль. — Такая воля к жизни заслуживает уважения.

Он не стал добавлять, что Господь был на стороне Варгаса, ведь если тот смог проделать всё это с ранениями, шрамы от которых Марлоу видел у него на спине, то можно было с уверенностью заявить, что это чудо. Охотник сделал тогда невозможное, и Даниэль не хотел умалять его заслуг, но думал, что без Божьей помощи не обошлось.

Зажав фонарь между коленей, Габриэль скинул шляпу, вытер вспотевший лоб и посмотрел в сторону тропы, затерявшейся в непроглядной тьме. Он надеялся, что в эту ночь их больше никто не побеспокоит и что утро наступит быстрее. Задание они выполнили, можно было позволить себе выходные, но сначала нужно выбраться из Долины. 

И попасть в итоге из одного дерьмового места в другое: в Честерфилде на нормальный отдых можно было не рассчитывать. Особенно ночью. 

— Придётся… задержаться в городе, да? — Хантер усмехнулся и легонько похлопал Даниэля по бедру. — Не выходи вечером никуда. А то пропадёшь — и поминай как звали. 

Покосившись на охотника и дёрнув бровью, Марлоу решил списать его действия на опиум, бросил на землю очередной окровавленный кусок ткани и взял иглу. 

Было странно держать в руках инструменты спустя столько лет, но Даниэль помнил всё, чему его учили, а ланцет до сих пор ощущался как родной. Он любил своё дело во время обучения в университете, и когда пришло время выбирать путь, он покидал врачебное дело с тяжёлым сердцем. Ему нравилось лечить людей. Но лечить душу было куда важнее, чем тело. 

— Да, придётся задержаться, — произнёс Даниэль и, продев в иглу нить, начал зашивать рану. — Недели на две, может, три. Посмотрим, как будет заживать. Держи фонарь выше, пожалуйста.

Священник накладывал ровные швы, оставляя после каждого стежка узелок, чтобы не разошлись, если вдруг Варгас неосторожно дёрнет рукой. А тот мог, Марлоу ни секунды не сомневался.

Зашипев, когда игла в очередной раз вонзилась в плечо, охотник зажмурился, глубоко дыша и пытаясь совладать с собственными ощущениями. Чтобы отвлечься от боли и лёгкого головокружения, надо было сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, что позволит не обращать на них внимания. Так его учили. Петь песню или просто считать про себя. И Габриэль выбрал второе, напряжённым взглядом уставившись на низко свисающую над ними листву. Она гипнотизирующе раскачивалась на ветру, а сквозь счёт от одного до ста и обратно пробивались тревожные мысли об окружающей тьме. 

Хоть бы ничего не произошло. За последнюю неделю приключений было достаточно.

— Ты отлично держишься, — донёсся до него ободряющий голос спутника. — Считай, полпути пройдено.

Отрезав нить и стерев сухой тряпкой остатки крови, Марлоу снова с помощью Варгаса обработал спиртом инструменты и руки и переместился охотнику за спину. Сняв зажимы, он начал всё по второму кругу. И пока горка алых тряпок на земле росла, а его руки снова окрашивались в красный, Даниэль говорил, потому что в тишине казалось, будто тьма подступает к самой границе окружающего их света. Звук голоса — своего или чужого, неважно, — хоть немного рассеивал ощущение, что за ними наблюдают. К тому же это могло отвлечь охотника от боли.

— Когда я учился на медицинском факультете, то думал, что, если вдруг будет война, я обязательно пойду на фронт, в полевой госпиталь, и буду лечить солдат. Воина из меня всё равно бы не получилось, а так я мог бы быть полезен, — в ход снова пошёл ланцет, и Даниэль, напряжённо прищурившись, замолчал ненадолго, а потом продолжил, усмехнувшись воспоминаниям: — Представлял, как героически погибну, пытаясь спасти жизнь какому-нибудь храброму солдату или своему коллеге, неважно. Я был идеалистом.

Варгас неопределённо хмыкнул. Отвечать не хотелось — у него не было сил, да и особого желания вникать в смысл слов, но успокаивающий голос священника помогал отвлечься от боли. Поэтому Хантер был бы не против, если бы тот продолжил говорить.

Забавно, что раньше Даниэль хотел стать военным врачом. Ему стоило мечтать осторожнее — теперь его желание из прошлого воплотилось в исковерканном, извращённом виде. Их война велась против невидимого врага, у которого не было ни начала, ни конца, а вместо доблестных солдат лечить приходилось измученных охотников. 

Зато в Лондоне можно было поучаствовать в пародии на настоящие боевые действия, столкнувшись с бандитами из числа Буревестников, например. Сколько их перебили, а откуда-то брались всё новые. Может, они тоже выползали из крипт?

Габриэль покачал головой в ответ собственным мыслям. Глупости. Сознание плыло от опиума и выдавало безумные идеи. Но боль от пронзающей тело иглы упорно возвращала его в реальность.

Марлоу накладывал ровные стежки, сосредоточенно щурясь в полумраке и прислушиваясь к шорохам и сбитому дыханию охотника. Хотелось успокоить его, сказать, что почти всё, осталось потерпеть совсем немного, но вместо этого Даниэль сделал ещё несколько стежков и узелков и произнёс, продолжая рассказ:

— Сейчас мало что изменилось. Хотя если раньше я по глупости думал, что умереть за веру, стать мучеником — тоже достойное стремление, то теперь понимаю, что Господь даровал нам жизнь не для того, чтобы мы желали смерти.

Даниэль отрезал нить, стёр оставшуюся кровь и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев одного из жутких рубцов на спине Габриэля.

— Даже если эта жизнь порой к нам слишком жестока.

Резко выдохнув, священник испуганно отдёрнул руку — его пронзило таким ярким и острым желанием прижаться к шраму губами, что внутри всё сжалось от мелькнувшего видения, а дыхание мгновенно сбилось.

Зажмурившись, Даниэль замер ненадолго, пытаясь восстановить душевное равновесие, но образ не исчезал, и всё, что ему осталось — винить во всём демона, который искушал его, пока Варгас сражался.

Охотник приоткрыл глаза и чуть повернул голову. Если Марлоу надеялся, что Габриэль не заметит, не почувствует из-за боли почти невесомое прикосновение к шраму, то он просчитался. Варгас почувствовал и задумчиво нахмурился, заметив, что Даниэль сильно встревожен. И теперь нельзя было списать это обступающую их тьму или пережитый страх. 

Повеявший между деревьями свежий воздух прояснил мысли, и Хантер покосился на спутника. Как врач Марлоу нравился ему больше, чем как священник, но в этом было мало своеобразного азарта, граничащего с безумием. Не в первый раз Даниэль так реагировал на близкий контакт, и нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы не приметить странности. Если бы не боль, терзающая при малейшем движении, Варгас проверил бы свои догадки — просто чтобы удовлетворить любопытство.

«Нет, не проверил бы», — быстро одёрнул он себя. Ни к чему было рисковать.

Посмотрев на священника, который снова сел перед ним и вытирал руки, не поднимая головы, Габриэль перевёл взгляд на пресловутую листву.

Любое сближение грозило привязанностью, а он давно зарёкся привязываться к напарникам.

Даже если те представляли интерес.

Благословляя темноту и неверный свет фонаря за то, что, если он покраснел, этого не было видно, Марлоу отложил заляпанную кровью тряпку и тяжело вздохнул. Следующая часть тоже была серьёзным испытанием, поэтому он настойчиво напомнил себе, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Обычная перевязка. И всё.

Стянув безнадёжно испорченную одежду со здорового плеча Варгаса, чтобы не мешала, Даниэль взял бинт и немного потянул охотника на себя, чтобы тот выпрямился. Говорить резко расхотелось — Марлоу начал обматывать Габриэля бинтами, и это, пожалуй, было самым мучительным, что случилось с ним за этот день. Он старался как можно меньше касаться горячей кожи, но бинты на груди приходилось придерживать, пока они не закрепились достаточно надёжно, а когда они проходили через спину, Даниэль едва ли не вплотную прижимался к охотнику. Ещё пара дюймов, и он мог бы коснуться губами его ключицы.

Попытки оставаться беспристрастным мгновенно пошли прахом, и Марлоу очень надеялся, что у него получалось сделать вид, будто пальцы его дрожат от усталости, а тяжело дышит он от беспокойства.

Когда, наконец, повязка была закреплена, Даниэль отстранился с ощущением, будто он из последних сил выбирался из липкого болота соблазна.

— Всё, — объявил священник, снова протирая инструменты спиртом. — Так странно — покурить хочется. Мы с друзьями всегда курили после занятий в университете. Особенно после практики, когда руки ещё в крови, а первым делом тянутся за сигаретой. Я бросил, как только поступил в духовную семинарию, но как легко просыпается привычка.

— Никогда не курил, — ответил Варгас — Уменьшает выносливость.

— А ром нет? — язвительно отозвался Даниэль.

Разговоры о чём-то настолько отвлечённом помогали Марлоу прийти в себя, но всё же, едва убрав инструменты, он достал флягу с вином и сделал несколько больших глотков, а когда задал Варгасу вопрос, не поднял на него глаза:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Старайся как можно меньше двигать рукой. Если что-нибудь будет нужно, лучше позови меня.

Нужно было помолиться о выздоровлении охотника, но Даниэль не представлял, как это делать, когда в голове творился такой хаос.

— Без палки в плече гораздо лучше, спасибо, — охотник накинул безнадёжно испорченные рубашку и любимый плащ, который оставалось только похоронить. — Благодаря тебе я быстрее приду в себя.

Священник нервно улыбнулся, подумав, что Варгас будет чувствовать себя лучше, только пока действие опиума не закончится, а после ему станет уже не до благодарностей. Но больше Марлоу обезболивающего ему не даст, потому что знал — охотник был способен вытерпеть эту боль, и лучше Даниэль обречёт его на лишние страдания, чем на опиумную зависимость.

Убрав бинты, спирт и оставшиеся тряпки, Марлоу сделал ещё глоток вина и, почувствовав в пустом желудке приятное тепло, заставил себя засунуть флягу поглубже в сумку. То, что он пережил сильное нервное напряжение, как и то, что оно будет преследовать его, пока они не покинут Долину, не было оправданием для лишнего употребления алкоголя. У Марлоу и без того накопилось поводов для раскаяния часа на два молитвы. Но думать об этом сейчас было невыносимо.

Так же невыносимо, как выдерживать взгляд Варгаса.

Даниэль был уверен, что тот не мог не заметить его странного поведения, и кто знает, как он его расценивал? Священнику настойчиво казалось, что Хантер догадывался, в чём была причина, если не знал точно. У него иногда был такой проницательный взгляд, что Марлоу становилось не по себе. Потому что ему было, чего стыдиться.

Поднявшись и сделав глубокий вдох, Габриэль медленно выдохнул и покачнулся на ослабевших ногах, чувствуя себя разбитым. От опиума немного кружилась голова, но в целом он был готов выдвигаться, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, пока ночные хищники не учуяли мертвечину. Подняв свою косу и сложив лезвие, Хантер посмотрел на Эдмунда и подошёл к нему ближе.

Тиви был знатным засранцем. Болтал всякое, когда был пьян, а трезвый мог с одного выстрела попасть в глаз волку. Вечно заключал безумные пари с каждым, кто ему встречался в кабаке, — и всегда выигрывал. Раньше Габриэль был частым гостем в его доме: наблюдал, как Тиви преображался в обществе своей жены, которую любил до невозможности, и как играл со своими детьми. И пусть не Варгас убил Эдмунда, он не мог представить, как будет смотреть в глаза Маргарет после всего этого. 

— Впервые жалею, что кого-то не похоронил, — произнёс охотник, глотнул из фляги с ромом и, неохотно плеснув немного на труп, чиркнул спичкой.

— Он уже давно перестал быть человеком, а монстров хоронить незачем.

Поймав мрачный взгляд Хантера, Даниэль сострадательно поднял брови и добавил:

— Прости, он ведь был твоим знакомым. Я сочувствую твоей утрате.

Марлоу уже не стал возвращаться к прежней официальной манере общения — в этом не было смысла и, хотя сокращение дистанции явно не было хорошей идеей, священнику так было комфортно. Обращаться с человеком вроде Варгаса по всем правилам приличия было, скорее, глупо.

— Пошли, — сказал охотник и отвернулся от охваченного огнём трупа. — Если не сойдём с тропы, доберёмся до города к рассвету.

Стараясь пользоваться только левой рукой, Варгас прицепил косу, забрался в седло и судорожно выдохнул. Стареет. Раньше он сам бы кое-как обмотал плечо и поскакал навстречу честерфилдским приключениям, а теперь… Натянув на лицо платок, охотник опустил взгляд и кивнул Даниэлю.

— Две недели в Честерфилде. Три — много.

Даниэль повесил на пояс свой фонарь, подхватил сумку и, бросив последний взгляд на горящий труп охотника, оседлал Нааму, и они взяли курс на восток.

Сделав короткую паузу, Габриэль поморщился и, борясь с желанием повести больным плечом, добавил:

— Не зря я забрал тебя из Ноттингема — ты хороший врач. Нечего таким по кельям прятаться.

Варгас мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя мерзкое чувство обязанности. С другими спутниками такого не было — с ними он ограничивался тем, что защищал их по мере возможностей от всяких тварей, и этого было достаточно. 

— Рад, что смог оказаться полезным, — отозвался священник, внимательно всматриваясь в тропу, чтобы, если вдруг Варгас отвлечётся из-за боли в плече или общей слабости, они её не потеряли. Лес за пределами прогалины становился темнее, но Даниэлю было спокойнее, чем раньше, хотя бы потому что теперь он не слышал никаких голосов, и плач больше не забирался ему прямо в голову.

Хотя одно воспоминание о призрачных и соблазнительных — Марлоу должен был это признать, как бы тяжело это ни было, но только так он мог обрести путь к раскаянию и очищению, — прикосновениях демона заставляло волосы встать дыбом.

— И моя помощь будет более действенной, если ты не будешь употреблять алкоголь, пока не выздоровеешь, — заметил Даниэль непреклонным тоном, который намекал, что сейчас он просто говорит об этом, а потом может начать отнимать висящую у Варгаса на поясе флягу. — У нас ведь есть вода, она куда лучше утоляет жажду.

Может, это было просто везение, а может, помогли молитвы, но из Долины они выбрались без приключений. В этот день на их долю и так выпало достаточно испытаний. Дальнейший путь до Честерфилда прошёл спокойно, хоть и был долгим — до города можно было добраться за пару часов, но им приходилось передвигаться в два раза медленнее, чем раньше, потому что каждый шаг отдавался у Варгаса болью в плече, да и лошади были измотаны.

Когда они прошли через ворота Честерфилда, солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, и в его лучах над пустынными улицами золотилась застывшая в неподвижном воздухе пыль.


	6. Честерфилд. Часть 1

Впервые Варгас был в Честерфилде лет семь назад, может, чуть больше. Тогда это был город, вечно забитый торговцами, шумный и оживлённый. По уютными улочками между одинаковых кирпичных домов сновали толпы прохожих, местная фабрика по четырнадцать часов в сутки коптила небо, пьяницы спали под заборами, а по брусчатке разъезжали экипажи. Тогда люди ещё верили, что проблема с криптами скоро решится, и богатеи осматривали потенциальные места застроек для концернов и заводов, чтобы ещё сильнее набить свои кошельки.

Теперь при беглом взгляде казалось, что в Честерфилде царит анархия. На самом же деле город существовал по собственным, только ему понятным правилам. В предместье Честерфилда едва ли не каждую ночь кого-нибудь убивали и грабили; через ворота в невысокой стене пускали всех без разбору; церковь разворовали, а территорию вокруг неё облюбовали беженцы, который разводили грязь и плодили разбой; половина зданий фабрики превратилась в бордели и опиумные притоны, приглашающие всех, кто смирился с тем, что окружающий мир погрузился в адский котёл с живыми мертвецами. 

Здесь процветал чёрный рынок, алкоголь был дряным и дешёвым, а проститутки легко находили клиентов в любое время дня и ночи. Варгасу Честерфилд нравился. Он чувствовал себя свободнее в месте, где можно было устроить драку, увести чужую женщину, разбить бутылку о голову полицейского и уйти безнаказанным.

Правда, была в этом омуте хаоса и пара относительно безопасных мест: одно из них принадлежало охотникам, а второе — бывшим работникам разрушенного госпиталя, которые теперь занимали церковь. Орден держал здесь гостиницу «Белый Орлан» — отдушину в мире разврата и контрабанды оружия. Только в ней можно было ночевать, не стискивая во сне нож для защиты от вездесущих воров и охотников за трофеями. 

Туда-то они и направлялись.

— Добро пожаловать в утренний Честерфилд, — мрачно усмехнулся Варгас, кивая на полупустые улицы, заваленные мусором и пьяницами. — Ночью тут не так уютно.

Завернув во двор гостиницы и передав лошадей сонному конюху, Габриэль заметил, что в Честерфилде остановился ещё кто-то из своих. Кобыла была знакома Варгасу, тонкие косички в её гриве вызывали смутные воспоминания, но он никак не мог на них сосредоточиться. Всё его внимание и мысли занимала боль, а сил едва хватало на то, чтобы стоять более или менее ровно.

— Нам нужно в госпиталь, — раздался усталый голос спутника, разбив надежду скорее упасть на кровать и уснуть. — Надо сделать нормальную перевязку.

— Идём, — легко согласился Габриэль.

Дойти до церкви и вернуться наверняка было проще и быстрее, чем препираться с собственным лекарем с утра пораньше посреди пустынного города.

Тому, что больницей оказался храм, Даниэль даже не удивился. Здание выглядело куда лучше, чем разбитая и заброшенная церковь Ашбурна, и хоть не использовалось по назначению, но, по крайней мере, было полезным. В нём совершали добрые дела, помогали людям, и Марлоу был этому рад. Ведь, судя по рассказам Варгаса, было бы не странно, если бы в этом городе из храма сделали бордель.

Однако подходящего оборудования, чтобы промыть сквозную рану, там не оказалось — плечистый молодой санитар сказал, что оно сгорело вместе с госпиталем. Но когда Даниэль снял с охотника бинты, парень тоже осмотрел рану и предложил отличную лечебную мазь — лучше, чем та, что была у Марлоу. Пока санитар, слишком бодрый для такого раннего часа, бегал за лекарством, Даниэль стёр с плеча охотника выступившую кровь и заставил себя улыбнуться:

— Выглядит не так уж плохо. Даже обнадёживающе. 

— Ага, — вяло отозвался Хантер. Что бы там Даниэль ни говорил, чувствовал он себя дерьмово. — Перевязывай скорее, и пойдём отсюда.

В церкви стоял пропитавший каждый угол запах ладана и в то же время воздух отдавал спиртом и болезнями. Мазь воняла, как травница под опиумом. От всего этого начинала кружиться голова, да ещё солнечный свет, проникающий в окна, резал глаза. Поэтому, как только Марлоу завязал бинт, Хантер потащил его обратно в гостиницу, не дав полюбоваться храмом.

Впрочем, Даниэль и не собирался. Всё, о чём он мечтал — это о кровати. А по дороге к ней думал, что было бы неплохо обосноваться в госпитале. Там наверняка, как и везде, не хватало врачей, а священник мог поработать, пока они в Честерфилде. Но с этим можно было разобраться позже — сейчас мысли текли сонно и сбивчиво, мешая друг другу. После того, как Даниэль понял, что с охотником действительно всё будет в порядке, на него навалилась такая усталость, что хотелось присоединиться к многочисленным пьяницам, упав прямо посреди дороги. Очевидно, всё это время он стойко держался лишь благодаря Божьей помощи и постоянному волнению за охотника.

Едва они переступили порог «Орлана», как их встретил радостный голос хозяина:

— Варгас! Добро пожаловать, маршал!

— Не кричи, Джимми. Я не в настроении, — проворчал охотник и поймал брошенные ему ключи.

Гостиница представляла собой двухэтажный длинный дом и принадлежала Ордену. Большинству местного населения и обычным путникам цены в ней наверняка были не по карману, поэтому кроме охотников здесь останавливались разве что зажиточные торговцы и совсем редко — представители власти.

Хантер миновал крепко сколоченные столы и стулья — такие о чью-нибудь спину не разломать, — бросил презрительный взгляд на висящую над камином вычурную картину и поднялся на второй этаж. Да, трактирная часть здесь была обставлена в лучших традициях дорогого постоялого двора, но внутри комнат всё было не так прилично. У Ордена на наведение порядка не хватало денег — да и какой в этом смысл? А Джиму, бывшему механику, это здание досталось от ирландца Маки, погибшего во время нападения монстров. И Джим явно не собирался ничего менять. 

Но Варгаса это вполне устраивало. Каждый раз было приятно возвращаться.

Накрыв саднящее плечо ладонью, Габриэль отпер дверь в двухместную комнату, пропустил священника вперёд и повернул ключ в замке. Да, в «Орлане» было безопасно, но… Просто на всякий случай.

— Ходи, где хочешь, пока мы здесь, но возвращайся до темноты, — напомнил Варгас.

Он выложил на стол оружие, приставил косу к стене и, аккуратно скинув плащ, посмотрел на вечно неработающую раковину в углу. Открыл кран и удовлетворённо хмыкнул — труба загудела, но воды не подала. Здесь ничего не менялось.

Больше не обращая внимания на Марлоу, который за его спиной копался в своей сумке, Габриэль скинул рубашку и штаны и, оставшись в исподнем, забрался под одеяло. Он старался не двигать рукой лишний раз, но плечо прострелило болью, стоило только опуститься на кровать. И ощущение, будто арбалетный болт всё ещё торчит в его теле, не отпускало в любом положении, как бы Варгас ни лёг.

Двух недель ему должно было хватить на восстановление, но если нет... К чёрту Лондон. Подождут ещё месяц, если потребуется.

Габриэль прикрыл рукой глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь расслабиться, но вместо блаженной пустоты ловил беспорядочные мысли. Куда ехать дальше? В Гилмортон? Как долго нужно игнорировать запросы из столицы, чтобы его лишили звания? Долго, очень долго — он проверял, но вот так и не лишили.

И чья же это лошадь? Знакомая, в пятнах, с рыжей гривой. И косички эти, аккуратные, будто в салоне плели. Кличка у неё ещё была дурацкая.

Шуршание со стороны спутника прекратилось, его сменил едва различимый шёпот. Варгас даже не пытался разобрать, что там Марлоу бормочет, и без того было понятно, что тот скорее согласится трое суток не спать, чем ляжет, не помолившись.

И Габриэль сам не заметил, как провалился в сон под этот непрерывный шелест непонятных слов.

Священник стоял на коленях рядом с кроватью, перед столиком, на котором расположились его распятие, Библия и зажжённая свеча. Какой бы сильной ни была усталость, он не мог лечь, не воздав благодарность Богу за ещё один прожитый день. И неважно, что перед сном полагалось читать молитвы вечерние, а сейчас, судя по заглядывающему в окно солнцу, нужно было произнести утренние. В любом случае, просить Господа о выздоровлении больных, упокоении душ погибших и прощении собственных грехов можно было в любое время. И Даниэль радовался, что к моменту перечисления последних Варгас уже спал.

 

Несколько часов спустя Даниэль сошёл на первый этаж, поправляя рукава сутаны. Ему удалось лишь немного подремать, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы продержаться до вечера. А валяться без дела Марлоу не умел, поэтому решил немного прогуляться по городу. 

Позавтракав за столом у окна, мимо которого проходили время от времени шатающиеся мужчины в рабочей или солдатской форме и пробегали чумазые дети, он отправился изучать Честерфилд.

Залитые солнечным светом широкие улицы выглядели спокойно. По ним бродили недовольные люди с осунувшимися лицами, из некоторых окон доносились крики яростных споров, а несколько мужчин в явно дорогих одеждах проводили Даниэля очень странными оценивающими взглядами. Но в основном Честерфилд пока ничем не отличался от любого другого города.

Во время прогулки Марлоу заглянул в большую аптеку, в которой едва ли не половину полок занимали лекарства от венерических болезней и целый шкаф был отведён под склянки лауданума. Даниэль взял бинт, пару банок спирта и прихватил ту противно пахнущую, но отлично действующую мазь для Варгаса. 

Остановившись у прилавка и заметив, что в аптеке нет других посетителей, Марлоу заплатил и поинтересовался, убирая покупки в сумку:

— Вы не подскажете, как здесь обстоят дела с докторами? Я тут проездом, совсем ничего не знаю о городе.

Аптекарь поднял взгляд от денег, удивлённо вскинул брови, заметив белый воротничок, и тут же расплылся в похабной ухмылке:

— Плохо с докторами, как и везде, но если хер полечить надо, то ты по адресу, попадёшь в самые умелые руки в округе. 

— Что? — недоумённо заморгал Даниэль и почувствовал, как щёки неумолимо заливает краска. — Нет-нет, я просто хотел узнать, не нужен ли местному госпиталю работник. Я лекарь.

Аптекарь в замешательстве нахмурился, но уже через мгновение захохотал и указал пальцем на колоратку:

— Я-то думал, ты из-за этого в своём городе к доктору сходить не можешь, — он усмехнулся и добродушно прищурился: — Ты смотри, здесь врать не обязательно, всем плевать, каким богам ты поклоняешься и кого при этом трахаешь, — аптекарь отмахнулся, едва только Даниэль открыл рот. — Но если хочешь, то можешь и врать, до этого тоже никому дела нет.

— Да нет же, я правда хочу узнать о работе, и только, — раздражённо повторил Марлоу.

— Ну, раз так, то тебе будут рады. Только на большую благодарность не рассчитывай, там, наверно, и восьми шиллингов за день не сделать.

— Ничего, деньги мне не нужны. Спасибо, — скороговоркой поблагодарил Даниэль и покинул аптеку.

Прохладный ветер тронул его горящее лицо, и священник тяжело вздохнул. Может, и хорошо, что в Честерфилде легко принимали и последних грешников и праведников, но такая открытость, граничащая с полным равнодушием, смущала до головокружения.

Решив не откладывать поход в госпиталь на следующий день, Даниэль пошёл в сторону возвышающегося над невысокими домами креста. Солнце висело высоко над городом, высвечивало все углы, в которых обычно таились тени, и теперь, продолжая свою неспешную прогулку, Марлоу смотрел не на дома и вывески, а на людей. И при втором взгляде, уже не рассеянном, не пытающимся охватить сразу всю картину, Честерфилд не казался светлым и приветливым.

Священник замечал, как из окон полуподвальных помещений вырываются ароматные дурманящие завитки дыма; как в переулках переговаривались о чём-то мужчины с хитрым и пронырливым видом; как прямо посреди улицы, при ярком свете дня, беззаботные шлюхи завлекали прохожих. Пьяниц на дорогах становилось больше едва ли не с каждой секундой, и Марлоу почему-то был уверен, что они даже не успели — и не пытались — протрезветь с предыдущего вечера. Весёлый парень на углу продавал заляпанное кровью и грязью оружие, а рядом с ним стояли и болтали о чём-то полицейские.

Даниэль и сам не заметил, как начал с подозрением поглядывать по сторонам и жаться ближе к зданиям, где была узкая полоса тени. К счастью, до церкви было недалеко: тревога не успела захватить его сознание, как за спиной Марлоу уже закрылась дверь госпиталя.

Едва он заикнулся о том, что хочет помочь, как Оливер — тот самый широкоплечий санитар, с которым они виделись на рассвете — вызвался показать Даниэлю обстановку. Неф выполнял функцию приёмной, боковые комнаты отвели под кабинеты, а внутренние помещения церкви превратили в операционную и палаты.

За алтарём стояли бочки с водой и шкафы с препаратами, бинтами и инструментами.

Ну хоть там никто не проливал кровь.

Остаток дня Марлоу провёл в госпитале. Оливер рассказал ему, что почти все пациенты — это проститутки, беженцы, избитые солдаты и жертвы разбойников, и рук, чтобы всех вовремя залатать, постоянно не хватало. А потом открыл шкаф, стоящий на том месте, где прежде была дарохранительница, и показал лежащий там револьвер.

— Это если грабить придут, — пояснил санитар с нервной улыбкой. — Пригодится. Или если пьяные завалятся. Или Пауки… Хотя от последних вряд ли поможет. Но ты не переживай, мы по одному здесь никогда не остаёмся.

— Церковь — это последнее место, в котором я возьмусь за оружие, — покачал головой Даниэль и закрыл дверцу шкафа.

Оливер охватил быстрым взглядом одежду священника и, ничего не ответив, тяжело вздохнул.

Когда Марлоу возвращался в гостиницу, начало темнеть. Город наполнялся грубыми, резкими звуками, повсюду толкались люди, центр непрестанно гудел и вонял алкоголем. Даниэль не удивился бы, даже если бы ему сказали, что и все административные здания захватили ненасытные гуляки. Превратили их в пабы и притоны, и теперь Честерфилдом правили шлюхи и разбойники, чей покой охраняли спившиеся полицейские. 

С каждым шагом священник всё сильнее торопился: несколько раз его трогали за плечи и хватали за локти, предлагая зайти в какие-то подозрительные заведения, на вывесках которых были изображены купальни и длинные курительные трубки; а почти у самого «Белого Орлана» ему пришлось обогнуть трёх неприметных мужчин с липкими оценивающими взглядами. Один из них мягко отделился от группы и обратился к Даниэлю с вопросом:

— Нужна работа? Мы обеспечим лучшие условия, берём всего тридцать пять процентов, — он следовал за Марлоу почти до самых ворот гостиницы и вкрадчиво шептал: — С тебя будем брать только тридцать, идёт? Здесь любят таких, как ты.

Священник захлопнул за собой дверь «Орлана», стараясь не слушать и не думать, что за проценты и условия ему предлагают.

 

Варгас проспал до вечера и проснулся от боли, пронзившей плечо, когда он неосторожно повернулся на правый бок. Сев, охотник глянул на бинты с засохшими бордовыми пятнами, затем посмотрел на соседнюю кровать: священника на месте не было. Свет за окном тускнел, бледные лучи очерчивали в окне здание напротив — охотник быстро нашарил часы в кармане штанов; стрелки показывали половину восьмого. Пока беспокоиться было не о чем, самое веселье в Честерфилде начиналось ночью. И всё равно Габриэль надеялся, что сейчас обнаружит спутника на первом этаже, а не через пару дней — в какой-нибудь подворотне. 

Глотнув воды из фляги и немного придя в себя, охотник накинул рубашку, которую так вовремя постирал на озере. Хорошо, что он носил исключительно тёмную одежду: под такой были незаметны бинты. К вечеру в трактире наверняка уже собрались посетители, и перед ними не стоило светить ранениями: Орден вечно трясся за свою репутацию, и тут они с Варгасом сходились во мнениях — нельзя было, чтобы в охотниках начали сомневаться ещё сильнее, уже и сейчас от населения не было никакой поддержки.

И была другая, не менее весомая причина держать лицо, и заключалась она вовсе не в гордости. Просто в Честерфилде любое проявление слабости мог ухватить чужой цепкий взгляд, и тогда уже следующим вечером за углом его будут поджидать грабители или, что ещё страшнее, Пауки. Со здоровыми охотниками и те, и другие предпочитали не связываться, но раненые становились для них лакомым кусочком.

Застегнув рубашку, Габриэль прихватил с собой деньги на ужин и спустился в трактир. На первом этаже было пустынно, заняты оказались только пара дальних столов. Видимо, постояльцы ушли развлекаться в бордель Рыжей Дженни или мирно спали в своих комнатах.

— Тут кто-то ещё есть, помимо нас? — спросил Варгас, когда хозяин принёс его заказ.

— Из ваших три охотника с напарниками, — пожал плечами Джим, стирая со стойки крошки. — Брент, Старк и ещё какой-то здоровяк, забыл имя.

Хантер стиснул зубы и напряжённо усмехнулся. Точно. Старк. Это у него лошадь такая холёная и воняет женским парфюмом, как и он сам. Варгас терпеть не мог французов, а Старка — тем более. У того были завышенные амбиции, лягушатник хотел получить всё и сразу, будто ему были должны только за то, что он бросил свою родину и поступил в британский Орден. И он ненавидел Варгаса так, словно тот украл у него звание маршала и присвоил себе. 

Последний раз, когда они виделись в Лондоне, всё закончилось дракой, и Габриэль придушил бы Старка голыми руками, если бы их не разняли. А потом их отчитывал лично сенешаль, как неразумных детей, и лягушатник пытался свалить всю вину на Хантера.

Маршал уже и не помнил, кто был зачинщиком. Но точно был не виноват, что у Старка такая раздражающе сладкая рожа. И если эта скотина картавящая при встрече что-нибудь ляпнет, придётся снова разбить его лицо об стол. Кажется, в прошлый раз, сломать Старку нос не получилось, так Варгас не против был это исправить.

И пусть его потом отчитывают, сколько угодно. Пусть даже звания лишат за то, что он порочит честь Ордена, плевать.

Дверь гостиницы открылась, пропуская Марлоу. Вид у него был растерянный, но главное, что добрался он целым и невредимым. 

— Ты был прав, ближе к вечеру на улице действительно становится… тревожно, — без предисловий выдохнул священник, сев на соседний стул.

— Я предупреждал, — кивнул Габриэль, задумчиво прожевал последний кусочек свинины и продолжил: — Но мы можем прогуляться как-нибудь вместе после заката.

Марлоу удивлённо вскинул брови. Предложение было неожиданным, но интересным. Ведь охотник, судя по всему, был здесь уже не раз, наверняка хорошо знал город и мог рассказать о нём что-нибудь интересное. Да и Даниэлю нравилось бывать в разных местах. Раньше он об этом не знал, потому что был только в родном городе — в Бристоле, потом в Лондоне, когда учился в университете и семинарии, а после — в Ноттингеме, куда отправил его епископ. Следующим городом, в который его планировали отправить, был Берфорд, но перевод не состоялся — руководство церкви оказалось слишком сильно занято удержанием своих позиций в столице и других крупных городах, а о нём навсегда забыли.

Так он и остался в Ноттингеме, пока Варгас его не нашёл.

— Хорошая идея, — улыбнулся Даниэль.

— Увидишь настоящий Честерфилд. Испугаешься. Здесь одни только шлюхи, солдаты и торговцы, и все под опиумом. Если будешь держаться рядом, всё будет в порядке. Если нет… — Варгас отпил из потёртой чашки крепкий чай, оценивающе покосившись на Даниэля. — Ты достаточно миленький для здешних предпринимателей.

Хантер даже не улыбнулся. Он не смеялся над священником — просто сообщал всё как есть.

— Возьмут в оборот — и прощай твоя святость.

— Миленький? — тихо отозвался священник, и его лицо стремительно залила краска. — Так вот о какой работе он говорил… на улице мне предлагали… ох.

В семинарии Даниэлю и другим молодым людям говорили, что для некоторых из них приятная внешность может повлечь проблемы — бывали случаи, когда девушки без памяти влюблялись в священников и совращали их или, если не получалось, накладывали на себя руки. Семинаристов предостерегали от этого и призывали быть осторожными. Но к тому, что его сочтут достаточно привлекательным для борделя, Даниэль готов не был.

Помотав головой, Марлоу попытался отогнать от себя жуткие картины ночных приключений, которые могли его настигнуть, если бы он на улице, перед гостиницей, замешкался хоть на секунду. От одних только неуютных, зудящих воспоминаний о словах того мужчины Даниэль чувствовал себя грязным.

К счастью, от этих мыслей его отвлекли хлопок двери и раздавшийся смех.

Хантер резко поднял голову на звук и сощурился. В трактир ввалился огромный мужчина в военной форме с эмблемой Ордена на груди. Он держал под руку крепко сложенного охотника в грязно-зелёном плаще с витиеватой вышивкой. Брент. Тридцатилетний стрелок с глазом, как у орла, смуглый и голубоглазый, он походил скорее на араба, чем на англичанина и, по меркам Варгаса, был писаным красавчиком. Здоровяк с густой бородой, на которого Брент то и дело заваливался, был его спутником. Шервуд прежде работал обычным мясником, и Габриэль искренне недоумевал, как его занесло в лекари. 

— Маршал! — Брент был дьявольски пьян. — Это же маршал Хантер!

Варгас нахмурился и, всё же не сдержав улыбку, приветственно кивнул.

— Шервуд! Шервуд, пойдём, я хочу поздороваться с маршалом, как того требует субординация! — охотника покачнуло, и Шервуду пришлось его ловить, пока тот, сняв шляпу, салютовал Хантеру. — И снова в Честерфилде!

— Ты напился, как свинья, Брент, — Габриэль посмотрел на священника, затем снова на коллегу.

— А ты нет? — он удивлённо расширил глаза. — Ты что, не пьёшь? А это... Рядом с тобой что, священник? Шервуд, гляди, это настоящий священник! Ты разве не говорил, что хочешь исповедоваться?

Даниэль тихо рассмеялся и, встретив взгляд Шервуда, сказал с нескрываемой надеждой:

— В любое время.

Шервуд приятно улыбнулся и хотел что-то ответить, но тут охотник пихнул его локтем в бок и снова едва не завалился в сторону.

— Прошу прощения, днежл… джентльмены, — икнув, Брент прикрыл рот рукой. — Кажется, я снова болтаю всё, что на язык бросится.

— Ничего, — фыркнул Варгас. — Лучше иди проспись.

Шервуд настойчиво повёл охотника к выходу из трактира и спустя минуту, судя по грохоту, чуть не приложил его об лестницу. Габриэль издал короткий смешок, заглушив его в глотке уже остывшего чая.

— Какие они шумные... и живые, — заметил Даниэль. — Надеюсь, Брент не шутил насчёт своего спутника.

— Вряд ли, он не стал бы о таком шутить. Так что не удивляйся, если этот здоровяк придёт к тебе каяться.

Марлоу оглянулся, коротким жестом подозвал Джимми и, когда тот подошёл, заказал ужин.

— Половину порции, пожалуйста, — добавил священник, поняв по размеру тарелки, которая была у Варгаса, что полную он не съест. Из-за частых постов и своей бедности в Ноттингеме он привык питаться по чуть-чуть.

Когда Джимми отошёл, Даниэль повернулся к охотнику и спросил негромко:

— Как твоё плечо?

— Болит, — не стал скрывать Хантер. — Но от перспективы пролежать тут две недели меня воротит.

— Три недели, — поправил Марлоу. — Хотя, может и чуть меньше. Я заходил в аптеку, купил такую же мазь, как в госпитале. Она хорошая, с ней заживать будет быстрее. Надо будет перевязать после ужина.

Варгас отстранённо кивнул, не став говорить, что уйдут они из Честерфилда тогда, когда он скажет, и неважно, насколько плечо успеет зажить. Сверху в этот момент донеслось не особо складное пение, и маршал усмехнулся, узнав переиначенный Брентом гимн Ордена. Слов было не разобрать, но зато Хантер вспомнил, как давно, несколько лет назад, они все вместе его пели: Варгас, Брент, Кракс и Шакс. 

А ещё вспомнил, как раньше он сам любил петь. Себе под нос, тихо, но, если верить Селин, довольно мелодично. Ей нравилось слушать. Но это осталось в прошлом. 

— Ещё я был в церкви... в госпитале, — зачем-то поделился Даниэль после паузы, заметив, что Хантер углубился в свои мысли. — Пока мы здесь, буду им помогать. Если, конечно, не понадоблюсь тебе для чего-нибудь... У них всего один врач делает операции, и тот без высшего образования. Но при этом есть три доктора, которые лечат венерические заболевания, — добавил он с неодобрением.

Допив чай, Хантер отставил чашку и покосился на Даниэля. Всё доносящиеся сверху песни настраивали на определённый лад — так и тянуло опрокинуть в себя пару стаканов рома и если не пойти в бордель, то хоть присоединиться к Бренту. Но пока Марлоу был рядом, вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на нормальный отдых.

— С госпиталем ты хорошо придумал, — кивнул Варгас. — Только не загуливай. А то вдруг тебе снова предложат интересную работу, а меня рядом не будет, чтобы объяснить, что ты уже занят.

Даниэль тихо хмыкнул, думая спросить, что будет делать Хантер, если его спутник вдруг пропадёт. Поищет, наверно, в паре-тройке известных ему сомнительных заведений, а потом пожмёт плечами и отправится в госпиталь, чтобы забрать с собой и обречь на гибель очередного несчастного.

Поэтому священник так и не спросил, решив, что лучше ему не знать ответа. Не стоило портить момент, когда они в кои-то веки спокойно разговаривали, никуда не торопясь и ни на кого не охотясь. Хотелось продлить эти минуты тихой гармонии, когда Даниэлю рядом с Варгасом наконец-то было уютно. Марлоу надеялся, что таких моментов за всё время их пребывания в Честерфилде будет как можно больше.

Задумчиво глянув в сторону барной стойки, за которой стоял Джимми, и проведя пальцами по поседевшему слишком рано виску, Габриэль нахмурился и прикрыл глаза, но тут же их настороженно распахнул. В прихожей снова раздался смех, но в этот раз — холодный, высокий и совсем не весёлый. Двое постояльцев прошли к лестнице, но стук каблуков неожиданно оборвался, а затем приблизился ко входу в трактир. На пороге появился высокий мужчина, на вид чуть младше Варгаса, облачённый в чёрный плащ с щегольской красной подкладкой и широкополую шляпу. Глаза у него были почти такие же грустные, как у Даниэля, щетина придавала какой-то сомнительной мужественности, а губы выдавали в нём сноба.

Это и был обладатель рыжей лошади с косичками. Старк. Варгас не помнил его настоящее имя, зато прекрасно помнил высокомерный взгляд.

— Маг’шаль, — охотник вежливо склонил голову, подойдя к их столу. У него был ярко выраженный французский акцент, и от его приторного голоса, картавости и того, как безбожно он коверкал это слово, умудряясь неправильно ставить ударение, у Хантера по позвоночнику пробегала яростная дрожь. Сжав руки в кулаки и даже не пытаясь скрыть злость, Габриэль неохотно поднял на него глаза и рыкнул раздражённо:

— Вы решили паломничество устроить? Если ты тоже только поздороваться, проходи мимо.

Старк сладенько улыбнулся, тем же ледяным взглядом смерил Даниэля и подошёл ближе, звеня стальными шпорами.

Пижон. Наверняка ведь надевал их только в городе, чтобы покрасоваться. Иначе, если бы он строил из себя невесть что в полях, его шпоры давно бы звенели в зубах какого-нибудь вербера.

— Что вы, маг’шаль, как же я могу пг’ойти мимо человека столь высокого звания и не выказать ему должное уважение? — француз повёл плечом, чуть прищурился и кивнул на торчащую из-под воротника Габриэля повязку. — Вас г’анили? Неужели это кому-то удалось?

Павлин пришёл распушить хвост, и его срочно следовало припугнуть, чтобы не лез. Иначе Габриэль за себя не ручался — от преувеличенно любезного тона уже начинало мутить. 

Он поднялся из-за стола, чтобы не терпеть снисходительный взгляд сверху вниз и быть с собеседником на равных. Старк умел взбесить одним своим видом.

— Не твоё дело. Если, конечно, не хочешь последовать за ним, — ровно отозвался Габриэль и попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку, но получился оскал. — Иди, куда шёл.

Француз вскинул брови, играя оскорблённую невинность, и обратился к Даниэлю:

— Меня зовут Стаг’к. А вас? — но дожидаться ответа не стал, тут же презрительно дёрнув подбородком и добавив явно громче, чем следовало: — Вы так часто меняете спутников, маг’шаль, совсем их не бег’ежёте. А они ведь не пушечное мясо!

Марлоу тоже вскочил со своего места, заметив, как гнев скривил губы Варгаса. Габриэль выглядел так, будто готов был взять косу и разрубить этого Старка на месте, и священник хотел бы помешать назревающей драке, только не представлял, как.

Поэтому в следующие несколько секунд не успел ничего сделать.

Хантер схватил француза за ворот, прошипел зло:

— Говори за себя, лягушатник, — и оттолкнул Старка, собираясь его обойти и покинуть трактир.

Но тот остановил маршала, резко дёрнув назад за локоть правой руки. Плечо прострелило болью, в глазах от неё заискрило; Варгас, больше ни мгновения не раздумывая, впечатал кулак Старку в челюсть и, пока тот не успел ответить, добавил коленом в живот. Француз, глухо выругавшись, согнулся и ухватился за стул, а Габриэль, накрыв плечо ладонью, вышел к лестнице, совершенно не жалея о содеянном.

Если бы в голове Старка мозгов было больше, чем амбиций, всего этого можно было бы избежать. Он провоцировал Хантера из зависти, которую даже не трудился скрывать, а охотник мгновенно вспыхивал, стоило только задеть любую из неприятных ему тем. Которые лягушатник за эти годы успел выучить — все до единой. 

На лестнице Варгас едва не столкнулся с юношей лет пятнадцати. На поясе у него висел знак охотника, бледное лицо было взволнованным, брови сдвинуты, словно в ожидании подступающей муки. Хантер сразу узнал в нём спутника Старка — Луи. Бедный мальчишка был молчаливым исполнительным рабом своего охотника и теперь торопился хозяину на помощь.

Неодобрительно покачав головой, Габриэль решил, что это не его дело, и поднялся в комнату, оставив мерзкого француза с его амбициями позади. И заодно бросив ему на съедение собственного спутника.

Даниэлю доводилось наблюдать подобные сцены: в Лондоне и Ноттингеме, когда безобидные на первый взгляд беседы заканчивались пьяной дракой. Обычно дерущихся разнимали их друзья, но иногда вместо того, чтобы остановить происходящее безумие, паб делился на два лагеря, каждый из которых болел за своего дерущегося. И тогда Даниэль пытался разнять пьяниц сам, а после этого синяки с него сходили ещё неделю.

Но в этот раз всё произошло слишком быстро. Он не успел среагировать, и подскочил к незнакомому охотнику, только когда Варгас отошёл на несколько шагов.

— Вы в порядке? — испытывая смешанное чувство вины и гнева, спросил Марлоу и положил руку на плечо Старка, которую тот сразу скинул.

Он, видимо, был из тех, кому гордость не позволяла принять помощь, тем более от кого-то ниже по положению или статусу, но священник был упорнее, чем француз рассчитывал. Подхватив его под локоть, Даниэль усадил охотника на место Варгаса и, пока тот пытался восстановить дыхание, осмотрел и прощупал его челюсть.

— Вы в порядке, — с облегчением заключил священник, поймав на себе негодующий взгляд француза и заметив рядом парня с испуганным белым лицом. Видимо, это был спутник Старка. Такой юный, совсем мальчишка. — Мне правда очень жаль, что так получилось.

— Не стоит, у нас с маг’шалом давно такие… интег’есные отношения, — голос охотника растерял всю свою слащавость, акцент неожиданно стал мягче, и только улыбка обжигала прежним высокомерием. Впрочем, она быстро покинула тонкие губы, когда Старк скривился от боли.

— Простите, я должен идти. Постарайтесь пару дней разговаривать как можно меньше, — без тени сарказма произнёс Марлоу и, только покинув трактир, понял, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. Как насмешка. И его наверняка поняли неправильно.

Но сейчас это было уже неважно. Пока Даниэль поднимался по лестнице, в нём всё сильнее разгорался праведный гнев, но вместе с тем укреплялось и ощущение бессмысленности упрёков. И всё это заставляло Марлоу чувствовать себя ужасно уставшим. 

Открыв дверь и войдя в комнату, он достал всё необходимое для перевязки и сказал, глядя на Варгаса печально и осуждающе:

— Сними рубашку.

Услышав священника и повернувшись к нему, Хантер попытался не обращать внимания на укор в голубых глазах, но ничего не получалось. Внутри тут же разгорелось жгучее раздражение — у них были не настолько близкие отношения, чтобы осуждать друг друга. И никогда такими не будут.

— Не смотри на меня так, — охотник неприятно сощурился, расстёгивая рубашку и отбрасывая её на кровать. — Он — паскудная мстительная гиена, такие только удары и понимают.

Джонсон постоянно говорил, что у Варгаса проблемы с гневом, и учил контролю. Ярость помогала в бою, но однажды могла и подвести — она была ненадёжным союзником. А про общество, в котором подобное поведение недопустимо, и говорить нечего. Вот только никакие слова мейстера не могли ничего исправить. Габриэль всегда был таким, сколько себя помнил. Однажды, ещё подростком, он до полусмерти избил какого-то бандита в Гримсби, и после этого всё только усугублялось. Конюх, с которым ему изменила Селин, скончался на месте, не в силах выдержать побои. А потом вся жизнь превратилось в поиск выхода для кипящего внутри гнева. Лучше всего помогали бессмысленные драки в пабах и нескончаемая борьба с монстрами. Если бы не это, Варгаса давно уже посадили бы за решётку, словно дикого зверя, или в приют для умалишённых, чтобы пичкать там опиумом в попытках подчинить.

— Лучше молчи, — предупредил охотник. — Или я сделаю что-то, что тебе уж точно не понравится.

А он мог. Придвинув табурет и сев, Варгас сжал и разжал пальцы на правой руке. Каждое движение отдавалось болью в плече, но плевать на это. Желания оставаться в Честерфилде стало ещё меньше. Если и дальше так продолжится — если Старк будет крутиться рядом, а Даниэль трепать ему нервы одним только пристальным взглядом, — то рано или поздно Габриэль сорвётся и уйдёт на всю ночь в бордель Дженни, где напьётся, как Брент. То есть как свинья. Или устроит пьяную драку в кабаке — ещё лучше. 

И после всего этого зашивать рану наверняка придётся заново.

Даниэль молча разрезал бинты и одним движением отодрал от раны присохшую повязку. Так было лучше, чем медленно тянуть, стараясь уменьшить боль — всё равно не помогало. В тишине Марлоу стёр выступившую кровь и обработал края раны спиртом, очищая их, прежде чем забинтовать заново.

Молчать укоряюще у него тоже отлично получалось, но ничего не говорил он вовсе не потому, что Варгас ему угрожал. Угрозы по-прежнему не могли его остановить, несмотря на то, что в такие моменты охотник действительно пугал. Нет, Даниэль молчал, потому что его угнетала заочная бессмысленность любых попыток что-то донести до Варгаса.

С другой стороны, разве он мог предсказать, какое действие возымеют его слова? Нельзя было отрекаться от надежды на лучшее, никогда, даже находясь на самом дне отчаяния. Сейчас же Даниэль просто жалел сил, потому что чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, а теперь — ещё и морально подавленным. Но жалость к себе была недопустима.

Вздохнув, Марлоу обработал вторую рану. Что такого мог сделать Варгас? Побить его? Это не так уж страшно. Больше ничего священнику в голову не приходило, да и какая разница? Своим молчанием он разве не потакал охотнику? Разве это не было тем самым смирением, которого он не признавал? Признанием зла. Он молчал и уступал ему дорогу, в то время, как должен был противостоять.

— Он ничего тебе не сделал. А ты ударил его. Ударил невиновного, — произнёс наконец Даниэль, тихо, но твёрдо. — Неважно, какой он человек, хороший или плохой.

Марлоу приготовил куски ткани, нанёс на них мазь и начал закреплять на ранах. Варгас хмурился от его слов, но помогать не отказался — придерживал пропитанные лекарством тряпки и чуть наклонял голову, чтобы Даниэль мог свободно накладывать бинт. 

— Насилие — это не выход. Оно не решает проблемы, а лишь усугубляет их. И гораздо хуже, что это было необоснованное насилие. Ты мог сломать ему челюсть, — в голосе Даниэля послышались отзвуки праведного гнева, который наверняка был совершенно непонятен Варгасу, но Марлоу это мало беспокоило. — Зачем ты его ударил? Чтобы доказать своё превосходство?

Священник медленно вздохнул и, завязав бинт, выпрямился. Теперь он смотрел на Варгаса скорее печально и непонимающе.

— Я не говорю о том, чтобы ты возлюбил ближнего своего как самого себя, — с нажимом продолжил Даниэль, показывая, что он рассматривает ситуацию скорее с точки зрения обычной человечности, а не религии. — Просто ты мог бы быть хоть немного сдержаннее. И вообще, это чудо, что швы не разошлись. Не хочешь беречь других, так хоть позаботься о себе.

Варгас старался игнорировать спутника и отвлечься на что-нибудь более интересное, чем нравоучения: на боль, например, или мерзкий запах лечебной мази. Но это не помогало. Память подкидывала бесчисленные сцены, когда Джонсон пытался подобными словами унять его необоснованную злость, а Габриэль его слушал и какое-то время даже держал себя в руках — пока не сорвался с цепи, как бешеная овчарка. После смерти конюха мейстер был в бешенстве, едва не выгнал Варгаса, но тогда уже никакие фразы и наказания не могли ничего исправить. Внутри Габриэля, не стихая, клокотал гнев.

А потом, после схватки с вендиго, всё стало ещё хуже. Тот ужас, с которым он столкнулся, пробудил в нём ещё более глубокую и тёмную ярость, и если бы тогда Варгас столкнулся с сотней мертвецов, он вышел бы победителем. Но произошло всё гораздо прозаичнее — толком не долечившись, он сбежал вместе с новым спутником и взял контракт на убийство огромного лесного вепря. Монстр терроризировал население Глостера, пока Варгас не распорол ему брюхо косой. Охотник стоял на зелёной поляне, с ног до головы облитый густой животной кровью, от внутренностей вепря ещё шёл горячий пар, а у Габриэля страшно болели едва затянувшиеся шрамы на спине. И он думал, что злость — его персональное оружие. Чем он злее — тем сильнее.

Иначе в этом мире было не выжить. Особенно когда в окружении оказывались такие, как Селин, Старк или тот конюх, разбивший последние моральные устои Варгаса о суровую действительность.

Поэтому Хантер не стал сдерживаться и сейчас.

Резко поднявшись и схватив Даниэля за шею, Варгас холодно посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся тому, как легко эту шею сломать при желании.

Вообще с Марлоу можно было много чего сделать, и уже не первый раз из-за этой мысли у Габриэля отшибало способность думать отстранённо и профессионально. Поучительные речи, осуждающий тон, укоризненный взгляд на грустной мордашке — это так раздражало, что хотелось спровоцировать спутника. Вызвать реакцию, заставить его выругаться или ударить. Сделать что угодно грешное, неправильное. Да, если бы Даниэль его ударил, всё встало бы на свои места. Он должен был сопротивляться, злиться, сквернословить — а не молча смотреть с такой глубокой печалью. Это было ненормально, в их-то время, когда окончательно стёрлась граница между добром и злом.

Всё стало одинаково серым.

— Послушай меня, — Варгас сощурился, не обращая внимания на то, как беспомощно пальцы Даниэля царапали его ладонь в попытках хоть немного ослабить хватку на шее. — Нет смысла читать мне нотации. И уж тем более говорить, что правильно, а что — нет. Если я захочу кому-нибудь влепить, твои сладкие речи меня не остановят, святоша.

Даниэль упрямо поджал губы. Слова охотника ядом проникали в голову, опустошали и лишали сил, а сдавливающая горло рука не позволяла свободно вдохнуть. И всё же Марлоу попытался ответить, но как только он открыл рот, пальцы на шее сжались сильнее.

— Наш мир — помойка, а люди — сволочи и мрази. Без исключений. Гневайся, молись, проповедуй — это не исправить. И если бы я не ударил Старка первым, он затеял бы драку сам. И тогда простой перевязкой мы бы с тобой не отделались.

Оттолкнув Даниэля к кровати, Варгас раздражённо подумал, что когда-нибудь не сдержится и ударит священника. Да, у него были спутники и похуже, но те превращались в безмолвных невидимок, стоило только немного припугнуть.

Что-то подсказывало, что с Марлоу это не сработает. Об этом говорил упрямый взгляд, который Даниэль не отводил ни на секунду.

— Спасибо за перевязку, доктор, — равнодушно произнёс Габриэль, надел рубашку и, даже не посмотрев на спутника, вышел из комнаты. 

Марлоу осторожно потёр шею и, присев на край кровати, прикрыл глаза. Стоило закончить с перевязкой, и Варгас снова отталкивал его, отмахивался от Даниэля, словно от назойливой мухи, и смотрел, как на пустое место.

Которым Даниэль, очевидно, для него и был. Просто ходячая аптечка.

Марлоу давно привык к таким взглядам и подобному обращению, привык даже к худшему, но сейчас он испытывал очень непривычное чувство — не просто разочарование в себе, силе своего убеждения и в охотнике, а обиду. Это постыдное чувство сковывало все мысли, и Даниэль никак не мог от него отделаться. После ранения Варгаса священнику казалось, что они стали хоть немного ближе. Габриэль более охотно разговаривал с ним и даже благодарил за помощь, хотя вовсе не обязан был это делать. Даниэлю казалось, что охотник чуть смягчился по отношению к нему, но на самом деле он просто принимал желаемое за действительное. Жил иллюзиями, а пора уже было протрезветь и принять реальность.

Единственной его функцией было лечение Варгаса, и, очевидно, чем меньше он при этом отличался от молчаливой куклы, тем лучше.

Из-за глупой обиды хотелось оказаться от охотника как можно дальше, но отправиться на прогулку сейчас было невозможно, чувство самосохранения не позволяло. Поэтому оставалось раз что поужинать — желудок уже начинал болеть от голода, — помолиться и лечь спать. А утром, сразу после перевязки, уйти в госпиталь на весь день. Да, такой план звучал приемлемо.

Марлоу тяжело вздохнул и, мысленно моля Бога о терпении — с тех пор, как он познакомился с Варгасом, ему приходилось делать это гораздо чаще, чем раньше, — пошёл вниз. Его заказ наверняка уже давно был готов, и не стоило огорчать Джимми, не придя за ним. Нужно было только отстраниться от навязчивого ощущения, что Марлоу таскался за охотником, как на привязи.

Оказавшись на первом этаже и оглядевшись, Даниэль заметил тарелку со своим заказом на барной стойке и направился за ним. Священник надеялся, что Варгас будет сидеть где-то в углу, и им удастся избежать нового столкновения, но тот занимал стол прямо рядом со стойкой. Тяжело вздохнув, Марлоу собирался совершить манёвр как можно незаметнее, но, проходя мимо, заметил в руке Варгаса рюмку, очевидно, наполненную не чаем.

Злость вспыхнула мгновенно, и Даниэль даже не успел сообразить, что делает.

Он держал Хантера за запястье, понимая, что это может стать последней каплей, но ему было плевать.

— Тебе нельзя пить, — медленно и очень настойчиво сказал Марлоу, не скрывая раздражения. — Моя задача — лечить тебя, и ты сам же мне постоянно мешаешь.

Даниэль знал, что становится навязчивым, но у него не было выбора. Варгас сам его вынуждал. Отказываться от своих принципов, согласно которым он, несмотря ни на что, должен был ответственно выполнять свою работу, Даниэль не собирался. Охотник сам был виноват в том, что выбрал себе в качестве лекаря служителя церкви — человека с двухсторонне непробиваемыми убеждениями: как священник он не мог молча позволять ему пятнать свою душу, а как доктор — не позволял пациенту гробить своё здоровье.

Варгас мрачно посмотрел на Даниэля, прикидывая, как поступить. Нужно было поставить святошу на место, вот только угрозы на него не действовали, а поднимать руку на собственного спутника на глазах посетителей было очень плохой идеей. Тем более что чёртов Старк сидел за одним из столов и наверняка наблюдал. Однако прежде, чем Хантер решил, что делать, раздался грохот, и в трактир ввалился Кракс, а за ним и его спутник. 

Кракс был высоким и широкоплечим охотником, с тяжёлыми, как кувалды, кулаками. Он был одним из немногих, с кем Варгас не хотел бы столкнуться в бою один на один — с таким противником шансы на победу были не очень-то велики. Его спутник, Шакс, был не только спутником, но и лучшим другом Кракса. Их связывали близкие отношения, как если бы они были братьями, и Габриэль этого не понимал. Он знал, что, несмотря на внешнюю суровость, решительные морщины между бровей, шрамы на бритом черепе и окровавленный молот за спиной, Кракс был чувствительным и мягким. Варгас был уверен, что, потеряв Шакса, здоровяк впадёт в угрюмое уныние и растеряет хватку. Поэтому привязываться к спутникам было чревато.

Пока что ведущим по смене лекарей был Хантер. Если бы не огр, у них с Брентом был бы равный счёт.

Варгас поблагодарил бы Бога, если бы тот существовал, за то, что Кракс решил заявиться в гостиницу именно сейчас, иначе Джимми пришлось бы убирать разбитый стол. Габриэль лишь бросил на Марлоу мрачный взгляд и едва слышно прошипел: 

— Больше так не делай. 

Священник только невозмутимо дёрнул бровью и убрал от Варгаса руку. Они оба знали, что он не перестанет.

— Варгас, ты обязан со мной выпить! Я два дня назад убил нахцерера! — безапелляционно заявил Кракс и поражённо вскинул брови, успев заметить, как Даниэль держал Хантера за запястье. — У тебя что, появилась жена?

Марлоу должен был воздать хвалу Господу за то, что Тот послал им друзей Варгаса именно в этот момент, иначе неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта сцена. Он наверняка довёл бы охотника до бешенства своей настойчивостью, но теперь сомневался, что сам при этом смог бы сохранить душевное равновесие. Оно уже было нарушено.

Даниэль не ожидал, что это случится так скоро. Он не помнил, когда последний раз испытывал нечто подобное. Пожалуй, когда спорил с родителями о своём будущем. Когда они твердили, что он должен стать врачом, как и было запланировано изначально, и жениться на девушке, которую они подобрали, для объединения с чудесной семьёй, владеющей огромной фармацевтической компанией. Это должен был быть очень выгодный союз. Но к тому моменту душа Даниэля уже принадлежала Богу, чего неверующие родители не могли и не хотели понять. Это нежелание выводило Даниэля из себя первое время.

Так же, как и сейчас раздражало нежелание Варгаса понять, что Марлоу не для себя старался. Он искренне проявлял заботу — и постоянно встречал сопротивление.

— Нет, просто святой отец пытается наставить меня на путь истинный, — отставив стакан с ромом, Габриэль выдохнул и взмахнул левой рукой. — И к тому же я ранен, так что можешь взять мой, Кракс.

Вынырнув из-за спины охотника, его тощий спутник неодобрительно глянул на ром, отошёл к барной стойке и вернулся с ещё парой стаканов.

— Да брось! Помнишь, как мы тебя навещали в госпитале после вендиго? На тебе живого места не было, и ты всегда пил. Что мешает сейчас? — охотник протянул руку Даниэлю. — Будем знакомы, святой отец. Вы ведь настоящий?

— Не видишь воротничок? — вмешался в разговор Шакс, присев за стол. — Конечно же, он настоящий.

Марлоу с трудом заставил себя улыбнуться и пожал руку Кракса. В этот раз вопрос вовсе не развеселил, а вызвал раздражение, и Даниэль едва удержался от того, чтобы не поинтересоваться, действительно ли он похож на актёра. Ему срочно нужны были тишина и покой, желательно, вдали от Габриэля. Тот плохо на него влиял, и священник начинал сомневаться, выдержит ли он выпавшее на его долю испытание. Даниэль думал, что оно будет заключаться во встречах с монстрами, в столкновении с реальностью, о которой он всё ещё знал слишком мало, и никак не мог предположить, что на самом деле его испытание постоянно будет находиться рядом и выводить его из равновесия самыми неожиданными способами.

Даниэль отошёл к Джимми, чтобы забрать свой ужин, и вернулся за стол. Изначально он собирался сесть отдельно, но теперь это выглядело бы странно. Не нужно, чтобы другие охотники считали, будто у Варгаса проблемы со своим спутником.

— Мы были в Шрусбери, — сказал Шакс, откинул за спину длинные чёрные волосы и осторожно понюхал содержимое своего стакана. Поморщился и больше свой длинный нос в него не совал. — Там уже почти не осталось гражданских. Нахцереров полно, они сбились в стаю, мы подходить побоялись.

— У нас ни шанса бы не было, — подхватил Кракс. — Там целый отряд нужен и специальное оборудование, а иначе заразимся — и всё.

— Нахцереры… — протянул Хантер, хмурясь. — Тысячу лет про них не слышал. Чуть ли не с самого начала. Откуда только они там взялись?

Кракс скрипнул ножками стула, доставая что-то из сумки, и бросил на стол свой трофей — кусок савана, который, судя по всему, служил монстру плащом.

— Прям под Шрусбери крипта открылась, здоровенная, — сказал охотник, опрокинул ром Хантера в свой эль и залпом выпил. — Так что не удивлюсь, если скоро мы все туда назначение получим.

Габриэль закатил глаза. Он терпеть не мог совместные с другими охотниками походы и масштабные сражения. И это был лишний повод не возвращаться в столицу, вот только письмо от всеведущего сенешаля наверняка найдёт его хоть на юге, хоть в Шотландии.

— Так и знал, что со стороны Уэльса вся эта дрянь так и продолжит лезть.

— Шрусбери — это, вообще-то, ещё не Уэльс, — недовольно поправил Шакс.

Хантер небрежно отмахнулся от него и налил себе из кувшина воды в опустевший стакан. 

— Если нахцереры двинутся дальше, весь запад вымрет, и тогда уже плевать будет, где там границы проходят.

— Так точно, — согласился здоровяк. — Поэтому дальше их пускать нельзя. Нужно будет собрать отряд как можно скорее и расправиться с ублюдками, пока стая не разрослась ещё сильнее. С месяц назад мы бы, может, и таким составом справились, — Кракс обвёл второй кружкой с элем присутствующих за столом и отсалютовал мрачному Старку, не обращая внимания на то, как поморщился маршал.

Спасибо хоть, что не звал лягушатника к ним присоединиться — он знал, что у них с Хантером натянутые отношения. 

— А теперь всё, нужно знатное подкрепление, — решительно закончил Кракс и посмотрел на Даниэля так, будто и от него ждал согласия.

Марлоу неуверенно кивнул — он мало что понимал из разговора. Едва слышно помолившись перед едой, он старался закончить с ужином поскорее, почти не слушая обсуждение. Продолжая размышлять о случившемся, Даниэль изредка поглядывал на Варгаса и не мог представить, что должно случиться, чтобы он сдался и оставил Хантера в покое. То, что изначально было просто работой, теперь становилось делом принципа.

Один из них должен был проиграть, и лучше бы это был охотник, потому что для него проигрышем было — позволить Даниэлю сделать из него человека.

И всё это переходило в область гордыни.

Ему нужно было скорее оказаться подальше от Варгаса, а иначе кто знает, куда ещё священника могли завести его мысли.

— Мне особо хвастаться нечем. Убил трёх гарпий по дороге сюда. В Ашбурне советую пока не останавливаться, они там воду отравили через бойлер в канализации, — Габриэль провёл рукой по лицу и отпил из стакана, морщась так, будто ему дали облизать вышеупомянутую гарпию.

— Ты шарился по канализации? — Шакс вскинул брови. — Чтобы убить трёх гарпий? — он прыснул в кулак и расхохотался.

— А в Долине пришлось убить Эдмунда, — продолжил Варгас, не став подхватывать весёлость чужого спутника, посмотрел на Кракса, а затем почему-то на Даниэля. — Он был… одержим.

Смех резко оборвался. Охотники замолчали. Краем глаза Хантер заметил, что даже Старк опустил голову. Задержав свой взгляд на Марлоу, Варгас поджал губы и тяжело вздохнул, опуская глаза.

Даниэль с сочувствием поднял брови. Хоть именно он был рядом с Габриэлем, когда тот сражался со своим мёртвым другом, Марлоу оказался здесь единственным, кто не был знаком с Эдмундом, и теперь он чувствовал себя лишним. Поэтому, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь ободряющую глупость, Даниэль тихо извинился и, сославшись на усталость, вернулся в комнату. Пусть друзья Варгаса думают, что у него мрачный спутник — ему под стать.

— Вот же дьявол, — почесав свежий шрам на щеке, Кракс нахмурился и поднял свою кружку. — Выпьем за него?

Выдержав минуту молчания после того, как стаканы опустились на стол, Шакс бесшумно отодвинул стул, встал и запел.

_Как-то я переходил через горы Корк и Кэрри_  
_И увидел капитана Фэррела и его деньги, которые он пересчитывал._  
_Сначала я представил ему свой пистолет, потом представил рапиру,_  
_Сказав: «Руки вверх! Или, клянусь, черт заберет тебя с собой!»_ *

Он всегда умел разряжать угрюмую обстановку. Это помогало им не думать о собственной смерти.

 

_____  
* Whiskey in the Jar — ирландская народная песня.


	7. Честерфилд. Часть 2

Всю следующую неделю Варгас сходил с ума от безделья. Первые несколько дней он много времени проводил с Краксом, протрезвевшим Брентом и их спутниками, но потом все они разъехались. 

Кракс отправился по контракту в Грантем, откуда потом собирался в Лондон, чтобы лично доложить сенешалю о том, что происходит на западе — как и Варгас, здоровяк не очень доверял письмам.

Брент, который после вести о смерти Эдмунда резко помрачнел и даже перестал пить, задержался ещё на пару дней, дожидаясь, когда Старк закончит со своими делами в Честерфилде. Эти двое были знакомы ещё с поступления в Орден, и, видимо, хорошо ладили. Варгас не пытался вникнуть, а Брент не распространялся, но в Лондон они со Старком выдвинулся вместе.

Оставшись в гостинице без друзей, Хантер общался с другими охотниками, тем, кто отправлялся на запад, приказывал предупредить крупные города в округе Шрусбери, чтобы те на всякий случай были настороже. Нахцереры несли даже бо́льшую опасность, чем твари вроде вендиго. Последний был очень силён, но убивал по одному, нахцереры же, которые разваливались от пары ударов, способны были уничтожить целый город. Они поглощали собственную плоть и так заражали тех, кто оказывался рядом, чумой или ещё какой-нибудь быстро распространяющейся болезнью. Подходить к ним без защиты было запрещено, сражаться в ближнем бою — нежелательно, и поэтому к встрече с целой стаей монстров необходимо было как следует подготовиться. 

Когда плечо перестало болеть каждую секунду, Габриэль стал выбираться в город. Продал часть трофеев на чёрном рынке, хотя это было запрещено правилами орденского устава, затем получил законную плату, предоставив остальные когти и клыки монстров в администрацию города в качестве доказательства своих трудов. Мимо борделей и пабов он проходил с раздражением и досадой, но сдерживался. И вовсе не потому, что мог потом нарваться на очередную лекцию от спутника, а потому, что святоша в чём-то был прав. Варгас не хотел просто немного выпить — он хотел напиться в хлам. А руку всё же стоило поберечь.

С Даниэлем Хантер почти не общался, и первая неделя прошла тихо, если не считать пары коротких споров из-за каких-то глупостей. Священник задевал охотника, это бесило, но Габриэль ничего не мог поделать. Он пытался не обращать внимания, игнорировать, как делал с прошлыми спутниками, стоило им только раскрыть рот, но с Даниэлем не получалось. Варгас неминуемо натыкался на непонятное противоречие, расшатывающее нервы. Марлоу будто намеренно его выводил одним своим видом, даже когда просто сидел рядом и молчал. Раздражал взглядами, жестами, навязчивым вторжением в привычный для Габриэля распорядок дня. И с каждым днём это неясное терзающее чувство становилось всё сильнее.

А потом, как-то ночью проснувшись от надоедливой боли в плече, Варгас впервые по-настоящему пожалел, что забрал святошу из церкви. Охотник лежал в темноте, пытаясь снова задремать, и вдруг услышал, как Даниэль тихо стонет и вздыхает во сне.

И вроде бы ничего примечательного. Кто-то во сне вопит, кто-то разговаривает, кто-то шипит и просыпается от удушья, сжимая собственную шею, а кто-то стонет. Но священник делал этот так, будто бы ему не страшно, не больно, а стыдно. И Варгас отдал бы все деньги, лишь бы это прекратилось, потому что наводило на совершенно безумные мысли. А из-за захвативших его тогда эмоций Габриэль ещё долго не мог заснуть. И преобладала в этой гамме чувств злость на самого себя.

А ещё жалость. И что-то неясное, вроде нерастраченного отцовского инстинкта — слишком уж Даниэль был похож на ребёнка в этот момент — или застоявшейся человечности. 

Варгас не знал и знать не хотел. 

Они так упорно избегали друг друга, что Габриэль даже оставил всё жалование на столике у кровати священника, вместо того, чтобы отдать лично. За эту неделю охотник с Голиафом общался больше, чем с собственным спутником. 

Но Даниэля это совершенно не задевало. Время в Честерфилде для него летело незаметно. Ему здесь нравилось, не мешало даже то, что нельзя было выходить после наступления темноты — у него просто не было такой потребности.

Марлоу быстро освоился в госпитале. Там работали хорошие люди, которые радушно его приняли — для них каждый работник был бесценен. Особенно рад был хирург, ведь у него появилось чуть больше выходных, во время которых его не перестали выдёргивать из тёплой постели посреди дня. Теперь для срочных дел в госпитале был Даниэль. Он понимал, что хирург-недоучка нагло спихивал на него свои обязанности, пользуясь случаем, но был совсем не против. Чем больше времени он проводил в госпитале, тем меньше — рядом с Варгасом.

Каждое утро Даниэль просыпался на рассвете, долго молился, завтракал, будил недовольного охотника, быстро менял повязки и уходил до вечера. Ему было неуютно с Хантером, и он не знал, как это изменить. Габриэль будто отравлял его душу одним своим присутствием, а Марлоу не хватало уверенности в себе и своих силах, чтобы противиться этому ощущению.

И для того, чтобы обрести стойкость, он ежедневно перед сном долго читал Библию, находя в ней успокоение. Даниэль надеялся, что постепенно он выстроит стену, сквозь которую Варгас не сможет пробиться, и со стороны укрепление выглядело всё надёжнее.

 

В начале второй недели Варгас решил, что пора отправляться дальше. Рука теперь отзывалась болью не на каждое движение, а только если он пытался её поднять, и этого было достаточно, чтобы прервать заслуженный отдых, который для Габриэля превращался в сущий ад. 

Сидя в трактире очередным вечером, он планировал дождаться Даниэля, сказать ему собирать вещи и отправиться на прогулку, чтобы хоть последний вечер в Честерфилде провести приятно, но карманные часы показывали почти восемь вечера, а Марлоу всё не возвращался. Габриэль ощущал непривычное беспокойство, глядя, как секундная стрелка делает очередной круг. Судя по алому небу, солнце почти село, — на улице уже сейчас было опасно. 

А ведь Хантер говорил ему не задерживаться. 

Накинув новый плащ, который на днях забрал из лавки, охотник решил, что если не найдёт Марлоу, значит, не судьба. Потерять нового спутника так скоро было бы досадно, тем более когда внутри навязчиво скреблись непонятно откуда взявшиеся ответственность и чувство вины, но если священника утащили Пауки, можно было сразу отправлять похоронку.

Покинув «Орлан» и погрузившись в какофонию пения, криков и подзаборной брани, наполняющей улицы Честерфилда, Габриэль поднял воротник плаща и свернул в сторону церкви, игнорируя зазывал, наперебой приглашающих в разные сомнительные заведения. Кивнув по дороге знакомому торговцу оружием, Хантер прикинул, у кого можно будет поспрашивать, если спутника в церкви не окажется, и про себя вяло порадовался тому, что Марлоу был весьма примечательным благодаря своему белому воротничку. Вряд ли во всём Честерфилде можно было отыскать другого священника.

Лавируя между вонючими палатками беженцев, Габриэль наконец добрался до госпиталя. Взбежав по лестнице и толкнув массивную дверь, он прошёл в забитый пациентами неф. Почти все койки были заняты ожидающими своей очереди шлюхами и пьяными офицерами в драных камзолах.

Должно быть, Даниэль просто заработался и решил остаться тут до утра. С него бы сталось.

Оглядевшись, Варгас заметил священника за алтарём и решительно направился к нему, особо не глядя по сторонам, из-за чего едва не столкнулся с резко подскочившей с кровати проституткой, затянутой в корсет и разукрашенной хной.

— Ты! — она яростно ткнула пальцем Габриэля в грудь и влепила ему звонкую пощёчину. — Мерзавец!

Оглушённый и совершенно не желающий общаться с «бывшей», Варгас хотел оттолкнуть шлюху, но краем глаза заметил, что Марлоу смотрит в их сторону, и сдержался. Выслушивать потом очередную лекцию о терпении и прочих добродетелях совершенно не хотелось.

— Ты обещал, что увезёшь меня в Лондон! — взвизгнула девушка и замахнулась для ещё одной пощёчины, но Хантер перехватил её руку и под ошарашенным взглядом засунул в довольно объёмное декольте несколько купюр.

— Не мешайся под ногами, — бросил он.

Когда дело касалось денег, истерики шлюх обычно затихали. Так случилось и сейчас — девушка послушно села обратно, с возмущённым и одновременно довольным видом пересчитывая свою добычу. Там было больше, чем она могла заработать за несколько ночей.

Проститутка вскинула взгляд, тряхнув рыжей копной волнистых волос, и одарила Габриэля заискивающей улыбкой.

Вот так просто.

Проигнорировав призывный жест шлюхи, Варгас сделал ещё несколько шагов к алтарю и остановился. Даниэля там уже не было.

Приглушённо выругавшись, Хантер решил немного подождать в нефе, надеясь, что спутник уже собирает сумку. Устало поморщившись и прислонившись спиной к стене, он от скуки наблюдал за тем, как рыжая проститутка, надувшись, запихивает деньги себе в корсет. Она, вроде, была ничего, даже симпатичная. Варгас плохо помнил, но смутные образы из прошлого подсказывали, что это не из-за количества оставленных позади борделей, а из-за того, что в тот вечер он был страшно пьян. И что он такого пил, если наобещал пышногрудой красавице отвезти её хоть на край света?

Нет, насколько он был не в себе, если обещал отвезти её в Лондон, который уже тогда терпеть не мог? 

Впрочем, неважно. Это осталось в прошлом. Он заплатил, они переспали и разошлись. Идеальное взаимодействие. Стоило этим вечером провернуть то же самое, только выбирать подходящую шлюху точно нужно было не в госпитале. 

Если желание развлечься вообще останется после этого томительного ожидания. Варгас несколько раз порывался махнуть на всё рукой и уйти, но одёрнул себя. Не потому, что Марлоу не мог за себя постоять — а ему на ночных улицах Честерфилда точно было не жить. Главная причина заключалась в том, что Габриэль чувствовал себя как побитая жизнью собака, ответственная за непутёвого щенка, и это буквально приковало к месту.

 

Даниэль собирался идти в гостиницу, когда заметил Варгаса. Что он здесь делал? Неужели беспокоился? Марлоу улыбнулся этой мысли и тому, что охотник вместо того, чтобы ударить девушку, осторожно посадил её обратно на койку, но пойти ему навстречу не успел.

Мимо него вглубь церкви пронесли на носилках безсознательного мужчину, ужасно бледного, почти одного цвета с простынями. Его одежда была вся залита кровью из правой руки. Точнее, того, что от неё осталось.

— Даниэль… — начал плечистый санитар, Оливер, и замялся на мгновение — он всегда выглядел так, будто был чем-то взволнован.

— Да, я уже понял, — быстро отозвался Марлоу и подошёл к шкафу за своим халатом, который он убрал всего пару минут назад. — Сколько времени?

— Восемь. Мужчина этот на заводе работает, рука в механизм какой-то попала, вроде молотилки. Мне его коллега сказал, а я забыл, как называется, — беспокойно тараторил Оливер, но Марлоу его почти не слушал.

Неважно, как это произошло. Значение имело только то, способны ли они помочь пострадавшему. А тем временем на улице уже было слишком опасно, и священник поймал себя на том, что всерьёз раздумывает, дождётся ли его Варгас. 

А ведь должен был верить только в лучшее.

Даниэль отбросил эти мысли и попросил Оливера передать Хантеру, что он занят. У него самого не было времени на объяснения.

Рабочий с завода был в ужасном состоянии. От его руки почти до локтя остались одни ошмётки, и крови было потеряно столько, что, когда Марлоу начал подготовку к ампутации, два оставшихся в госпитале санитара — вернувшийся Оливер и Фред, — смотрели на него с большим сомнением. Они явно считали, что пострадавшего уже не спасти, но всё же молча подчинялись, когда Марлоу давал указания. 

Это была первая подобная операция в жизни Даниэля. Раньше ему не приходилось отсекать людям конечности, но он почему-то совершенно не волновался. Его переполняла уверенность, что с Божьей помощью у них всё получится. И в любом случае — на всё воля Господа. Если мужчина выживет, значит, так Ему будет угодно, если нет — Даниэль будет молиться за упокой души погибшего.

Из-за двери операционной долго раздавался доводящий до нервной дрожи звук распиливаемой кости. У Марлоу не хватало сил, чтобы с ней справиться, и достаточно быстро его сменил Оливер. Пила была затупившейся, Фред говорил, что использовали её здесь не так уж часто. А выживали после этого вовсе единицы, но Даниэлю было всё равно. Он готов был бороться до последнего. 

Когда они закончили, в комнате стоял сильный металлический запах, а пациент, спящий под действием опиума, дышал очень слабо — но всё же дышал. Оставив Оливера бинтовать культю, Марлоу и Фред вышли из комнаты. Вода в операционной закончилась, поэтому, когда они вернулись в неф, руки у обоих были в крови, у Даниэля — едва ли не до локтей, но его это не особо беспокоило.

— Если он завтра проснётся, это будет чудо, — произнёс Фред мрачно, доставая себе сигарету. Он всегда был такой — серьёзный и хмурый, но зато добрый.

Священник проследил за тем, как коллега прикуривает, и попросил немного заторможенно:

— Ты не мог бы… дать мне одну?

— Да, конечно, — санитар вставил сигарету Даниэлю в губы и дал огня. — А разве священникам можно курить? — поинтересовался он.

— Церковь не одобряет, — туманно ответил Марлоу, с наслаждением выдыхая дым и прикрывая глаза. Он так устал, что едва не валился с ног. — Но не запрещает.

— У тебя кровь на щеке, — заметил Фред.

— У меня кровь везде, — возразил Даниэль и, подняв взгляд, встретился глазами с Варгасом. Он совсем забыл об охотнике.

— За алтарём ещё должна была остаться вода, — подсказал санитар. — Ладно, пойду, помогу Оливеру.

Марлоу кивнул и, затянувшись, подошёл к Варгасу.

— Я думал, ты не станешь ждать, — Даниэль неуверенно улыбнулся и спросил немного насмешливо: — Неужели волновался?

Хантер посмотрел на дымящую сигарету, нахмурился и оглядел спутника так, будто видел впервые. Тон этот неприятно резанул по ушам, и хотелось молча развернуться и уйти, раз Марлоу такой умный, но охотник только закатил глаза и остановил взгляд на рыжей шлюха. Та угрюмо болтала ногами и строила из себя оскорблённую невинность, которой обещали золотые горы, дорогие платья и духи, но в итоге ограничились ценой за ночь. 

— Я не волновался, — наконец отозвался Хантер. — Завтра уходим отсюда. Хотел тебе это передать и проводить до гостиницы. Не думаю, что безопасно спать тут.

— Да, я сейчас…

Даниэль быстро сделал ещё пару затяжек, глядя на то, как дым рассеивается под высоким потолком в свете многочисленных свечей, выбросил окурок и укоризненно покачал головой. В этот раз он осуждал самого себя, хоть и не его вина была в том, что госпиталь располагался в церкви. И курение действительно не было запрещено. В списке относительно доступных удовольствий сигареты у него находились на соседней с вином строчке. То есть были тем, что можно себе позволить, но редко и в малых количествах.

Однако под взглядом Варгаса ему всё равно стало стыдно.

Неправильно, наверно, было с его стороны медленно рушить образ «святоши». Вряд ли Даниэль когда-либо мог выступать для охотника в качестве примера, но сейчас — явно меньше, чем раньше. Разве можно было ограничивать других, когда и сам так подвержен соблазнам?

Этот вопрос требовал всестороннего рассмотрения, на которое Даниэль в этот момент был не способен.

Варгас глубоко вздохнул и недовольно повёл плечами, будто его погладили против шерсти. Было тревожно. То ли из-за душного запаха крови и спирта, исходящего от Марлоу, то ли из-за непрерывного галдежа и шумных споров вокруг. 

— Я тебя предупреждал не задерживаться, — грубо произнёс охотник, однако, заметив застывшую в глазах Даниэля тоскливую усталость, добавил мягче: — Но хорошо хоть, что ты проводил время с пользой.

«В отличие от меня…» — подумало Хантер и кивнул в сторону выхода, не желая вести бессмысленные беседы, терпеть на себе взгляд размалёванной девицы и чувствовать, как на язык просятся обычные человеческие слова, от которых блевать тянуло.

Мол, да, беспокоился. Но тебе об этом знать не обязательно, праведная монашка.

Варгаса передёрнуло.

— Я буду снаружи. 

Он выскользнул из церкви; дверь за ним захлопнулась с лёгким скрипом.

Умывшись и более или менее оттерев руки от крови — вычистить всё под ногтями было не так-то просто — Марлоу снял халат и, захватив сумку, вышел вслед за Варгасом.

 

Честерфилд уже наполнялся не только музыкой и топотом, но и звоном битого стекла. «Когда-нибудь от города ничего не останется», — подумал охотник, снимая шляпу и небрежно стряхивая с неё невидимые пылинки и капли. Собирался дождь; мелкая морось раздражала, из-за неё казалось, что в воздухе висит слабо мерцающий туман, за которым не видно тёмные фигуры беженцев, нищих и пьяниц. В такую погоду Честерфилд становился опасным и для таких, как Варгас, тоже. Похоже, всё сегодня ополчилось против него. 

Нужно было снять напряжение перед отъездом, иначе Хантер мог потерять контроль, и тогда мокрого места не останется от того, кто подвернётся ему под руку.

— Хотел экскурсию? — усмехнулся себе под нос Хантер. — Будет тебе экскурсия.

Отогнав от себя попрошайку-афериста, он обернулся на скрипнувшую позади дверь. Спиртовой запах мешался с вонью грязных палаток, и от этого сочетания кружилась голова. Поэтому, как только Даниэль оказался рядом, Хантер пошёл вперёд, сдерживая шаг, чтобы спутник не отстал.

Передвигаясь по ночному Честерфилду, нужно было вести себя подобающе.

Священник поёжился от прохладного вечернего ветра, трепавшего чуть влажные от пота волосы, и пошёл рядом с Варгасом, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом. С ним могли бы поспорить, сказав, что воняет дешёвым алкоголем и помоями, но после пропитанного запахами крови и лекарств госпиталя Марлоу мало что чувствовал.

Как только они вышли на шумную улицу, освещённую газовыми фонарями, охотник поманил Марлоу к себе:

— Ближе подойди. 

Даниэль послушно подошёл к Варгасу, подстраиваясь под его шаг. Идти до самой гостиницы в тишине было неуютно, но единственным, что приходило в голову, были слова охотника, сказанные в госпитале. Спорить сейчас совершенно не хотелось, но это было лучше, чем молчать. Да и у священника в очередной раз не было выбора.

— Ты сказал, мы уходим завтра, но ещё слишком рано. Можно через неделю, я тогда сниму швы и…

Не успел он договорить, как в кабаке, мимо которого они шли, раздались грохот и дребезг, и к их ногам через разбитое окно второго этажа вылетел пьяный солдат в замызганном мундире. Марлоу, запнувшись посреди фразы, испуганно вздрогнул, а охотник от неожиданности привлёк его к себе за талию и едва удержался от того, чтобы пнуть пьяницу.

Несколько секунд Даниэль бездумно прижимался к Варгасу, и только после, опомнившись, дёрнулся в сторону, пытаясь освободиться. Но Хантер его не отпустил. Священник напрягся, убеждая себя в том, что ситуация требует, что в этом нет ничего особенного, и всё равно чувствовал, как горят щёки. Опять. Он целую неделю ни о чём таком не думал, и теперь все его старания шли прахом — от одного прикосновения.

Даниэль молчал, пытаясь не сосредотачиваться на ощущениях, но тело протестовало, наслаждаясь каждой секундой хоть вынужденной, но всё же близости. Пальцы Варгаса сжимались у него под рёбрами, и Марлоу казалось, что даже сквозь одежду тот может почувствовать мурашки, которые вызывает этим незначительным касанием.

Лицо пылало, и Даниэль думал, что сильнее покраснеть уже не сможет, но из заведения, над которым призывно горели разноцветные лампы, вывернули сразу три разукрашенные девицы. Один взгляд на них заставлял алеть даже кончики ушей: все три были довольно симпатичными, с огромными, почти ничего не скрывающими декольте и в коротких, обнажающих колени юбках. Судя по всему, они вышли для охоты на клиентов, и двое проходящих мимо мужчин вполне подходили на роль их жертв.

Девицы резво преградили им путь. То, что Варгас держал Даниэля за талию, их совершенно не волновало.

— Не хотите заглянуть к нам, джентльмены? — рассмеялась одна, самая высокая.

— Какой вы сильный! — льстиво улыбнулась другая, рыжая и кудрявая, положив ладонь на плечо охотника. — У меня таких ещё не было.

Хантер, впервые в жизни желающий оказаться подальше от борделя, отдёрнул руку и даже хотел огрызнуться на барышень, но, покосившись на спутника, ощутил лёгкий укол интереса. Было забавно наблюдать, как Даниэль краснеет и пытается извернуться, как он смотрит и напрягается, стоит только сильнее сжать пальцы у него на талии, а теперь ещё и честерфилдские шлюхи так вовремя подоспели… 

Вот это была достойная месть за отнятую возможность напиться. За таким представлением Варгас даже забыл, что хотел уйти из этой помойки как можно скорее.

— Вы посмотрите, какой милашка! — звонко воскликнула самая молодая, блондинка, на вид ей было не больше семнадцати. Она стояла прямо перед испуганным Даниэлем и, заметив колоратку, округлила глаза: — Да ты, наверно, девственник! Девочки, у нас редчайший экземпляр, — соблазнительно улыбнувшись, блондинка положила ладонь на грудь Марлоу и заскользила ею вниз. — Заглядывай к нам, мы обслужим так, как тебе и не снилось.

Когда пальцы проститутки оказались уже на его животе, Даниэль решительно, но мягко схватил её за запястье, не зная, что сказать и куда деть себя от смущения. Единственным его желанием было провалиться сквозь землю, и на этот раз не от вожделения, а от стыда за этих девушек, которые старались впустую, вызывая только ужас своим поведением, а самая младшая — ещё и возрастом.

Несмотря на то, что от происходящего Варгас испытывал злорадное удовольствие, у любого развлечения был свой предел. Решив сжалиться над священником, Хантер обворожительно улыбнулся рыжей бестии и произнёс с наигранным сожалением:

— Дамы. Давайте не будем, у нас уже распланирован вечер, — его ладонь на последних словах съехала ниже к бедру Даниэля.

Блондинка отдёрнула руку, высокомерно выгнув бровь, в то время как высокая проститутка усмехнулась, пропев:

— Пойдёмте, девочки, мы их не интересуем.

— Приятно вам повеселиться, голубки, — рассмеялась рыжая, делая шаг в сторону.

Шлюхи удалились, оставив в воздухе стойкий запах парфюма. Хантер зацепил взглядом огненную копну кудряшек и подумал, что с этой девицей он бы с удовольствием позже уединился. Стоило вернуться сюда перед отъездом.

Из мыслей его выдернули судорожно вздох и едва слышное бормотание:

— Нужно было остаться в госпитале.

Посмотрев на Даниэля, Варгас не выдержал и рассмеялся:

— Да брось, святоша. Уверен, такого развратного места ты никогда не видел. Наслаждайся.

Даниэль поморщился и снова попытался отстраниться, но рука Хантера была словно стальной обруч — не вывернуться. Ну конечно охотнику было смешно. Шлюхи пристают к святоше, где ещё такое увидишь. Варгас наверняка ликовал, глядя на то, как Марлоу отчаянно краснеет. Это чувствовалось в его жёстком взгляде. 

Священник старался отвлечься на возникшую жалость к проституткам. Скорее всего, они были несчастными жертвами обстоятельств, вынужденными продавать себя за деньги, чтобы выжить. Это было низко и грязно, но осуждать их не получалось — если раньше такие, как они, могли стоять на паперти и собирать милостыню, то теперь времена, когда верующие подавали беднякам у церкви, прошли. Какой у них был выбор? Выживать за счёт единственного ресурса, приносящего деньги, или умереть от голода. 

Страшнее всего было думать о блондинке, у которой были по-детски пухлые щёки — и развратные глаза. Однако даже ужас, вызванный этим контрастом, не помогал Даниэлю забыть о ладони, уверенно лежащей на его талии и постепенно соскальзывающей ниже.

Габриэль оттолкнул от себя навалившегося на них очередного пьяного горожанина, который, будто бы намеренно оступившись, влетел лицом прямо в бюст уличной танцовщицы, и насмешливо хмыкнул, думая, что эта экскурсия для Даниэля станет одним из самых запоминающихся в жизни моментов. Наверняка священник потом будет часами шептать молитвы, пытаясь отмыться от всей той грязи, что неизбежно налипала в Честерфилде — если не к телу, то к мыслям.

Однако, сравнивая реакцию спутника на полураздетых симпатичных девиц и прикосновение грубой мужской ладони, Варгас приходил к выводу, что из-за него молитв будет прочитано куда больше. 

Это всё ещё вызывало смешанные чувства, среди которых самым ярким оказывалось раздражение. 

Варгас настороженно огляделся и заметил, как из-за поворота на главную улицу вывернули Пауки. Быстро перешагнув лежащего на земле солдата, охотник утянул Марлоу в переулок. В тёмном узком проходе между кирпичными домами страшно воняло помойной кучей, но лучше было потерпеть, чем попасться в паучьи сети. Эти парни работали слаженно и незаметно, выбирая тех, кто отбился от компании, или же внаглую нападали на тех, кто представлял особую ценность для притона. Весёлые огоньки улиц отвлекали жертв, будто блестящая на паутине роса, и цепкие лапы бандитов быстро утаскивали несчастных во мрак.

Охотников большинство Пауков предпочитали обходить стороной, но Варгас насчитал в их группе пять человек, а он был один. Ничто не мешало им попытаться обокрасть одного из вечно богатых, по их мнению, орденцев.

Или покуситься на святое. В прямом смысле. 

Краем глаза наблюдая за просветом между домами в ожидании, когда бандиты пройдут мимо, Хантер прижался спиной к стене и обнял Даниэля второй рукой. В Честерфилде, в отличие от остальной Англии, на двух обнимающихся в подворотне мужчин не обращали никакого внимания — тут можно было прилюдно развлекаться хоть с ослом, если приспичит. Но что важнее — мародёры не были заинтересованы в том, чтобы разнимать кобелей.

Варгас снова усмехнулся, чуть склонил голову к Даниэлю и тихо заговорил: 

— Добро пожаловать в ночной Честерфилд, святой отец. Эти ребята, Пауки, могли бы и в госпитале тебя найти. Заявились бы, притворяясь пьяными. Притащили бы своего дружка, попросили помощи… И те санитары даже не попытались бы тебя защитить. Но могли бы присоединиться.

Сердце Марлоу громко стучало в ушах, заглушая речь охотника, и священник умирал от желания уткнуться лицом ему в грудь, лишь бы тот не видел выражения его лица. Даниэлю пришлось сильно прикусить губу, отрезвляя себя через боль — он был близок к тому, чтобы прижаться к Варгасу всем телом. А после такого он вообще не смог бы больше посмотреть охотнику в глаза.

Чуть хриплый голос Хантера звучал совсем рядом с ухом:

— В следующий раз, кто бы там ни умирал в вашем госпитале, не задерживайся после захода солнца.

Пауки уже прошли мимо переулка, где они прятались, но только после этих слов Варгас убрал руки, отпуская священника. И успел заметить лишь напряжённо сведённые брови, прежде чем тот отвернулся.

Марлоу не поднимал взгляда весь оставшийся путь. После насмешливого тона, которым Варгас говорил о ночном Честерфилде, он был уверен, что охотник делал всё это специально — специально касался так, чтобы Даниэль забывал, как дышать, и не мог ни пошевелиться, ни произнести хоть слово. Мысли об этом вызывали гнев, но легче не становилось. Любая эмоция подавлялась смущением.

До самого «Орлана» Хантер держал спутника рядом, только теперь притягивая к себе не за талию, а за плечо. Темнота скрадывала цвета, но Габриэль был уверен, что после представления в переулке священник буквально пылает от стыда. Наверняка он предпочёл бы провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы больше не приближаться к Варгасу.

Стоило убрать от него руку на пороге гостиницы, как Даниэль ускорил шаг, стремясь оказаться подальше от охотника, вот только бежать всё равно было некуда. 

— Я оставил на столике деньги за гарпий, — сказал Хантер, когда они оба зашли в комнату. — Все твои. Раздай бедным.

Находиться с Варгасом в замкнутом пространстве было невыносимо. Даниэль стоял лицом к кровати и невидящим взглядом смотрел на кошель с деньгами. Он не мог заставить себя повернуться, потому что щёки всё ещё горели и потому что тело жаждало больше прикосновений. Марлоу слегка трясло от сдерживаемого желания, и стыдно было чуть ли не до слёз. Он знал, что это ненормальная реакция на близость с мужчиной. Он должен был так реагировать, когда его трогала симпатичная проститутка, но тогда ему было всё равно.

Внутри у охотника осталось какое-то тянущее чувство, но Варгас не стал заострять на нём внимание. Он запер дверь, скинул плащ и шляпу и присел на край кровати, наблюдая за Даниэлем. Это было занимательно — то, как священник дёргался от любого касания, и Хантер с удовольствием повторил бы такую прогулку. Только вот Марлоу вряд ли согласится.

— Джимми достал тебе осенний плащ по моей просьбе. Чем ближе к Лондону, тем холоднее. Примерь, — сказал он после паузы, с улыбкой кивнув на стол. — Вдруг окажется мал. Я же тебя не измерял.

Обернувшись и не глядя на охотника, Даниэль послушно взял плащ и молча его надел. Хотелось спросить, зачем Варгас это делал — так жестоко смеялся над ним, — но задать этот вопрос значило признать свою слабость. Конечно, бессмысленно было притворяться, будто всё в порядке, тем более что Марлоу не умел этого делать, но спрашивать… это было бы жалко. Так же, как и просить больше не трогать его.

Даниэль должен был сам с этим справляться. И если Варгас хотел его мучить — да будет так.

— Вроде как раз, — тихо пробормотал священник и добавил совсем неуверенно: — Спасибо… за заботу.

Сняв плащ, аккуратно его сложив и повесив на стул, Марлоу опустился на колени рядом со своей сумкой и, нервно в ней покопавшись, достал чётки. И ему стало чуть-чуть легче, когда он привычно, до боли, сжал в кулаке маленький деревянный крестик. Даниэль жалобно приподнял брови и наконец посмотрел на Варгаса. Весь его вид выражал гнев, осуждение и стыд.

Настроение под этим взглядом полетело прямиком в ад. Габриэль закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Ты прямо ходячая афиша «Девственник».

Поведя плечами, он не дождался никакого ответа и добавил:

— Но тебе так положено. Поэтому успокойся и перестань строить из себя оскорблённую невинность, я же не полез к тебе в штаны.

Усмехнувшись тому, как бледные щёки спутника мгновенно вспыхнули неровными пятнами румянца, Габриэль стащил с себя новый прочный жилет, который защищал от когтей, клыков и ножей. В Честерфилде даже нельзя было предположить, что представляло собой наибольшую опасность: лезвия бандитов или когти шлюх.

— А что касается всего остального, то таков этот город. Огромная навозная куча… — Варгас двинул плечом, которое по-прежнему болело от каждого движения. — И раз уж ты настаиваешь, уедем позже, — буднично договорил охотник и вздохнул так, будто для него это означало смертную казнь. — Так что можешь быть спокоен, доктор.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Даниэль. — Поедем через неделю.

Оставив ответ без внимания, Габриэль поднялся с кровати и, придумав себе занятие на остаток вечера, ушёл вниз. Джимми наверняка пришла почта с новыми контрактами, и раз уж охотник застрял в Честерфилде, можно было расспросить, кому в окрестностях нужна была помощь. И чем страшнее был враг, тем лучше.

Хантер чувствовал, что без хорошего боя мышцы костенеют, и не понимал, почему уступил спутнику. Даниэль странно на него влиял, и это напрягало.

Очень сильно напрягало.

Дверь за Габриэлем закрылась, и Марлоу судорожно выдохнул, устало опустив плечи. Он мог лишь надеяться на то, что скоро Варгас забудет обо всём, что произошло этим вечером, и позволит забыть ему.

Даниэлю оставалось только смириться с тем, что самое страшное для него искушение теперь постоянно находилось рядом, и он мог это выносить, если охотник его не трогал. Во всех смыслах. Иначе никаких слов не хватит, чтобы замолить все порочные мысли.

Марлоу боялся, что скоро придётся раскаиваться не только в помыслах, но и в деяниях. Когда охотник касался его, он ненавидел собственное слабовольное тело едва ли не до дрожи, и это тоже было неправильно, ведь создан он был по образу и подобию Божьему. Вот только Господь вряд ли страдал от подобных соблазнов.

Подняв на Иисуса взгляд, исполненный страдания, Даниэль зажёг свечу, чувствуя себя невероятно измотанным. И Варгас был виноват в этом гораздо сильнее, чем долгая операция и прогулка по Честерфилду.

Священник тяжело дышал, сжимая чётки, и всё, что он хотел сказать, это: «За что, Господи?» — но вместо этого Даниэль скользнул взглядом по дрожащему на сквозняке огоньку, по открытой Библии, из которой неверный свет выхватывал несвязные друг с другом слова и фразы, и медленно, проникновенно произнёс:

— О Иисус, Ты благоволил принять страдания и раны ради нашего спасения. В моих страданиях я подчас теряю мужество и даже не решаюсь сказать Отцу Небесному: «Да будет воля Твоя». Но, уповая на Твое милосердие и Твою помощь, я обращаюсь к Тебе. И хотя временами я падаю духом, всё же я готов принять все те скорби, которые по воле провидения выпали на мою долю… Молю Тебя, Господи, чтобы мои страдания не были бессмысленны, но принесли духовную пользу мне и через меня другим людям — тем, кто еще не знает Тебя, а также тем, кто трудится и страдает для Тебя, — Даниэль опустил голову, глядя на лежащие в своих пальцах чётки, бессильные помочь ему, и закрыл глаза. — Господи, благослови всех, кто мне помогает и делает добро. Благослови всех, кто тоже страдает. Помоги им и мне избавиться от бед и скорбей, а пока длится нынешнее несчастье — иметь утешение и радость в Тебе, Подателе жизни. Аминь.

Даже после встречи с мёртвой девочкой в доме лесника ему было легче молиться. Тогда Марлоу казалось, будто он теряет Бога таким, каким всегда Его понимал, и был в ужасе, но теперь он чувствовал себя недостойным того, чтобы к Нему обращаться. Слишком много было грязных мыслей, а взгляд Иисуса, обращённый на него, впервые в жизни казался священнику осуждающим.

Да, он заслуживал куда больше осуждения, чем Варгас. Охотник не думал о сохранении невинности, у него не было рамок и правил, которые он боялся нарушить, в то время как всё то, над чем Даниэль так долго трудился, могло рухнуть под давлением первого же встреченного им соблазна.

Он был слаб и достоин презрения.

 

На следующий день в госпитале Марлоу рассказал Оливеру, Фреду и хирургу, который неожиданно оказался в церкви, что покинет Честерфилд примерно через неделю или даже раньше.

— Вы уверены, что никак не получится задержаться? Или остаться насовсем, вы так хорошо работаете, — заискивающе улыбнулся доктор.

— Не устраивай спектаклей, Эммет, — закатил глаза Фред. — Все прекрасно понимают, что ты просто не хочешь возвращаться к прежнему графику. Сколько ты уже не заходил? Дня четыре? Ещё немного, и я забуду, как выглядит твоё лицо, — он бросил на хирурга долгий взгляд и добавил: — И это меня не расстроит.

Эммет глубоко, с упрёком вздохнул, покачал головой и поманил за собой в приёмную пожилую даму. Когда они скрылись за дверью, а Фред ушёл вглубь церкви, Оливер, неловко топтавшийся рядом, грустно спросил:

— Ты правда не можешь остаться?

— Правда. От меня ничего не зависит, все решения принимает Габриэль, — не менее печально ответил Марлоу.

— Лучше бы он Эммета взял своим спутником, а тебя нам оставил, — пробурчал Оливер и завернул за алтарь, возвращаясь к работе.

Да, возможно, так действительно было бы лучше: для спокойствия Варгаса и душевного равновесия Марлоу. Но Эммет как доктор не вызывал особого доверия, да и подставлять коллегу, предлагая такой вариант Хантеру, Даниэль не собирался. Он не хотел уходить — оказалось, что работать врачом нравилось ему не намного меньше, чем священником, но теперь Варгас был его обязанностью.

Марлоу надеялся только, что они не уедут прежде, чем Джек Фарелл — мужчина, которого они оперировали накануне, — придёт в себя. Однако долго этого ждать не пришлось — рабочий очнулся в тот же день ближе к вечеру. Впрочем, это не вызывало у Даниэля ни радости, ни облегчения: мистер Фарелл бредил и горел в лихорадке, не осознавая, что случилось и где он находится.

Следующие несколько дней Марлоу присматривал за ним, менял повязку, поил лечебными настойками и молился у его кровати перед тем, как покинуть госпиталь. Забота о мистере Фарелле отвлекла священника от мыслей о себе и своём медленном, но неуклонном падении, и Даниэль отдавал ей всё больше сил. 

Джек очнулся от бреда на третий день. Выпив большими жадными глотками сразу целую кружку воды, он растерянно осмотрелся, перевёл глаза с санитара на подоспевшего Даниэля и хрипло спросил:

— Вы кто? Где я… что случилось?..

Фарелл попытался приподняться, но тут же начал заваливаться на правую сторону. Из горла рабочего вырвался болезненный стон; он опустил испуганный взгляд на культю, оставшуюся от его правой руки и задрожал в ужасе.

— Боже, что случилось? Как… — бормотал он, недоверчиво шевеля плечом.

— Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, — попросил Марлоу и присел на стул рядом с койкой. — Я доктор, Даниэль Марлоу, вы в госпитале. Произошёл… несчастный случай на заводе.

— Нет, нет, как же так, — Фарелл покачал головой, поднял на Даниэля дикий взгляд и весь затрясся: — Как я теперь? Как я теперь!.. Работать… Зачем вы меня спасли? Бросьте!

Джек перевалился на левый бок, собираясь встать, но Даниэль, продолжая говорить какие-то успокаивающие глупости, удерживал его, вызывая всё бо́льшие ярость и панику. Фарелл кричал, чтобы его оставили, что он работать не сможет, а значит, лучше умереть, и замолчал, только когда к ним подоспел Оливер, и Марлоу с его помощью вколол Джеку опиум.

Ещё хуже стало вечером, когда в госпиталь пришла миссис Фарелл. Зайдя в палату, она вскрикнула, прижав руки к груди, и в этом звуке и этом жесте было столько горя и отчаяния, что даже на лице Фреда отразилось искреннее сочувствие. После этого посещения Джек впал в апатию, ни на кого вокруг не реагируя, а потом снова начал бредить.

Лихорадка не отступала; на четвёртый день жар усилился, и мистер Фарелл только несколько раз приходил в себя и хрипло просил воды. За ним ухаживал Оливер, а Марлоу зашёл вечером, чтобы, как обычно, помолиться за Джека перед уходом. 

Даниэль успел прошептать лишь первые пару строк, и его прервало слабое похлопывание по предплечью. Открыв глаза, священник встретил неожиданно ясный и спокойный взгляд рабочего.

— Не стоит тратить на это силы, — проговорил Фарелл. — Уже нет смысла просить Бога за моё здоровье.

— Вы ещё можете поправиться, — возразил Марлоу. — Всё в руках Господа.

— И ваших, — хмыкнул рабочий.

— Как доктора, да, — улыбнулся Даниэль. — Я делаю всё возможное, у нас есть надеж…

— Не надо, — перебил Джек. Усмешка покинула его губы, лицо стало серьёзным и решительным. — Я теперь бесполезен. Как я, калека безрукий, буду заботиться о своей семье? Я стану обузой.

— Вам могут сделать протез, — нахмурился Марлоу. — Найдёте другую работу, и всё наладится с Божьей помощью. Нельзя терять веру. И ваша жена ведь вас любит…

— А я люблю её, — Джек тяжело вздохнул. — Вы приезжий, не знаете, как у нас всё устроено. Нет здесь другой работы, мы просто умрём от голода. Лили и Закари заслуживают лучшей жизни. Лили нельзя на фабрику, она неуклюжая… А если меня не будет, она найдёт другого мужа, обязательно найдёт, вы ведь её видели. Она красивая, — Фарелл зажмурился, сморгнул слезу и твёрдо добавил: — Она найдёт того, кто позаботится о ней и Закари, и они будут счастливы.

Даниэль выслушал, держа Джека за здоровую руку, и хотел сказать, что тот должен бороться за жизнь, что Господь поможет ему и его семье, ведь они были хорошими людьми, но как только он произнёс первые слова, рабочий его перебил:

— Жизнь несправедлива, святой отец, — Фарелл впервые назвал его так и, сжав в горячей ладони пальцы Даниэля, спросил: — Могу я… исповедоваться?

Марлоу кивнул, и Джек коротко, но с искренним сожалением, рассказал ему о своих грехах. О пьянстве и раздражительности, о пренебрежении к заветам и долгих годах без молитв. Ему было тяжело говорить — утихший жар снова усиливался, Фарелла охватывал озноб, на лбу выступала испарина. Он закончил исповедь совсем тихо, едва шевеля сухими губами и с трудом держа глаза открытыми.

— Бог, Отец милосердия, смертью и воскресением Сына своего примиривший мир с Собою и ниспославший Духа Святого для отпущения грехов, посредством Церкви Своей пусть дарует тебе прощение и мир. И я отпускаю тебе грехи во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа, — с состраданием произнёс Даниэль.

Он перекрестил Фарелла и дождался, пока тот неловко перекрестится сам левой рукой.

— Господь простил тебя. Иди с миром.

— Благодарение Господу, — откликнулся Джек полузабытыми словами и устало закрыл глаза. — Идите, святой отец, уже, должно быть, стемнело. Не нужно со мной сидеть.

Марлоу тяжело вздохнул и заставил себя покинуть госпиталь. И не удивился, когда следующим утром Фред, столкнувшись с ним у входа, молча покачал головой. Ночью Даниэль чувствовал, что следующий день будет днём заупокойных молитв.

Но приступить к ним Марлоу мог, лишь вернувшись в гостиницу. А пока его ждал бесконечный поток пациентов. Больных с простудой, головокружением, сломанными пальцами брал на себя Фред, а Даниэль занимался мальчиком, который забрёл в какой-то заброшенный дом и проткнул ступню гвоздём, и выслушивал жалобы женщины, которая без конца кашляла в платок. На белой ткани оставались алые брызги, кровь застывала в уголках её рта, но говорила она о чём угодно, кроме настоящей проблемы.

За ней последовал мужчина, который умудрился свалиться с телеги — дешёвым пойлом от него несло за милю — и едва мог держаться на ногах. Остальных, тех, кто не попадал на койку в недрах церкви, а, получив помощь, уходил по своим делам, Даниэль даже не пытался запомнить. 

Ближе к вечеру пришла миссис Фарелл. Услышав, что её муж умер ночью, она поджала губы, судорожно вздохнула, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, но расплакалась, как только Марлоу осторожно её обнял. Утешая вдову, Даниэль передал ей слова мистера Фарелла о том, что он любит её и желает ей и маленькому Закари счастья. Губы женщины тронула тёплая улыбка, осветившая заплаканное лицо, всхлипы постепенно затихли. Немного успокоившись, миссис Фарелл поблагодарила священника за то, что тот был рядом с её мужем, и ушла, оставив Даниэля с ноющим сердцем.

Сколько бы он ни наблюдал чужое горе, легче со временем не становилось.

В гостиницу Марлоу возвращался под разгорающимся светом редких фонарей — он шёл, не поднимая ни на кого взгляда, ни на кого не обращая внимания и прижимая к себе сумку, под которой держал револьвер. Он носил его с той самой ночной прогулки, на всякий случай, хотя был уверен, что использовать по назначению не сможет. Но так он чувствовал себя менее уязвимым.

К счастью, поход до «Орлана» прошёл без приключений, несмотря на то, что Даниэль снова задержался и покинул церковь, когда последний луч солнца уже скрылся за горизонтом. Священник переживал, что в гостинице его ждёт выговор от Варгаса, но ни в комнате, ни в трактире охотника не оказалось.

 

Весь этот день Хантер не знал, куда себя деть от безделья. Чем меньше у него болело плечо, тем тяжелее было выносить застой. Поэтому в итоге охотник, выпив в трактире пару рюмок рома, чтобы разогнать скуку, не выдержал и отправился на поиски развлечений. Он ощущал себя вполне готовым на подвиги, и даже не стал предупреждать Джимми, что вернётся под утро. Марлоу и сам мог догадаться, куда нелёгкая потащила Габриэля в такое время, и каким он, вероятнее всего, вернётся. 

Да и с чего Хантеру было думать о том, будет ли Даниэль волноваться?

Сначала Варгас прогулялся по чёрному рынку, где искал интересные трофеи. Его вело сюда охотничье любопытство — он подмечал, что нового продают и покупают, высматривал когти, лапы, рога или крылья каких-нибудь монстров, о которых он не знал. Порой чёрные рынки были более надёжными и интересными источниками информации, чем пыльные бестиарии.

Однако в этот раз ничего стоящего Габриэль не нашёл. Презрительно скривившись, когда один из продавцов предложил ему приобрести клыки верфольфа, Варгас ушёл с рынка и повернул на улицу, где мигали красные фонари. В каком переулке находился бордель, шлюхи из которого приставали к нему и Даниэлю, охотник уже забыл, но зато прекрасно помнил, где найти хорошо знакомых ему девиц — в «Приюте рыжей Дженни».

Было время, когда он безвылазно провёл в этом борделе чуть ли не целую неделю. Оставил в нём кучу денег и, вероятно, только чудом не подхватил какую-нибудь заразу. Это было почти сразу после того, как он покинул дом Джонсона. Он тогда перебрал почти всех работниц притона, насквозь провонял резким женским парфюмом, а въедливую помаду с шеи оттирал полдня, не меньше. Прежде чем он покинул «Приют», даже матрона согласилась выпить с ним — на дорожку. Он тогда беззлобно шутил, что она — сущий дьявол, а дама отмахивалась так, словно он сделал ей лучший из возможных комплиментов. Только смех в ответ звучал очень уж натянутый. 

В этот раз Хантер выпил ещё несколько рюмок дрянного виски и, ощутив, как голова пустеет, а на смену мыслям приходит низменное влечение, перехватил какую-то рыжую леди. Она задорно захихикала, пытаясь изобразить интерес, и Габриэль порадовался про себя, что достаточно пьян и может игнорировать лёгкий отпечаток тоски в несмеющихся глазах.

На второй этаж он поднялся с трофеями в виде шлюхи и початой бутылки виски.

Варгас не следил за временем — только за тем, сколько горького пойла у него осталось. Девица в перерывах между заходами лежала рядом, цепляя пальцами бинты на плече, и задавала дурацкие вопросы, но работала хорошо. Так хорошо, что за пару часов с ней из Хантера вытравилась заразительная мораль и вернулось привычное ожесточение.

В благодарность Габриэль даже накинул шлюхе чаевые — чтобы энтузиазм не пропадал.

Не хватало только пьяной драки. Но на это у Варгаса уже не было сил. К тому моменту, как он появился на пороге «Орлана», ему хотелось лишь одного — спать. И, желательно, смыть следы вульгарно красной помады. Однако, представив, что придётся добрых полчаса оттирать эту дрянь, стойкую, будто на лакокрасочной фабрике сделали, Варгас решил оставить это до утра.

Сонный Джимми приходу пьяного охотника ничуть не удивился, лишь попросил его не бить посуду, как мистер Брент, но к этому Габриэль был не склонен. Вяло махнув рукой и ничего не сказав, он пошёл на второй этаж, чувствуя себя приятно опустошённым и непривычно спокойным. Думая, что, скорее всего, спутник уже прочитал все свои молитвы и лёг спать, Варгас попытался тихо открыть дверь, но его всё равно покачнуло, и бесшумно проникнуть в комнату не получилось.

Едва переступив порог, он наткнулся на растерянный взгляд. Замолчав на полуслове, Даниэль вскочил на ноги и обеспокоенно спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

В первую секунду он испугался, что что-то случилось. Что у охотника разболелось плечо, что он с кем-то подрался или наткнулся на бандитов на улице и вернулся раненый и истекающий кровью. Но, когда Варгас прошёл в комнату, Марлоу почувствовал запах алкоголя, а в достаточно ярком свете керосиновой лампы заметил след от помады на его шее. И священник даже не попытался скрыть отвращение, отразившееся на его лице.

Хантер посмотрел на священника, скинул шляпу и вздохнул:

— Не смотри на меня так.

С трудом собираясь с мыслями, он снял плащ и перчатки и бросил их к шляпе. Обогнув Марлоу и чудом не влетев в стол, Габриэль налил себе стакан воды и выпил его залпом, как дешёвое пойло. Сносный виски можно было найти в Лондоне, и это, пожалуй, было единственным достоинством столицы — города, в котором вот уже десять лет «всё хорошо». Аж тошнило.

— Если тебе помогает молитва, то мне — выпивка. Не стоит отнимать у меня то, что спасает от этого дерьма. 

Даниэль знал, что не имел права судить, знал, что была тысяча причин судить его самого, но ничего не мог с собой сделать.

И слов подобрать тоже не мог, поэтому просто медленно покачал головой, что было хуже всех возможных ругательств, и сделал шаг назад, чтобы не чувствовать сильного запаха алкоголя.

Варгас тоже больше ничего не сказал. Его хватило только на то, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку и сапоги и упасть на кровать. Последнее, о чём он успел подумать перед сном — о том, что к чёрту всё, пора уходить из этого грязного города. Уйдут из Честерфилда, и больше не придётся выносить укоризненные взгляды, слышать бессонными ночами приглушённые стоны с соседней койки, делить одну маленькую комнату на двоих. Варгас обретёт прежние отстранённость и неразговорчивость, а Даниэль перестанет упрекать его в каждом неправильном шаге.

Они вернутся к тому, как всё было раньше, до того, как Марлоу решил, что может осуждать и высказывать своё мнение.

Священник долго не мог заснуть — мешали гнетущие мысли и мерзкий запах алкоголя и шлюх. Дешёвый ром, дешёвый парфюм, дешёвый, ничего не стоящий секс. Даниэль скривился, невольно представив Варгаса с той маленькой блондинкой. Вряд ли он церемонился с этими несчастными девушками, а неделю назад в госпитале Марлоу видел то, как он обманывал их ожидания.

Хантер был далёк от идеала, но видеть лишние тому подтверждения Даниэлю было неприятно. И в который раз оставалось только смириться. Он не стал ничего говорить ночью, потому что охотник был пьян, и ничего не сказал утром, потому что в этом не было смысла.

Их отношения становились для Даниэля всё более невыносимыми — он не мог постоянно находиться рядом с Варгасом в таком напряжении и вечной борьбе с самим собой. Не мог постоянно задаваться вопросом, что правильно: оставить его в покое или и дальше раздражать попытками сделать его хоть немного лучше. И при каждой следующей попытке становиться от него всё дальше.

У Марлоу была только одна надежда — что, когда они снова окажутся в дороге, всё вернётся на свои места. Он даже не отказался бы от возвращения к тому, с чего они начали — когда ему было почти всё равно, что Варгас делает со своей жизнью. Но на это рассчитывать не стоило.

Даниэль даже подумал, что зря охотник дал ему почувствовать некоторую… власть. Зря начал с ним в чём-то соглашаться, потому что теперь, когда священник знал, что может влиять на ситуацию, он не имел права оставаться в стороне. Лучше бы Варгас влепил Марлоу пощёчину или ударил его, когда тот впервые высказал своё мнение. В Ашбурне. Он должен был не просто схватить Даниэля за воротник, а сделать ему по-настоящему больно. Или просто проигнорировать.

А теперь, из-за того, что охотник проявлял снисхождение, всё стало слишком сложно.


	8. Гилмортон

Для Габриэля утро началось с головной боли. Злой из-за неё и того, какой мерзкий привкус застрял в горле, он беспощадно разбудил священника и сказал, чтобы тот собирался.

— После завтрака едем. Если хочешь попрощаться с коллегами в госпитале, тебе стоит поторопиться, — скупо добавил он.

Пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя, Варгас сложил вещи в сумку. Новая экипировка была функциональнее, но тяжелее. Даже специальная маска, которую он на днях забрал из мастерской, давила весом на переносицу. Она больше походила на фильтр для фабричных рабочих и за счет сетки должна была спасать от заразы при встрече с нахцерерами. Дышать в ней было гораздо легче, чем в плотном старом шарфе. Но выглядел Хантер, как солдат-гвардеец с довольно специфическими сексуальными предпочтениями.

Пока Даниэль пропадал в церкви, охотник спустился к лошадям. Голиаф, как и всегда, был в порядке и рвался в дорогу — стоило Варагсу приблизиться, как тот нетерпеливо сорвал с него шляпу. А вот Наама, меланхолично жующая сено, выглядела слабой и даже больной.

Когда охотник подошёл к ней, рядом возник конюх и вежливо поинтересовался, насколько далёкий путь предстоит проделать на этой лошади, а, услышав ответ, в сомнениях покачал головой. 

— Не думаю, что она выдержит такое путешествие, — сказал он. — Она плохо ест и очень много спит. Дорога сюда её так вымотала, что до сих пор отойти не может. Но я могу предложить вам замену!

Конюх провёл Варгаса к стойлу, за оградой которого сверкал недовольным взглядом высокий серый конь.

— Тут на днях одного солдата зарезали, а этот мальчик остался, — конюх потянулся и ласково потрепал коня по холке, но тот в ответ мотнул головой и раздражённо фыркнул. — Молодой, сильный, выносливый. Сколько угодно миль проедет.

Габриэль кивнул, стараясь не смотреть в заискивающие глаза конюха, без лишних разговоров расплатился за нового скакуна и приказал запрячь лошадей через час.

Вскоре Марлоу вернулся из госпиталя и, забрав свои вещи из комнаты, спустился в трактир. Хантер ждал его за одним из столов, низко надвинув шляпу на глаза, но священник, сев напротив, всё равно заметил, какое у того постное выражение лица. Тяжело вздохнув, Даниэль покопался в сумке и достал небольшую баночку с очень мерзкой на вкус настойкой.

— На, выпей, — вручив её охотнику, Марлоу пояснил сухо: — От головной боли.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Варгас таким тоном, что лучше бы вообще ничего не говорил. 

Они позавтракали в молчании и, подхватив сумки и оружие, пошли в конюшню. Священник огорчился, узнав, что Нааму придётся оставить, он успел к ней привыкнуть, но так для неё было лучше — слишком уж тяжело лошади давались длительные путешествия. Они с Марлоу были в этом похожи, — их выносливость оставляла желать лучшего, вот только Даниэля так просто было не заменить.

 

Чем дальше они уходили от Долины Надежды на юг, тем лучше выглядела местность. Даже пасмурное небо и редкие опустевшие деревеньки не портили картину: поля по мере приближения к Нортгемптону, в котором была до сих пор работающая железнодорожная станция, становились более ухоженными, дороги — накатанными, а населённые пункты — богатыми. Уже южнее Дерби сложно было найти валяющихся под кустами трупы или почуять запах мертвечины, а ближе к столице действовали постоянные отряды правительства и группы молодых охотников, которые добивали редких монстров, пробравшихся к Лондону, и зачищали могильники. Когда-то и сам Варгас занимался подобной чушью — бегал по лесам, собирая ветки, засыпал и поджигал трупные ямы, а потом всё по кругу. Жалование за такую работу было крошечным и выдавалось с постоянными задержками. Вспоминать те времена было не особо приятно, но мысли сами несли Хантера в прошлое. Всё равно никаких других занятий у него не было: путь был скучным и тихим — говорить Габриэлю со священником было не о чем.

А пока Варгас молчал, Даниэль пытался наладить контакт с новым конём. Тот явно относился к незнакомому наезднику с большим подозрением, но хотя бы не пытался его с себя сбросить. Удивительно, но серый конь оказался даже более суровым, чем Голиаф, с которым священник подружился в первые пять минут. Этот же недовольно фыркал и не реагировал ни на ласку, ни на имена, которые перечислял Марлоу.

Когда Даниэль убедился в том, что сейчас любые его старания будут бесплодны, и с новым конём их примирит только время, у него снова появилась возможность без конца прокручивать в голове отрывки их с Варгасом разговоров и искать, в какой момент всё пошло не так. Вероятно, с самого начала. Возможно, они были в принципе несовместимы, но в это Даниэль верить не хотел. Должен был существовать какой-то способ найти общий язык. Взаимное упорное молчание сводило с ума.

Хотя Марлоу был уверен — охотнику всё равно.

Но то, что за всё проведённое вместе время они ни на дюйм не стали ближе, было непостижимо. И даже однообразные споры были лучше, чем напряжённая тишина.

Они заночевали в небольшом городке по дороге и с утра продолжили путь в Гилмортон. Там, в старинной заброшенной усадьбе, обнесённой стеной и, как говорил сам отшельник, защищённой святым духом, жил старик-священник. Габриэлю не нравилось там останавливаться, но он обещал Даниэлю, что познакомит его с этим человеком, и от одной мысли об этом начинало тошнить. 

Они ехали целый день и до указателя на Гилмортон добрались, когда солнце уже клонилось к верхушкам деревьев. Когда Варгас упомянул, что в этом городе живёт священник, возможность встречи с ним порадовала Марлоу, но теперь она ещё и пугала. В том, что он должен был рассказать на исповеди, было страшно и стыдно признаваться. И заранее угнетало то, что дольше одной ночи они здесь явно не задержатся. Что можно было успеть за одну ночь?

— Мы скоро прибудем к отцу Филиппу. Сможешь пообщаться с другим верующим и отвести душу, — свернув на развилке в лес, Хантер посмотрел на Даниэля едва ли не первый раз за день и нахмурился. — Я вам мешать не буду, так что не переживай. Там безопасно и тихо, есть капелла и…

Осознав, что долгое молчание сказывается на нём не лучшим образом и он становится чрезмерно разговорчивым, Габриэль мотнул головой и резко затих, мысленно отстраняясь. Он был слишком раздражён: хотя голова давно перестала болеть, ожидание возвращения в Лондон и столкновения с бюрократией, возведённой в абсолют, выводило его из равновесия. Да ещё отец Филипп мог полезть не в своё дело. В последний раз это чуть не закончилось плачевно — Габриэль в приступе гнева подрался с молодым охотником, который неудачно остановился в убежище в одно время с Варгасом, и выкинул его из окна второго этажа. А всё началось с замечания старого святоши о том, что двери по дороге жизни скорее открываются перед добрыми людьми, чем перед грубиянами. Легко было догадаться, кого он имел в виду. 

Отец Филипп порой пытался наставить Хантера на путь истинный, и иногда переходил в своём стремлении допустимые пределы. Хотя чаще он делал это ненавязчиво и исподтишка, чем раздражал ещё сильнее.

Охотник недовольно фыркнул, отгоняя воспоминания, и добавил:

— А ещё там отдельные комнаты. 

Марлоу нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул. Последняя фраза неожиданно больно его задела. Что Варгас имел ввиду? Что он наконец-то сможет заснуть и проснуться, не наблюдая рядом надоевшего священника, или что самому Даниэлю будет легче, когда он окажется подальше от охотника? Эта мысль стала последней каплей — Марлоу доходил до безумия, и это нужно было срочно прекратить. Поэтому он запретил себе думать о Варгасе. Разве ему больше не о чем было размышлять?

Они проехали по лесной дороге, настолько светлой и мирной, что Хантер невольно напрягся, и миновали ржавый указатель, прибитый к старому дубу: «Убежище». Об этом месте знали не только охотники, но и многие в округе. Отец Филипп часто давал приют торговцам и беженцам из ближайших городов и деревень, но постоянными гостями всё же оставались орденцы, желающие хотя бы несколько дней отдохнуть в безопасности.

— Даниэль, — Варгас кивнул на серого коня. — Ты уже придумал ему имя?

— Да. Я буду звать его Кифа, это значит «камень», — сказал Даниэль и, глядя Габриэлю в глаза, добавил спокойно: — Он упрямый, как ты: прошло уже два дня, а он меня всё ещё не признаёт.

Узкая тропа упиралась в толстую, но невысокую стену с гостеприимно открытой дверью — до темноты она не запиралась. Возвышающаяся на поляне усадьба была потрёпана временем, но всё ещё красива: двухэтажное здание украшали большие окна с изящными узорами на рамах, а путников неизменно встречали подпирающие фасад статуи. Они давно покрылись мхом и плющом — похоже, с момента возведения усадьбы их почти не освобождали от зелёного плена зарослей. Рядом с домом располагалась небольшая конюшня, а позади стояла маленькая капелла, крест которой выглядывал над крышей усадьбы. В алых лучах заходящего солнца это место выглядело, как райский уголок. И Даниэль чувствовал, что Варгас не рад здесь находиться.

Дверь им открыл пожилой мужчина лет семидесяти, который, несмотря на преклонный возраст и тяжёлый труд по содержанию этого места, стоял прямо и выглядел бодрым и полным сил. Он был облачён в простую чёрную сутану с колораткой, точно такую же, как у Даниэля, и Марлоу даже на секунду растерялся. Достоинство, с которым держался старый священник, было под стать куда более высокому сану и вызывало безотчётное желание склониться к его руке и поцеловать перстень, которого у него на пальце не было. Священники были равны, и пару долгих секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем отец Филипп улыбнулся и отступил в сторону, давая путникам войти.

— Добро пожаловать, Габриэль.

— Я просил меня так не называть.

Отец Филипп был из тех редких стариков, которых Варгас одновременно уважал и ненавидел. Все эти полумеры, снисходительные улыбки вперемешку с искренней дедовской теплотой ужасно бесили — Габриэль и сам не замечал, как расслаблялся, поддавался и начинал доверять, и вот отшельник уже проникал ему прямо в душу, срывая все покровы.

Хантер не мог позволить поймать себя на этот крючок снова.

— И вас я тоже рад видеть, — обратился старик ко второму гостю. — Я отец Филипп. А как ваше имя?

— Даниэль Марлоу… Отец Даниэль, — сбивчиво представился Марлоу и неуверенно улыбнулся под отталкивающе пронзительным взглядом. 

Его одолевали смешанные чувства: воодушевление, смущение и лёгкое недоверие, вызванное ощущением нереальности происходящего. Последним священником, с которым он общался, был отец Рональд, погибший три года назад. Но отец Филипп был настоящим, Даниэль видел его собственными глазами, и, несмотря на беспокойство, Марлоу был рад оказаться здесь.

Наконец-то он мог отбросить все мысли об охотнике и связанных с ним проблемах.

Варгас обошёл хозяина убежища, приблизился к конторке и выложил на неё деньги за ночлег и какой-то завалявшийся выполненный контракт. Заметив это, к нему подошла неприветливая с виду монахиня, посмотрела на сумму и обменяла её на ключи от комнат.

— Отец Филипп, — Варгас посмотрел на старика и звякнул ключами, протягивая один Даниэлю. — У меня будет просьба — отправить письмо в Лондон.

Священник спокойно повернулся к маршалу с мягкой улыбкой, поощряя продолжать.

— Мы потеряли Шрусбери. Если наши границы и дальше будут сдвигаться такими темпами, западнее Долины Надежды ничего не останется. Под Шрусбери открылась новая крипта, и тут никакие укрепления не помогут, если ничего не сделать. Там нахцереры. Не предпримем соответствующие меры — зараза пойдёт дальше. Чёрт знает, что эти твари принесут, может, новую эпидемию чумы. Не получится тогда в Лондоне отсидеться, — Варгас криво усмехнулся. — Так что пусть командование поднимет задницы и сделает что-нибудь.

Филипп кивнул и ответил после небольшой задумчивой паузы:

— Конечно, охотник. Можете идти отдыхать, а как только письмо будет отправлено, я вам сообщу.

— Спасибо.

Оставив Даниэля со священником, чтобы не стать свидетелем высокодуховных разговоров, которые для него обратились бы невыносимой пыткой, Хантер поднялся на второй этаж, нашёл свою комнату и скрылся за дверью.

Ситуация была плачевная. Что со спутником, что с общей картиной, но о первом Варгас думать даже не собирался. Стоило бы сразу лечь спать после долгого изматывающего пути, но вместо этого Габриэль скинул плащ и развернул карту, предвкушая неприятную встречу с сенешалем в Тауэре. Наверняка Кракс уже успел сообщить Лондону о том, как обстоят дела в Шрусбери, следом за ним придёт письмо от отца Филиппа, а затем и Хантер доберётся до столицы, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос. Чёртовым бюрократам придётся хоть что-то сделать. А чтобы ускорить процесс, стоило подумать о стратегии. 

Варгас помнил, где находился Шрусбери: под ним располагалась одна из западных крепостей. Там, за высокими стенами, за лесом труб и паровых выхлопов, сидели маршалы и генералы, способные отбить угрозу, оттеснить её обратно в Уэльс, но без приказа от Лондона — ничего более. Такие же слабаки и трусы сидели по всей границе. Нужно закрыть крипты? Мы изучим этот вопрос. Восстали трупы в Глазго? Пусть шотландское отделение с этим возится.

Идиоты и лгуны, составлявшие верхушку Ордена и строящие из себя рыцарей круглого стола вместе с королевой, спустя десять лет добились только относительной стабилизации обстановки. Как им казалось. Но охотники-то видели, что ничего не помогает, а ситуация с каждым днём катится всё дальше в ад.

Они находят решение — порождения тьмы становятся сильнее. И круг замыкается.

Орден даже крипты изучить не мог. Все, кто осмеливался в них спускаться, теперь сидели в одиночных камерах в подвалах Тауэра и пускали слюни себе на передник — если выживали. Никто ещё не смог вернуться в здравом уме, никто не сказал ни слова о том, что там видел.

А командование всё равно отвергало предложения отправлять туда сектантов бездны. Сенешаль считал, что так поступать можно только с врагами, а сектанты безобидны, и неважно, что те и сами запрыгивали в крипты при первой же возможности.

Они, эти крысы, сидящие в кабинетах Лондона, не осознавали, что идёт настоящая война.

Габриэль окинул взглядом окрестности Шрусбери, покачал головой и помассировал виски. Похоже, все стратегии откладывались на потом: голова снова болела от сумбурных мыслей, а это значило, что пора забыть о проблемах хотя бы на несколько часов и попробовать заснуть. Варгас как человек, на чьи плечи давили маршальские погоны, должен был игнорировать постепенно разрастающееся в душе отчаяние — во благо общей борьбы.

 

— Хотите чаю?

Марлоу, замявшись, опустил взгляд, но ответил решительно:

— Я видел за домом капеллу, и… я хотел бы сначала исповедоваться, если вы не против. Мне… есть, о чём рассказать.

— Конечно, я не против, — добродушно улыбнулся старик и вышел из усадьбы. Казалось, что, едва взглянув на Даниэля, он уже знал, каким будет его первое желание. — Вы только не волнуйтесь. Вы ведь знаете — Господь милосерден, — отец Филипп ободряюще положил ладонь на плечо Марлоу, нервно перебиравшего чётки, и неторопливо спустился с крыльца. Вечерний воздух пах хвоей и свежестью, и здесь, во дворе усадьбы, окружённой стеной деревьев, казалось, что за пределами этого леса ничего нет, что мира, наполненного восставшими мертвецами, монстрами и гниющими трупами, не существует. И Даниэль был благодарен Богу за эту возможность обрести покой — хотя бы на один вечер. 

Они прошли в пропахший ладаном неф капеллы. Алый свет заходящего солнца проникал через большие высокие окна и напарывался на спинки двенадцати узких скамей, расположенных в два ряда. Скромный алтарь, распятие и две простых исповедальни оставались в тени. Капелла была маленькой и тесной, словно игрушечная, но Даниэль благоговел перед ней, как и перед всяким храмом Господним. 

Священники перекрестились, и после первых же шагов по нефу Марлоу ощутил давно забытое спокойствие и наполнился смирением. Он снова был в доме Господа, и какими бы порочными ни были его помыслы всё это время, какими бы грешными ни были действия, Бог всё равно принимал его, как и всех других. Ибо Он был милосердным и всепрощающим.

Из взгляда Даниэля, обращённого к отцу Филиппу, пропала настороженность — теперь он чувствовал, что они близки, хоть и виделись первый и, возможно, последний раз. Хранящие веру в опустевшем и обездоленном мире.

В умиротворяющей тишине Даниэль сел на скамью, так как прежде, чем начинать исповедь, полагалось некоторое время молиться о личном. Ему это было необходимо, чтобы понять, о чём он будет говорить, ведь так много всего произошло. Пока он собирался с мыслями, отец Филипп ожидал его в исповедальне.

Дверные петли громко скрипнули в застывшем молчании капеллы. Марлоу опустился на колени перед деревянной решёткой, сквозь которую виднелись морщинистые руки старого священника, его острый подбородок и тонкие улыбающиеся губы. Казалось, что он, хоть ещё ничего не услышал, уже готов был даровать прощение и благословение именем Господа.

— Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого духа. Аминь, — начал Марлоу, и с этими словами пришло смирение. Он готов был рассказать этому старому священнику всё, не утаивая и самых постыдных своих мыслей.

Всегда было тяжело сознаваться в своих грехах, даже перед всепонимающим святым отцом.

— Господь да будет в сердце твоём, чтобы искренно исповедовать свои грехи от последней исповеди, — откликнулся отец Филипп. В маленькой исповедальне голос его звучал глухо.

— Моя последняя исповедь была… — Даниэль запнулся, задумавшись, — больше трёх лет назад. Почти четыре. Я не помню точно. Тогда умер отец Рональд, с которым мы работали в Ноттингеме, и с тех пор у меня не было возможности покаяться в своих грехах. Только в ежедневных молитвах перед сном.

Сняв чётки с запястья, Даниэль отсчитал пальцами четыре деревянных бусины и печально вздохнул.

— Невозможно рассказать обо всём, что произошло за это время. Половины я уже и не вспомню… Не всегда я творил добро, когда была возможность. Не всегда пытался наставить людей на путь истинный — после того, как они начали терять веру. Иногда я просто не мог найти нужных слов, а иногда… не хватало душевных сил и воли. Я поддавался слабости, осознавая бессмысленность попыток, хотя, если бы я был упорнее, может, сейчас больше людей было бы обращено к Богу.

Марлоу замолчал ещё на шесть бусин, вслушиваясь в тишину и радуясь, что отец Филипп ничего не говорил, давая ему возможность спокойно привести мысли в порядок и подобрать слова.

— Я не почитал своих отца и мать. Не пытался восстановить с ними связь и даже не знаю, живы ли они теперь. То, что они отказались от меня, не может служить мне оправданием. Но переступить через это я всё ещё не в силах.

Даниэль нахмурился и продолжил более решительно:

— Я знаю, мой грех — гордыня. Мне часто приходится просить у Бога прощения за это. Я допускал мысль, что без меня прихожане, которых я оставил в Ноттингеме, утратят веру. Я не верил в них. А теперь, оказавшись вдалеке от своей паствы, наедине с… Габриэлем, я порой думаю, что ответственен за то, по какому пути пойдёт он. Хотя он свой путь давно определил, и, может, я слишком много на себя беру?

Марлоу осёкся, понимая, что сейчас не время для вопросов. Да и разве мог отец Филипп на них ответить?

— Я… злоупотреблял алкоголем. В моменты отчаяния, в бесплодной надежде, что это поможет. И ошибался, конечно, потому что ничего, кроме стыда за себя и раскаяния, это не приносило… — Даниэль тяжело вздохнул. — Люди задавали вопросы, на которые у меня не было ответа, и, разочаровавшись, уходили из церкви навсегда. А я топил жалость и презрение к себе в вине.

Даниэль опустил голову, надолго замолчал — на полный круг деревянных бусин — и, сжав в кулаке крест, глубоко вздохнул. Он подходил к самым страшным и постыдным грехам.

Отец Филипп терпеливо ждал — из-за решётки доносилось только замедленное и чуть хриплое дыхание.

— Не так давно, недели две назад, я видел девочку, одержимую демоном. Восставшую из мёртвых — она пыталась убить меня. И тогда я… усомнился в Боге. Не в том, существует ли Он, конечно, нет. Но… я потерял доверие к Нему, начал задаваться вопросами, теми, что задавала мне паства. Я думал, за что Он поступает так с нами, своими детьми? За что Он карает невинных? И даже допустил мысль, что Он отвернулся от нас. Я должен бороться с сомнениями и верить в милосердие Господа, но… не всегда с этим справляюсь.

Даниэль снова надолго замолчал и на этот раз вздохнул судорожно. Осталось лишь то, о чём говорить совершенно не хотелось, не потому что он не раскаивался, а потому что ему было слишком стыдно. Но когда он заговорил, краска, вопреки обыкновению, не залила его щёки; наоборот, кровь отхлынула от его лица.

— Я поддавался… слабости тела. Не мог противостоять искушению… — Даниэль поджал губы, когда со стороны отца Филиппа раздался беспокойный шорох, и продолжил: — С момента последней исповеди я занимался рукоблудием… и-иногда. И здесь нет и не может быть никаких оправданий.

Из-за перегородки раздался совсем тихий облегчённый выдох.

Даниэль сжал крестик до боли, заставляя себя дышать ровнее, прикрыл глаза и жалобно свёл брови, но голос его звучал беспощадно — к самому себе.

— И последнее, о чём я хотел рассказать, это в… вожделение. Я не могу его контролировать, и избегать того, кто его вызывает, не могу тоже, — Марлоу устало опустил плечи, понимая, что отец Филипп наверняка догадывался, о ком идёт речь. Сейчас в жизни Даниэля был только один человек, от которого он не мог сбежать. — Это испытание выше моих сил. Иногда соблазн становится так велик, что я боюсь, что не смогу ему противостоять, — теперь в голосе священника звучало истинное страдание, и он не пытался этого скрыть. — Я всё время боюсь сорваться. Тем более что объект моего вожделения… — Марлоу снова запнулся, больно прикусил губу, но всё же заставил себя продолжить: — Мужчина. Я знаю, как это ужасно. Это… непростительно. Я пытаюсь с этим бороться, молю Бога о помощи и терпении, но… молитвы не всегда помогают.

Даниэль открыл глаза и разжал кулак — на его ладони красными следами отпечатались грани крестика. Сердце стучало быстро и громко.

— Это все мои грехи, — глухо закончил он и перевёл взгляд на спокойно лежащие на коленях руки отца Филиппа.

— Твоё рвение похвально, сын мой, — мягко произнёс старый священник после короткой паузы, — но не кажется ли тебе, что ты требуешь от себя слишком многого? Ты должен отпустить прошлое, простить своих родителей, но прежде всего — самого себя. Не казни себя за сомнения — наш мир страшен и порочен, люди сами сделали его таким, но с сомнениями рано или поздно сталкивается любой из нас. И я верю — ты с ними справишься, — отец Филипп совсем тихо вздохнул, и, когда он продолжил, в его голосе звучало сострадание: — А о последних твоих словах я могу сказать лишь одно: тебе досталась нелёгкая участь. Господь испытывает тебя, моли его о том, чтобы он дал тебе сил это испытание выдержать. Тебе помогут лишь истинная вера и железная воля — я чувствую в тебе и то, и другое.

Отец Филипп замолчал ненадолго и, когда Даниэль ничего на это не ответил, наложил епитимью, призывая к сокрушению о грехах.

— Господи Иисусе Христе, Сыне Божий, помилуй меня, грешного.

— Бог, Отец милосердия, смертью и воскресением Сына своего примиривший мир с Собою и ниспославший Духа Святого для отпущения грехов, посредством Церкви Своей пусть дарует тебе прощение и мир. И я отпускаю тебе грехи во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа.

Оба священника перекрестились, и отец Филипп произнёс по-прежнему мягко:

— Господь простил тебя.

— Благодарение Богу, — смиренно отозвался Даниэль.

Покинув исповедальню, Марлоу поднял на старого священника неуверенный взгляд, будто ожидал осуждения, но увидел лишь сочувствующую улыбку и устало выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя измотанным, но знал, что, как и всегда после исповеди, следующим утром проснётся, ощущая себя духовно чистым.

— Спасибо, святой отец, — искренне поблагодарил Даниэль.

— Надеюсь, тебе стало легче.

Марлоу кивнул, и они, снова перекрестившись перед распятием, покинули капеллу.

— Если вы снова окажетесь в этих краях, заходи в любое время, я буду рад помочь, чем смогу, — на улице уже стемнело, и они медленно шли к усадьбе, дыша свежим лесным воздухом. — И сейчас я скажу то, с чем Церковь бы никогда не согласилась, но Церкви больше нет, а потому — мне нечего бояться. Тебе не нужна исповедь.

Даниэль вскинул удивлённый взгляд на отца Филиппа, не понимая, что тот хотел этим сказать. После такого заявления старика можно было обвинить в ереси, если бы он не излучал всем своим существом божественную благодать.

— Твоё покаяние всегда искренне, в каждой твоей вечерней молитве, и вовсе не обязательно каяться в исповедальне. Господь и так прощает тебя, как и всех других, каждый день. Потому что Господь милосерден, никогда не забывай об этом.

Вернувшись из капеллы в усадьбу, они ещё долго пили чай в гостиной и беседовали. Обсуждали необходимость исповеди, говорили о том, возродится ли Церковь, и отступит ли когда-нибудь тьма. Даниэль рассказывал о своих предположениях насчёт возникновения крипт, о тех, на которые Варгас только снисходительно усмехался или закатывал глаза. Отец Филипп внимательно слушал и с чем-то соглашался, а с чем-то — нет. Они долго говорили о том, смогут ли люди когда-нибудь закрыть эти крипты и изгнать тьму, и обратятся ли они к Богу, как в прежние времена.

Так или иначе, священники сходились на том, что нельзя было отступаться от веры: в Бога, в себя и в людей, потому что она была стержнем, на котором держались все благодетели.

Даниэль долго набирался смелости, прежде чем спросить отца Филиппа, испытывал ли он в молодости искушения, подобные тем, о которых рассказывал Марлоу во время исповеди. Но он зря переживал из-за этого вопроса: старый священник неожиданно охотно поведал историю о том, как был влюблён, и хоть любовь его была взаимна, он пересилил себя и отказался от этого. Ибо душа и тело священника принадлежали Богу. А после, чтобы больше не подвергаться соблазнам, он стал отшельником.

Даниэль грустно вздыхал, сочувствуя несчастной девушке, влюблённой в отца Филиппа, и жалея, что сам он отшельником стать не может. Но теперь он знал того, кто мог служить для него близким примером для подражания в борьбе с искушениями.

Невозможно было выразить словами, как он скучал по возможности говорить с кем-то обо всём происходящем с точки зрения веры, и теперь Марлоу думал, что стоило вытерпеть все предшествовавшие этой встрече испытания ради одной этой беседы.

 

Проснувшись от кошмара, Варгас сел на кровати и болезненно поморщился. Впервые за долгое время у него ныли шрамы, особенно сильно — на спине. Во сне вендиго отрывал от охотника куски плоти, отправлял в свой зубастый рот и смотрел так осмысленно, будто обладал разумом. От воспоминаний об этом пронзительном взгляде волосы на затылке становились дыбом, а в голове крутилась навязчивая мысль: что, если тогда, Габриэль не умер от когтей рогатого монстра, но впустил в себя тьму, и теперь был обречён на пограничное состояние — боролся с бездной, находясь в её власти. 

Вдруг тьма проникла уже так глубоко по его венам, чтобы могла истязать плоть не только во снах? Что будет, когда она окончательно захватит его тело? Он сойдёт с ума?

Грудную клетку сдавило глупой тревогой, и Варгас тряхнул головой. Просто кошмары, и ничего больше. Они преследуют некоторых орденцев всю жизнь — со дня первой охоты. А ему давно пора было свыкнуться с дряными снами и научиться бороться со страхами.

Такими беспокойными ночами было самое время молиться, но Габриэль давно разучился. Разве что после хорошей дозы опиума он смог бы произнести нужные слова без насмешки, поверив на мгновение, что они будут услышаны.

Вот только ему всегда казалось, будто молитва для воина — это нечто постыдное, так что он не собирался и пробовать. Это принесло бы ещё больше тревог и сомнений.

Заснуть снова у Варгаса не получилось. Он долго лежал, пытаясь хотя бы закрыть глаза и погрузиться в дрёму, но осевшее внутри волнение не позволяло даже этого. Поэтому, сдавшись, Габриэль спустился на первый этаж и дожидался рассвета на кухне с чашкой чая в руках.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, охотник?

Вздрогнув и обернувшись, Хантер встретился взглядами с отцом Филиппом и выдохнул. Он ненавидел, когда к нему так подкрадывались.

— Нет. 

— Вы выглядите как человек, которого что-то беспокоит, — заметил старик, налил себе чаю и присел на соседний стул.

— Вам показалось.

Священник кивнул, не став возражать, сделал осторожный глоток, поправил скатерть под кружкой. Откашлялся и, снова взглянув на охотника, бледно улыбнулся. От носа ко рту у него расходились глубокие морщины, которые при любом движении тонких губ сильнее врезались в кожу. Светлые глаза смотрели так чертовски проницательно, что хотелось оказаться от них подальше, но вместо этого Варгас только покачал головой и, постепенно сдаваясь, сказал:

— Что бы мы ни делали, становится хуже. Можно уничтожить хоть тысячи монстров, взорвать сотни крипт — это не поможет, — Хантер уставился в свою кружку. Произносить всё это вслух было страшно, но он продолжил: — Порой мне кажется, что можно даже не пытаться. Что это бессмысленная борьба… Что всё уже решено за нас.

Филипп откашлялся и понимающе кивнул. Его глаза больше не улыбались.

— Что будет, если лучшие из нас потеряют веру? — Габриэль хотел возразить, но священник остановил его коротким жестом. — Вера и надежда — это всё, что у нас есть, мистер Хантер. Держитесь за них изо всех сил, и тогда — однажды — мы победим.

— Никакая вера нас не спасёт, — отмахнулся охотник. — Ни в бога, ни в себя, ни в светлое будущее.

— Я буду молиться за то, чтобы вы снова обрели духовные силы и уверенность во всех нас.

Габриэль закатил глаза и залпом допил чай. Он не мог долго выносить общество отца Филиппа. 

— Недавно здесь останавливался маршал Сполдинг, — зачем-то сообщил священник, чуть склонив голову. — Рассказывал, что группа учёных из Лондонского университета исследует небольшую крипту неподалёку от столицы. Говорил, что у них есть решение, и нужно только…

— Нет у них никакого решения, — спокойно перебил Варгас. — Они уже который год исследуют… И болтать горазды. Всё это одни пустые слова… святой отец.

Помыв кружку и убрав её обратно в шкаф, Хантер ушёл собирать вещи, а после спустился в конюшню. Мгновенно проснувшийся от шороха Голиаф громко фыркнул, разбудив Кифу, и они вдвоём недовольно покосились на охотника. И всё равно с ними Варгас чувствовал себя куда уютнее, чем с отцом Филиппом. 

Достав несколько морковок, Габриэль дал пару своему коню и, задумавшись на мгновение, остальные скормил Кифе, хотя обычно он не уделял внимание чужим животным. Лёгкое удивление, вызванное собственными действиями, охотник проигнорировал. Не было ничего странного в том, чтобы позаботиться об обоих лошадях сразу.

Тихо напевая себе под нос старые песни, чтобы отвлечься от неприятного разговора и хоть немного расслабиться, Варгас потрепал Голиафа по голове, зашёл к нему в стойло и принялся расчёсывать отросшую гриву. Нужно было подстричь при случае. Ходить с косичками на чёлке такому коню было несолидно.

Даниэль и отец Филипп появились на пороге конюшни как раз тогда, когда Хантер закончил и убрал щётку в сумку. Резко замолчав, охотник выпрямился, кивнул Марлоу и вывел Голиафа на улицу. Пока спутник прощался со стариком, у него как раз было время закрепить на седле сумку и оружие. 

Даниэль прошёл к Кифе, погладил его по длинной шее и с печальным вздохом принялся закреплять седло. Настал момент прощания, вполне возможно — навсегда. И Марлоу совсем не хотел покидать убежище. После исповеди и беседы с отцом Филиппом он впервые за две недели молился с лёгким сердцем, чувствуя себя так, будто способен преодолеть любые препятствия, которые возникнут на его пути. И, что ещё важнее, теперь, когда о его грехах и испытаниях знал кто-то ещё, Даниэль ощущал незримую поддержку. Он знал, что в него кто-то верил, и это придавало сил.

И всё, что Марлоу оставалось, — надеяться, что сил этих хватит надолго. 

Выпустив Кифу на улицу, Даниэль подошёл к отцу Филиппу и с чувством произнёс:

— Ещё раз спасибо, святой отец. Вы мне очень помогли.

— Надеюсь, эта наша встреча не будет последней, — ответил отец Филипп.

Он проводил путников до ворот. Марлоу обернулся, и старый священник перекрестил его и Варгаса широким движением и сказал: 

— Да благословит вас Господь.

Даниэль счастливо улыбнулся, внутри у него потеплело — слова эти звучали для него музыкой. Он продолжал улыбаться, даже когда они проехали табличку «Убежище», чтобы повернуть в сторону Нортгемптона.

— Варгас, — позвал священник, — спасибо, что познакомил меня с отцом Филиппом. Для меня это правда очень важно.

Даниэль понимал, что им вовсе не обязательно было останавливаться в усадьбе — до Нортгемптона было не так уж далеко, письмо они могли послать оттуда и остановиться там можно было в какой-нибудь гостинице. Наверняка в городе, где сохранилась железнодорожная станция, их было множество. И всё же они заехали в Гилмортон. Благодарность переполняла Марлоу, и теперь он смотрел на Варгаса мягко, даже ласково.

Повернув голову в сторону Даниэля и хмыкнув, Хантер улыбнулся под скрывающим половину лица платком.

— Я просто подумал, — начал он, будто оправдываясь, — что, если я умру, тебе нужно будет куда-то вернуться. Если не в Ноттингем, то сюда. Скорее всего, это один из последних островков веры в нашем ужасном мире.

Габриэля передёрнуло, и он отвернулся, снова надолго замолчав — до самого Нортгемптона. Глаза Даниэля светились слишком уж откровенной признательностью.


	9. Лондон

В Нортгемптоне было непривычно тихо. Утром на следующий день после прибытия, когда Варгас и Даниэль покинули местную гостиницу, улицы окраин были почти пустынны. В отличие от многих других городов, в Нортгемптоне хватало рабочих мест, поэтому большинство жителей были заняты едва ли не с рассвета до заката, и времени на то, чтобы шататься от одного питейного заведения к другому, у них не оставалось.

Однако ближе к железнодорожной станции картина сильно изменилась. Район вокруг неё был забит беженцами. Те, у кого хватало сил и смелости, давно отправились в столицу своим ходом, остальные же, кто был болен и слаб либо не мог тащить на себе маленьких детей, жили рядом со станцией в надежде когда-нибудь попасть в столицу. Изредка из Нортгемптона в Лондон ходили грузовые поезда, в которые можно было попасть по дешёвке, но в остальное время цены для бедняков были неподъёмные. Путешествие на удобном быстром поезде было роскошью, доступной немногим.

Составы из Нортгемптона отправлялись редко, поэтому на железнодорожной платформе было душно и многолюдно. Люди толкались, что-то кричали, закидывали в вагоны свои чемоданы, где-то надрывался в плаче ребёнок, между пассажирами лавировали самые отчаянные из беженцев, которые пытались незаметно пробраться на поезд. Их отлавливали и выбрасывали из дверей станции обратно в город. 

Все торопились в столицу, где, по их мнению, было безопаснее всего. Они были правы, но лишь отчасти. Вагоны с беженцами отцепляли в пригороде, а в Лондон попадали только богатые переселенцы и орденцы. Людей оставляли за стенами, как прокажённых. Варгас понимал, почему так поступают: город уже принял достаточно беженцев, способных найти своё место на клочке суши посреди вечного шторма. Всех было не спасти. Но в то же время это превращало территорию за стенами в рассадник болезней, преступности и сектантства, питаясь от плодородной почвы которых разрастались и набирали силу Буревестники. На борьбу с которыми у правительства не хватало ресурсов.

И это было начало конца.

Передав Голиафа и Кифу одному из дежурных станции и приказав ему отвести лошадей в грузовой отсек, Варгас крепко взял спутника за плечо, чтобы не потерялся в толпе, и провёл его в первый вагон.

Габриэль с Даниэлем зашли в поезд, заняли свои места, и охотник сразу задёрнул штору со своей стороны. Священник же наоборот сел ближе к окну и с сочувствием взглянул на платформу. Там дама в дорогом платье тащила за собой заливающегося слезами мальчишку, а за ними со стороны наблюдала группа бедняков-беженцев, которым не было места на этом поезде. Толкучка на станции продолжалась до тех пор, пока состав не загудел и не тронулся.

Марлоу обернулся к охотнику, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, встретив отстранённый взгляд, лишь тихо вздохнул. Хантер наверняка слишком часто видел подобное или даже что-то более страшное, чтобы его трогали такие сцены. 

Почти весь путь их сопровождали вялое молчание и монотонный перестук колёс. За окнами проплывали леса и широкие поля, вдали виднелись города, силуэты которых становились тем выше, чем ближе они были к столице. В районе Стивениджа начался ливень, но он быстро остался позади. Часть дороги Варгас дремал, прислонившись головой к окну, по которому стекали тяжёлые капли, вытягиваясь в волнистые линии.

Даниэль меланхолично провожал их взглядом. Ему не спалось. Он вспоминал, как часто путешествовал на поезде во времена учёбы в университете. Ездил по несколько раз в год — из Бристоля в Лондон и обратно. Тогда ещё железнодорожное сообщение было регулярным, хоть и дорогим. Но для него это не было проблемой.

Марлоу поморщился. Каждый раз от воспоминаний о беззаботном богатом прошлом ему становилось не по себе, хоть семейное состояние не было его виной или заслугой. И сейчас, после того, что он наблюдал на станции, стало неуютно и тревожно. Впрочем, после того, как Даниэль дал обет бедности, он его не нарушал, так что совесть его была чиста. Хотя бы в этом.

Хантер проснулся на подъезде к Лондону, во время недолгой остановки, которую делали, чтобы отцепить лишние вагоны. Размяв спину, он накинул на плечи упавший плащ и недовольно отметил про себя, что скоро придётся сменить его на неудобную маршальскую форму, как того требовал регламент. Она была простая, очень жёсткая и демонстративно официальная. Золотые знаки отличия, яркие на тёмном фоне, буквально кричали: «Смотрите, здесь охотник!». Что было особенно примечательно, ведь в Лондоне, полном бандитов-буревестников, куда безопаснее было оставаться незамеченным. Зато, согласно замыслу сенешаля, так люди не могли перепутать их с разбойниками. Чёрная ткань с красно-жёлтым кантом выделяла орденцев среди гвардейцев и солдат и позволяла им не показывать жуткое клеймо ранимым жителям столицы.

При мыслях об этом Хантера едва ли не скрипел зубами от негодования. Не сдержавшись, он начал ворчать о нелепой субординации, бюрократических крысах, изнеженных горожанах и закончил свой бессвязный монолог парой крепких ругательств. Варгас натянул плащ и мрачно уставился в окно, за которым мелькали тесно наставленные кирпичные дома. Он предчувствовал, что на встрече с сенешалем снова будет ощущать себя клоуном, и это заранее выводило из себя.

В отличие от охотника, Даниэля перспектива пребывания в Лондоне совсем не огорчала. Стоило им проехать за стену, как его начали одолевать воспоминания о достаточно бурной молодости — если смотреть с точки зрения священника. Конечно, если бы он рассказал Варгасу несколько историй из своих студенческих будней, тот посмеялся бы и сказал, что это больше похоже на детский утренник, но за некоторые моменты Марлоу до сих пор было стыдно. А об одном из них он никогда никому не рассказывал — и ни за что не смог бы, настолько этот эпизод жизни был для него позорным.

И углубляться в подобные воспоминания не стоило. Даниэль выглянул в окно и заметил вдали возвышающийся над домами крест. Именно здесь, в Лондоне, в судьбоносный день он впервые посетил церковь. Работала ли она теперь?

В столице могло остаться достаточно верующих, ведь их не так сильно коснулось происходящее в мире. Поэтому в городе наверняка до сих пор можно было услышать звон колоколов и увидеть людей, собирающихся к мессе. Даниэль молился, чтобы церковь, много лет назад покорившая его сердце, была открыта по сей день, и чтобы у него нашлось время её посетить.

Поезд медленно подкатил к вокзалу и с грохотом остановился, выпустив в закопчённое небо густые клубы дыма. Варгас и Даниэль сошли на перрон, и Хантер тут же взял спутника за локоть. С трудом протиснувшись сквозь толпы людей, они покинули вокзал, и перед ними предстала панорама из медных труб и заводского дыма, ярких фабричных вывесок и агитационных плакатов на одинаковых кирпичных стенах домов.

Охотник поморщился, мгновенно уловив запах Темзы, и процедил:

— Дрянной город. Ты только посмотри. Здесь всё выглядит так, словно ожившие мертвецы — это сущий пустяк.

Марлоу едва удержался от того, чтобы успокаивающе положить ладонь Варгасу на плечо. Теперь, увидев, какой была жизнь охотника, он мог понять, почему ему так не нравился Лондон, далёкий от реальности. В таких местах обычно обсуждались судьбы людей, городов, стран, хотя те, кто участвовал в этих обсуждениях, вряд ли когда-нибудь видели больше собственного дома, пары театров и соседних улиц с такими же домами.

— Горожане, наверно, просто не знают, что происходит на самом деле. Насколько всё страшно, — предположил Даниэль, провожая взглядом трёх пьяных парней, явно студентов. — Может, им не говорят всю правду, чтобы не было паники?

Направляясь к экипажам, Варгас отмахнулся от мальчишки с газетами, но притормозил, дожидаясь, пока Марлоу купит одну. 

— Глупости, всё они знают. Вот, новости же у них печатают. Они просто живут припеваючи за стенами, под охраной солдат и гвардейцев, так что и не о чем им переживать.

Они прошли мимо новой маленькой церкви с белыми колоннами и наглухо запертыми дверьми и подошли к экипажам. 

— Чёрные едут в сторону Букингемского дворца, красные — в Тауэр, — пояснил Варгас и, не сдержавшись, глубоко вздохнул. — Хотел бы я быть подальше от всего этого, но нет. Они решили дать мне звание. 

Он показал ладонь извозчику, сам открыл дверь кареты, задрапированной алым, и сделал приглашающий жест, спокойно, без тени издёвки. Дождавшись, пока священник заберётся внутрь, Хантер запрыгнул следом и бросил на сидение вещи.

Раздался хлёсткий щелчок поводий, и экипаж тронулся, покачиваясь и подпрыгивая на неровных камнях мостовой.

— Кстати, лошадей определят в конюшню неподалёку отсюда. С Кифой и Голиафом всё будет в порядке, о них хорошо позаботятся, — сказал Варгас, посмотрел в окно и, покачав головой, задёрнул шторку. — Дрянной город.

Даниэль ненавязчиво положил ладонь охотнику на плечо и мягко улыбнулся:

— Но мы ведь здесь ненадолго, верно? Ты сходишь на какой-нибудь военный совет, я напишу пару отчётов о нашем путешествии, и всё. Разве нет? Наберись терпения.

Хантер дёрнул плечом, и ладонь с него сразу исчезла. Габриэль был слишком раздражён, чтобы спокойно принимать подобные попытки подбодрить. Весь вид охотника говорил о том, что его тошнит от Лондона, а лёгкий оттенок безысходности в глазах придавал ему смиренный вид, как у собаки, которую заперли на заднем дворе, отобрав у неё любимую кость.

Марлоу сдвинул алую занавеску на окне и некоторое время молча разглядывал улицы, вывески магазинов и прохожих: дам в пышных платьях и их кавалеров в изящных мундирах, бегающих с поручениями мальчишек, мечтавших выбиться в люди, и художников в изношенных пальто, — и в итоге только покачал головой с печальной улыбкой.

— Ничего не изменилось. Будто не было тех пяти лет, что я не видел столицу. Здесь на самом деле можно забыть о существовании монстров.

Даниэль отвлёкся от видов Лондона и обернулся к недовольному Варгасу.

— Почему ты не согласился остаться? Ты ведь говорил, что по званию тебе положено быть здесь и командовать. Ты мог бы жить спокойно, мог бы завести семью. Разве это не лучше, чем бесконечная погоня за неуловимым злом?

Варгас думал об этом много раз, но с некоторых пор он не мог доверять женщинам. Он никого не любил, не верил в семейные блага и искренне считал, что нормальная жизнь не для него. Остаться тут, сидеть в Тауэре, ждать донесений с границ — это не то, на что он хотел бы потратить остатки отведённых ему лет. Поэтому он вздохнул, бросил на Даниэля мрачный взгляд и покачал головой.

— Я уже пытался завести семью. Больше не хочу.

Марлоу печально поднял брови, жалея, что спросил. Упоминание семьи ещё сильнее огорчило и без того хмурого Варгаса, а священник не находил слов, чтобы его поддержать. Но пока они так мало знали друг о друге, ошибки были неизбежны. 

Достав флягу и сделав большой глоток рома, Хантер расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и стёр с колена пыльный след. За окном кипела жизнь: дети играли на улицах, горожане делали вид, что не замечают красную карету, едущую в Тауэр, а заводские трубы выбрасывали в небо клубы чёрного дыма. Всем говорили, что там уничтожают отходы. Но Варгас догадывался, что это не так.

Скорее всего, там сжигали трупы.

— Это не для меня. Прозябать в залах Ордена, отдавать приказы, — Габриэль увёл тему в более безопасное русло и нахмурился, поймав взгляд священника. — Ты уже спрашивал об этом. По мне, так лучше умереть, пытаясь что-то изменить, чем управлять теми, кому это не так уж и нужно.

Даниэль кивнул и больше вопросов о семье и столице не задавал, хотя ему было любопытно. Охотник явно не желал вести светские беседы, поэтому Марлоу, спрятав газету в сумку, снова отвернулся к окну.

Подъехав к мосту, экипаж затормозил. На Тауэрском мосту стоял пропускной пункт. Такие же преграждали путь и к Букингемскому дворцу. В обитель Ордена и совета сэров Лондона просто так пускали только тех, у кого были соответствующие отличительные знаки. Остальные проходили процедуру досмотра, а некоторые — и допроса. Но, к счастью, перед ними было всего две кареты, так что вскоре их экипаж уже ехал через Темзу.

— Скинем вещи, покажу тебе, где что. Потом я буду вынужден тебя покинуть… — по кислому выражению лица Варгаса можно было сделать вывод, что он действительно этому не рад. Общество Даниэля явно было ему приятнее, чем общество здешних жителей. — Не знаю, когда сенешаль изволит меня отпустить на все четыре чёртовы стороны.

По ту сторону моста на улице было немноголюдно: солдаты стояли на страже порядка; несколько стариков в дорогих сюртуках и шляпах, беседуя, прогуливались под стенами крепости; пара орденцев в мундирах громко спорили о чём-то у двери в оружейный магазин. У входа в Тауэр толпились добровольцы, решившие, что их призвание — быть охотниками, а не солдатами; бороться с мертвецами, а не служить королеве или защищать покой граждан, патрулируя улицы какого-нибудь Честерфилда или Энфилда. Ни один из этих юнцов наверняка не имел ни малейшего представления, с чем им придётся столкнуться. Габриэлю хотелось бы открыть им глаза, чтобы подумали десять раз, прежде чем соглашаться на метку, — и тогда на площади осталось бы человек пять вместо пятидесяти. Но Варгас, конечно же, ничего им не сказал. Охотничьим рядам нужна была новая кровь.

Старая постепенно вымирала. Сам собой перед внутренним взором возник Эдмунд, погибший в Долине Надежды, ставший пристанищем для могильного огонька и павший повторно. Из него получился бы хороший маршал. Ради семьи Эд бросил бы безумную охоту и остался в Лондоне. Он смог бы расшевелить загнивающее тауэрское болото, и Маргарет и дети гордились бы им. Но думать об этом теперь было слишком горько.

Порывшись в сумке, Хантер вытащил из потайного кармашка медальон мертвеца и аккуратно открыл его. Он давно не был в доме Тиви, но хорошо помнил лица с чёрно-белой выцветшей фотографии. А ещё знал, что его долг — сообщить о смерти Эдмунда, потому что именно он, Варгас, отправил его в последний путь.

Они должны понять.

Хантер повернулся к спутнику, перехватывая его взгляд.

— Не знаю, на сколько мы здесь задержимся. Если получится решить вопрос с западом, то мы, скорее всего, тоже отправимся зачищать Шрусбери. Будет нелегко, — сказал Габриэль так серьёзно и мрачно, что самому стало не по себе.

— Разве в твоей работе хоть что-то бывает легко? — отозвался Даниэль и едва заметно улыбнулся воспоминанию о том, как такое хмурое выражение лица Хантера пугало его сначала и как в каждом движении охотника ему виделась угроза. Теперь же нельзя было сказать, что бояться нечего, — всё-таки Варгас был нестабилен, — но Марлоу постепенно к этому привыкал. И надеялся, что охотник тоже привыкает к нему.

Судя по разговорам о Шрусбери, которые Даниэль слышал в Честерфилде, на западе действительно было гораздо хуже, чем даже в Ашбурне. Но священника одолевала спокойная, хоть и совершенно необоснованная уверенность, что они со всем справятся. Это было глупо, ведь он не мог представить, что их там ждало, но Даниэль старался об этом не думать. Он и так знал, что умиротворение, обретённое им после исповеди, не задержится надолго.

К тому моменту, как они вышли из экипажа, начался дождь, заставивший добровольцев сбиться в кучу под железным навесом с объявлениями. Обычно там размещались похоронки неизвестных спутников и просьбы родственников найти пропавших охотников. Удивительно, что эта доска мертвецов не отпугивала наивных юнцов.

Завидев вышедшего из кареты охотника, добровольцы притихли, пытаясь понять, кто перед ними: кто-то из высшего руководства или рядовой охотник. Они провожали Варгаса и его спутника пристальными взглядами и громко шептались, чтобы их голоса не перебивал дождь, тарабанящий по железной крыше.

Отогнав часть малышни, которая пряталась под навесом у входа в крепость, дальше от двери, Хантер раздражённо на них рыкнул и показал метку очередному проверяющему, спеша оказаться подальше от новичков.

— Надеюсь, среди них есть начинающие медики. А не одни безмозглые герои.

Даниэль рассеянно кивнул, поднял глаза к небу, подставляя лицо под холодные частые капли, и улыбнулся. Разве мог Лондон встретить их иначе? Окинув взглядом Тауэр, Марлоу заметил несколько десятков воронов, ютящихся на окнах, и услышал их мрачное карканье. И только увидев этих птиц, Даниэль наконец-то осознал, что он в городе, который на протяжении шести лет был ему домом. И всё в этом городе было неизменно.

Внутри Тауэра царила глухая тишина, как в могиле. Обычные охотники здесь не задерживались, а руководство сидело по кабинетам либо важно шаталось по командному залу в тщетных попытках найти для страны выход из бедственного положения. Поэтому Варгас и Даниэль шли по пустынным коридорам, и звук их шагов эхом отдавался от каменных стен. Только когда они дошли до жилого сектора на втором этаже, то услышали чьи-то приглушённые голоса, а затем увидели двух приближающихся офицеров.

— Маршал Хантер? — с удивлением вскинул брови один из них и поприветствовал насмешливо: — С возвращением, давно вас не видели. 

Его друг пихнул шутника локтем в бок и почтительно склонил голову, но Варгас небрежно отмахнулся от обоих. Припомнив, куда идти, Хантер открыл нужную дверь. Его комната была пустая и необжитая, но зато просторная и тёплая. На окнах висели тяжёлые пыльные шторы, поэтому внутри было немного душно. В углу стояла кровать, имелось два шкафа и стойка для оружия. Отстегнув косу от крепления, Варгас скинул плащ и шляпу на стол и сказал:

— Заходи. Можешь пока что оставить вещи здесь.

Священник послушно опустил сумку на стул, с любопытством оглядывая комнату.

— Оставишь информацию о проделанном нами пути и прочее. Тебе объяснят, — продолжил Хантер, снимая серую рубашку и надевая чистую из шкафа. — На третьем этаже есть отдел снабжения, в котором можно выписать себе что-нибудь полезное.

Габриэль резко повернулся, заставив Даниэля вздрогнуть от неожиданности и сделать шаг назад — на мгновение они оказались слишком близко, почти вплотную. Взгляд Марлоу метнулся от лица охотника к его торсу, который скрывался за чёрной тканью по мере того, как Варгас застёгивал пуговицы.

Даниэль быстро отвёл глаза в сторону.

— Тебе могут выделить комнату, пока мы тут. Или остановишься в гостинице?

Марлоу растерянно пожал плечами, почему-то смутившись из-за этого вопроса.

— Остановлюсь в гостинице… наверно. Ты сможешь хоть немного от меня отдохнуть.

Хантер вскинул брови и согласно кивнул. Достав свой маршальский мундир, он придирчиво его осмотрел и надел со вздохом, но застёгивать не стал.

— Сообщи, как решишь, — хлопнув дверцей, Габриэль взъерошил ладонью волосы на затылке. — Пойдём, покажу тебе, куда идти. Подумай, не желаешь ли ты написать ещё и завещание, — добавил он серьёзно. — Будет не лишним.

Марлоу вышел из комнаты вслед за охотником и, когда тот объяснил ему, где что находится, отправился в кабинет на первом этаже. Без Варгаса он чувствовал себя в этом огромном мрачном здании совсем не так уверенно, и ещё неуютнее стало, когда он оказался в комнате с очень раздражённым молодым человеком, копавшимся в горе каких-то бумаг. Похоже, это был секретарь, который ненавидел свою работу.

— Писать умеешь? — грубо спросил он, даже не поздоровавшись, когда Даниэль сказал о цели визита.

— Д-да, — запнулся Марлоу от ощущения, будто это он виноват во всех бедах секретаря.

— Что-то не слишком уверенно звучит, — высокомерно выгнул тот одну бровь.

— Умею, — теперь уже немного раздражённо подтвердил Даниэль.

Секретарь прищурился, рассматривая священника, и резко — судя по всему, он принципиально не разговаривал нормальным тоном — произнёс:

— Я тебя раньше не видел. Новенький?

— Да.

— Информацию о родственниках присылал?

— Да, — Марлоу едва слышно вздохнул, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Секретарь не делал и не говорил ничего выходящего за рамки приличия, но каждым словом будто напрашивался на грубость. Вероятно, в этом было виновато сквозящее в его голосе пренебрежение.

— Отчёт?

— Нет.

Даниэлю тут же чуть ли не под нос сунули бланк для заполнения, в который нужно было занести информацию об уничтоженных монстрах, местности, где они были обнаружены, и их соответствии бестиарию. Сплошная бюрократия, Варгас был прав.

— Завещание? — не успокаивался секретарь.

— Нет.

Молодой человек снова оценивающе оглядел Марлоу, хмыкнул каким-то своим мыслям и протянул ещё один лист:

— Если завещать нечего, укажи общие пожелания. Как хоронить, кому сообщить, где развеять прах. Выполним, что сможем.

От того, как спокойно он об этом говорил, волосы на затылке становились дыбом, и Даниэля передёрнуло от мысли, что для таких, как этот секретарь, люди наверняка были просто именами и цифрами на бумаге. Одним больше, одним меньше — никакой разницы.

Заставив себя не думать об этом, Марлоу сел за свободный стол и постарался как можно быстрее записать всю информацию. С завещанием возникли небольшие проблемы, ведь у него на самом деле не было никакого имущества. Поэтому в итоге Даниэль последовал совету: попросил сообщить о смерти его сестре Эстер и, вспомнив о том, как варварски обходились с трупами по орденскому Уставу, завещал похоронить его по-христиански, если будет такая возможность. В противном случае Варгасу придётся отсечь ему голову или сжечь тело, и Даниэль даже не знал, что хуже.

Решив заглянуть в отдел снабжения в следующий раз, потому что было уже достаточно поздно, Марлоу вернулся в комнату Габриэля за вещами, оставил у него на столе записку с названием и адресом гостиницы «Спутник», забыв, что охотник не умеет читать, и покинул Тауэр. Неприметный постоялый двор находился на улице Уайтчепел, недалеко от университета, в котором Даниэль учился в своё время, так что добрался он без приключений.

 

Варгас поднялся на четвёртый этаж, прошёл по длинному, хорошо освещённому коридору и, застегнув мундир на несколько нижних пуговиц, бесцеремонно — без стука — ворвался в зал. Он сомневался, что застанет здесь кого-нибудь в такой час: время клонилось к ужину, однако на него тут же устремились колючие взгляды всех присутствующих. И Варгас понял, что пришёл вовремя. Вид у части маршалов был такой злорадный, будто они только и ждали возможности посмотреть на него свысока и с презрением отвернуться обратно к овальному столу. 

Сенешаль, сухопарый седой англичанин в военной форме багрового цвета, спокойно указал Хантеру на свободный стул. Последний раз Варгас был в этом зале, когда его наградили за убийство вендиго и дали звание. Тогда он оставил мундир, сел на поезд и уехал, и с тех пор больше на собраниях не появлялся, считая их бессмысленной тратой времени и нервов. Помочь с решением главной проблемы он не мог — криптами занимались механики и учёные, а управлять отрядами охотников по всей Англии было не только сложно, но и бесполезно. Габриэль по себе знал, что порой изначальный путь от точки А в точку Б под давлением обстоятельств мог измениться до неузнаваемости, и никакие письма и приказы не способны были это исправить. 

— С возвращением, маршал Хантер. Вот уж не думал, что вы и правда осчастливите нас своим присутствием, — протянул сенешаль, улыбаясь и наблюдая за тем, как Варгас неуютно морщится и садится за стол. — Если мне не изменяет память, вы обещали явиться ещё несколько месяцев назад. Что же вас так задержало?

— Ранение, — сенешаля скользнул взглядом по Габриэлю и, не обнаружив следов серьёзных повреждений, вежливо поднял брови. Охотник это проигнорировал и добавил без тени сожаления: — Мне очень жаль. Может, продолжите прерванный из-за меня разговор?

Кормак наконец-то отвёл от Хантера свои тёмные глаза и обратился к одному из советников:

— Так что вы говорили о новобранцах?

— Предлагаю пятьдесят новичков передать под командование Тейлора, у него и доучатся, а остальных…

— Нет, столичный регион достаточно защищён. Все новобранцы, принятые за последние два месяца, будут направлены на юг. Необходимо усилить контроль от Кроули до Мейдстона: доходят слухи, что там в лесах открылись небольшие крипты. Если мертвецы доберутся до этих городов, будет такая волна беженцев, что снесёт наши стены, — неторопливо проговорил сенешаль.

— В таком случае не лучше ли отправить на юг более опытных охотников? — возразил ещё один советник.

Хантер скрестил руки на груди, откинулся на спинку стула и закатил глаза. На мгновение у него возникла мысль, что Кормак заботится о людях, живущих рядом с лесами на юге, но нет — они по-прежнему в первую очередь пеклись о собственных задницах. Габриэлю сказать обо всём этом было нечего, он не хотел решать, кого, куда и зачем направить. Потому что где бы сколько людей ни было, тьма почти всегда побеждала, со всех берегов оттесняя живых к центру острова.

Варгас тяжело вздохнул в ожидании, когда же Кормак заговорит о Шрусбери, но тот после новобранцев переключился сначала на рассмотрение запроса из Шотландии, а затем на вопросы обеспечения охраны для лорда, который вздумал съездить в своё родовое гнездо. Такой знатный сукин сын, конечно же, не мог отправиться без сопровождения охотников. У последних ведь других важных дел не было.

— …можем выделить не больше четырёх человек, а если ему нужна целая свита, пусть покупает солдат, — говорил Кормак, откладывая в сторону какие-то бумаги. — Мы всё-таки не эскорт, для этого есть гвардия. Такое сопровождение и выглядеть будет более почётно и достойно, в конце концов. Следующий вопрос…

— Вы получили письмо от отца Филиппа? — громко спросил Варгас.

Ждать ещё дольше под аккомпанемент пустой болтовни было выше его сил.

— Месье, будьте так любезны не пег’ебивать сенешаля Ког’мака, — сказал француз, сидящий от Кормака по правую руку — его личный советник. Он бросил на Хантера уничтожающий взгляд и обратился к сенешалю: — Пг’едлагаю включить в список тем, котог’ые необходимо обсудить, вопг’осы дисциплины и субог’динации. Я считаю, что каждый должен быть на своём месте… — он запнулся на секунду, сказал что-то одними губами, будто пробуя слова на вкус, и добавил уверенно, явно гордый, что выражается так изящно на чужом языке: — Выполнять обязанности сообг’азно своей должности. Иначе тьма одолеет нас.

Варгас едва подавил желание демонстративно зевнуть. Этот француз с вытянутым подбородком и злыми глазами его раздражал. Очередной лягушатник, явившийся в Англию якобы для того, чтобы предложить свою помощь, а на деле — чтобы прорваться в командование за время смуты. Поначалу таких было много — возникало ощущение, что Франция решила исподтишка опутать слабеющего соседа сетями своих интриг и, подгадав момент, откусить его правящую голову. Не забывая строить из себя добродетельного друга.

Но в итоге положение на материке оказалось ничуть не лучше, и что происходило там теперь и существует ли ещё такая страна, как Франция, никто не знал.

— Да, Люмье, может, позже. Сейчас всё-таки важнее обратиться к более насущным проблемам, — Кормак придвинул к себе карту, равнодушный к мелькнувшему на лице француза возмущению. Чужая оскорблённая гордость мало его заботила. — Мы получили письмо, маршал Хантер. А ещё прежде к нам приходил с донесением мистер Хаксон. Он и его спутник сказали, что убили одного из нахцереров на западе. Бесспорно, обстановка в Шрусбери представляется весьма тревожной.

— Весьма тревожной? — повторил Варгас, даже не пытаясь скрыть возмущение. — Там целая толпа нахцереров и большая крипта рядом, и вам об этом известно. Будет куча трупов и на каждого по могильному огоньку, и в итоге мы получим огромную армию мертвецов, а Шрусбери и его окрестности повторят судьбу Уэльса. Сколько ещё земель вы собираетесь отдать монстрам?

— Возможно, если бы вы не скитались по всей Англии, а посещали собрания, как и положено вам по званию, мы быстрее решали бы подобные вопросы, — спокойно ответил Кормак и поднял раскрытую ладонь, пресекая любые возражения. Варгас проглотил рвущиеся с языка слова и упёрся локтями в стол, ожидая. 

Нацепив очки, сенешаль вгляделся в карту. Его желтоватый палец прочертил круги и линии, следуя за какой-то мыслью, постучал ногтем по небольшой коричневой точке и замер в воздухе. Кормак поднял глаза обратно на Габриэля.

— Вы знаете, что в Аптон Магна под Шрусбери есть укрепления? Полагаю, будет достаточно отправить небольшой отряд в помощь капитану Трасту. Он проконтролирует ситуацию.

— Укрепления там ещё не достроены, — напомнил крепкий молодой маршал, которого Варгас раньше не видел. Должно быть, новенький. — А с этим, похоже, стоит поторопиться. Возможно ли отправить дополнительный отряд солдат и добровольцев для помощи с их возведением? 

Кормак задумался, и, пока ещё кто-нибудь не влез со своими идеями, Габриэль настойчиво произнёс:

— Нужны ещё оружие и взрывчатка. Кто знает, с чем мы там можем столкнуться и сколько там уже собралось мертвецов. И если зачистка Шрусбери пройдёт успешно, мы могли бы взять под контроль и Уэльс, для этого нужно только…

— Нет, — жёстко прервал Кормак. — Уэльс для нас потерян. У нас нет ресурсов на его восстановление. Мы займёмся им только после того, как проблема крипт будет решена.

— Но там большая крипта, из неё могильные огоньки прут, как мухи на коровье дерьмо. Если её взорвать… — Габриэль запнулся, снова увидев повелительно выставленную раскрытую ладонь.

— Учёные говорят, что наш способ подрыва крипт неэффективен. Могильные огоньки всё равно просачиваются наверх, и это пустая трата пороха. На это выделять ресурсы мы не будем. Что касается Шрусбери, необходимо обдумать этот вопрос. Не только запад нуждается в помощи, вы слышали, мы получаем запросы и с юга, и из Шотландии. Сколько мы сможем выделить людей, взрывчатки и оружия, определим завтра на утреннем собрании. Извольте на нём присутствовать, маршал Хантер, — обратился сенешаль с ядовитой вежливостью. — Раз вам не сидится в совете, вы отправитесь в Шрусбери в качестве командующего.

— Но, сэг’, г’азве маг’шалы не должны являть собой обг’азец дисциплиниг’ованности и выполнять свои пг’ямые обязанности здесь, в Лондоне? — встрял Люмье.

— В каждом правиле бывают исключения, — отмахнулся Кормак.

Варгас был бы рад возразить — он терпеть не мог командные миссии и тем более не испытывал ни малейшего желания руководить процессом, но если выбор был между чем угодно и Лондоном, столица всегда проигрывала.

К тому же, раз он своими действиями спровоцировал масштабную зачистку Шрусбери — если её утвердят, — то должен был сражаться плечом к плечу с людьми, которых, возможно, отправит на смерть. Поэтому он не мог сидеть среди этих прогнивших лордов и маршалов — управлять людьми, как пешками, и оставаться при этом в стороне было выше его сил. И после лицемерно принимать поздравления с успешно выполненной миссией… Тошнило от одной мысли об этом.

— Раз мы с этим на сегодня закончили, я могу идти? — спросил Габриэль, откинувшись обратно на спинку стула и снова сложив руки на груди.

— Если я правильно помню, именно вы забрали контракт на поиск Эдмунда Тиви? — поинтересовался сенешаль, проигнорировав вопрос.

В кабинете стало тихо, кто-то громко вздохнул, Хантер поймал чей-то встревоженный взгляд. У него давно складывалось убеждение, будто Эдмунда знали все, и, похоже, оно было недалеко от правды.

В молчании раздался стук медальона о столешницу.

— Когда я его нашёл, было уже поздно.

— Что его убило, маршал? — нахмурился Кормак.

— Мы со спутником не смогли как следует рассмотреть тело. Но могу сказать, что такого мы ещё не видели, — Хантер выдохнул раздражённо. — Глубокий прокол, огромный синяк вокруг, явные признаки тяжёлого отравления. Он был мёртв не меньше недели. Мог говорить и пользоваться… памятью тела. Он меня ранил, и я был вынужден провести две недели в Честерфилде, — со стороны нового маршала раздалось пренебрежительное фырканье. — Там и узнал про Шрусбери.

— Вы сообщите вдове Тиви о смерти её мужа? — сенешаль дождался согласного кивка и махнул рукой: — Что ж, тогда свободны. Отдохните с дороги, а завтра в десять возвращайтесь сюда, и мы обговорим всё более подробно.

— Сэг’, вы оставите его поведение без внимания? Как же взыск… — начал Люмье.

— Отставить, — потеряв всякий интерес к Варгасу, Кормак взялся за очередную бумагу и огласил: — Последний на сегодня вопрос: снабжение…

Не желая слушать, что там ещё осталось на повестке дня, Хантер забрал медальон Тиви и покинул кабинет под злобным взглядом советника сенешаля.

***

Проснувшись на следующий день позже обычного с приятным чувством, что ему некуда торопиться, Даниэль решил посвятить один день собственным заботам, не связанным с Варгасом и Орденом. По крайней мере, первую половину дня, поскольку в отдел снабжения всё же следовало заглянуть, чтобы выписать лекарства. Ведь однажды они могли понадобиться не только охотнику, но и ему самому. Впрочем, Марлоу сомневался, что они помогут, если его ранят и он будет не в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.

Отстранившись от тревожных мыслей, Даниэль первым делом написал большое письмо сестре. Несмотря на то, что родители этого не одобряли, они с Эстер поддерживали связь. Она каждый месяц писала в Ноттингем, рассказывая о том, как у неё дела; о том, как выросли её сыновья — рыжие, как и их отец, близнецы; о том, как сильно она скучает. Каждый раз, когда Марлоу открывал письмо, у него перехватывало дыхание от волнения, хотя Бристоль и его окраины считались одним из самых безопасных мест в Англии. Если бы с Эстер и её семьёй случилось несчастье, Даниэль с ума сошёл бы от беспокойства, ведь он был слишком далеко, чтобы помочь. Так было раньше. Теперь же, когда священник не знал, где окажется на следующей неделе и будет ли вообще жив, ситуация стала ещё сложнее. Тем не менее, рассказывая в своём письме о том, почему он так долго не отвечал, Даниэль убеждал Эстер, что у него всё хорошо, что охотник, которому он помогает — очень надёжный человек, и что с ними ничего страшного не случится. 

Он шёл на эту ложь, потому что у Эстер было слабое здоровье, и ей нельзя было волноваться. 

Марлоу попросил сестру продолжать писать и присылать письма в Лондон, пообещал, что будет отвечать при первой же возможности, и запечатал конверт. Добравшись до почты, он оставил там письмо и отправился к церкви Святой Этельдреды. 

Он уже не помнил, как оказался здесь впервые. Скорее всего, курсе на втором или третьем бездумно бродил по городу после занятий, чтобы проветрить забитую анатомией, биологией, химией и латынью голову, и оказался на узкой улице Или Плейс, упирающейся в небольшой двор старой церкви. 

Даниэль верил, что в тот день сам Господь направлял его стопы. 

До этого Марлоу несколько раз бывал на мессах со своим дедом, но затем родители запретили эти походы, заметив, что их маленький сын возвращается домой не умирающим от скуки, а непозволительно воодушевлённым и счастливым.

В тот поворотный, необычайно солнечный для Лондона день, ноги Даниэля сами завели его в храм. В тот день зародилась мысль, что Господь призвал его в свой дом не для того, чтобы наблюдать чужое служение, а для того, чтобы однажды он начал служить сам. В воспоминаниях Даниэля эта церковь представала светлым и возвышенным островком рая на земле, едва ступив на который, он избавлялся от груза земных тягот и забот и оставался наедине с Богом и своей безграничной любовью к Нему.

Как и всё остальное в Лондоне, внешне храм ничуть не изменился. Приземистый, потрёпанный временем, с простыми стёклами вместо разноцветных витражей, он выглядел довольно неказисто, но впечатление это было обманчиво. Марлоу с трепетом перешагнул порог и в первые минуты словно вернулся в то беззаботное время, когда его охватывало ничем не омрачаемое восхищение. 

Он оказался в уютном нефе, окутанном сиянием многочисленных свечей и мягким дневным светом, проникающим через огромные окна. Бо́льшая часть людей сидела ближе к алтарю — месса уже началась. Марлоу, перекрестившись, сел с краю на последнем ряду, чтобы никого не потревожить — звук шагов, даже осторожных, гулко разносился под высокими сводами, и это могло нарушить тихую гармонию святых ритуалов. 

Люди, поднявшись со скамей, запели гимн, и сердце Даниэля замерло в восторге. Он так скучал по величественному звучанию органа, сопровождающему слаженное одухотворённое пение, что его собственный голос дрожал, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Это было похоже на возвращение в объятия горячо любимого человека после долгой разлуки. Но, как это часто бывает, присмотревшись, можно заметить, что за прошедшее время этот человек изменился, иногда — до неузнаваемости.

Марлоу не сразу обратил внимание на то, что не все прихожане вставали, когда нужно, не все вторили молитвам. Некоторые из присутствующих, богато одетые и выглядящие до отвращения самодовольно, расслабленно сидели и наблюдали, иногда тихо переговариваясь друг с другом. Это было возмутительно, но Даниэль сталкивался и с худшим — в собственной церкви. Тогда люди говорили во весь голос, обсуждая его и каждое его слово, поэтому теперь Марлоу лишь привычно покачал головой и, отбросив мысли о прихожанах, устремил взгляд на священника. 

Первоначальный опьяняющий восторг возвращения в церковь, которую он мог бы назвать своих духовным домом, стал отступать, и когда Даниэль внимательнее прислушался к проповеди, то с ужасом понял, что этот священник никакими словами не смог бы заполнить пустоту в душе страждущего. Мужчина лет пятидесяти говорил быстро и монотонно, так, будто ему было совершенно всё равно, слушает ли его кто-то, сможет ли он воззвать к чьему-нибудь сердцу. Он даже не пытался.

Даниэль тщетно искал тех же ощущений, что в прошлые посещения этого храма. Трепет первых минут, рождённый слепым обожанием, покинул его, оставив в плену окружающего равнодушия, предоставив взглянуть правде в глаза. В церкви Святой Этельдреды не осталось ничего возвышенного, ничего духовного. Марлоу чувствовал себя обманутым, и чувство это только усилилось, когда до него дошла очередь во время причащения. Принимая из холодных рук священника облатку, Даниэль был вынужден смотреть в его пустые безразличные глаза.

От церкви, хранящей одно из самых светлых воспоминаний Даниэля, осталась только неприглядная оболочка, прогнившее содержание которой предавало веру и обманывало ожидания. Когда месса закончилась, Марлоу в отчаянии попытался поговорить с викарием. Но едва он подошёл к пожилому мужчине в фиолетовой сутане, как наткнулся на странный липкий взгляд. Викарий придирчиво, оценивающе осматривал его, и у Даниэля возникло только одно желание — сбежать как можно скорее.

С трудом его поборов, Марлоу заставил себя не обращать внимания на пугающе приторную улыбку и всё же выразил свою радость по поводу того, что в Лондоне ещё осталось так много верующих. Он попытался завязать разговор, кратко рассказав о том, как с этим обстоят дела в других городах, и надеялся услышать, что Церковь столицы думает о том, как исправить столь плачевную ситуацию. Но вместо живого отклика, какой он нашёл в отце Филиппе, Даниэль встретил лишь глухое раздражение.

— Я думал, вы пришли обсудить возможность присоединения к нашей церкви, — холодно произнёс мужчина. — Если нет, не тратьте моё время, молодой человек, у меня много дел.

Марлоу даже не успел ничего ответить, как викарий уже скрылся из его поля зрения.

Даниэль покинул церковь, совершенно опустошённый увиденным и услышанным. Невозможно было поверить в то, что в его ноттингемской родной церкви с паствой в десяток человек было больше возвышенного, чем в наполненном людьми лондонском храме. Разочарование, от которого всё внутри болезненно сжималось, было таким сильным, что Даниэль едва не передумал идти в Тауэр, но потом решил, что это наоборот поможет ему отвлечься.

Теперь он не только понимал желание Варгаса покинуть Лондон как можно скорее, но и разделял его.

***

Cтарк прислонился спиной к стене и глубоко вздохнул. Его на самом деле звали Этьен Маре, и последним, что посоветовал ему умирающий отец, было отправиться служить в Англию, где на тот момент, судя по доходившим до них новостям, дела шли гораздо лучше, чем во Франции. Этьен внял совету и узнал, что слухи об острове были обыкновенными сказками. Английское правительство блефовало, чтобы оградить свою загибающуюся страну от возможного нападения, однако в этом не было необходимости. К счастью для Великобритании, все силы европейских соседей уходили на поддержание порядка в собственных домах. 

Несмотря на неоправдавшиеся ожидания, Старк решил остаться — оказалось, что и здесь можно было добиться высокого положения по примеру советника сенешаля Люмье. Тем более что Маре удалось быстро наладить с ним отношения, а помощь такого человека в некоторых ситуациях могла быть неоценимой.

А потом морское сообщение острова с материком прекратилось, вместе с кораблями исчезла возможность вернуться, и Старк запретил себе думать об этом. У него был новый дом.

Этьеном руководили не одни лишь амбиции. Да, он жаждал власти, но причиной тому было не только тщеславие. Он хотел иметь возможность делать что-то полезное, принимать важные решения, работать над освобождением страны от проклятия тьмы, при этом не копаясь в грязи и мертвечине. На его взгляд, отдавать приказы у него получалось куда лучше, чем исполнять их.

— Луи, — глянув на подбежавшего спутника, француз сощурился. — Если ты здесь, значит, священник уже близко. Très bien.

Было и ещё кое-что, ведущее Старка по пути борьбы за маршальское кресло: то, что в своё время звание дали не ему, а неграмотному, вспыльчивому, опасному Варгасу. Уязвлённая гордость требовала справедливости, а приобретённое с годами пренебрежение нормами морали позволяло добиваться её любыми способами. Этьен хотел отомстить. Он хотел подставить Хантера, но вечно натыкался на его союзников, таких же неотёсанных болванчиков, только и умеющих, что разбивать стулья о головы пьяниц в кабаках. Да и сам Варгас был не промах — он будто чувствовал присутствие Маре, тут же оказывался рядом, и тогда драки было не избежать. Сколько раз Старк говорил себе, что нельзя до этого доводить, что это рушит все планы…

Впрочем, бывали и дни, когда взаимная неприязнь отодвигалась на задний план, теряя всякое значение. Когда тьма наступала, когда погибали их товарищи. Подняв взгляд к серому потолку, Старк пожевал нижнюю губу и философски дёрнул бровью. Когда звучали такие новости, как о грядущем кошмаре в Шрусбери или смерти Эдмунда… Тогда они все становились единым целым.

Но сегодня был не такой день.

Француз выскочил из-за поворота, схватил священника за плечи и занырнул с ним обратно в глубокую тёмную нишу тауэрского коридора.

— Добг’ый день, святой отец, — предельно вежливо начал Маре и растянул губы в любезной улыбке, поймав чужой растерянный взгляд. — Хотел вам сделать compliment за то, что помогли мне тогда в Честег’филде, да всё повода не было, а тут появился.

— Добрый день, — выдохнул Марлоу, сначала узнав голос и только потом разглядев Старка в полумраке. Сердце, застучавшее в ушах от лёгкого испуга, постепенно успокаивалось. — Вы могли просто подойти ко мне, к чему такая секретность?

— Думаю, нам есть что с вами обсудить, — заявил Маре, как будто невзначай встав так, чтобы преградить священнику проход в коридор. Он старался выглядеть располагающе, но не было никаких гарантий, что Марлоу станет смиренно его слушать. Старк снял пенсне, сунул его в карман сюртука и откашлялся так, словно собирался с духом перед сложным разговором. — Понимаете ли, существует одна теог’ия… Вы ведь совсем недавно в Ог’дене и, должно быть, о ней не знаете… 

Даниэль приподнял брови с осторожным любопытством, и охотник, ободрённый этим едва заметным движением, продолжил:

— Теог’ия эта заключается в том, что люди, котог’ым довелось столкнуться с монстг’ами четвёг’того уг’овня опасности и выжить, больше не могут быть пг’ежними. Они тег’яют себя. Сходят с ума. Тьма захватывает их сознание, и они больше не могут спать, тег’яют связь с г’еальностью, становятся опасными для окг’ужающих, в конце концов…

— Разве хоть кто-то, кто сталкивается с монстрами, может остаться прежним? — прервал Даниэль монолог.

— Конечно, пг’оисходящее вокг’уг меняет всех нас, — поспешно согласился Старк и, сделав шаг к священнику, понизил голос: — Но не всех нас паг’ализует тьма, не к каждому она забиг’ается в самое сердце. Я говог’ю о тех, кто встречал доппельгангег’ов, ауисотля, вендиго… — он сделал многозначительную паузу и чуть наклонился вперёд и доверительно сообщил: — Я пег’еживаю за Ваг’гаса. После убийства вендиго он ожесточился, стал нестабильным, опасным. Вы видели сами, как он напал на меня в Честег’филде.

Брови Марлоу сошлись на переносице, и он неуверенно возразил:

— Он просто вспыльчивый и раздражительный, вендиго здесь не при чём.

— Боюсь, вы не пг’авы. Вы не знаете его столько, сколько знаю я. Не видели его после того дня. Мне казалось, что тьма наполнила его вены вместо кг’ови, что он пг’опах ею, как умег’твие… Это не пег’вый такой случай, я знаю, что подобное случалось и пг’ежде, — Старк поймал взгляд Даниэля, стараясь говорить как можно более убедительно: — Он может быть опасен. Для окг’ужающих, для себя. Для вас, — последнее француз прошептал уже чуть ли не на ухо Марлоу и тут же выпрямился, заметив, как тот отпрянул.

От тёплого дыхания, тронувшего непривычную к этому кожу, по шее и позвоночнику священника побежали мурашки. Старк не был в его вкусе и происходящее Даниэлю совершенно не нравилось, но тело на близость всё равно реагировало однозначно. Только если с Варгасом он испытывал почти непреодолимое желание продлить контакт, то действия Старка начинали пугать.

— Вы хотите настроить меня против Варгаса? — возмутился Даниэль.

— А вы готовы его защищать? — Маре выгнул одну бровь и не смог сдержать гнусной усмешки: — Дайте угадаю, вы совег’шенно не пг’едставляете, как он обг’ащался с теми, кто был до вас. Некому это г’ассказать, ведь они все мег’твы, и не каждый — по вине монстг’а. Думаете, он всегда был таким? О нет! Поэтому г’ади его же блага, из самых благог’одных побуждений, мы должны пог’учить его учёным и вг’ачам, котог’ые исследуют этот феномен. И если они скажут, что маг’шал в пог’ядке, он, конечно же, сможет вег’нуться к г’аботе. А я пг’инесу свои извинения. Увег’ен, если мы сообщим о наших опасениях сенешалю, он согласится…

— Забудьте об этом, — гневно прервал Даниэль. — Что благородного может быть в доносе? Нет, даже не в доносе, а в откровенной клевете. Я не знаю, почему вы с Варгасом ненавидите друг друга, и не желаю в этом участвовать.

Он попытался обойти Старка, но тот неожиданно сильно вцепился в его плечо, не позволяя сдвинуться с места. Выражение лица француза, сохранявшее налёт любезности всё это время, неуловимо изменилось: теперь в его глазах светилась отчаянная жестокость.

— Спутник, котог’ый был до вас, был более сообг’азительным, жаль только, что он не дожил до нашей встг’ечи в здесь, в столице, — процедил Старк и, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжил тише: — Неужели вы не замечали, насколько он неупг’авляем? Насколько агг’ессивен? Он не убил пг’и вас ещё ни одного невинного? Подождите немного и станете свидетелем многих ужасов. Помнишь, Луи, что мы видели в Манчестег’е?.. — француз огляделся в поисках своего спутника и, не обнаружив мальчишку, выплюнул что-то пренебрежительно на родном языке, а затем продолжил: — Вы можете этого избежать. Вег’нётесь домой, а мы, возможно, спасём Ог’ден от затаившегося монстг’а. Пг’едставьте, сколько будет невинных жег’тв, если я пг’ав, а мы ничего не сделаем.

Даниэль резко мотнул головой, словно сбрасывая с себя паутину липких слов, и с трудом выпрямился под давлением чужих жёстких ладоней. И всё равно ему приходилось смотреть на высокого Старка снизу вверх. 

— Вы лжёте. Варгас все свои силы бросает на то, чтобы спасать людей, а вы предлагаете мне подставить его? Предать? Я ни за что не поступлю так с ним, он… — Даниэль запнулся на секунду, но раз начал, должен был закончить мысль, — он хороший человек, хоть это и не заметно сразу.

Марлоу дёрнулся в сторону, полагая, что Старк наконец-то уберёт руки, раз вопрос решён, но тот наоборот стиснул пальцы сильнее. Губы француза сжались в тонкую линию, а по лицу как будто пробежала тень. 

Даниэль беспокойно выдохнул и настойчиво повторил:

— Я не буду вам помогать. И вам советую оставить эту затею — подумайте о себе и своей душе, не грешите против истины, — он попытался вырваться. — Отпустите меня!

Последняя фраза оборвалась глухим стуком: Старк неожиданно сильно толкнул священника к стене, и тот сильно ударился плечом и затылком.

Теперь вся эта ситуация начинала по-настоящему пугать.

Вдавливая Марлоу в стену, Этьен выдохнул сквозь зубы, приводя мысли в порядок. Он же не Варгас, он злиться не будет, верно? Вот только мирные способы убеждения уже закончились, и пора было переходить к более весомым аргументам. 

Верил в это святоша или нет, так будет лучше для всех. Для него самого, для Ордена и, конечно, для Старка. И уж последний готов был биться до последнего за себя, свою мечту и свою справедливость. 

— Вот как… — прошептал Маре. — Вы вег’ующий человек, а не видите демона у себя под носом. Что ж, пг’идётся пг’ибегнуть к иным, более действенным мег’ам, да? Долго обжиматься тут с вами я не намег’ен.

Грубо просунув колено Марлоу между ног, Старк надавил им на пах и довольно ухмыльнулся, услышав судорожный выдох. Этот низкий, мерзкий метод работал и не на таких слабых и никчёмных людях, как священник, все рано или поздно сдавались, так что француз не брезговал этим пользоваться.

Даниэль упёрся рукой в грудь охотника, пытаясь отстранить его от себя, но тот перехватил запястье, с силой его выкрутил и одновременно усилил давление коленом.

Боль мгновенно затмила страх и все остальные чувства, в глазах на секунду потемнело, и если бы Старк не зажал рот Даниэля ладонью, нишу огласил бы вскрик, переходящий в стон. Отступать было некуда, но Марлоу не пытался позвать на помощь. Вовсе не потому, что всё равно бы никто не услышал, а потому, что происходящее никого, кроме них, не касалось.

Это было только его испытание.

Так что Старку не обязательно было затыкать Даниэля ладонью. Священник мог бы укусить его, вырвать руку из захвата, оттолкнуть охотника и сбежать, но из-за затмевающей сознание боли он смог лишь пару раз безуспешно дёрнуть рукой, пробуя освободить запястье, а в ответ француз усиливал давление, пресекая всякое желание двигаться.

— Ну же, соглашайтесь. Все будут в плюсе. Вы обнаг’ужите пг’оиски дьявола, он ведь, по-вашему, источник тьмы? Поможете стг’аждущему в его благих начинаниях. И отпг’авитесь домой. Это ваш единственный шанс вег’нуться живым.

Марлоу покачал головой, продолжая молча терпеть и надеясь, что рано или поздно его мучителю надоест. Ведь не мог же Старк ему серьёзно навредить, тем более в стенах Тауэра. Он мог только запугивать, но выбрал для этого не ту жертву. Даниэлю никогда ещё не доводилось сталкиваться с болью сильнее, чем та, что приносили обычные порезы, синяки и мозоли, но почему-то чувствовал, что способен вынести гораздо больше, чем мог позволить себе Старк. Поэтому, хотя это его прижимали к стене, Даниэль чувствовал себя сильнее француза.

И, ощущая исходящие от него злобу и зависть, Марлоу смотрел на него с жалостью.

Схватив священника за подбородок, Маре заставил его смотреть себе в глаза и ехидно процедил:

— Думаешь, Ваг’гас сделал бы для тебя тоже самое? Конечно же, нет. Он меняет спутников как пег’чатки, вы для него всё г’авно, что пушечное мясо. 

Старк сжал зубы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать от изводящего ощущения беспомощности. В груди жгло от ярости — столь долгое и бессмысленное сопротивление действовало на нервы. Он считал, что сила была лучшим методом убеждения, она всегда работала безотказно, но именно сейчас дала осечку.

Маре безуспешно попытался выровнять частое дыхание и успокоиться и в следующую секунду отпустил подбородок Даниэля, чтобы схватить его за шею:

— Если ты не займёшь мою сторону, святоша, обещаю, тоже попадёшь под г’аздачу, — прошипел Этьен. — И для тебя в сумасшедшем доме найдётся комната г’ядом с твоим любимым чудовищем. Думаешь, я на тебя ничего не…

— Хватит запугивать моего спутника.

Сердце Даниэля радостно дрогнуло, когда он услышал знакомый голос, а Старк замер, почувствовав, как чьи-то пальцы вплетаются ему в волосы. Уже в следующее мгновение он попытался вырваться, но Варгас свободной рукой схватил его за шею, оттащил от Марлоу и с явным удовольствием впечатал француза лицом в стену.

Оставшись без поддержки, Даниэль сполз на пол, дожидаясь, пока боль отступит. Ноги не держали, в ушах шумело, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы — всё-таки Старк выбрал самую подлую стратегию давления из всех возможных.

После всего, что случилось, Марлоу должен был испытывать мстительное удовольствие при виде того, как Варгас бьёт француза, но он ощущал всё ту же жалость, и больше ничего. И он бы остановил Хантера, но тот, как и в прошлый раз, действовал слишком быстро, а Даниэлю ещё нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Нравится, мразь? — процедил Габриэль, ударив Маре под колено и опрокинув на пол. — Лежи и не вставай.

Старк дёрнулся, собираясь вскочить на ноги, но маршал наступил ему на лодыжку и гаркнул:

— Это приказ!

Опешив, француз вскинул взгляд и стиснул зубы, чтобы не процедить что-нибудь едкое, потому как челюсть ему была ещё дорога. Это было не похоже на Варгаса — обычно тот не рвался командовать, даже в таких ситуациях.

— Не знаю, есть ли у тебя яйца, Старк, но возьми их в кулак и как следует сожми, потому что на западе я тебе их оторву при первой же возможности, если не будешь выполнять мои приказы, — отчеканил Хантер, отступив на шаг ближе к Даниэлю.

— С каких это пог’ ты отдаёшь пг’иказы? — Маре сел и подтянул к себе ногу. Лодыжка ныла.

— С тех пор, как меня назначили твоим командиром. Завтра утром мы отправляемся в Шрусбери, а до этого не попадайся мне на глаза.

Ошеломлённый этой новостью, Этьен опустил взгляд и нахмурился, наконец-то замолчав. Варгас повернулся к Даниэлю, который как раз поднимался с пола, подхватил его за плечо и легко поставил на ноги.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Хантер у спутника, презрительно наблюдая за Старком.

Марлоу вскинул глаза на Габриэля, но тут же отвернулся, чтобы вытереть влажные ресницы.

— Да, всё хорошо, — бледно улыбнувшись, священник встал между французом и Варгасом, чтобы последний не мог ещё раз ударить Старка. — Успокойся, ему и так уже второй раз от тебя достаётся.

Виноватая улыбка Даниэля стала чуть шире, когда он подумал, что Хантер в этот момент мог счесть его сумасшедшим. Разве нормальные люди защищали тех, кто пару минут назад причинял им боль и неизвестно, насколько далеко мог зайти?

— Пойдём, — Марлоу потянул Варгаса в коридор, где они прошли мимо маленького спутника Старка, и обернулся, прежде чем завернуть за угол.

Подросток сидел рядом со Старком на корточках и протягивал белый платок, чтобы стереть кровь с его щеки, а охотник смотрел на него с таких холодным отвращением, что становилось жутко.

— Это он тебя позвал? Этот мальчик? — спросил Даниэль и издал сострадательный вздох, когда Варгас согласно кивнул. — Старк наверняка теперь сорвёт свою злость на нём.

Хотя собственные запястье и пах неприятно ныли, куда сильнее Марлоу беспокоило наказание, которое, судя по взгляду Старка, ожидало его спутника. Мальчику предстояло ответить за то, что он решил помочь совершенно незнакомому человеку, предав доверие своего охотника.

— Но всё равно спасибо, что пришёл. 

— Не за что, — отмахнулся Хантер. 

— Ты уже третий раз меня спасаешь… Слишком проблемный из меня спутник получается, да? — Даниэль благодарно улыбнулся, но его взгляд оставался по-прежнему виноватым.

— Были и проблемнее.

Приятно было слышать, что священник не безнадёжен, хотя это вряд ли можно было воспринимать как комплимент. И всё же он снова думал, что, возможно, однажды их отношения с Варгасом хоть немного наладятся. Ведь если бы тому было всё равно, он бы оставил своего спутника со Старком, верно?

Как легко Хантер давал и отнимал надежду.

Они спустились по лестнице, направляясь к выходу из Тауэра. Варгас по пути раздражённо расстёгивал мундир, который всё время утреннего собрания душил его своим жёстким воротником, и верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Марлоу следовал за ним по привычке, хотя сейчас вовсе не обязан был это делать.

Толкнув тяжёлую входную дверь, Габриэль вышел на улицу, наконец-то посмотрел на спутника и изобразил некоторое подобие улыбки.

— Прогуляемся? Я устал сидеть в четырёх стенах.

Трёхчасовое собрание в военном зале высосало из Хантера все силы, но совет маршалов принял большинство его предложений, и это приятно удивляло. Сначала они спорили, надо ли вообще спасать Шрусбери и ближайшие к нему поселения, затем начали прислушиваться, и, в конце концов, подписали приказ и его копии, чтобы секретарь разослал их всем участникам группы зачистки. Потом ещё пришлось идти в отдел снабжения, чтобы раздать там соответствующие указания и подтвердить их ещё одним документом, который подписал лично сенешаль…

Всё сводилось к сплошным бумажкам. А ведь Варгас даже не умел читать, так что ему было делать среди этих грамотеев?

Радовало только то, что обсуждение не растянулось на неделю и снабжение, склад и оружейники уже сейчас собирали все необходимые ресурсы. 

А у Варгаса тем временем ещё остались неоконченные дела.

— Чего Старк хотел? Было не очень похоже, что ему требовался партнёр на ночь.

Даниэль дёрнул бровью, решив проигнорировать это замечание, и даже не покраснел — видимо, привыкал.

Пытаясь замять неудачную шутку, Габриэль добавил: 

— Ты не первый спутник, через которого он пытался ко мне подобраться. Идиот, — презрительно выплюнул Варгас. — Что он задумал в этот раз? Хотел меня оклеветать?

Судя по тону Хантера, среди охотников нападение на спутника могло расцениваться как личное оскорбление, и если так, то всё сразу становилось на свои места. Даниэль глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что лучше смириться с этим предположением. Лучше для него самого, ведь чем больше была дистанция, тем легче ему было держать себя в руках. 

И тем сильнее хотелось эту дистанцию сократить.

Замкнутый круг, в который он сам себя загонял.

— Он просто на тебя злится. А ты постоянно даёшь ему новые поводы для этого. Ведь можно было всё уладить без рукоприкладства… — Даниэль осёкся — неправильно было читать нотации после того, как Варгас ему помог, и быстро поправился: — Но да, знаю, лучше в это не лезть. Извини.

— Старку нужно было показать, где его место. Вот и всё. 

Марлоу шёл рядом с охотником, даже не спрашивая, куда они направляются, потому что ему было всё равно. На улице уже темнело — в октябре на Лондон рано опускались сумерки, — и снова шёл дождь. Редкие холодные капли падали с затянутого тучами неба, ловя отблески тусклых фонарей. В этом городе каждый день нужно было брать с собой зонт, но у Даниэля его не было, потому что он любил дождь и не боялся промокнуть.

Свернув в небольшой парк, Варгас остановился и, вспоминая дорогу, сжал в кармане медальон Эдмунда. Однажды, после одной стычки в Лондоне, во время которой его пырнули ножом, Хантер долго лежал в госпитале. Потом, когда потребовалось освободить койку, жил у Кракса, так как его жена умела присматривать за больными, а после, чтобы не пользоваться их гостеприимством слишком уж навязчиво, перебрался к Эдмунду.

Жить тогда в своей комнате на втором этаже Тауэра Варгас не мог, так же как и в доме, который ему выделили, когда дали звание. В то время он едва мог на крыльцо из двух ступеней подняться без посторонней помощи, не то что заботиться о себе самостоятельно. И Эдмунд и его супруга Маргарет очень сильно ему помогли. В первую очередь — не сойти с ума от скуки во время лечения.

А теперь, наблюдая за тем, как постепенно умирают его друзья и спутники, как рушатся чужие семьи, Хантер всё убеждался в том, что привязанности не для охотников.

Нельзя было заставлять других страдать.

— Есть дело, Даниэль. Будет неплохо, если мы его выполним, прежде чем начнём готовиться к экспедиции… — посмотрев на священника, Хантер наткнулся на недоумевающий взгляд и пояснил: — Совет решил, что мы отправимся на запад. Будем зачищать Шрусбери… Тебе, кстати, понадобится респиратор. Нужно будет проверить, чтобы его положили, а то с них станется забыть.

Пройдя несколько дорожек между деревьев, Габриэль вспомнил примерную дорогу до дома вдовы Тиви и направился к выходу из парка, продолжая рассказывать:

— Войска сейчас возводят там укрепления и эвакуируют близлежащие населённые пункты. Нельзя допустить эпидемии, которая может начаться из-за нахцереров. Летал когда-нибудь на дирижабле? Я даже это сумел нам устроить.

— Нет, не летал. Должно быть, это страшно. А когда мы отправляемся? Завтра?

Варгас коротко кивнул, и Даниэль задумался ненадолго, пытаясь представить, как там, на западе, и радуясь, что скоро они покинут столицу. Слишком здесь было неуютно из-за ощущения, будто Лондон застрял во времени, и в нём ничто никуда не движется. Ни мысли, ни чувства, ни настроения. Застывшие люди в застывшем городе, где всё пропитано равнодушием.

— А… нахцереры? — Марлоу с сомнением произнёс непривычное название и сложил руки на груди — дождь усилился, тучи потемнели, и от холодного ветра священника пробрал озноб. — Это те монстры, о которых вы говорили в Честерфилде, да? Как с ними бороться? 

— Они сложные противники, — нахмурился Варгас и повернул на узкую улицу. От неё нужно было уйти налево и через несколько кварталов они будут почти на месте. — Если нахцерер съест свой саван или свою плоть — область вокруг него мгновенно становится заразной. Так всего одна тварь может уничтожить целый город, просто откусив себе палец, ладонь или ещё что-нибудь. А судя по рассказу Кракса, их там даже больше десяти.

Пропустив грохочущую по брусчатке повозку и едва не угодив в лужу, Хантер перешёл через дорогу, следя за спутником краем глаза, чтобы не отставал.

— Скорее всего, придётся использовать взрывчатку. Нахцереры наверняка уничтожили большую часть жителей Шрусбери, которые после смерти обратились в монстров. И если всё именно так, как мы предполагаем, их там много, они все злые и вымиранием одного города дело не ограничится, — Варгас неслышно вздохнул. Масштабная им предстояла миссия. — Нахцерера можно сжечь или застрелить из мушкетона. С нами будут Брент и ещё два отличных охотника-стрелка, они об этом позаботятся. А я, Кракс и другие будем на передовой, так что тебе нужен хороший респиратор. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты заразился и умер.

Даниэль слушал внимательно, но с довольно отстранённым видом. Судя по описанию, запад был действительно опасным местом, наводнённым толпами мертвецов, и всё, что они видели до этого, не шло ни в какое сравнение. Марлоу невольно задумался, какова вероятность того, что именно он станет той жертвой, без которой, очевидно, не мог обойтись подобных поход, но не стал заострять на этом внимание. Всё равно он не был способен представить, что их там ждало, а его фантазии наверняка даже не были приближены к реальности.

— Мы справимся. Я верю, что всё получится, — сказал Даниэль и, убрав влажные волосы со лба, добавил чуть тише: — С Божьей помощью.

Варгас, бросив на спутника насмешливый взгляд, неожиданно нахмурился, осторожно перехватил его руку и осмотрел запястье. В свете фонаря на бледной коже виднелся тёмный след чужой ладони.

— Убью Старка, если он во время экспедиции опять попытается тебе что-нибудь сделать, — прорычал охотник.

Даниэль растерянно моргнул, не зная, что сказать. Пальцы Хантера держали его удивительно мягко, стараясь не касаться оставленных Старком синяков, и все мысли мгновенно покинули голову Марлоу. Он опустил голову, чтобы спрятать выражение лица — Даниэль улыбался, чувствуя, как теплеет внутри от слов Варгаса, и ругая себя за глупость.

— …Сраный француз. Будь моя воля, вышвырнул бы его из Ордена, — Габриэль отпустил руку спутника. — Но он хороший мечник и полезен, когда дело касается охоты. Чтоб его.

Марлоу должен был возразить, должен был сказать, чтобы Варгас прекратил, наконец, сквернословить, но всё, на что он был в этот момент способен — это бороться с желанием потянуться за новыми прикосновениями. Хотелось сжать ладонь охотника, тронуть его за локоть, уткнуться лбом в плечо — что угодно, просто чтобы чувствовать его рядом физически. Так долго Даниэль был свободен от подобных желаний, легко перенося обет безбрачия и обещание любить всех людей одинаково, никого не выделяя, что теперь остро реагировал даже на самое лёгкое касание. Будто дремавшая все эти годы чувственность наконец пробудилась.

Даниэль нахмурился, понимая, что должен избегать любой близости, и пусть это будет странно выглядеть, иначе он мог однажды сорваться. И кто знает, чем это закончится?

— Пожалуйста, Варгас, оставь его. Будь выше этого, — тихо произнёс Марлоу. — Ты ведь даже не пытаешься сдерживаться.

Проигнорировав слова спутника, Хантер остановился возле лавки булочника, посмотрел на продавца, вооружённого монокуляром и машинкой для украшения пирожных, и достал кошелёк.

— Один яблочный кекс. Сдачи не надо.

Ожидая, пока булочник упакует заказ в бумагу, Варгас снова сжал медальон в кулаке. Чем ближе они подходили к дому Тиви, тем ему было неспокойнее. 

Забрав свёрток, они пошли дальше.

— Гнев, насилие, сквернословие, пьянство… — Даниэль поднял на охотника печальный взгляд, в котором на этот раз даже не было упрёка. — Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я не смогу замолить за тебя все твои грехи. Времени в сутках не хватит.

Варгас ускорил шаг и поморщился — дождь его раздражал. Без шляпы он чувствовал себя открытым и незащищённым, будто становился лёгкой мишенью на тёмных улицах. Хотя это было не так.

— Не надо за меня молиться и не надо мне указывать, хорошо? Если Старк будет делать что-то против приказа, я сдерживаться не стану.

Даниэль поджал губы и поймал себя на мысли, что переключаться на отрицательные стороны Хантера — это отличный способ отвлечься от собственных желаний, которые становились всё более определёнными. Пожалуй, стоило чаще говорить Варгасу нечто подобное в бесплодных попытках достучаться до его лучшей половины, если, конечно, она существовала, чтобы у того была возможность чаще возвращать священника с небес на землю. Каждый раз, как он начинал заблуждаться, следовало заводить подобный разговор, потому что слова охотника и особенно его грубый тон действовали так, будто на Даниэля выливали ведро холодной воды. Очень отрезвляло.

Нельзя было расслабляться, нельзя было поддаваться таким моментам, когда возникала иллюзия, будто всё налаживается. Это борьба, которой не было конца.

До высокого железного забора, огораживающего нужный дом, они дошли в молчании. Открыв скрипучую калитку, Габриэль остановился на входе в пожелтевший сад и перевёл взгляд на Даниэля. Охотник впервые за время их знакомства был растерян и не мог этого скрыть, от чего ещё сильнее раздражался. Но деваться было некуда — он должен был это сделать.

Варгас поёжился и всё же нашёл в себе силы пройти вперёд.

Священник огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда они пришли и зачем. Позади них остался небольшой дворик, и теперь они стояли перед небольшим ухоженным домом. На чистых окнах висели белоснежные занавески, со второго этажа доносился едва различимый детский смех. Кто здесь жил? Знакомый охотник Варгаса с семьёй или, может, просто друг?

Были ли они вообще у Хантера — просто друзья?

Габриэль коротко вздохнул и постучался. Почти сразу внутри послышались шаги, и дверь открыла миниатюрная женщина, красивая, как элегантная фарфоровая кукла. Она удивлённо вскинула брови, но, увидев Варгаса, приветливо улыбнулась.

— Маргарет.

— Габриэль… — переведя взгляд на Даниэля, женщина сделала неуклюжий книксен и пропустила гостей в дом. — Ох, если бы я знала, что ты в Лондоне, я бы пришла в штаб. Это твой новый спутник? Я Маргарет Тиви. Сейчас… Будете чай? — она засуетилась, забрала свёрток с кексом и уже хотела пойти на кухню, но Хантер её остановил. Подняв на него глаза, женщина прижала к себе свёрток и повела бровями почти также смущённо, как Марлоу.

— Мари, я… — Варгас замялся, набрал в лёгкие воздуха, но не успел ничего сказать.

По лестнице со второго этажа быстро сбежали двое маленьких детей. Мальчик лет пяти и девочка помладше — оба одеты, как куколки в магазине игрушек, розовощёкие, пухлые. Счастливые беззаботные дети.

— Бобби и Эмили выросли с тех пор, как я был здесь последний раз, — с ухмылкой заметил Габриэль, дождался, пока сын Эдмунда подойдёт ближе, и наклонился к нему, взъерошивая ему светлые волосы. — Привет, здоровяк.

Девчушка помялась немного и спряталась за мать, сжимая ткань её пышного платья так сильно, будто хотела в ней раствориться.

Даниэль стоял за спиной Варгаса и наблюдал за происходящим, задаваясь вопросом, зачем он здесь. Однако спрашивать было уже поздно, а верить в смутную догадку он не хотел. Этот день ведь не мог стать ещё хуже?

Лучше бы Маргарет Тиви была его знакомой, которую охотник решил навестить перед отъездом, а Даниэль случайно оказался рядом. Но это было бы слишком просто.

— Дети быстро растут, — Маргарет грустно улыбнулась. Она подозвала нянечку, которая безмолвным призраком застыла у лестницы. — Зарин, уведи детей, пожалуйста. И… — сунув ей в руки свёрток, женщина внезапно взяла его обратно и понюхала. — Яблочный пирог? Эх, если бы Эдмунд запоминал мои любимые сладости так же, как их запоминаешь ты, Габриэль.

Снова повисла неловкая тишина, и Даниэлю стало так неуютно, что захотелось уйти. Она сказала «Эдмунд». Видимо, тот самый Эдмунд из Долины Надежды.

Дождавшись, когда детей уведут наверх, Варгас ненавязчиво подтолкнул Маргарет в сторону гостиной. Она послушно прошла вглубь комнаты, поставила кекс на стол и опустилась на стул, который Хантер к ней придвинул, проявляя нетипичную обходительность. В каждом его жесте сквозили нервозность и неуверенность, которые передавались Маргарет и Даниэлю.

Видеть Хантера таким было странно и тревожно. В том, что вечно спокойный и мрачный Варгас беспокоился, ощущалось что-то неправильное, и Марлоу было неловко наблюдать это. Словно он смотрел, как крошится неприступная стена.

— Габриэль, что… — начала Маргарет, но охотник коротко мотнул головой, и она замолчала.

Варгас ненавидел сообщать такие новости, особенно если это касалось павших товарищей. Он терялся, лишённый своей извечной опоры из скепсиса и равнодушия, и не мог найти нужные слова. Поэтому, тихо вздохнув, он просто достал из кармана медальон Эдмунда и протянул Маргарет.

— Мне жаль, Мари.

Она охнула, прикрыв ладонью рот, забрала дрожащей рукой медальон мужа и со стоном прижала его к груди.

Понимая, что с плачущей женщиной ему не совладать, Габриэль сделал немыслимую вещь, обещая себе, что это первый и последний раз, — он обернулся к Даниэлю и несильно сжал его предплечье, безмолвно прося о помощи. Маргарет задыхалась от рыданий, цепляясь за рукав его мундира, и Хантер не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать. Ей нужны были поддержка и тёплые слова, но Варгас в этом был не силён.

Даниэль перехватил просительный взгляд охотника и нахмурился, осознав наконец, зачем он здесь. Чтобы делать то, на что Габриэль был неспособен.

Времени удивляться невероятному для Варгаса выражению лица не было. Марлоу приблизился к Маргарет и, осторожно положив руку ей на плечо, опустился рядом на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне.

— Примите мои соболезнования, миссис Тиви, — произнёс тихо Даниэль, просто чтобы как-то начать. Он не любил все эти стандартные фразы, они были пустыми, лишёнными настоящего чувства, а он, хоть и видел её впервые, сочувствовал так, будто это была их общая потеря. — Я знаю, как вам сейчас тяжело…

Нет, это было совсем не то. Марлоу не знал, была ли Маргарет верующей, но чувствовал, что должен говорить то, во что верит сам. Только так он мог звучать убедительно.

Быстро достав из сумки кусок чистой ткани, так как платка у него не было, Даниэль протянул его женщине.

— Нет, на самом деле не знаю. Я никогда не терял близких и не могу представить, как тяжела ваша утрата. Но я точно знаю одно — хоть тело вашего мужа погибло, душа его бессмертна.

Маргарет вытерла щёки и подняла полные слёз глаза на Даниэля. От вида этой несчастной женщины щемило сердце, но Марлоу продолжил, надеясь, что его слова не вызывают отторжения, как это часто бывало в такие моменты даже с верующими людьми:

— Его земной путь закончился, но, перенеся все страдания, вы воссоединитесь с ним на небесах. Я буду молиться за него и за вас.

Маргарет слабо улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и погладила Даниэля по руке. Судя по её виду, она мало понимала из того, что говорил священник, но ласковый тон её успокаивал.

— Спасибо, — неровно выдохнула Тиви, вытерла снова мокрые щёки и замерла, глядя в одну точку. 

Тишина сковала гостиную, но вскоре её разорвал решительный вздох. Маргарет подняла на Варгаса горящий взгляд и произнесла жёстким, не терпящим возражений тоном:

— Найди и убей эту тварь, Габриэль. Любой ценой, отомсти за Эдди.

Варгас кивнул с такой готовностью, будто только и ждал этих слов, и ответил:

— Обещаю, Мари.

Даниэль отошёл на шаг назад и со вздохом отвёл глаза. Месть была выходом для Маргарет, месть станет её опорой. Марлоу уже представлял, как она будет ждать возвращения Варгаса с известием о том, что он убил монстра, погубившего её мужа. Но что, если однажды она встретит их общего знакомого, и тот сообщит, что Хантер последовал за Эдмундом?

Жажда мести облегчала боль скорби, но туманила разум и очерняла душу, однако Даниэль не смел осуждать за неё даже мысленно. Он понимал, что тяжело научиться воспринимать смерть так спокойно, как он. Марлоу много раз разговаривал об этом с разными людьми, и все говорили ему, что он так отстранён будет до тех пор, пока не потеряет кого-нибудь из друзей или родных. Но когда умер отец Рональд, Даниэль не впал в отчаяние, не позволил апатии охватить себя. Вера в то, что душа священника, окончив свой земной путь, вернулась к Богу, помогала пережить смерть наставника. А вера в то, что после смерти они могли встретиться на небесах, — утешала.

Куда больше, чем по усопшим, Марлоу горевал по живым, не способным смириться с утратой.

Они ещё недолго пробыли в доме Тиви. Маргарет поблагодарила Габриэля за то, что он лично пришёл сообщить ей о гибели Эдмунда, а после попросила их уйти. Ей нужно было успокоиться и придумать, как сообщить обо всём детям. Последнее, казалось, беспокоило её больше всего — закрывая дверь за Варгасом и Даниэлем, она бормотала вслух обрывки мыслей об этом.

Оказавшись на улице и закрыв за собой калитку, Варгас облегчённо вздохнул. Сильные эмоции отягощали, делали его неповоротливым и больным, и позволить им взять верх значило проявить слабость. Поэтому охотник торопился скорее отдалиться от их источника.

Слабым утешением во всей ситуации было лишь то, что он не чувствовал вины за смерть Эдмунда. Хотя и не должен был, ведь он был тем, кто оборвал страдания несчастного. И всё равно ужасно хотелось напиться, чтобы забыть обо всём на один вечер.

— Вот поэтому я не завожу семью. Это… одна из причин, — Габриэль посмотрел на священника и похлопал его по плечу. — Спасибо.

Засевшая внутри тревога не покинула Марлоу даже после того, как они покинули дом Тиви. Он думал о том, каким ударом станет потеря отца для детей, и был отчасти согласен с Варгасом. Нужно было выбирать: ты либо хороший охотник, либо хороший семьянин.

Вот только, несмотря на согласие, Даниэль дёрнул плечом, когда Хантер к нему прикоснулся, и ничего не ответил. Он злился, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Что бы Марлоу ни думал обо всей этой ситуации, что бы он ни сказал, Варгас не исправится. И всё же Даниэль был зол на охотника за то, что тот даже не пытался успокоить Маргарет, проявить участие. Сподобился только дать обещание уничтожить монстра, и вовсе не факт, что был способен его выполнить. 

Вряд ли миссис Тиви нуждалась в жалости, но Варгас мог ради неё хоть немного смягчиться. Даниэль был уверен, ей стало бы чуть легче, если бы охотник её просто молча обнял.

— Завтра днём всё должно быть готово к отбытию, — заговорил Хантер. Возвращение к мыслям о предстоящей миссии отвлекало от пережитой в доме Тиви сцены. — На месте нас встретит капитан Траст — он уже ветеран, но всё ещё в строю. Там отправим разведчиков, оценим обстановку, проработаем план… Если всё получится, снова сможем ехать хоть на все четыре стороны. Если не получится… — Габриэль провёл рукой по мокрым от дождя волосам, неуютно повёл плечами и хмыкнул: — Чёрт знает, на сколько там застрянем.

Марлоу в ответ ограничился скупым «угу», вопреки обыкновению даже не посмотрев на охотника.

Покосившись на спутника, Варгас заметил, что что-то не так, и нахмурился.

— Помимо Старка и Маргарет тебя ещё что-то беспокоит? Мне стоит волноваться относительно твоего душевного состояния, или я могу спокойно пойти и выпить?

Язвительный тон вывел Даниэля из мрачной отстранённости, и тот, одарив охотника тяжёлым взглядом, раздражённо отозвался:

— С некоторых пор меня каждую секунду что-то беспокоит, но нет, тебе волноваться об этом не стоит. Не думаю, что тебя заинтересует рассказ о том, как странно сегодня в церкви на меня смотрел викарий.

Варгас хотел спросить, что не так было с тем викарием, но тут же себя одёрнул. Это не его дело. С чего ему делать вид, будто его интересуют переживания спутника? Хантер озадаченно свёл брови к переносице. Они ведь не интересовали его на самом деле?

Секундное сомнение застало охотника врасплох. Чем занимался Даниэль, пока они не виделись, почему был таким раздражённым, что думал о стычке со Старком или встрече с Маргарет — всё это Варгаса не касалось. Любой подобный интерес был тревожным знаком. Их общение не должно было выходить за пределы рабочих вопросов, а иначе и привязаться недолго…

Габриэль глянул на спутника и покачал головой. Похоже, это уже начало происходить.

Кто бы мог подумать, что именно священник пробудит это давно забытое чувство.

Надо было оставить Даниэля в покое в его Ноттингеме. Теперь же, когда тот был по уши в увиденном дерьме, отпустить его было бы почти предательством.

Пару кварталов они прошли в напряжённой тишине. Видеть Марлоу таким злым и хмурым было непривычно, но вместо того, чтобы думать, с чем связаны такие настроения, Хантер решил применить отработанную стратегию:

— Может, выпьешь со мной? Вино в запасниках Ордена отличное. Ну, так говорят, я сам не пил.

Даниэль не долго думал. Поджав губы, он решительно кивнул:

— Пойдём. Выпью немного.

Марлоу полагал, что если он будет рядом, то, возможно, удержит Варгаса от откровенного пьянства или хотя бы от глупых драк. Правда, нужно было не забывать следить и за собой. Те разы, что он напивался, начинались так же невинно. Обычно — с мысли, что от пары глотков ничего не будет. Только вот тогда он находился в состоянии куда более плачевном.

Варгас вёл Даниэля слабо освещёнными улицами к пабу, который находился недалеко от Тауэра. В заведения, находящиеся непосредственно на территории крепости, Хантер не ходил, чтобы не встречать там некоторые знакомые лица. Общество рабочих, бандитов и беженцев он находил более привлекательным.

Габриэль сорвал со стены дома большой плакат со знаком Буревестников и проводил неприятным взглядом двух воротил в одеждах с такой же эмблемой. Ублюдки совсем обнаглели. В мирное время они не вылезали из подполья, торгуя дрянным алкоголем на винокурне и распространяя опиум, а когда Англия погрузилась во тьму, они расплодились и почти перестали прятаться. Их деятельность постепенно перетекала в сторону политики, сопровождаясь лозунгами против правительства и охотников, и обретала всё большую поддержку со стороны граждан, особенно после того, как Орден официально заявил, что способ уничтожения крипт по-прежнему не найден. Общество надломилось, а страх породил ещё больше фанатиков и бандитов, кричащих на каждом углу, что конец света близок. 

Правительство, Орден, Буревестники, беженцы, простые граждане, фабричные крысы — владельцы концернов по производству опиума, медикаментов и оружия — каждый тянул одеяло на себя. Удивительно, как Лондон ещё не разорвало от противоречий и не погрузило в гражданскую войну.

Тем временем головорезы, подпольные виноделы и торгаши танцевали на пепелище старого мира, который наконец-то окрасился в их цвета — крови и ненависти.

— Мрази, — пробурчал Хантер и швырнул в сторону смятый ком бумаги. — Всё-таки здесь тоже земля под ногами у людей ходит, хотя на первый взгляд всё прилично.

Заметив по дороге ещё один плакат с призывом «Не верьте Ордену!», Даниэль тихо хмыкнул, заметив:

— Лучше бы писали «Не доверяйте Церкви».

Варгас бросил на спутника нечитаемый взгляд, и они зашли в паб, который представлял собой тёмное задымленное помещение с десятком небольших столиков. Стоило им занять место у окна, как рядом появилась официантка. Приняв заказ, она быстро вернулась с бокалом вина для Даниэля и бутылкой виски и стаканом для Варгаса.

Хантер с интересом проводил глазами её глубокое декольте. Марлоу не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.

Пригубив вино, священник одобрительно кивнул, но выражение его лица от удовольствия ничуть не посветлело.

— Напоминает семейные ужины, когда я возвращался из университета на каникулы, — подняв тяжёлый взгляд на Варгаса, Даниэль ровно добавил: — Так же мрачно.

О том, что натянутая атмосфера особенно напоминала один конкретный ужин, Марлоу умолчал. Но он прекрасно помнил, как сидел в тот вечер рядом с отцом, как крепла его решимость под тяжёлым взглядом, как он спокойно сообщил, что его решение стать священником окончательно. И как отец так же спокойно сказал, что больше не считает его своим сыном. А потом Даниэль собрал вещи и ушёл.

В тот вечер они тоже пили вкусное вино.

— В нашем мире слишком много проблем, чтобы зацикливаться на таких мелочах, — охотник плеснул себе выпивки. — Всё одинаково мрачное и что-то напоминает. Смерть Эдмунда — смерть Джима Тучи. Смерть Джима Тучи — убийство Герхарда… Неважно. 

Заметив, как пристально на него смотрит сидящий в углу буревестник, Габриэль снял с себя мундир, который для этих бандитов был всё равно что красная тряпка для быка. Хотя у самого желание взять ближайший стул и заехать им по голове ублюдку было почти непреодолимым. Однако Хантер справился. 

— Видишь тех ребят? — отпив из стакана, Варгас поморщился и кивнул в сторону хмурых бандитов в грязных костюмах. — Они из Буревестников. Местные головорезы. Под ними уже половина Лондона ходит, и Церковь твоя — тоже. Люди потеряли веру, остались мишура да фейерверки. Не удивлюсь, если здешние храмы устраивают притоны в своих подвалах для дополнительного заработка. Так что понятно, почему ты в ужасе.

Габриэль посмотрел на возмущённого спутника и хмыкнул насмешливо. Даниэль реагировал предсказуемо, но оттого не менее забавно.

— Не может быть, чтобы Церковь такое допустила, — заявил Марлоу, но тут же вспомнил разговор с викарием, и уверенности в нём поубавилось. — Они не могут так осквернять святые места, здесь ещё есть христиане, я сам видел.

Официантка принесла две тарелки с ужином: Варгас залпом опустошил виски и налил себе ещё одну порцию.

— Здесь есть только всеобщие неверие, уныние, разбой и грязь. Все давно смирились со своей незавидной участью и с удовольствием предаются всевозможным грехам. Развлекаются, как могут… — покопавшись в овощном рагу, таком же, как у Даниэля, Хантер нашёл там кусочек мяса и, прожевав его, безучастно добавил: — А мы в самом центре этого говна. Несём на плечах чужие надежды и сами тонем.

Габриэль снова перехватил направленные в их сторону взгляды. Буревестники о чём-то перешёптывались, и вариантов было не так много: либо обсуждали какие-то свои опиумные дела, либо планировали засаду. Зачастую эти нахальные уроды даже не скрывались. Самоназванные короли-оборванцы.

Обычно Варгас не стал бы терпеть, что за ним так открыто наблюдают. Но сейчас в прояснившемся от выпитого сознании мелькнула мысль, что стоит немного выждать. Затевать драку в тесном пабе было не очень хорошей идеей.

— Но ничего, скоро уйдём отсюда, разберёмся с западом, упокоим сотню-другую блуждающих душ и будем свободны. Всё станет как прежде.

— Как прежде, — эхом повторил Даниэль. 

Он вяло ковырял вилкой в своей тарелке — есть не хотелось, но иначе он мог опьянеть. С Марлоу это происходило слишком быстро из-за того, что он очень редко выпивал больше пары глотков. Сейчас была опустошена уже половина бокала.

— А что, прежде было лучше? — непривычно ехидно вскинул брови священник и отпил ещё.

Вино действительно было хорошим, куда лучше, чем то, что он нашёл в бочке у сгоревшего Роберта, или то, что пробовал в Честерфилде. И уж точно лучше того, что он мог себе позволить, когда жил в церкви. То вино было хуже портового рома, и неудивительно, что на следующий день после того, как Марлоу выпивал слишком много, он вообще ничего не мог делать. Только упрекать себя в глупости.

Заставив себя съесть несколько кусочков картошки и мяса, Даниэль тяжело вздохнул. Раздражение неконтролируемо разрасталось. Напряжённая атмосфера паба и вино взывали к тёмным уголкам его души, вытаскивая на поверхность копившуюся всё это время злость, которую Марлоу тщательно подавлял. Но она никуда не исчезала.

Всё становилось только хуже.

— Ничего уже как раньше не будет.

Даниэль покачал головой, раздумывая, говорить ли то, что крутилось у него в голове полдня. Наверно не стоило, не Варгас был тем человеком, при котором можно распутывать этот клубок колючих мыслей. Но священник всё равно начал рассказывать, потому что именно после слов Варгаса эти мысли стали царапать язык и рваться наружу:

— Я был сегодня в церкви, в которую ходил лет десять назад. Раньше я её обожал, для меня это было самое светлое место во всём Лондоне. А теперь это пустышка. Все там: священник, викарий, чтецы — они словно продали души дьяволу. Сломались, смирились, стали холодными и отстранёнными… Как мертвецы. И они ведут себя так, будто это в порядке вещей. И прихожане это принимают, будто им всё равно.

Даниэль допил вино и попросил подошедшую официантку наполнить его бокал. Хотелось курить, как обычно, если он выпивал больше пары глотков, но сигарет не было. И теперь он знал, что ещё нужно прихватить с собой на запад. 

— Так ведь проще — просто механически выполнять свои обязанности, жить, оставив все чувства и эмоции, да? — Марлоу поднял на Варгаса пронзительный взгляд. 

Священник понимал, что его несёт, однако он не был пьян. Просто нельзя было молчать всё время. Они всё ходили вокруг да около, в конце концов, это должно было надоесть одному из них.

— Ты тоже привык ко всему этому, да? И хочешь, чтобы я стал, как они. Как ты. Но какая надежда может быть на того, кто смирился? Разве суть не в борьбе? Настоящая тьма — это не монстры, лезущие из крипт. Тьма дремлет в душах людей, и она страшнее. Ужас — в равнодушии, попустительстве и принятии. И с ними ты, как и все, бороться не хочешь, потому что так легче, верно?

Марлоу тихо рассмеялся. Зря он всё это говорил, но отступать было некуда. Да и незачем.

— А выпивка, драки и женщины — для того, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.

Даниэль глотнул ещё вина, пристально глядя на Варгаса, и закончил почти просительно:

— Скажи, что я не прав.

Габриэль опрокинул в себя ещё один стакан, стараясь не делать резких движений. Ирландский виски хорошо шёл под неторопливую болтовню, но очередная — и слишком навязчивая в этот раз — попытка наставить Хантера на путь истинный в исполнении чрезмерно пьющего священника, рассуждающего о вере и тьме, всё портила. 

Даниэль раздражал. Пальцы Варгаса то и дело сжимались на стакане, но он сдерживался. Потому что спутник явно перебрал с вином, у него был плохой день, да и долгая отсидка в Ноттингеме не пошла ему на пользу. 

Но Габриэль не знал, что ответить — и это бесило гораздо сильнее. Потому что в чём-то Марлоу был прав, но кто он такой, чтобы день за днём ковыряться у Варгаса в душе и лезть, куда не просят.

— Нет, пускай. Я не отрицаю. 

Даниэль шумно выдохнул и отвёл глаза. На его губах застыла вымученная улыбка — он надеялся, что его слова заставят охотника задуматься хоть на секунду, но теперь сердце сдавливало ощущение такой глубокой и тупой безысходности, что хотелось заказать себе не бокал, а целую бутылку. Но Марлоу этого не сделал. Хотя бы один из них должен был держать себя в руках, а у него и так уже начинала кружиться голова.

Этого было достаточно.

— Но лучше не напоминай мне об этом лишний раз, — предупредил Варгас, краем глаза проводил взглядом буревестников, которые прошли мимо него к выходу, и снова повернулся к священнику. — Или я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится.

Даниэлю казалось, что их отношения принимали форму игры «кто упрямее?». Потому что именно из упрямства, а не из-за приобретённой чёрствости Варгас мог отвергать всё сказанное священником. Только ради того, чтобы настоять на своих принципах, и плевать, насколько верными они были. И они только начали играть, а Марлоу уже проигрывал, потому что, в отличие от охотника, не был равнодушен. Он не мог просто сказать «пускай» и закончить на этом.

Ему было больно за себя и за Варгаса, и неважно, насколько последнему было всё равно.

Но несмотря на то, что Хантер соглашался с его обвинениями, Даниэль не хотел ему верить. Он был убеждён в том, что охотник старался казаться хуже, чем был на самом деле. Поэтому он угрожал, но ничего плохого не делал.

Да и что он мог сделать? Что могло так сильно не понравиться Марлоу?

Это был уже второй раз, когда священник слышал подобную фразу, и второй раз ничего не происходило. Оставалось сделать логичный вывод — на самом деле Варгас не хотел причинять ему боль, если подразумевалось именно это. Поэтому Даниэль не боялся.

Настолько, что после нескольких минут молчания он хотел спросить, почему же охотник только обещает, но ничего не делает. Однако задать этот вопрос Марлоу не успел — Варгас поднял на него такой тёмный, тяжёлый взгляд, что все язвительные фразы застряли в горле. 

Опустошая свою бутылку, Габриэль заметно захмелел и теперь прокручивал в голове сказанное. Да, он затыкал мёртвую пустоту внутри себя алкоголем, драками и случайными связями — а как иначе ощущать себя живым? Молиться, поститься и помогать страждущим? 

Даниэля хотелось ударить, показать ему через боль, что все вокруг — мертвецы, даже он сам в своей целомудренной сутане и с чётками на запястье. Наивный мертвец, который пытается в одиночку что-то изменить, надеясь на собственную святость и упрямясь, подобно ослу. 

В этом они с Варгасом были похожи — охотник был не менее упёртым.

Выдохнув, он посчитал от одного до десяти. Почему с другими спутниками было легче? Почему здесь каждое слово, как пощёчина? Вряд ли потому, что перед ним сидел не обычный грешник, такой же как все, а слабак в рясе.

Слабак.

— Ты стонешь во сне, — безжалостно сказал он в итоге. — Будто тебе снится что-то, что причиняет тебе боль… или наслаждение. Не грешно ли это, святой отец?

Даниэль замер, стиснув бокал до боли. Он мгновенно побледнел, сердце застучало отчаянно громко и быстро, и внутри всё сжалось. Это было слишком жестоко даже для Хантера.

Когда кулаки были лишними, Габриэль вспоминал, что ещё есть и слова.

— Ты скрываешь свои желания, но я же вижу.

В особенности после той прогулки в Честерфилде. 

— Поэтому, прежде чем бороться с тьмой извне, тебе стоит поразмыслить над собственными пороками. Или поддаться им. 

Священник никогда не запоминал своих снов, но мог догадываться, что ему снилось иногда, по реакции тела, которую контролировать было невозможно, особенно ночью. И он никак не ожидал, что реакция была настолько яркой и очевидной, что даже охотник заметил. Марлоу было бы и вполовину не так больно и стыдно, если бы ему сказал об этом кто-то другой.

Лучше бы Варгас просто его ударил.

Сглотнув, Даниэль залпом допил вино, надеясь, что это хоть немного приведёт его в чувство — у него дрожали руки, и он не знал, что сказать. Точнее — не мог заставить себя говорить, и тем более — посмотреть на Варгаса.

Марлоу поставил бокал обратно, и его запястье неожиданно оказалось в захвате.

— Я бы поддался, — произнёс Габриэль и несильно сжал руку спутника. — Мою душу уже не спасти, как ты ни пытайся. Я добровольно упал в эту бездну. Но ты думаешь, что сможешь меня из неё вытащить?.. Что вы, верующие, называете гордыней?

Варгас потянул священника на себя, заставляя приблизиться, понизил голос и прошептал ему в губы:

— Ты слишком много на себя берёшь. Не указывай никому. И тогда не будут указывать тебе.

Габриэль был невыносимо близко. Марлоу не слышал последних слов, все его силы уходили на безнадёжные попытки дышать ровнее и сохранять расстояние между ними. Потому что одно движение вперёд — и их губы встретятся, а Даниэль потеряет волю. Варгас жестоко над ним издевался, давил на самое больное, от него пахло виски, а священника всё равно тянуло к нему так сильно, что он даже не мог дёрнуться.

— Прекрати, — прошептал Марлоу, едва шевеля губами. — Пожалуйста.

Даниэль закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть насмешливого взгляда, а брови его сошлись на переносице, отчего лицо приняло страдальчески-жалобное выражение.

— Это подло.

Осмелевшее от вина воображение так ярко рисовало, как он обхватывает ладонями шею охотника и преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, что Марлоу чувствовал эфемерное прикосновение к губам Варгаса. Ещё никогда Даниэлю не приходилось так бороться со своими желаниями — его буквально разрывало на части, и самой страшной была та, что спрашивала: почему я должен сдерживаться?

Сжавшись, священник отвернулся и открыл глаза, глядя в грязный пол и ничего перед собой не видя.

— Я знаю обо всех своих грехах. И об этом — тоже, — сказал наконец Марлоу тихо, но твёрдо. — Я борюсь с соблазнами каждый день и каждый вечер раскаиваюсь в своей слабости. Я не отрицаю, — невольно повторил он фразу Хантера, — порой у меня возникают… порочные помыслы, но я не могу… и не хочу им поддаться.

Даниэль заставил себя поднять взгляд, посмотреть в глаза охотнику и медленно произнести:

— Потому что мои душа и тело принадлежат Господу, Габриэль.

Марлоу выпрямился и уставился в стол, не в силах больше смотреть на Варгаса. Раньше он мог утешать себя тем, что Хантер только догадывался о том, с чем приходилось сталкиваться Даниэлю, теперь же он знал. И что охотник испытывал к нему? Презрение? Отвращение? 

Даниэль судорожно выдохнул, не желая об этом думать, но зная, что заслуживает этого.

Было ли это лучше, чем равнодушие? Нет, но так было больше определённости.

— Тогда не пытайся меня изменить. Иначе твои тело и душа станут принадлежать мне. И это будет именно то, что я сделаю, если разозлюсь, — произнёс Габриэль без тени улыбки.

Это была уже не пустая угроза, а конкретное предупреждение, и оно наконец-то заставило Марлоу покраснеть. Хотя Даниэль не мог поверить в то, что Варгас был на такое способен, внутри зашевелился страх. Охотник связывал ему руки этими словами — или полагал, что это так. Но разве Марлоу мог сдаться так просто?

Что было хуже: смотреть, как человек медленно отдаёт себя в руки дьявола, или попытаться спасти его, зная, к чему это приведёт? Не было варианта, в котором побеждали все, и в любом случае Даниэль должен был чем-то жертвовать. Только теперь ставки выросли.

Габриэль откинулся на спинку стула и поморщился, скользнув взглядом по спутнику, который казался одновременно испуганным и смущённым. Вот охотник и убедился в том, что был прав. Ему это льстило, конечно, что, несмотря на их отношения, у Марлоу дыхание перехватывало от любого прикосновения, но здравый смысл настойчиво твердил, что провоцировать священника снова будет непрофессионально. У Варгаса были спутники, которые умудрялись бесить одним своим видом, были и те, что были не в себе и мгновенно напрашивались на порку. Но с Даниэлем всё иначе — он был чист, как слеза младенца, и все его пороки так и тянуло пробудить, один за другим. 

Быть может, за Варгаса говорил виски. Но мысли рвались на части противоречивыми эмоциями, зарождающаяся привязанность и любопытство боролись с отторжением, которое вызывали все, кто наивно и безоглядно верил в добро. Желание испортить, запятнать белое полотно умело граничило с жаждой запереть Даниэля где-нибудь и никому не показывать, чтобы сохранить его в первозданной чистоте.

Габриэль посмотрел на спутника, понимая, что тот — в его руках. Охотник мог сделать с ним всё, что захочет.

Изумлённо выдохнув, Варгас поймал за хвост очередную мысль: он мой.

Ему достался билет в божий цирк. Почему бы не забрать коронный номер?

— Ты всё?

Даниэль кивнул, хотя не отказался бы выпить ещё. Он, конечно, не обязан был идти с Варгасом, но оставаться наедине с гнетущими мыслями не хотелось. Конечно, лучше было находиться рядом с тем, кто был причиной их появления.

Охотник закрыл бутылку, убрал в сумку и поднялся из-за стола, перекинув через плечо мундир.

— Напомни название отеля, где ты остановился. Я тебя провожу.

— Я могу сам дойти, — возразил Даниэль, но, очевидно, у него не было выбора.

Хантер достал кошелёк, звякнул монетами и замер, прислушиваясь к неожиданно оказавшейся рядом официантке. Она что-то прошептала маршалу на ухо и, получив от него свои десять шиллингов, ушла обратно на кухню.

— Нет, один ты не дойдёшь, — сказал Варгас, накидывая мундир и поправляя нож на поясе. — Нас там хотят убить на улице, поэтому иди поближе ко мне и, пожалуйста, не останавливай мою руку. Я очень хочу кого-нибудь ударить, но точно не тебя. Тебя бить бесполезно. 

Священник послушно кивнул, не поднимая на Хантера взгляда.

— Ты прав — ударить меня было бы куда более гуманно, чем действовать так, как ты.

Маршал мотнул головой, приходя в себя (да ладно, всего лишь полбутылки), бросил на стол ещё десять шиллингов и пошёл к выходу из паба.

— Иногда люди хуже всяких монстров. Им дали кров, а они его разрушают изнутри. Зараза, — в голосе охотника явно звучало предвкушение.

Он был рад грядущей встрече с буревестниками. В какой-то момент разговора терпение Варгаса подошло к той самой черте, за которой он за себя уже не отвечал, и теперь ему хотелось кого-нибудь от души избить. Бандиты, которые, по сведениям официантки, замышляли не только убить орденцев, но и оставить на их телах послание, идеально подходили для этой цели.

Варгас посмотрел на свои руки в перчатках и задумчиво хмыкнул. Давно он не дрался врукопашную с противниками более серьёзными, чем пьянчуги в трактирах. Без косы и арбалета Габриэль чувствовал себя как на иголках, но хоть немного успокаивало то, что плечо почти не болело. К тому же у него были нож и бутылка с остатками виски — это придавало уверенности.

Покинув паб, Варгас и Даниэль свернули на улицу, ведущую к гостинице. Было уже совсем темно, тяжёлые тучи накрыли город неуютным густым мраком, который слегка разгоняли газовые фонари.

В отличие от Хантера священника совсем не радовала перспектива столкновения с недружелюбно настроенными жителями. Казалось бы, Лондон — спокойный город, но, будучи охотником, нигде нельзя было быть в безопасности. И будучи спутником охотника — тоже.

Когда началось их путешествие, священник и предположить не мог, что опасность будет исходить не только от порождений тьмы, но и от людей. И если с первыми он ещё мог справиться, то что делать со вторыми — не представлял. Потому что считал, что насилие — это не выход. Вот только далеко не со всеми можно было договориться.

Марлоу поёжился, обхватывая себя руками, и тяжело вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя скверно. На улице было холодно, в ботинки попала вода из луж, которые прятались в полумраке между фонарями, а от вина и беспокойных мыслей кружилась голова.

Самым правильным сейчас было молчание, но надолго Даниэля не хватило. Вздохнув очередной раз — и в этот раз довольно демонстративно, — он печально произнёс:

— Как мы будем вместе работать, если так и не достигнем согласия? Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал пустой бездушной оболочкой, а я никогда не смогу равнодушно смотреть, как ты падаешь в пропасть. Никогда не смогу смириться с тем, что происходит и принять это как должное.

Марлоу задумался на секунду, сказать ли о том, что он выдержит любое наказание (хотя вовсе не был в этом уверен), и насколько провокационно это звучит, когда заметил двух мужчин в рваных плащах. А он уже успел забыть, что кто-то собирался их убить.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь через год, — фыркнул Хантер и усмехнулся замершим посреди улицы бандитам.

Они появились очень вовремя: когда Варгас начал переживать, что их что-то спугнуло. Двое из них преградили путь вперёд, третий встал позади, чтобы их жертвы не могли сбежать.

— Орденцы.

Но это кому ещё придётся уносить ноги. Габриэль незаметным движением достал бутылку, сжал за горлышко и поморщился:

— От вас, пернатых ублюдков, и так пахнет не очень, но вы, парни, побили все рекорды.

Шагнув ближе к Даниэлю и загородив его собой, Хантер быстро оценил обстановку. На узкой тёмной улице сражаться было бы неудобно, если бы у охотника с собой была коса. Но с ножом и кулаками вполне можно было развернуться.

— Даниэль…

— Негоже охотнику одному разгуливать по ночам, вы разве не знаете? Столичные подворотни — опасное место. Кто у нас тут, ребята? Маршал! Большой улов! Орден точно взбесится, если потрепать его кабинетную крыску, — развлекался под смешки своих коллег бандит с перьями на потёртом котелке. Видимо, главный из троицы.

Они могли наброситься в любой момент, но вместо этого буревестник упражнялся в остроумии и бросался угрозами, как школьный задира. Но Варгас не был настроен на долгие разговоры, с него на сегодня было достаточно. Поэтому он коротко приказал Даниэлю:

— Пригнись.

Марлоу резко ушёл вниз; над ним пролетела запущенная Варгасом бутылка и врезалась в голову стоящего позади бандита. В вечерней тишине раздался оглушительный звон битого стекла.

Хантер развернулся обратно — вовремя, чтобы ударить сапогом в живот второго бандита, самого крепкого из них. Тот отшатнулся, зажал рот ладонью и, помотав головой, быстро пришёл в себя. Но когда снова пошёл в атаку, держался на ногах уже не так уверенно. Да уж, это было совсем не то что сражаться с мёртвыми, которых бей не бей — им плевать. Сейчас можно было не волноваться, что избитый буревестник встанет и выкинет какой-нибудь фокус, который будет стоить охотнику жизни или какой-нибудь конечности. После столкновений с монстрами любая потасовка с живыми была для Варгаса как прогулка в парке летним днём.

В руке главного из троицы мелькнул заточенный кусок металла из непонятного сплава — такие в Лондоне и на окраинах попадались повсеместно из-за того, что продажа оружия была ограничена. Варгас отступил на шаг, прикидывая, как вырубить здоровяка и не попасться под заточку, но сообразить не успел. Один из буревестников кинулся на него с удивительной для своих размеров скоростью. Первый выпад зацепил щёку охотника, но от второго Хантер увернулся, зашёл нападающему за спину и вырубил его одним чётким ударом в основание черепа. Бандит свалился на брусчатку.

Габриэль обернулся к главарю банды, и в ту же секунду его грудь обожгло болью: заточка распорола мундир и прочертила на коже зигзаг. В глазах охотника зажглось пламя ярости. Если бы буревестник знал, что такие царапины Варгаса только распаляют, он бы бил наверняка. Но теперь возможность была упущена.

Выкрутив руку бандита, Хантер отобрал у него острую игрушку, сделал подсечку и ударил ботинком по носу, наслаждаясь хрустом ломающейся кости. На губах появилась удовлетворённая улыбка, но тут же исчезла, когда раздался встревоженный голос Даниэля.

Марлоу всё это время наблюдал с относительно безопасного расстояния, чтобы не мешаться у охотника под ногами. Даже несмотря на то, что у буревестников против Хантера не было ни единого шанса, Даниэль всё равно волновался, ведь по численности бой был неравным, а он ничем не мог помочь. И как раз в тот момент, когда оружие одного из бандитов всё же настигло Варгаса, Марлоу заметил, что мужчина, который был оглушён первым, поднялся на ноги. Пошатываясь и сжимая в руке половину бутылки с отбитыми острыми краями, он направился к охотнику. Не успев ни испугаться, ни сообразить, что он делает, Марлоу подлетел к нему сбоку и толкнул всем весом, надеясь сбить с ног. Мужчина покачнулся и, подняв на Даниэля залитое кровью лицо, тут же, почти без замаха попытался полоснуть его осколком. Вскинув руку в защитном жесте, священник услышал, как рвётся рукав сутаны, и, пятясь от медленно наступающего полубессознательного буревестника, позвал Варгаса в надежде, что с другими двумя тот уже закончил.

Габриэль резко обернулся и схватил первое, что попалось под руку — крышку мусорного бака. Звонко стукнувшись о многострадальный череп буревестника и заставив Даниэля вздрогнуть, она отскочила от мостовой и укатилась прочь, пока горе-бандит медленно оседал на землю у ног священника, словно желая покаяться. 

Глаза буревестника закатились, и Марлоу выдохнул с облегчением, хотя зрелище было не из приятных. Он даже не чувствовал жалости, как это было со Старком. Всё-таки француз не намеревался его убить, в отличие от этих людей. Сейчас Марлоу ощущал лишь удивление от собственной неожиданной смелости и запоздало проснувшийся страх. Он ведь и правда мог сильно пострадать. Но думать об этом уже не было смысла. 

Переступив через ноги мужчины, Даниэль подошёл к Варгасу. Тот выглядел слегка растерянным. Мысленно вернувшись на минуту назад, Хантер с удивлением осознал, что, стоило ему услышать испуганный голос спутника, как ярость улеглась, и её заменил острый укол беспокойства. Варгас был как собака, на которую надели шипастый ошейник и резко дёрнули на себя, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Боль стала просто болью, а не катализатором, а секундное желание взять заточку и запустить ею в спину буревестнику просто испарилось.

Да и к чему заточки, у Габриэля ведь был нож. Почему он им так и не воспользовался?

Хантер раздражённо вздохнул. Ответ был прост: не хотел устраивать резню при священнике.

— Он тебя задел? — спросил Даниэль, всматриваясь в мундир Варгаса. На чёрной ткани не было видно, есть ли кровь.

Охотник провёл по щеке, на которой наверняка уже расцветал синяк, отогнул край формы и осмотрел порез. 

— Царапина, — махнул он рукой.

Может превратиться в красивый — очередной — шрам.

Окинув взглядом лежащие вокруг них тела, Габриэль посмотрел на спутника и сказал:

— Ко всему этому рано или поздно придётся привыкнуть. И придётся смириться с тем, что мир теперь такой. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты стал «пустой оболочкой». Или опустился, как они, например, — Варгас кивнул на буревестников. — Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал жить иллюзиями.

— А моя уверенность в том, что у твоей души есть светлые стороны, до которых просто нужно достучаться, — тоже иллюзия?

Марлоу упрямо покачал головой и зажал ладонью рану на предплечье. Страх за свою и чужую жизни постепенно проходил, и рука начинала болеть всё сильнее.

— Я в это не верю.

От слов Даниэля стало неуютно, и Варгас решил просто ничего на это не отвечать.

— Он тебя всё-таки задел, сука. Сильно?

Священник попытался рассмотреть, насколько глубоко прошёл осколок бутылки, но тусклого света фонаря для этого было недостаточно, тем более что всё предплечье было красным и липким. Поэтому он только неопределённо пожал плечами. Судя по тому, как шла кровь, можно было особо не переживать.

— Идём скорее, пока их больше не набежало на запах отменных тумаков. Поругаться потом успеем.

Они возобновили путь до гостиницы. Варгас поднял ладонь повыше к фонарям и осмотрел сбитые костяшки. Колотить по лицу буревестника было всё равно что запустить руки в выгребную яму. Так же противно. И всё же это было не так серьёзно, как поймать удар разбитой бутылкой.

— Сильно болит? — спросил он после паузы. — Сучье отродье, совсем обнаглели. Давно пора с ними разобраться, а Орден всё тянет. Живые, видите ли, не наша забота.

Марлоу поморщился от очередного ругательства и отозвался ехидно:

— Жить буду, не переживай.

Разве он не должен был быть благодарен за спасение? Это уже становилось привычным делом.

Хантер насмешливо фыркнул, хотя ужасно захотелось огрызнуться в ответ. Однако это могло запустить новую череду препирательств, и он прикусил язык, ругая себя, что вообще спросил. 

Очевидно, что тело у Даниэля было слабым местом, но в гораздо более интересном и многогранном смысле, чем Варгас привык думать. И Габриэль мог этим пользоваться, если спутник будет слишком много себе позволять. А учитывая, что у священника этим вечером получилось подцепить его за больное, долго ждать не придётся. И как тогда Хантеру следовало поступить, если он уже озвучил угрозу?

И что делать, если Даниэль каким-то непостижимым образом снова откопает его чахлую совесть и сдержанность, которых не наблюдалось с тех пор, как ему изменила Селин?

Оставшуюся дорогу до гостиницы они молчали. Варгас оглядывался по сторонам, когда они вышли на оживлённую улицу, и всматривался в тёмные переулки на всякий случай. Но никого, кроме зевак в окнах и мажоров за витринами кафе, попивающих бренди, видно не было. Поэтому охотник просто шёл за Маролу, ощущая себя побитой собакой, готовой в любую секунду ощериться и снова броситься на врага.

Даниэль остановился у неприметного дома, открыл дверь и пропустил Варгаса вперёд. Они оказались в светлой прихожей; Марлоу, игнорируя присутствие администратора, шагнул к охотнику и оттянул край его мундира, чтобы оценить ущерб. И с трудом сдержал очередной тяжёлый вздох. Столкновение с буревестниками отняло у него последние душевные силы, а теперь ему ещё предстояло возиться со своей рукой и раной Хантера.

— Пойдём, обработаю хотя бы.

Габриэль планировал, не задерживаясь, сразу вернуться в свою конуру и самостоятельно промыть царапину, но взгляд Марлоу почему-то заставил его передумать. Поэтому он поднялся вслед за спутником на второй этаж, прошёл в его комнату и замер на пороге.

Обстановка была довольно бедной: узкая кровать, неудобный стул и маленький стол. Но один большой плюс перевешивал все недостатки — здесь, как и почти во всех гостиницах Лондона, был работающий водопровод, а в углу комнаты находилась маленькая и ржавая, но функционирующая раковина.

Даниэль зажёг лампу на столе, отдёрнул занавеску, чтобы свет фонарей проникал через окно, и указал на стул.

— Сядь и расстегнись.

Сам Марлоу тем временем проворно расстегнул многочисленные пуговицы на сутане, пачкая их окровавленными пальцами, бросил её в изножье кровати и закатал порванный рукав рубашки. Набрав воды в небольшой тазик, стоявший под раковиной, и поставив его на стол, Даниэль достал из сумки пару чистых тряпок, намочил их и вручил одну Варгасу.

Ощущая, как после половины бутылки виски и драки накатывает усталость, охотник, послушно расстегнув мундир и рубашку, сидел в покорном ожидании. Предыдущим спутникам такое смирение и не снилось. Осознание этого раздражало как-то фоном — сил сопротивляться у Хантера уже не было.

Приняв из рук спутника мокрую тряпку, Варгас смыл с зигзагообразного пореза кровь и вздохнул, мрачно глядя куда-то в сторону окна. После всего, что произошло за этот день, он не знал, как себя вести.

Напрашивалось сравнение с супружеской ссорой (очень в духе Кракса), но на самом деле сравнивать было не с чем.

Священник стёр кровь со своей руки и рассмотрел длинную, почти до локтя, рану на внутренней стороне предплечья. Кровь ещё шла, но не сильно, поэтому он решил заняться сначала охотником.

Тому тоже повезло, хотя сейчас это было скорее везением Даниэля — потому что швов накладывать было не нужно. Достаточно было обработать спиртом и мазью, чем он и занялся, а для того, чтобы не делать этого в угнетающей тишине, спросил:

— Ты говорил, я не самый ужасный спутник из тех, что у тебя были… Какие проблемы возникали с моими предшественниками?

Даниэль смочил тряпку спиртом, приложил её к ране на груди Варгаса и прикрыл глаза на секунду. Он слишком устал для того, чтобы интересоваться чем-то, кроме скорейшего сближения с кроватью, и был рад этому. Иначе после их не в меру душевного разговора в пабе разглядывать голый торс охотника было бы далеко не лучшей идеей.

Сейчас Марлоу концентрировался только на одной мысли: чем быстрее он закончит, тем быстрее освободится. Правда, спешить всё равно было нельзя. Нельзя было жертвовать качеством работы ради собственной выгоды.

— Один слишком много говорил, — сказал Варгас, остановив взгляд на Даниэле. — Второй травил неудачные шутки и тащил в карман всё подряд, что плохо лежало. Последний твой предшественник провёл со мной всего три или два месяца и умудрялся впадать в истерики по три-четыре раза за день. Вопил и выдавал нас монстрам. Кто-то был слишком навязчивым, кто-то использовал меня, как живой щит, в то время как сам нарывался на неприятности. Но одно у вас всех общее — вы не можете дать сдачи.

— Ну извини, мне казалось, я здесь, чтобы тебя лечить. С чем, вроде бы, справляюсь по мере сил, — Марлоу взял мазь, не ту, что использовал в прошлый раз, потому что эта рана по сравнению с предыдущей была просто царапиной. Аромат у нового лекарства был сильным и приятным. А главное — перебивал запах виски. — К сожалению, в духовной семинарии не было курса молодого бойца.

Габриэль вздрогнул, когда пальцы спутника скользнули вдоль раны, нанося мазь, но заставил себя не двигаться. А потом неожиданно для самого себя спросил: 

— Тебе помочь с рукой? Или ты сам?

Отрицательно мотнув головой, Даниэль мягко взял правую ладонь Варгаса в свои, осмотрел костяшки и, промыв небольшие ранки, растёр по ним остатки лекарства.

Выпускать руку Габриэля было немного жаль.

Как только Марлоу с ним закончил, Хантер должен был уйти, тем более что священник отказался от помощи. Но вместо этого Варгас сидел и наблюдал за тем, как Даниэль стирает кровь с предплечья, как поливает рану спиртом и морщится от боли, шумно дыша сквозь зубы. 

Чёртов город. Чёртов святоша. Отвлечься совершенно невозможно, когда он рядом. А рядом он будет двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

Интересно, будет ли Даниэль сопротивляться, если сделать с ним что-нибудь прямо сейчас? С такой царапиной не повоюешь, тем более с кем-то, кто сильнее тебя.

Варгас тряхнул головой и хрипло выдохнул:

— С каждым спутником свои проблемы. Кто-то может ужиться с напарником, как Кракс с Шаксом, кто-то не может, как мы с тобой… Я всегда хотел обойти этот дурацкий закон и работать в одиночку. Неужели так сложно позволить мне выполнять контракты, но без риска, что рядом со мной кто-то помрёт? — серые глаза охотника встретили внимательный взгляд Марлоу. — Ты не первый, кто пытается со мной спорить. Правда, прежние споры были совершенно о другом. Уж точно не о вере.

Пока Даниэль доставал какую-то другую мазь и наносил её на сложенную в несколько раз марлю, Варгас застегнул рубашку и снова вздохнул:

— Я злюсь, потому что если мы придём к согласию или подружимся, это может стоить кому-нибудь из нас жизни. Пустой профессионализм без привязанностей надёжнее, чем… — Габриэль не договорил и поморщился. — Забудь. Лучше ненавидь меня. Так нам обоим будет проще, поверь.

Он кивнул на руку спутника и повторил вопрос:

— Помочь?

Даниэль так растерялся от прозвучавших откровений, что не задумываясь протянул Хантеру бинт. Не иначе, как за Варгаса говорил виски.

— Ты шутишь? — Марлоу вскинул брови, глядя на охотника так, будто тот сказал что-то невероятно глупое, — а так оно и было по скромному мнению священника. Он поправил хвостик бинта: — Затягивай немного туже… Мы почти каждый день рискуем жизнью, и при этом совершенно неважно, в каких мы… отношениях. Это ничего не меняет.

Вздохнув и снова поморщившись от боли — мазь неприятно щипала и пахла противно, — Марлоу продолжил устало:

— Ты просто боишься. Я вряд ли долго протяну, а ты расстроишься, когда меня убьют, если мы… подружимся. А простые человеческие чувства тебя пугают.

— Не пугают. Я хочу от них избавиться. Они мешают.

Варгас завязал бинт на бледном запястье и поднялся со стула. Отцепив от мундира погоны и убрав во внутренний карман, чтобы не щеголять ими посреди ночи, маршал сделал шаг к двери.

Даниэль покрутил рукой, проверяя натяжение, и удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Спасибо… И не говори глупостей. Я не могу тебя ненавидеть. В Евангелие сказано: «Возлюби ближнего своего как самого себя», забыл? Так что, нет, мне в любом случае не будет проще.

Поборов головокружение и желание лечь и уснуть прямо здесь, Варгас коротко кивнул и направился к двери.

— Не слишком опасно тебе будет возвращаться? — Даниэль старался говорить ровно, но нотка волнения всё равно проскальзывала. В том, что касалось лжи, он был абсолютно безнадёжен. — Ты мог бы снять здесь комнату, напротив, кажется, никто не живёт.

— Дойду. Они вряд ли попробуют повторить свой подвиг, — Габриэль замер на пороге. — Вернусь завтра утром. Принесу вещи из отдела снабжения и поедем на окраины. Там нас будет ждать дирижабль. Кифа и Голиаф останутся здесь, за ними присмотрят.

Взявшись за ручку, Хантер поёжился от непривычного ощущения, будто что-то забыл. Повернувшись, он бросил скупое «спасибо», отсалютовал и покинул комнату, оставив Марлоу одного.

Проводив Варгаса взглядом, Даниэль протяжно выдохнул и провёл рукой по лицу, будто пытаясь снять с себя все впечатления этого дня разом. После такого чрезмерного нервного напряжения ему требовалось хотя бы несколько дней отдыха, но на это рассчитывать не приходилось.

Интересно, у охотников и их спутников вообще существовало такое понятие, как отпуск?

Марлоу тут же поморщился, упрекая себя в слабости. Не прошло ещё и месяца, а он уже сдавался? Нет, он был сильнее. Должен был быть.

Умывшись холодной водой, Даниэль прокрутил в голове всё с того момента, как Варгас спас его от Старка, и покачал головой. Всё это было ужасно. Он — был ужасен. Его поведение, его слова, всё. Он должен был лучше держать себя в руках. С другой стороны, теперь было проще, теперь можно было не тратить силы на то, чтобы делать вид, будто всё в порядке. Потому что ничто не было в порядке.

И сколько с Хантером ни разговаривай, лучше не станет. Потому что они оба — упрямые дураки.

Очевидно, Варгас и не думал, что в какой-то момент они должны достигнуть хотя бы намёка на взаимопонимание. И Даниэлю следовало отказаться от пустых ожиданий, но что тогда? Что будет, если равнодушие поглотит их обоих?

Марлоу поджал губы, понимая, что нет смысла думать об этом. Он уже пытался отстраниться от всего этого, и у него не получилось. И вряд ли получится со временем, а желать обратного опять же таки означало быть слабым.

Да, понимание слабости у них Варгасом тоже было кардинально противоположным.

Даниэль посмотрел на свою сутану и набрал в таз чистой воды. Ему нужно было отвлечься, иначе не стоило и надеяться на то, чтобы спокойно помолиться и лечь спать. Поэтому, прежде, чем этим заняться, он отстирал пострадавшую в драке одежду. А утром нужно было встать раньше, чтобы успеть её зашить.

Боевое крещение кровью пройдено, думал Марлоу, глядя, как вода окрашивается в красный.


	10. Шрусбери. Часть 1

Утро Варгаса не задалось с самого начала. Он очнулся от тревожных снов с нудной головной болью, в общем душе ему пришлось ждать своей очереди среди толпы новичков, затем он порезался во время бритья, потому что в полумраке душевой ни черта не было видно. Когда же Хантер, наконец, собрался и пришёл в отдел снабжения, ему сказали, что респиратор для мистера Марлоу ещё не доставили. И снова нужно было ждать. Пока переберут все бумажки, пока поставят все нужные отметки, пока засунут респиратор в переполненную дорожную сумку.

К тому моменту, когда Варгас поставил в журнале учёта нелепую закорючку, которая служила ему подписью, он уже ненавидел всё живое. Забрав вещи, свои и Даниэля, охотник вышел на пасмурную улицу, где сразу столкнулся со Старком. Француз не соизволил даже поздороваться со своим капитаном, но Хантеру было на это плевать. Вот только смазливая физиономия Маре с самого утра всё равно раздражала. Состроив снобское выражение, Старк прошёл мимо маршала и сел в экипаж. Следом за ним запрыгнул и Луи, у которого на скуле красовался свежий синяк.

Покачав головой, Варгас забрался в следующий экипаж и назвал гостиницу, в которой остановился спутник. Начиналась самая нудная часть — общий сбор. Хантер надеялся, что никто не опоздает, иначе придётся лететь без одного из членов и без того команды. Отправление дирижабля нельзя было задерживать. 

Два стрелка, которые были в Лондоне со своими спутниками, точно не опоздают, а вот насчёт Кракса Габриэль был не уверен. Всё же такая большая семья — пока все соберутся, чтобы прийти проводить отца. Варгас тихо вздохнул. Жаль, у него не было времени, чтобы заглянуть к ним в гости.

Выпрыгнув из экипажа и приказав извозчику подождать, Габриэль зашёл в гостиницу, поднялся на второй этаж к комнате Марлоу и постучался.

— Открыто, — раздалось из-за двери.

Даниэль поднял голову, когда охотник показался на пороге, и при виде него почувствовал себя неожиданно беззащитным. Он сидел без рубашки, потому что как раз в этот момент зашивал её рукав, и теперь заметно нервничал под взглядом Варгаса, вспоминая вчерашний разговор. Утром стыд всегда был более жгучим.

— Сейчас, я почти готов.

Марлоу быстро перекусил нитку, накинул рубашку и, чуть отвернувшись от Хантера, застегнул пуговицы. Наверно, со стороны это выглядело странно. Выглядело бы, будь Варгасу было до священника хоть какое-то дело.

— Я забрал твой заказ из снабжения, — сказал Габриэль, дожидаясь спутника. — И ещё респиратор. Надеюсь, он действительно поможет. Если не от заразы, так хоть от вони.

— Спасибо.

Марлоу по-прежнему старался не смотреть на Варгаса, пока надевал плащ, забирал сумку, закрывал комнату. Они в молчании покинули гостиницу, пересекли небольшой дворик и забрались в экипаж. Только когда они поехали в сторону окраин и повозка подпрыгнула на кочках, Габриэль поморщился и спросил:

— Голова болит. Есть что-нибудь на этот случай?

Раздражённо вздохнув, священник дал ему настойку и отвернулся к окну. Он надеялся, что на следующий день после вчерашних неприятных событий ему станет легче, но настроение оставалось всё таким же скверным. На улице было пасмурно, рука болела и от недосыпа давило на виски. Только мысль, что скоро они покинут Лондон, более или менее утешала. Но и проблемы покинут город вместе с ними.

Ладно, вместе с ним. Марлоу было не сбежать, а охотнику бежать было незачем.

Подумав об этом, Даниэль наконец-то обнаружил главный источник раздражения — им был он сам. Он сам себя ужасно утомлял.

Всю дорогу священник молча смотрел в окно, слушая размеренное дыхание задремавшего Варгаса, и пытался отвлечься на мысли о том, как долго они будут лететь и насколько далеко на западе находится Шрусбери. Но воображение спотыкалось о понимание, что это совершенно неважно. Время и место неизбежно теряли значение при таком образе жизни. Сегодня они здесь, завтра — на другом конце Англии, послезавтра — мертвы. Ведь произойти могло что угодно.

Экипаж завернул на взлётное поле, колёса зашуршали по гравию. Габриэль очнулся и сонно заморгал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Повозка остановилась, охотник потёр глаза, мотнул головой, стряхивая дремоту, и выбрался на продуваемую со всех сторон площадку. У дирижабля их уже ожидали стрелки и Старк, который стоял в стороне со скучающим видом.

— Маршал, — отсалютовал один из охотников, Даглас. 

Раньше он был самым обычным фабричным рабочим, но в Ордене обнаружил удивительный талант к стрелковому оружию. Из-под шляпы у него торчали огненно-рыжие волосы, на тулье были закреплены очки со специальными окулярами для снайперов. 

— Просто Варгас, — отмахнулся Габриэль.

— Рад участвовать с вами в экспедиции, — улыбнулся Даглас.

Второй стрелок, Морт, казался совсем юным, на вид ему вряд ли можно было дать больше девятнадцати. Он мрачно кивнул маршалу и поинтересовался:

— Ещё кого-то ждём?

— Да, ещё одного, — Варгас обернулся на пустую дорогу. — Если не явится через десять минут, отправляемся неполным составом.

Даниэль, замерший рядом со своим охотником, кивнул стрелкам в знак приветствия и перевёл взгляд на дирижабль, один вид которого определял, какими будут переживания ближайших часов. Однако Марлоу не боялся. Его не пугала высота и то, что машина не внушала доверия. Он помнил, как в детстве ему мать рассказывала, что они с отцом путешествовали на таком раньше. Когда всё ещё было хорошо, и богатые гражданские могли себе позволить полёты по делам на дирижабле. Странно, но поезда вызывали у родителей куда большие опасения, и они даже волновались за Даниэля, провожая его в университет.

Когда всё ещё было хорошо.

— Мама, мама, я дядю Габриэля нашла! — раздался рядом радостный детский писк.

Даниэль обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в Варгаса влетает маленькая девочка с россыпью веснушек на носу и щеках. Она обняла его за ногу и подёргала за штанину, требуя внимания.

Габриэль делал вид, будто ничего не замечает, но надолго его не хватило. Смущённо поджав губы, он опустил взгляд и легко дёрнул девочку за торчащую косу, вызвав у неё добрую улыбку. Когда Варгас видел Нел такой радостной, он был не в состоянии контролировать своё лицо и сдерживать ответную улыбку, поэтому охотник быстро отвернулся, приняв грозный вид.

От экипажа к ним шёл Кракс, на шее у которого сидел мальчик чуть младше Нел, рядом с ним шагали жена Оливия, которая из-за пышной копны светлых волос и крепкой фигуры походила на валькирию, и ещё один сын, самый старший из детей. За ними виднелись Шакс и молодой гвардеец, с которым травник о чём-то тихо переговаривался, улыбаясь так нежно, что становилось неловко на них смотреть.

Приблизившись, Кракс пожал руку Варгасу, потом Даниэлю и дружелюбно оскалился.

— По вашему приказанию прибыл! — он отсалютовал Хантеру. — Отправляемся на запад рубить и резать монстров.

— Г’убить монстг’ов! — воскликнул малыш, сидящий у Хаксона на шее, и воинственно вскинул руку.

— По моим стопам пойдёт, — рассмеялся Кракс, помогая супруге отцепить от себя сына.

Всего в его семействе было четверо детей, но младенца, видимо, решено было оставить дома с няней. У Сэма и Оливии было три мальчика и одна девочка, которая спокойно обнимала Варгаса за ногу и, судя по всему, отпускать не собиралась.

— Прощайтесь, Кракс, — Варгас кивнул его супруге. 

Хаксон наклонился к жене, зашептал ей что-то на ухо, и она тут же заулыбалась. Габриэль вежливо отвернулся и заметил, как за ними украдкой наблюдает Марлоу.

Даниэль смотрел на счастливого Кракса, его красивую жену и радостных детей и чувствовал непривычный укол зависти. Ему редко доводилось видеть почти идеальные семьи, долгое время он даже не верил в их существование, а теперь, глядя на Хаксона, он снова грустил из-за того, что у него не будет детей. Марлоу понимал, что такой должна была быть его жертва, и принимал это, но всё же иногда ему тоже хотелось семейного уюта, которого он никогда не знал. Даниэль любил детей, в Ноттингеме ему нравилось возиться с Уильямом, когда тот был младше, и он надеялся, что, если однажды они с Варгасом окажутся в районе Бристоля, то он сможет навестить сестру и познакомиться с её детьми. Однажды.

— А ты придёшь к нам в гости, дядя Габриэль? — раздался тонкий голос девочки.

— Обязательно, — сказал Хантер и, усмехнувшись, снова потрепал её за косичку.

Любезно сделав вид, будто он не замечает, как мило выглядит «дядя Габриэль» с прицепившейся к нему девочкой (и этот человек убеждал его, что он чёрствый и бездушный!), Даниэль посмотрел в сторону Шакса и гвардейца и тут же отвернулся, ощущая, как розовеют щёки. Они стояли почти вплотную, и Марлоу точно видел, как ладони солдата съехали на бёдра Шакса, а тот беззастенчиво прижался к мужчине. Природа их отношений не оставляли ни малейших сомнений, и у священника в голове не укладывалось, как им хватало смелости это демонстрировать.

Но, очевидно, никого, кроме Марлоу, эта сцена не смущала.

Глубоко вздохнув, Даниэль отвернулся от Шакса, нашёл взглядом спутника Старка и решительно двинулся в их сторону. Игнорируя недовольный взгляд француза, Марлоу поздоровался с ним так, будто не было той сцены в коридоре Тауэра, и остановился рядом с его спутником. На скуле мальчика виднелся большой синяк, при виде которого Даниэль не сдержал виноватого вздоха.

— Здравствуй. Как тебя зовут?

— Луи, святой отец, — тихо ответил мальчик и встревожено посмотрел на своего охотника, но Старка дела своего спутника совершенно не интересовали.

— Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя, Луи. Ты очень смело поступил вчера, — улыбнулся Марлоу.

Глаза Луи удивлённо расширились, и он даже зарделся от смущения и удовольствия. Видимо, хвалили его не часто.

— Я просто испугался, что месье Старк сделает что-нибудь… плохое. Иногда он не знает, когда остановиться, — произнёс мальчик почти шёпотом и снова нервно обернулся.

— И он… наказал тебя за это?

— Это ничего, — Луи невольно закрыл синяк на скуле ладонью и робко улыбнулся. — Я привык.

Даниэль печально вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас помочь мальчику ничем не может, но тут же решил для себя, что на западе, пока будет такая возможность, он станет присматривать за Луи.

— Пообещай мне, Сэмюэль, что, если вы задержитесь, ты напишешь мне письмо! Иначе я тебя достану! — громко пригрозила Краксу жена.

— Ой, боюсь-боюсь, моя пышечка, — шутливо отозвался здоровяк, но в его глазах мелькнуло беспокойство. Он как-то жаловался Варгасу, письма давались ему очень тяжело, но расстраивать дорогую Оливию было всё же тяжелее.

Наблюдая за ними, Габриэль очень надеялся, что после поездки на запад ему не придётся заходить к его семье и отдавать похоронку. От одной мысли передёргивало.

— Собираемся! — крикнул Варгас. — В салоне вам всё объясню. Прощайтесь и пошли.

Глянув в сторону Шакса, Хантер подавил усмешку — хорошо, что и у травника был провожающий. И когда только он успел найти кого-то в Лондоне? 

Закинув сумку на плечо и поправив шляпу, Габриэль поднял глаза на аэростат и судорожно сглотнул. Там уже работали проводники, помогающие совершать перелёты, и машина тихо, но жутко гудела в ожидании пассажиров. Аэростат выглядел надёжно, но всё равно по загривку Варгаса пробежали мурашки от одной только мысли о том, как долго они будут лететь на огромной высоте чёрт знает на каком святом духе.

Подождав, пока все заберутся внутрь и раздражённо стиснув зубы, когда Старк толкнул Даниэля плечом, чтобы пройти первым, Хантер поднялся по лестнице. Проводники закрыли за ним дверь, которая хлопнула с тревожным лязгом. 

До охотников в дирижабле явно путешествовали богачи: от них остались зеркало на стене, вставленное в узорчатую раму, и несколько обитых тёмно-синим бархатом кресел. Остальные места представляли собой наспех приваренные кресла. Когда все сели, Варгас повернулся к коллегам и неохотно произнёс:

— Как и написано в приказе, мы отправляемся в Аптон Магна. Там под руководством капитана Траста сейчас возводят укрепления, там мы и разместимся. Наша задача — очистить Шрусбери. Главная цель — нахцереры, их нужно уничтожить любой ценой. Для этого у нас есть взрывчатка, — Хантер сложил руки на груди. — Нельзя сказать, что командование было очень щедрым, так что… Будем надеяться, наших запасов хватит.

— А если нет? — подал голос Морт.

Дирижабль толчком поднялся в воздух, Варгас пошатнулся от неожиданности и вцепился в бархатную спинку кресла. Машину немного покачивало, и охотника сразу начало мутить.

— Если нет, то вернёмся в лагерь и пойдём на второй заход с Трастом и его командой. Но до этого лучше не доводить. Респираторы — всего лишь формальность, никаких гарантий. Не хотелось бы проверять, насколько хорошо они работают. По предварительному плану мертвецов будут отстреливать Брент, Морт и Даглас. Я, Кракс и Старк прочистим улицы и заложим взрывчатку. Подробнее…

Дирижабль дёрнулся, будто ухнул в яму, и тут же выровнялся, а желудок Варгаса остался у него где-то в горле. 

— Чёрт, — просипел маршал, — подробнее обговорим на месте.

— А что насчёт Уэльса? — спросил Старк.

— Ничего. Сенешаль приказал туда не лезть.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», — резко оборвал Варгас и наконец-то упал на своё сидение рядом с Даниэлем.

Он старался не смотреть в иллюминаторы и не думать лишний раз о том, что они летят слишком высоко, чтобы выжить в случае падения. Попытка успокоиться парой глотков виски, обернулась ещё более сильной тошнотой, и Хантеру пришлось убрать флягу. На то, чтобы заснуть, не стоило и надеяться, и отвлечь себя мыслями о том, успеют ли Брент и Шервуд вовремя прибыть в Аптон Магна, тоже не получалось. Габриэлю только и оставалось, что сидеть с закрытыми глазами, глубоко дышать слегка разрежённым воздухом и слушать, как спутник монотонно шепчет молитвы на непонятном языке.

Даниэль видел, что охотник нервничает, и хотел как-то подбодрить охотника, но быстро передумал. Варгасу это наверняка не понравилось бы. Марлоу не был уверен в том, как тот относился ко мнению окружающих, но наверняка не стоило акцентировать внимание на том, что командиру их группы страшно.

Разве охотники могли бояться высоты?

Разве они могли бояться хоть чего-то?

По крайней мере друг перед другом стоило сохранять видимость бесстрашия — это должно было поддерживать боевой дух.

Перебирая чётки, Даниэль прочитал молитвы, взывая к Господу, прося Его уберечь их от зла в этом нелёгком путешествии. От зла и друг от друга. Он не представлял, как справляться дальше без Божьей помощи, и надеялся, что Господь даст ему сил.

Когда молитвы были прочитаны, Марлоу отвернулся к иллюминатору и почти всю дорогу смотрел на проплывающие под ними маленькие поля, леса и деревни. Мир казался таким огромным, а они в нём были такими крошечными. Крошечными и незаметными, но ведь у каждого из них должно было быть своё предназначение. То, для чего они были созданы. Возможно, именно в этот момент они и летели выполнять своё главное предназначение, по крайней мере, часть из них. А для других эта миссия была лишь очередным шагом на долгом пути. И Даниэль надеялся, что Варгас относился к последним. Ему ещё слишком многое нужно было понять, чтобы уходить так рано.

Впрочем, и самому Марлоу тоже. Он поморщился, осознав, что в духовном плане ставит себя откровенно выше Хантера, взглянул на охотника и подумал: «Вот, что верующие называют гордыней, Габриэль».

 

Дирижабль приземлился на площадке за стеной города, и все один за другим покинули машину. Варгас, у которого всё ещё мелко дрожали ладони, отметил, что не только его покачивало от долгого полёта, и облегчённо выдохнул. Из всех пассажиров относительно бодрыми выглядели только Даниэль и Морт, остальные же были бледными и несчастными. Старк так вообще позеленел и стоял в стороне, тщетно пытаясь отдышаться. Наблюдая, как тот прижимает руку ко рту и пошатывается, хватаясь за плечо Луи, Варгас испытывал злорадное удовлетворение.

У дирижабля их встретил усатый солдат и повёл за собой через ворота. Оказавшись за стеной, Хантер окинул взглядом открывающиеся улицы и задумчиво хмыкнул. Сложно было поверить, что когда-то здесь жили люди: Аптон Магна превратили в военную базу, где суетились строители и добровольцы, возводили и укрепляли стены и ставили орудия на случай, если мертвецы одолеют охотников и выйдут за пределы Шрусбери. Низкие дома, у которых не хватало то дверей, то окон, тесно жались друг к другу; церковь была завешана эмблемами Ордена; на длинном строении напротив неё висел грязный порванный флаг Великобритании. Видимо, раньше это было здание администрации, а теперь перед ним сидели и курили солдаты. Всё это создавало ощущение, что они прибыли на фронт, а не на обычную вылазку.

— Подождите минутку, — сказал их проводник, остановившись на площади, и ушёл в церковь.

Даниэль осмотрелся кругом и тяжело вздохнул. Здесь было гораздо больше людей и суеты, чем он представлял. Раздавались строительный шум, переругивания добровольцев, какой-то грохот. В такой обстановке первым, что приходило Марлоу на ум, была ассоциация с подготовкой к военной операции. То есть на настоящей войне с обычным противником, а не в череде попыток отразить натиск тьмы. Если бы до того, как всё это началось, Даниэля спросили, чем нужно бороться с исчадиями ада, он бы ответил, что святой водой, распятием и молитвами.

Но никак не взрывчаткой и пулями.

Священник поднял взгляд на потемневшую от времени каменную церковь и нахмурился при виде орденских эмблем. Он не верил, что церковь была единственным пригодным для размещения штаба зданием, хоть и понимал, что рассчитывать на иное обращение с ней не приходилось. Она должна была быть либо заброшенной, либо занятой под госпиталь или ещё что-нибудь полезное. Ведь теперь всё считалось более полезным, чем храм Божий.

Со ступеней церкви к охотникам спустился высокий широкоплечий мужчина с седыми усами и татуированным лысым черепом. Из-под правого рукава длинного охотничьего плаща выглядывали металлические пальцы протеза. До Варгаса ходили слухи, что инженеры расстарались и поместили в этот протез не только нож, но и крюк для открывания бутылок, но верилось с трудом. Судя по скованным движениям, капитан вряд ли мог бы воспользоваться таким механизмом.

— Добро пожаловать, — мужчина улыбнулся охотникам и пожал Габриэлю левую руку. — Я капитан Траст. А вы маршал..?

— Хантер. Лучше просто Варгас. Мы прибыли для зачистки Шрусбери.

— Очень вовремя, а то мы уже думали, как справляться своими силами. У нас бы наверняка не получилось, — Траст указал в сторону длинного здания: — Там у нас обустроены казармы. Кажется, места ещё оставались. Если нет, дальше по улице есть пустые дома, их тоже можно занимать, — капитан окинул всех сочувствующим взглядом: — Выглядите вы не очень, так что стоит отдохнуть. Перелёт дался тяжело?

— Да, но это ничего, — отмахнулся Варгас, обернулся к остальным и сказал: — На сегодня все свободны. Завтра утром капитан вам скажет, где тут нужна помощь. А когда мы проработаем детали плана, я сообщу. 

Проводив взглядом коллег и заметив, что Даниэль так и остался стоять рядом с ним, Хантер снова обратился к Трасту:

— Как обстановка?

— Мы только вчера отослали отряд разведчиков в район Шрусбери, должны вернуться завтра. Укрепления возведены примерно на пятьдесят процентов, сейчас не хватает некоторых материалов. Охотник Брент должен пригнать груз из Телфорда, если сможет их уговорить.

— Этот кого хочешь уболтает, — заверил Варгас капитана.

— С госпиталем нам повезло, местные хорошо его оборудовали, а нам достался по наследству, — усмехнулся Траст. — Медикаментов у нас достаточно. Вот только от заразы нахцереров вряд ли найдутся.

— Будем надеяться, что это и не потребуется. Да и всё равно от них ничто не спасает, — Габриэль придержал Даниэля за плечо, когда тот развернулся в сторону казарм, и спросил: — Если нужна будет помощь в госпитале, присоединишься к остальным медикам?

Довольно изящно вывернувшись из-под руки Хантера, Даниэль отошёл на шаг, чтобы охотник в дальнейшем пользовался словами, если ему что-то понадобится.

— Конечно, — не задумываясь, согласился Марлоу. — Зачем ещё я здесь, если не для того, чтобы помогать?

Окинув взглядом площадь, он горько улыбнулся и добавил:

— Вот я и вернулся к началу — здесь есть солдаты, линия фронта, бесконечная война, а я полевой медик. Нужно было мечтать осторожнее, — посмотрев на Варгаса, Даниэль вскинул брови: — Я могу идти?

Хантер кивнул, и священник отправился в дом занимать комнату. Размещали в казармах по двое, как в честерфилдском «Орлане», но комнаты здесь были теснее.

Марлоу боялся, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

 

Два следующих дня Даниэль провёл в госпитале, хотя в этом не было необходимости — персонала там было достаточно, пока что даже больше, чем пациентов. Город был заполнен здоровыми людьми: строителями и солдатами, добровольцами и охотниками, и если кто и приходил, то в основном за настойками от болей в голове или желудке. Один раз под вечер зашли двое солдат, которые подрались и оставили друг другу многочисленные ссадины и синяки, а койки занимали всего несколько человек, пострадавших во время строительства.

Но кроме как сидеть в госпитале, Марлоу больше нечем было заняться. Для него это время было вполне беззаботными хотя бы потому, что он почти не пересекался с Варгасом. Только утром или перед сном, и даже тогда они не разговаривали. 

Не было охотника — не было лишних переживаний.

В первый же день Даниэль перехватил после завтрака Луи и позвал его в госпиталь с собой. Во-первых, он думал, что их помощь действительно может понадобиться, а во-вторых, проводить время вдали от Старка мальчику явно было полезнее. Однако работы для них не оказалось, и тогда Марлоу, выяснив, что Луи был всего лишь помощником лекаря, пока его не забрал охотник, решил поделиться с ним знаниями, которые могли пригодиться спутнику.

Луи был не очень общительным, но постепенно Даниэлю удалось его разговорить. Слишком робкий и запуганный, он раскрывался по мере того, как понимал, что священника не нужно бояться. Почти все два дня они провели вместе, беседуя не только о медицине, но и о жизни. О том, как они оказались спутниками, какой была их жизнь до Ордена, каких монстров они видели, почему всё это происходило. Марлоу наслаждался обществом простодушного Луи, пока судьба снова не развела их пути в разные стороны.

Маленький француз с печальными глазами и вечно извиняющимся выражением лица вызывал желание оградить его от всех бед, рядом с ним Даниэль чувствовал себя как старший брат. Поэтому, когда Луи вскользь упоминал то, как с ним обращался Старк (никогда, впрочем, не акцентируя на этом внимание), у священника просыпалось давно забытое желание наказать обидчика. Далеко не церковными методами.

Варгас в эти два дня пересчитывал припасы, помогал там, где не хватало рук, контролировал работу остальных членов отряда, не упуская возможности отчитать за что-нибудь Старка, и обсуждал с Трастом план в мельчайших деталях.

Разведчики, вернувшиеся из Шрусбери в полном составе, доложили, что город заполнен мертвецами — восставшими и нет. Среди них были и нахцереры, предположительно шестеро, хотя другие могли прятаться где-то ещё. Капитан сообщил, что в центре города до сих пор находился целый склад с порохом и динамитом, которым планировали уничтожить большую часть монстров и выжечь заразу в случае эвакуации Шрусбери, но эпидемия унесла жизни людей быстрее.

Варгас и Траст сошлись на том, что можно воплотить этот план с некоторыми корректировками. Это означало, что потом придётся отстраивать изрядную часть Шрусбери, но Хантер и капитан предпочитали позаботиться о жизнях своих бойцов, а не о пустующих зданиях мёртвого города.

Габриэль не был уверен, что план сработает, но надеялся, что они, по крайней мере, уничтожат всех нахцереров. Их в любом случае надёжнее было выжигать по одному, чем пытаться пригнать ближе к месту взрыва. А вот остальных мертвецов, не таких умных и опасных, нужно было подорвать. Иначе они разбредутся по округе, и все старания пойдут насмарку. Охотники должны были сохранить границы, и лучшими помощниками в этом деле были порох, динамит и бомба с часовым механизмом, которая и рванёт хорошо, и даст им время унести ноги. 

Маршал обдумывал стратегию весь путь, что они проделали в сторону Шрусбери мимо пустующих труповозок, брошенных вещей и выцветшей зелени. Шли в тишине, потому что шуметь было запрещено: мало ли какие твари водились поблизости. Их отряд, конечно, мог справиться почти с любыми монстрами, но Хантер хотел, чтобы до Шрусбери они добрались в полном составе. Тишине способствовало и то, что в респираторах говорить было неудобно, а снимать их было нельзя до тех пор, пока нахцереры не будут убиты. Никто не знал, насколько далеко они распространяли заразу, как не знал и того, действительно ли респираторы могли защитить. Но лучше было перестраховаться. 

Единственным, кому было плевать на гнетущую обстановку, правила и запах гнили, был Брент. Он тихо напевал себе под нос чуть ли не всю дорогу, чем страшно раздражал напряжённого Габриэля. Маршал мог заткнуть друга, ведь он имел право приказывать, но вместо этого проявлял невиданное для себя терпение. Брент всё равно не мог петь в голос, так что не становился угрозой для их отряда, и не было причин отнимать у него возможность хоть немного отвлечься.

Несколько часов они шли по мрачной дороге. Лошади тянули за ними нагруженные оружием, динамитом, бомбой и полевым госпиталем повозки, а ветер монотонно завывал в густой чащобе. После заката лесной массив сменился мёртвыми полями, которые были усеяны разрытыми и сожжёнными могильниками. Умудрившиеся выжить мертвецы копошились в некоторых из них и бродили вдалеке, на горизонте, а среди них мигали редкие могильные огоньки. 

Страшно было представить, насколько густой здесь была вонь разложения, дыма и палёной плоти. Смрад пробивался даже сквозь респиратор, но благодаря фильтрам охотники чувствовали лишь малую его часть.

Даниэль шёл позади Варгаса и с тоской оглядывал пустынные земли, с ужасом думая о том, что будет, если монстры пойдут дальше на восток и на юг. Стоило представить, как медленно, неотвратимо, город за городом мертвецы захватывают агонизирующую Англию, и его пробрала мелкая дрожь. Воображение слишком ярко рисовало пустые глаза обращённого в монстра маленького Уильяма и безвольные тела Эстер и её детей на развалинах Бристоля. Чем ближе они подходили к Шрусбери, тем навязчивее становились образы, и тем глубже закрадывался страх. За тех, кто был рядом, и особенно за тех, кого Даниэлю пришлось оставить. Ведь если с Уильямом или Эстер что-то случится, он даже не узнает. 

Но всё же в первую очередь ему стоило переживать за Луи, который шёл рядом, стараясь не поднимать глаза на монстров в полях. Когда Марлоу увидел со Старком его маленького спутника, он с огромным трудом заставил себя молчать. Бесполезно было убеждать охотников, что Луи ещё совсем ребёнок, и нечего ему делать среди толп мертвецов. Даниэль точно знал, что Варгас ответил бы на все его возмущения: что их отряд и без того слишком мал. Они не могут позволить себе такую роскошь, как забота о детях. Даниэль верил, что причина была в этом, а не в том, что Хантеру всё равно.

Отряд остановился неподалёку от Шрусбери, на берегу реки вблизи моста, где не было ям, в которых могли прятаться ожившие твари, или деревьев, мешавших обзору. Там было решено разбить лагерь. Солдаты быстро поставили несколько больших палаток: три из них заняли медики, чтобы разложить свои инструменты и склянки с лекарствами, а одну заняли Варгас, Кракс с Шаксом, Старк, Брент, Дуглас, Морт и солдат Элмерс, чтобы последний раз обговорить детали.

— Итак, — маршал разложил на небольшом столе карту с пометками, чтобы во время речи указывать на нужные точки. — Морт займёт крышу ратуши, Дуглас — церковь, Брент — театр. Это самые высокие здания в Шрусбери, все близко к центру. Будете прикрывать.

— Так точно, капитан, — бодро отозвался Дуглас, на что Габриэль только поморщился.

Два других стрелка воздержались от комментариев.

— У всех должны быть факелы и динамит на случай встречи с нахцерером. Этих тварей здесь не меньше шести, так что будьте осторожны. Мы с Краксом и мистером Элмерсом забираем по трети отряда и проходим по улицам, а бомбу…

— Что ещё за Элмег’с? — вмешался Старк, скрестив руки на груди. — Я иду от севег’ных вог’от, ты сам так сказал.

— Я передумал. Ты заложишь бомбу на складе. Это не обсуждается, — припечатал Варгас прежде, чем француз успел возразить. — Ты самый незаметный из нас и сможешь пробраться туда по-тихому.

Старк скривился, но возражать не стал. По сравнению с Варгасом и Краксом он действительно был более гибким, ловким и бесшумным и лучше справлялся с уничтожением врагов по одному. Он мог проникнуть на склад, установить бомбу и сбежать оттуда, не привлекая лишнего внимания.

— Шакс, — обратился Хантер к травнику: — Будешь здесь за главного. Оставим с вами несколько солдат на всякий случай.

Гастингс кивнул с разочарованным вздохом и печально посмотрел на такого же грустного Кракса. Эти двое ненавидели оказываться порознь на заданиях, но Шакс был единственным, кому Варгас мог доверить безопасность лагеря.

— Разведчики доложили, что большая часть местных тварей почти слепые из-за болезни, от которой Шрусбери вымер, они ориентируются на шум, так что в теории всё будет просто. Действуем быстро, убиваем нахцерера — подаём зелёный сигнал, от тебя, — маршал повернулся к Старку, — ждём красного.

— Понял, — мрачно произнёс француз.

— Кракс, Элмерс, с нами есть новички, им надо напомнить, что дезертиров ждёт трибунал, — Варгас свёл брови и ворчливо добавил: — Если я их не придушу собственными руками. И так людей ни черта не хватает.

— Я им так напомню, что до смерти не забудут, — хохотнул Кракс.

Варгас покинул палатку вслед за Брентом и Старком. Стрелок из-за чего-то шепотом возмущался, отчаянно жестикулируя, а Маре беззлобно смеялся над ним.

Хантер и не думал, что француз так умеет. Ему всегда казалось, что в наборе Старка есть только усмешки разной, всегда точно выверенной степени ядовитости.

Пока всем раздавали оружие и динамит и отряд делили на три части, Шакс объявил спутникам, кто из них останется в лагере. Это были те, кто вряд ли мог выжить в бойне посреди города, и кого после ожидали бессонные ночи у постелей раненых. В их числе были Даниэль и Луи.

Похлопав растерянного Марлоу по плечу, Гастингс вышел к Краксу и, нисколько не смущаясь присутствия других охотников, заключил его в крепкие объятия. Спутник Морта, высокий мрачный мужчина, лишь кивнул стрелку на прощание. Те, кто уже закончил с напутственными словами, стояли у моста и ожидали команды.

Габриэль столкнулся с Марлоу на входе в палатку. Прежде почти никогда не бывало такого, чтобы он отправлялся на задание без спутника, и теперь не представлял, что сказать. Да и зачем вообще нужно было хоть что-то говорить? За последние пару дней они едва ли перекинулись парой фраз, да и до этого не увлекались беседами. 

Но даже с теми, кто был ему не особо близок, даже тогда, когда не было особых причин для беспокойства, — Габриэль ненавидел прощаться.

— Шакс уже сказал тебе, что ты остаёшься здесь? — спросил он и получил в ответ нервный кивок. — Хорошо.

— Я думал, что пойду с тобой, — взволнованно сказал Даниэль. — А если что-то случится, кто за тобой… кто тебе поможет?

— Ничего не случится, — отмахнулся Хантер. — И с нами идут медики, не волнуйся… 

Он вздохнул и, сложив руки на груди, продолжил:

— Но если что-то всё же пойдёт не так и я не вернусь, ты сможешь поехать домой. Или отправиться к отцу Филиппу, он был бы рад твоей помощи.

Варгас поймал испуганный взгляд Даниэля и отступил на шаг, чтобы не сделать какой-нибудь глупый жест вроде похлопывания по плечу. Учитывая их последний разговор в Лондоне, прикасаться к священнику не стоило.

Марлоу не знал, что нужно говорить в такой ситуации. От фразы «если я не вернусь» у него перехватило дыхание, все мысли смешались, а на языке крутилось только бестолковое «будь осторожен».

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, — в итоге выдавил священник.

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Варгас кивнул и оставил спутника одного.

Рука Даниэля дрожала, когда он перекрестил удаляющегося охотника.

Не став наблюдать за тем, как отряд уходит через мост и скрывается во тьме, Марлоу снял с запястья чётки, скрылся в палатке и опустился на колени в углу, пытаясь успокоиться. Он не знал подробностей миссии, не знал, насколько всё это опасно, и даже не допускал мысли, что охотник на самом деле может погибнуть. Нет, он понимал, как сильно они рискуют, думал, что однажды оба они умрут от рук какого-нибудь монстра, но в голове не укладывалось, что с Габриэлем это могло произойти сегодня.

Священник сжал бусины чёток и уткнулся лбом в сложенные ладони. Молитвы должны были уберечь его от подступающей паники и придать хоть немного уверенности, раз убеждение не помогало. Марлоу уговаривал себя, что весь отряд состоит из опытных бойцов, что у них есть план и много оружия, что Варгас сильный и выносливый, — но нервная дрожь никак не проходила.

Даниэль прерывисто вздохнул и едва слышно зашептал:

— Величественная Царица Небесная, Высочайшая Повелительница Ангелов! Ты получила от Бога силу и миссию поразить в голову змея-сатану. Поэтому смиренно прошу Тебя, пошли нам на помощь Твои небесные легионы, чтобы они под Твоим руководством и Твоею силой преследовали адские силы, везде с ними сражались, отбили их дерзкие нападения и ввергли их в бездну…

Священник безотчётно гладил грани деревянного креста и непрерывно взывал то к Богородице, то к Архангелу Михаилу, то к Иисусу Христу, умоляя их вселить храбрость в сердца ушедших сражаться в Шрусбери и защитить их от сил зла.

Даниэль долго молился, не обращая внимания на шаги других лекарей, их тихие разговоры и печальные вздохи Луи. Постепенно Марлоу успокоился: руки перестали подрагивать, узел внутри чуть ослаб, но стоило первому хлопку взрыва долететь до лагеря, как пальцы снова похолодели.

За рекой раздавался смутный грохот, там наверняка уже звенело оружие и проливалась кровь, а Даниэль боролся с собственным воображением и желанием забыть о приказах и пойти в город, за отрядом, лишь бы убедиться, что все они живы.

Что Габриэль жив.

 

Отряды Варгаса, Кракса и Элмерса должны были разделиться почти сразу за мостом. Варгас шёл на север, Кракс — на запад, а Элмерс оставался на месте. Им необходимо было охватить как можно большую территорию, но для южной стороны полноценной группы не набиралось. Их было слишком мало.

Хантер остановился, провожая взглядом стрелков и Старка, которого сопровождал Шервуд, спутник Брента. Им всем нужно было дать немного времени, чтобы они вышли вперёд, и их не зацепило волной мертвецов.

— Варгас, не хочешь взять меч? — обратился к маршалу Хаксон. — Ну, на случай, если вдруг твоя коса сломается… — он протянул Габриэлю длинный меч.

— Не сломается она, — фыркнул Варгас. — Столько всего уже пережила, а тут от пары прогнивших тварей развалится?

Он умел обращаться с мечом, всё-таки Джонсон изначально учил его фехтованию, а не сельскохозяйственным умениям, но предпочитал не нагружаться лишними железками. И без того приходилось тащить на себе изрядный вес, чего только один арбалет стоил.

— Мне его всучили в лагере, — пожал плечами Кракс. — Но мне проще голыми руками мертвецов давить, чем на эту зубочистку насаживать.

— Может, кому из отряда пригодится, — Варгас протянул здоровяку руку. — Удачи.

Хаксон стиснул его ладонь и отправился к западным воротам, а маршал повернул в противоположную сторону.

Город был небольшой, так что вскоре Варгас со своим отрядом занял исходную позицию. Шрусбери молчал. Габриэль поднял взгляд к чёрному небу, примерно подсчитывая, как далеко должны были зайти Старк и стрелки, и тихо вздохнул.

Пора было приступать.

Вдалеке раздался грохот, за ним последовало несколько выстрелов. Порыв ветра взметнул пыль и донёс до отряда жуткий потусторонний вой. Это в тёмных переулках и душных подвалах очнулись мертвецы. 

Однако всё быстро затихло.

Варгас поднял руку и приказал:

— Вперёд.

С восточной стороны что-то взорвалось, сопровождаясь новым воем. Отовсюду начали доноситься шорохи и скрипы: город шевелился, словно огромный улей, сбрасывающий оковы сна.  
Отряд передвигался небольшими бесшумными перебежками. Варгас забрасывал в переулки динамит, солдаты переворачивали бочки, со звоном сталкивали лезвия своих мечей, стреляли в тварей, мелькающих в окнах, — и резко затихали. Слепые мертвецы, выскакивающие из подворотен, прыгающие с чердаков и вылезающие из подвалов, терялись без ориентира, а зрячих убивали солдаты, прикрывающие фланги.

Они оставляли позади вереницу из трупов и вели за собой порождения тьмы, идущие на звук и запах пороха.

Грохот со стороны Каркса и Элмерса приближался к центру. Габриэль всмотрелся в темноту впереди, прислушался к шорохам и тихому рычанию и поднял руку, приковывая к себе внимания. Знаками показав, чтобы отряд разделился на несколько групп и занял параллельные улицы, Хантер с тремя солдатами пошёл дальше. Так они могли двигаться быстрее. Время шло, нужно было успеть дойти до склада прежде, чем бомба будет установлена.

От шуршащих шагов слепых тварей, преследующих их тёмными переулками, волосы на голове становились дыбом. По отдельности все эти монстры были почти не опасны, но если они окажутся достаточно умны, чтобы напасть одновременно, из Шрусбери никто не уйдёт живым.

Всё-таки рискованный был план.

Варгас тряхнул головой, не позволяя себе сомневаться. Он был прав. Так они могли избавиться от всех разом, а не отлавливать мертвецов по всей округе, где бродили бы уже не только жители Шрусбери, но и убитые ими люди из соседних деревень.

Чуть не споткнувшись о труп, валяющийся посреди дороги, Хантер отрубил ему голову, чтобы у того не было возможности встать, и увидел взвившийся над одним из районов зелёный дым.

Минус один нахцерер. Осталось пять.

От центра донеслись гулкие хлопки выстрелов, взрывы и вой десятков мертвецов. Звук волной пронёсся по улицам, отозвался нетерпеливым рычанием в глотках слепых тварей и учащённым сердцебиением в жилах Варгаса. Шорох позади стал громче и приближался.

— Бежим до площади, — приказал Хантер трём солдатам и те, перестав озираться по сторонам каждую секунду, рванули с места. 

Монстры яростно рычали позади, медленно настигая людей. Они не были такими быстрыми, как живые, но не чувствовали усталости. Их дыхание не сбивалось, мышцы не ныли, пот не заливал глаза. Один из солдат обернулся на бегу, услышав дикий вой, и из дома сбоку на него выпрыгнула визжащая тварь. Не прошло и секунды, как Варгас косой снёс её зубастую голову, но помочь члену отряда всё равно не смог: кровь из его прокушенного горла уже заливала брусчатку.

Позаботиться о том, чтобы обезвредить тело, Хантер не успевал. Грохот у склада не прекращался, и слепые мертвецы лезли из всех переулков и домов, выскакивая впереди и кидаясь на людей. С разных сторон раздавались крики боли, выстрелы и завывания. Отбившись от трёх мертвецов, двое оставшихся с Варгасом солдат завернули в ближайший дом, где можно было затаиться. Хантер пробежал ещё немного и, когда до площади у склада оставалось с полквартала, тоже скрылся в первом попавшемся здании.

Следом за ним залетел зрячий монстр и с рычанием бросился на охотника. Габриэль оттолкнул его ногой. Мертвец врезался в стол, с грохотом его перевернул и вскочил на ноги, но его шею тут же настигло лезвие косы. Но на шум уже прибежало ещё четверо.

Варгас, не дожидаясь нападения, развернулся и побежал вверх по лестнице, даже не стараясь быть тихим — проклятые ступени скрипели. Спрятавшись в комнате на третьем этаже, Хантер зарядил арбалет и замер рядом с окном, чтобы наблюдать за тем, что происходит на улице. С его места виднелись часть площади, которая кишела монстрами, башня церкви, с которой разносились хлопки выстрелов, и два зелёных столба дыма, растворяющихся в тёмном небе.

У открытой двери зашуршали осторожные шаги, и едва монстр показался на пороге, как его пригвоздило к противоположной стене арбалетной стрелой. Вторая тварь выпрыгнула из-за угла и метнулась на охотника. Длинный коготь разодрал рукав плаща, зубы клацнули у уха, чуть не задев ремень респиратора. Варгас извернулся и, выхватив нож, вонзил его монстру в висок, но тому было плевать: он продолжал рычать и моргать белыми глазами до тех пор, пока Габриэль не свернул ему шею.

На шум прибежали ещё двое. Первый сразу нашёл Хантера чёрными зрачками, прыгнул на него, оттолкнувшись мощными ногами, и охотник, использовав эту силу против него, отшатнулся в сторону и, протолкнув тварь дальше, выкинул её из окна. Но звон разбитого стекла привлёк монстра с соседнего балкона.

Чертыхнувшись, Габриэль увернулся от ещё одного мертвеца и вернулся на лестницу. Поднявшись на четвёртый этаж, он толкнул люк на крышу, но захлопнуть его не успел: прямо за ним с лестницы выкатился гуль. Приземистый монстр был быстрым и ловким. Он уворачивался от косы, прыгал вперёд, пытаясь ухватить ноги короткими загнутыми когтями, и тут же уходил назад перед следующей атакой. Варгас кружил с ним по крыше, подталкивая его к краю и стараясь не попадаться под длинные лапы, но гуль всё равно исхитрился оставить на нём несколько царапин.

Подловив монстра на очередном выпаде, Габриэль всё же смог вонзить в него лезвие и, едва не потеряв косу, которая увязла в позвоночнике, скинуть его с крыши. Проследив за коротким полётом гуля на мостовую, Варгас заметил двух бледных тощих существ в серых лохмотьях, еле ползущих прямо под домом, и замер.

Нахцереры. Сразу двое. Такой улов нельзя упускать.

Выхватив динамит, Габриэль поджёг его и прицельно бросил в монстров, но одна из тварей, более резвая, успела уйти из зоны поражения. Варгас глухо выругался, потянулся за ещё одной взрывчаткой, но динамита в его сумке больше не оказалось.

— Проклятье, — прошипел Хантер и услышал шум на лестнице. Шаги и знакомое рычание стремительно приближались. — Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

Нахцерер внизу замер и повернулся. Опершись на ладони, стёртые до гнилого мяса, он поднял голову на костлявой шее, уставился прямо на Варгаса горящими глазами и, пошатываясь, потянулся к собственному плечу, уже наполовину обглоданному.

Рычание раздавалось прямо за спиной, но времени, чтобы разобраться с гостем, не осталось, иначе нахцерер успел бы откусить часть своей плоти. Охотник одним слитным движением выхватил из-за пояса фонарь, зажёг огонь и, упав на колени у самого борта крыши, бросил свой снаряд в заразного монстра. Не глядя, попал он или нет, Габриэль развернулся, выставив древко косы как раз вовремя, чтобы сунуть его в пасть рычащей твари. Но защищаться от когтей ему было нечем. Взвыв от боли в боках, Хантер отпихнул от себя мертвеца, тот отшатнулся к люку и попал под обрушившийся на его голову молот.

— Живой? — воскликнул Кракс, подбегая к Варгасу и помогая ему подняться.

— Живой, — прохрипел маршал. Глянув вниз и увидев тлеющие останки второго нахцерера, он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, запустил в небо зелёные сигналы и сообщил Хаксону: — На моём счету двое.

— Я одного завалил, — хмыкнул здоровяк. — Не тягаться мне с капитаном.

— Последний остался, если верить разведке.

Габриэль посмотрел на площадь, заполненную роем монстрами, по которому стреляли с церкви и ратуши, и прислушался к звукам боя. Солдаты в переулках сражались со зрячими тварями и слепыми, отбившимися от толпы. Сейчас был идеальный момент для взрыва — сюда сбежался чуть ли не весь город, но над складом всё не появлялось никаких сигналов.

— Где там Старка черти носят? — Кракс попытался стереть с лица пот и кровь мертвецов, но лишь размазал грязь по щекам и лбу. Оглядев открывающийся с крыши пейзаж, здоровяк шумно выдохнул сквозь респиратор и крепче стиснул рукоять молота. — Какого хрена, маршал?

— Мне откуда знать? — огрызнулся Варгас.

Он напряжённо думал, что делать. Вырезать всё ожившее население они не смогут, не такими малыми отрядами. Да, перебьют много, но сами не выберутся. И где-то ещё ползал последний нахцерер. Что, если он уже сжевал половину своего хрупкого тельца, а респираторы не помогут? Или смогут сдерживать натиск разрастающейся заразы только некоторое время? Любая болезнь, порождённая нахцерером, становилась смертельной, даже какая-нибудь дурацкая простуда.

— Ну же, сукин ты сын, — выдохнул Хантер, всматриваясь в сторону склада. Вокруг здания была толпа мертвецов, но из него можно было проскользнуть в узкий переулок, где было тихо, и остаться незамеченным.

Старк мог. Это ведь было просто: пробраться на склад, оставить чёртову бомбу и сбежать. Варгас верил и надеялся, что Этьен жив и в воздух вот-вот взлетит красный залп, означающий, что пора уносить ноги. Внизу звучали крики боли и отчаяния, взрывались динамитные шашки, грохотали выстрелы — теперь только со стороны церкви. Крыши ратуши и театра были пусты, и чёрт знает, куда делись Морт и Брент.

На улице под Краксом и Варгасом рванула взрывчатка, раздался дикий вопль, и брусчатку усеяли гнилые внутренности. Или ещё не гнилые. Теперь уже невозможно было разобрать. 

— Проклятье. Сраный француз, — процедил Хантер, ощущая, как тело пробирают липкие мурашки. — Я убью его, если он решил…

— Что если он погиб, Габриэль? — прервал Кракс.

Маршал стиснул зубы. Принимать решение нужно было здесь и сейчас. Если Старк не справился, взорвать бомбу должен был кто-то другой. Нельзя было упускать такой удачный момент, когда монстры так и напрашивались на то, чтобы их кишки раскидало по улицам красивым фейерверком.

— Я пойду проверю, — заявил Варгас. — Если не будет сигнала через пятнадцать минут, объявляй отступление.

— Нет, давай я. Ты же командующий, тебе не положено в самое пекло лезть, — возразил Кракс. — К тому же я быстрее всех молотом раскидаю.

Хантер задумчиво окинул взглядом залитого кровью монстров Сэма и кивнул. Здоровяк действительно мог пробить себе дорогу, и никакие орды мелких монстров не могли стать помехой его яростной воли к победе. И, хоть Кракс выглядел неуклюжим и неповоротливым, это было обманчивое впечатление. Против его скорости редко какая тварь могла что-то сделать.

— Ладно, — согласился Варгас, вернулся к лестнице и, переступив через распластанное тело монстра, побежал вниз. — Но если там дело дрянь, уходи. Никаких геройств, яс…

Речь маршала прервал короткий стук и тихий треск зажжённого фитиля. Кракс среагировал мгновенно: схватив Хантера поперёк туловища, он в прыжке пробил дверь и вывалился на шаткий балкон. В комнате раздался взрыв, посыпались выбитые стёкла и заскрипели ветхие доски. В полу образовалась трещина, балкон опасно накренился, увлекая за собой охотников. Попытавшись подняться на ноги, Кракс неосторожно опёрся на край — раздался страшный треск, пальцы Варгаса беспомощно скользнули по раме с торчащими осколками, и маршал полетел вниз вслед за другом.

 

Этьен прижался спиной к стене дома и выровнял дыхание. Долгий медленный вдох. Тихий и спокойный выдох. Сжимая футляр с бомбой, он напряжённо всматривался в темноту улиц и хмурился, вздрагивая от выстрелов и криков, доносящихся со стороны площади. До склада было рукой подать, но Старк не спешил. Ему несколько раз чуть не перегрызли глотку по дороге сюда, так что стоило остановиться ненадолго, чтобы собраться с мыслями. 

Он должен был справиться. Не только потому, что гордость не позволит завалить задание, но и потому, что от его действий зависели жизни многих людей. Тех, кто сражался сегодня здесь; тех, кто будет убит монстрами Шрусбери, если те пойдут дальше на восток. Не то чтобы он действительно дорожил коллегами и безымянными деревенщинами графства Шропшир, но защищать их было его работой. И если он хотел занять маршальское кресло, то должен был выполнять свою работу хорошо.

Нет. Лучше всех.

Да и не хотелось потом считать, сколько охотников и солдат погибло по его вине, и жить с этим тяжёлым бременем. Как бы равнодушен к окружающим он ни был, кошмары всё равно пестрели белыми лицами знакомых мертвецов.

— Шег’вуд, да? Всё вг’емя забываю имена… — рассеянно заметил Маре, обращаясь к спутнику Брента, и указал на брешь в заборе: — Сможешь г’аздвинуть доски? Пойдём в обход.

— Так будет дольше, — Шервуд наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к происходящему у склада. — Уверены, что это хорошая идея? Мы разве не торопимся?

Шервуд не выглядел напуганным, но Этьен заметил в его глазах привычное выражение — недоверие. Забавно, в нём сомневался спутник его же друга. Что ж, такое отношение было неудивительным: зачем бы Старк стал оберегать чужого напарника, если не заботился и о собственных?

— Тог’опимся. Чем меньше ты будешь болтать, тем быстг’ее мы будем на месте.

Этьен пропустил Шервуда вперёд и осторожно поправил лямку на плече, чтобы футляр не стучал по бедру. Он старался лишний раз не задевать и не трясти бомбу, хотя понимал, что та не сработает, если не активировать часовой механизм. Однако Старк совершенно не разбирался в подобного рода технике, а потому относился к ней с подозрением и лёгким трепетом. Всё-таки этот небольшой заряд мог разнести всю площадь, а вместе с ней монстров, охотников, солдат и самого Маре.

Этьен надеялся, что бомба действительно настолько хороша. И что всё сработает, как надо. Жаль было бы разрушить весь план из-за того, что какая-нибудь мелкая деталь в механизме повернётся не так, как должна. 

А план был весьма неплох — не признать этого Старк не мог, иначе унизил бы собственное достоинство как воина и стратега.

Шервуд с треском оторвал прогнившие доски от забора и пропустил охотника, а когда сам протиснулся внутрь, едва не отшатнулся от свалившейся сверху мёртвой головы с белыми глазами. Следом за головой рухнуло тело монстра, а Старк впереди, невозмутимый и бесшумный, резким движением опустил шпагу, с лезвия которой сорвались чёрные капли.

Маре огляделся, прищурившись. Они оказались на территории ратуши. Согласно докладам разведчиков, пороховой склад располагался через два жилых дома — там, откуда доносились крики, замогильный вой и звон оружия. Такой шум мог бы поднять и мёртвых, в которых не вселились могильные огоньки, что уж говорить об ожившем населении. Должно быть, полгорода собралось на площади.

Это значило, что нужно поторапливаться.

Старк и Шервуд миновали конюшню, рядом с которой воняло так, что горло, несмотря на фильтры респиратора, стискивало ощущением тошноты, и обогнули ратушу, зияющую провалами окон. Этьен выглянул из-за угла, показал спутнику, чтобы тот не двигался, и, мягко подкравшись к очередному слепому мертвецу, снёс ему голову одним чётким движением.

На звук падающего тела среагировал ещё один монстр: из ратуши донёсся хрип, и через пустую раму во двор выпрыгнул гуль. Не дожидаясь приказа, Шервуд выскочил из своего укрытия, но резвая тварь увернулась от топора. Старк обернулся и ушёл в сторону, прижимая к себе футляр. С таким грузом сражаться в честном бою было не лучшей идеей. Француз дождался, пока гуль нападёт на Шервуда и снова отпрыгнет в сторону, выхватил кинжал и метнул в монстра. Лезвие вошло точно в висок, и гуль потерялся в пространстве на долю секунды, которой Шервуду хватило, чтобы мощным взмахом отрубить противнику голову.

Переглянувшись со спутником, Старк выдал скупой одобрительный кивок и отправился дальше. Они были уже близко. Нужно было обойти часовую башню, незаметно проскользнуть за двумя домами и…

С крыши башни, прямо под ноги Этьену, с отвратительным хрустом рухнул их стрелок. Маре сильно вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не отпрыгнул назад, но быстро взял себя в руки. Ещё один шаг — и мертвец свалился бы прямо ему на голову. Подумаешь.

Старк всмотрелся в молодое лицо, искажённое яростным упрямым оскалом.

Морт, кажется.

Со сломанной шеей, залитый кровью и покрытый жуткими ранами, он походил скорее на мешок с костями, чем на человека.

— Идём быстг’ее.

Старк привык к тому, что лучшие из охотников тоже умирали, и не намного реже, чем новички. Едва ли не каждый день можно было услышать подобные новости. То кто-нибудь уходил на север и не возвращался; то совершал последнюю ошибку в своей жизни, решив, что сможет одолеть монстра реки Эск или тварь, обитающую в Ла-Манше; то пропадал в Долине Надежды. Взять хотя бы Эдмунда: он был так же недалёк умом, как их любимый маршал, но очень силён. Жаль было терять таких ценных бойцов. 

А что Старк знал про Морта?

Что тот никогда не промахивался.

Ускорив шаг, Маре и Шервуд перебрались через ещё один забор и оказались во внутреннем дворе порохового склада. Единственная дверь находилась со стороны, обращённой к площади, идти там было слишком опасно. Старк обошёл здание и указал Шервуду наверх: там на уровне второго этажа было окно, достаточно большое, чтобы они могли пролезть. Отлично, можно было активировать бомбу, скинуть вниз и быстро уйти тем же путём.

Маре подтянулся, открыл окно, сорвав задвижку, и, молясь про себя, чтобы внутри склада никого не было, кто мог услышать шум, мягко спрыгнул внутрь. По периметру второго этажа тянулась узкая пустая площадка, в которой зияли дыры из-за обвалившихся досок, а от лестницы, ведущей вниз, не осталось и следа. Тяжело дыша сквозь респиратор, Этьен нашёл взглядом ящики и мешки с порохом и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ощущая накатившее облегчение: в первые секунды ему показалось, что на складе ничего нет, что разведчики ошиблись, что план обречён на провал.

— Старк.

Француз открыл глаза, проследил взглядом, куда указывал замерший рядом Шервуд, и похолодел.

Там было то, что он поначалу не заметил в темноте. На первом этаже между ящиками бродили так называемые глашатаи — мертвецы, отвратительно распухшие от скопившейся внутри гнили. Неуклюже переваливаясь и хрипя, они пытались выйти со склада, но им не хватало сил, чтобы сломать запертую дверь. Если один из них лопнет — пороху конец. Разъедающая масса пожрёт большую часть взрывчатки, и тогда от их бомбы не будет никакого толка.

— Пг’оклятье, — прошипел Старк и выдал целый поток ругательств на родном языке, который всё равно оказался заглушён респиратором.

Лихорадочно соображая, как поступить, Этьен подошёл к краю площадки и увидел гору обглоданных костей, от которых несло, как от навозной кучи. Пируя, глашатаи раздувались ещё сильнее, походя уже не на людей, а на огромных лоснящихся хряков. От тошнотворного запаха у Маре точно случился бы обморок, если бы не защитные фильтры.

— Если активиг’уем бомбу здесь, пока огонь добег’ётся до пог’оха, кто-нибудь из них г’ванёт и всё испог’тит, — пробормотал Старк. — Если кинем вниз, они навег’няка услышат, как она тикает. Взог’вутся ещё г’аньше. Повг’едят механизм. Всё насмаг’ку.

Маре зажмурился. Вой мертвецов снаружи совсем не помогал думать быстрее.

— Старк, уходите. Я всё сделаю.

Француз вскинул на Шервуда недоверчивый взгляд. Тот стоял, решительно осматривая заполненный глашатаями пороховой склад.

— Оставьте мне бомбу.

— Подожди. Должен быть ещё какой-то ваг’иант, мы его пг’осто не видим, — Маре снова обернулся к краю площадки. — Смотг’и, они хотят выйти. Если откг’ыть двег’ь, они выйдут, и… Чёг’т. На это нужно вг’емя…

— Даже если бы оно у нас было, это слишком опасно. Вас точно заметят с площади, и тогда мы оба погибнем. Это ни к чему.

Взгляд Маре растерянно заметался по спокойному лицу Шервуда. Француз не боялся рискнуть собой, пытаясь открыть дверь склада, более того, он был почти уверен, что справился бы, но если был хоть малейший шанс провалить план…

— Давайте бомбу. Я спущусь вниз, спрячу её в мешках, чтобы заглушить звук, и активирую. Может, и убежать успею, — в уголках глаз Шервуда появились лучистые морщинки.

Этьен попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но напряжённые мышцы ему не подчинялись. Резко выдохнув, он протянул Шервуду футляр.

— Выхожу и через тг’и минуты запускаю кг’асный сигнал, — сказал Маре и холодно добавил: — Удачи.

Ему было не жаль чужого спутника. Выпрыгивая в окно склада, отбегая обратно к ратуше, отсчитывая минуты и запуская в небо сигнальную ракету, он думал только о том, что скажет Бренту.

Наверное, правду?

 

Хантер очнулся на лесной тропе. В воздухе пахло мокрой листвой, полевыми цветами и потухшим костром. Не понимая, как он тут оказался, что происходит и куда все делись, Габриэль сел на пыльной дороге и огляделся. Ночи в это время года были промозглыми; дрова рядом лежали слишком сырые, чтобы развести огонь, а плащ не защищал от жуткого потустороннего холода, идущего из-за деревьев. Попытавшись встать, Варгас с ужасом осознал, что не чувствует собственного тела. Парализованный страхом, он осмотрелся: пространство вокруг сжималось, деревья всё сильнее закрывали звёздное небо, а шорохи становились громче и ближе.

Так не могло быть. Он не мог просто уснуть в лесу.

Костлявая рука с длинными тонкими и острыми, словно наточенные лезвия, когтями показалась из полумрака, и туман расступился, пропуская к нему высокого рогатого монстра, имя которого было выжжено у Варгаса на подкорке. Вендиго. Но как он здесь оказался? Разведка не докладывала… И как самого Габриэля сюда забросило? Что вообще за чертовщина?

Монстр, воплощение самых жутких ночных кошмаров, навис над Варгасом и ощерил клыкастую пасть. Кровь отлила от лица охотника, вздох застрял в горле, и за секунду до того, как тьма поглотила Габриэля, раздался мощный выстрел.

Иллюзия осыпалась прахом умертвия ему на плащ, смешиваясь с пылью дома и пеплом пожаров. Резко открыв глаза, Варгас сел и схватился за раскалывающуюся голову. Он был на балконе второго этажа, куда свалился с третьего. И, судя по скрипу досок, следующий полёт вниз мог случиться в любой момент.

В ушах шумело после падения, спина ужасно ныла при каждом движении, но нужно было подняться и узнать, что происходит вокруг, как можно скорее.

— Варгас!

На второй этаж влетел запыхавшийся, сильно побледневший Брент. Он перекинул винтовку через плечо и подбежал к Хантеру, оставляя следы на сером покрове из праха и пепла.

— Варгас, скорее!

С улицы всё ещё доносились вой мертвецов и звуки сражения, а небо пестрело розовыми и алыми облаками. Габриэль тряхнул головой, пытаясь собрать сумбурные мысли воедино. Рано ведь ещё было для восхода, разве нет?

— Здесь сейчас всё рванёт, — протараторил Брент, протягивая маршалу руку и помогая ему подняться. — Нужно бежать. Стоишь?

— Да. Порядок, — Варгас снова огляделся. Шум в ушах постепенно стихал, и соображать становилось легче. — Значит, всё получилось?..

Над ратушей вился широкий розовый столб дыма, по сторонам от него — ещё несколько красных. Главы отрядов повторяли сигнал, чтобы его точно увидели все.

Внизу раздавался зычный голос Кракса, который направлял солдат и следил за тем, чтобы все успели уйти. Однако где-то на площади по-прежнему слышны были взрывы, а с одной из крыш продолжал палить стрелок.

— Бежим, — сказал Варгас, наконец-то придя в себя, и потянул Брента за собой на лестницу. 

Они выскочили из дома и остановились рядом с Краксом, который, вытянув шею, смотрел в сторону площади и кого-то выглядывал. Но в мешанине из двигающихся к ним монстров ничего увидеть было невозможно.

— Кракс, идём, — маршал дёрнул его за руку, чувствуя, как от вида многочисленных тварей Брент начал мелко подрагивать под его ладонью.

Стрелок на самом деле очень боялся всех этих мертвецов, но скрывал страх за точкой на прицеле и незатейливыми шутками. Варгас это знал и всегда удивлялся, почему Лионелл оказался в Ордене. И всё же он стал великолепным охотником, и то, как он боролся со своими страхами, заслуживало отдельной награды.

— Я ждал парнишу из своего отряда, — вздохнул Кракс, опуская взгляд на Габриэля.

— Нет там больше никого. Быстрее.

Они рванули вперёд, когда монстры были всего в одном доме от них. Петляя по тёмным переулкам, чтобы было легче оторваться от преследования, они натыкались на мертвецов, недобитых и только выползших из своих подвалов, но не останавливались, даже если нужен был один короткий удар, чтобы снести голову. С момента первого красного залпа прошло слишком много времени, чтобы медлить.

По дороге, уворачиваясь от очередного мертвеца, Варгас взмахнул косой, думая оттолкнуть его, и только тогда обнаружил, что всё это время сжимал в руке одно древко. Хантер с сожалением отбросил его в сторону и побежал дальше. 

Наверняка коса сломалась при падении с балкона. Кракс как в воду глядел.

Позади раздался грохот мощного взрыва, поглотивший вой и хрипы мертвецов. Земля под ногами дрогнула, и Варгас, Кракс и Брент почти одновременно упали на брусчатку на случай, если взрывная волна доберётся до их узкого проулка. Соседняя улица отозвалась звоном вылетающих стёкол, скрипом и треском рам и дверей, но окна в домах, рядом с которыми они остановились, лишь покрылись ветками трещин.

Поднявшись, охотники обернулись и увидели багровое зарево, осветившее небо и поглотившее звёзды. Площадь полыхала, бросая алые отблески на крыши домов, огонь облизывал пустые рамы ратуши, башня которой медленно кренилась набок. Стон балок и грохот ломающихся укреплений донеслись до орденцев слабым эхом, и башня рухнула, взметнув в воздух столб блестящих искр.

— Потрясающе, — благоговейно выдохнул Брент.

— Ага, красиво, — согласился Кракс.

— Полюбовались и хватит. Уходим, — позвал Варгас, поправляя ремни респиратора.

Сквозь него и без того было тяжелее дышать, а теперь, когда воздух наполнился дымом и пеплом, стало почти невыносимо. А снять его и прочистить фильтры можно будет только в Аптон Магна. Кто знает, сколько болезней пропитало воздух Шрусбери?

Кто знает, сколько из них могли заразиться?

Все выжившие собирались у восточных ворот, дорога от которых вела обратно через мост. Издалека Хантер увидел, что многих не хватает, и понадеялся про себя, что, может, кто-то ещё выберется из города. Однако спустя пятнадцать минут ожидания никого больше не появилось, и маршал подал знак, чтобы все возвращались в лагерь.

Завтра, вернувшись в Аптон Магна, после пересчёта они точно узнают, кто погиб, а кто остался. А сейчас думать об этом не было никакого смысла.

— Где Шервуд? — раздался сбоку натянутый голос Брента.

Тихий ответ Варгас не расслышал, но понял всё по короткому болезненному стону, который вырвался из горла стрелка. Старк потянулся к плечу Брента, но тот отшатнулся и быстро пошёл к мосту.

— Лионелл! Merde…

Француз наоборот отстал от остальных, чему Варгас был только рад. Всё становилось лучше, когда рядом не маячила его носатая физиономия, пусть даже сейчас Старк не бесил так сильно. Должно быть, благодаря тому, что он с головы до ног был в грязи, пепле и каких-то щепках и мало походил на себя.

Каждый следующий шаг к лагерю давался Хантеру всё тяжелее. Теперь, когда опасность осталась позади, у него разом заболело всё: и царапины, и ушибленная спина, и колено, хотя он даже не помнил, когда успел им удариться. Кружилась голова. Слабость после встречи с умертвием не прошла — она лишь отступила на время побега. Ноги казались ватными, тело охватывала мелкая дрожь, которую Варгас пытался скрыть, но Кракс, бросив всего один взгляд на маршала, сразу всё понял.

Его приближающаяся фигура расплывалась, как бы Габриэль ни щурился. И едва Хантер собрался сказать, что он в порядке, как его покачнуло, мир опрокинулся набок и исчез в темноте.

 

Луи боялся. Он сидел в углу большой палатки, смотрел в одну точку и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда со стороны Шрусбери доносился грохот. Он боялся за себя и за других и старался не думать о том, какой кошмар творился в городе, сколько там обитало жутких монстров и сколько людей уже погибло. Луи больше года был спутником Старка, и вместе они видели немало ужасов, но страх по-прежнему не отступал.

Француз сжал ледяные пальцы в кулаки, но даже так ладони мелко дрожали. Луи смотрел на шагающего по одной и той же траектории Шакса, молящегося Даниэля и двух медиков, которые тихо переговаривались между собой, и завидовал им. Ему казалось, что другие не испытывали страха, что Шакс ходит из угла в угол от скуки, а Марлоу молится, потому что это был его долг как священника.

Луи жалел, что не знал ни одной молитвы, возможно, это помогло бы ему хоть немного успокоиться. Хотя он не мог сказать, что верит в Бога. Луи вообще никогда не размышлял о том, существует ли Господь, потому что не считал этот вопрос таким уж важным. Куда важнее было каждый день дотянуть до вечера.

Судорожно выдохнув, мальчик поднялся, чтобы размять ноги. Мышцы сводило от напряжения, лёгкие сжимало тревогой, в голове стоял туман, мешающий соображать. Луи так устал бояться, что был на грани, за которой становилось всё равно либо случался нервный срыв, но не произошло ни того, ни другого, потому что тишину лагеря разорвал громоподобный грохот взрыва.

Шёпот медиков оборвался, Шакс замер и со вздохом сел на одну из коек, Даниэль только вздрогнул и, упрямо нахмурившись, продолжил перебирать чётки. Луи думал, что это, должно быть, вводило его в своеобразный транс и позволяло оградиться от всего мира. И в такие моменты завидовал особенно сильно.

Молчание в палатке было настолько гнетущим, что Луи, не выдержав, вышел наружу, но на улице было ничуть не лучше. В темноте ночи, которую рассеивал лишь небольшой костёр, над Шрусбери поднималось багровое зарево, и казалось, будто конец света уже наступил.

Луи пробрала дрожь, и он заставил себя отвернуться, тщетно отгоняя панические мысли о том, что в таком взрыве могли погибнуть все.

— Парень, ты куда? Там может быть опасно, — обратился к нему один из солдат, увидев, как мальчик сделал пару шагов в сторону.

— Не могу больше сидеть внутри, — признался Луи. — Я не уйду далеко.

Постояв немного у костра, француз поднял взгляд к небу, надеясь увидеть хотя бы месяц, но его слабое свечение не пробивалось сквозь плотные тяжёлые тучи, и невозможно было даже понять, в какой стороне он находится. Тёмная безлунная ночь, полная смерти и ужаса.

Луи передёрнуло, и он отошёл от солдат, чтобы не раздражать их своим присутствием. Да и сам он больше не мог никого видеть. Все казались ему такими спокойными и собранными, что становилось ещё неуютнее. И не с кем было поделиться своими переживаниями.

Поправив неудобную маску, Луи пощупал входные отверстия фильтров и едва не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав странный шорох, за которым последовал тихий вой, срывающийся на хрип. Француз на подгибающихся ногах попятился обратно к костру, надеясь, что ему показалось, но вой повторился, а шорох стал громче. Луи лихорадочно бегал глазами между редких деревьев, всматривался в темноту, пытаясь найти источник звука, и когда его взгляд упал на землю — он увидел.

Мальчик замер, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни даже вдохнуть. К нему ползло то, что некогда было человеком, а теперь являлось воплощением его ночных кошмаров. На первый взгляд существо выглядело как истощённый мужчина, облачённый в ободранный чёрный плащ. Его можно было бы перепутать с человеком, если бы на месте глаза и большей части лба в его черепе не зияла сквозная дыра, что не мешало ему ползти вперёд и издавать жуткие завывания.

Монстр впился тощими пальцами в землю, подтянулся вперёд и застыл в нескольких шагах от угла палатки. Вой сменился высоким протяжным стоном и оборвался. Голова существа поднялась, покачиваясь, и мертвец уставился своим единственным чёрным глазом прямо на Луи, который лишь чудом оставался в сознании. Оперевшись на одну руку, монстр вцепился зубами в запястье второй и медленно, с усилием выдрал из своего предплечья огромный кусок гниющего мяса.

Именно это тошнотворное зрелище привело француза в чувство. Луи сорвался с места, выбежал к костру и, задыхаясь от паники, позвал солдат. Те мгновенно подхватили оружие и горящую головешку и пошли проверять. Что произошло дальше, Луи не видел. Он слышал выстрел, оглушительный, полный боли крик, яростную ругань и тонкий писк. Шатаясь, белый от пережитого ужаса, Луи вернулся в палатку и тут же попал в заботливые руки Даниэля. Мальчик позволил усадить себя на койку, но на все вопросы только молча качал головой.

Марлоу вздохнул и оставил Луи одного, надеясь, что скоро француз придёт в себя. Его состояние вызывало тревогу — как и всё происходящее. Священник устало потёр глаза, намотал чётки на запястье, так и не закончив неизвестно какой по счёту круг Розария, и принялся бродить по палатке. Ему нужно было себя чем-то занять, чтобы не сходить с ума от неизвестности, но они могли только ждать. От волнения покалывало кончики пальцев и сдавливало грудную клетку. Даниэль потянулся к фляге с вином, надеясь хоть немного успокоиться, когда рядом с палаткой послышались знакомые голоса.

Приложив невероятные усилия, чтобы не броситься навстречу вернувшимся отрядам, Марлоу сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Нужно было взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться. Но все старания оказались напрасны, когда Кракс втащил в палатку бесчувственного Варгаса. Гулко стучащее в ушах сердце замерло от страха, и Даниэль подскочил к охотникам.

— Что случилось? Он в порядке?

— Жить будет, не сломается! — уверенно заявил Кракс, укладывая маршала на койку, и выдавил из себя усмешку. — Так, царапины.

Марлоу сел рядом с Варгасом и прижал два пальца к его шее, слушая пульс. Хантер был без сознания, что, на самом деле, пугало сильнее обычных ран. Подняв на Кракса укоризненный взгляд, Даниэль вопросительно вскинул брови.

— С умертвием столкнулся, а эти твари только так силы вытягивают, — объяснил здоровяк. — Но ничего, Брент вовремя подоспел, так что скоро очухается наш маршал.

Священник кивнул, расстегнул плащ Варгаса и окинул Габриэля внимательным взглядом. В его волосах серебрились новые седые пряди, а под слоями пыли и грязи на жилете виднелись тёмные пятна крови. Даниэль быстро задрал одежду и выдохнул с облегчением: раны, оставленные когтями, действительно были не серьёзные. 

Обернувшись и увидев, что Шакс разговаривает с Брентом, а высокий мрачный медик занимается Старком, Марлоу поднял оценивающий взгляд на Кракса. Никому срочная помощь была не нужна, так что Даниэль мог обработать раны своего охотника.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил он, аккуратно стирая кровь с боков Варгаса и стараясь выглядеть спокойным.

Брент закашлялся, оттолкнул от себя руки Шакса и уставился в землю. Кракс переглянулся со своим грустным спутником. Старк упрямо не смотрел в их сторону. Молчание затягивалось, но в итоге Хаксон всё же ответил:

— Чисто по плану. Взорвали центр к чертям. Теперь там всё полыхает, так что ни один ублюдок не уйдёт от карающего пламени! — запнувшись, здоровяк вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Но пока рано подводить итоги. Даже нельзя сказать, сколько погибло… много, на самом деле.

— Да упокоит Господь их души, — печально откликнулся Марлоу и перекрестился, прежде чем взять в руки мазь и вернуться к Габриэлю.

— Погибло бы на одного меньше, — процедил Брент, вскинув голову, — если бы лягушатник не забыл, как обращаться с бомбой!

— Заткнись, Лионелл, — Старк мрачно посмотрел на стрелка. — Ты не знаешь, как всё было.

— Так ты расскажи! Или нет, дай я угадаю: ты бросил моего спутника, чтобы спасти свою задницу? — Брент угрожающе поднялся со своего места и выступил вперёд.

Маре сложил руки на груди, поджал губы и тихо, но отчётливо ответил:

— Мне пг’ишлось выбиг’ать. Думаешь, выбог’ был непг’авильный?

— Я теперь уже не уверен, Этьен, — бросил Брент и вышел из палатки.

Старк помедлил несколько секунд, вскочил со своего места и, с трудом вывернув руку из хватки медика, пошёл за ним.

— Сейчас бы только друг с другом ругаться, — пробурчал Кракс. — Главное же, что миссию выполнили.

— Главное, чтобы никто не был заражён, — поправил Шакс и протянул Даниэлю тёмную склянку: — Дашь Варгасу, как проснётся, это травяной сироп, хорошо восстанавливает силы… Так вот, напоминаю, что если заразиться от нахцерера, то можно и от обыкновенной простуды умереть. Поэтому присматривайте за собой и друг за другом.

Марлоу одёрнул одежду Варгаса, поблагодарил Шакса за сироп и пощупал свой респиратор. Если фильтры не могли защитить от нахцереров, то все они были в большой опасности. Но думать ещё и об этом было просто невыносимо.

Даниэля переполняли сочувствие Бренту, скорбь по погибшим, беспокойство за Луи, переживания за остальных и надежда, что всё обойдётся. Однако, взглянув на Варгаса, он со стыдом понял, что все эти чувства меркли на фоне тихой радости осознания, что Хантер вернулся.

Священник не просто выделял его из всех ближних своих, но и ставил его жизнь превыше прочих. И какое бы отвращение к самому себе от этого Марлоу ни испытывал, он не мог ничего с этим сделать. Счастье видеть Габриэля живым было куда сильнее печали по тем, кто погиб.

Поэтому Даниэль сжимал в руке склянку, которую ему дал Шакс, и, сидя около Варгаса, ждал, когда тот очнётся, словно преданная собака. Самому от себя становилось противно, но здесь молитвы ему помочь не могли.

В этот момент Марлоу думал, что уже слишком поздно.

Поздно для молитв и раскаяния, потому что обещания больше не грешить он сдержать не сможет.

— Надеюсь, за следующий поход со всем покончим, — произнёс Кракс, обращаясь к своему спутнику. — Не очень-то там уютно, в этом Шрусбери. Всё разваливается. Мы на балкон выпрыгнули, чтобы на динамите не подорваться, а он под нами рухнул, представляешь?..

Слова Кракса доносились как будто издалека. После фразы «следующий поход» Даниэль почти ничего не слышал. Зачистка наполовину сгоревшего города это, скорее всего, не так опасно, как произошедшее сегодня, но Даниэля всё равно передёрнуло. Он представлял, как ему снова придётся сидеть и ждать, глядя в одну точку и твердя одни и те же слова в тщетной попытке поверить, что миссия не обернётся для него личной трагедией. Это было выше его сил — переживать подобное второй раз. 

— …взрыв был потрясающий! — продолжал Кракс. — Все стёкла повылетали, такой грохот стоял. А вот башню с часами на ратуше немного жаль. 

— Ничего, новую сделают, — успокоил его Шакс, но тут же добавил: — Если вообще соберутся город восстанавливать.

— Почему бы и не восстановить? Из него крепость получше выйдет, чем из Аптона…

— Какие же вы… шумные, — слабо прохрипел Габриэль.

Он поморщился так, словно его насильно разбудили после бессонной ночи, и еле разлепил веки. Его тошнило, перед глазами всё плыло, и несколько секунд в голове было пусто. Но потом события вспыхнули в его памяти одно за другим, голова загудела от воображаемого грохота, а желудок скрутило запоздалым волнением.

Варгас резко сел, но, почувствовав руку Даниэля на своём плече, медленно опустился обратно под её давлением.

— Всё хорошо, не дёргайся, — успокаивающим тоном произнёс Марлоу и протянул охотнику склянку с сиропом: — Выпей.

Разум Хантера снова затуманился, стремясь провалиться в спасительное беспамятство, но Варгас упрямо тряхнул головой, оставаясь в сознании. Достаточно ему было отдыха. Приподняв респиратор, он послушно выпил сироп, откинулся на плоскую подушку и шикнул от боли, двинув пальцами на левой руке.

Перчатка была исполосована тонкими порезами, а Варгас даже не замечал всё это время. И когда он успел так пораниться? Наверно, когда падал с балкона.

— Что там у тебя? — Даниэль перехватил ладонь охотника, взглянул и виновато охнул: — Прости, я не заметил сразу.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Хантер, но всё равно позволил Марлоу стянуть с его руки перчатку и вооружиться мазью и бинтом.

Их взгляды встретились, но Даниэль тут же смущённо отвёл глаза. У него наверняка на лице было написано, как сильно он волновался всё это время, и Марлоу не хотелось бы прочитать насмешку в выражении лица охотника.

Но даже если бы Варгас посмеялся над ним в голос, это не изменило бы решения священника, которое крепло с каждой минутой. Он собирался сделать всё, чтобы больше не отпускать Габриэля одного. На заданиях Марлоу тоже мог быть полезен.

— Последний раз мне было так плохо, когда в Бостоне мне налили абсент, — попытался пошутить маршал, ощущая мягкие прикосновения к своим пальцам, но тут же тихо выругался, когда раны защипало от спирта.

От запаха лекарств, пыли и крови мутило, и вспоминать в такой момент о том абсенте, на самом деле, было не лучшей идеей.

— У тебя совсем нет вкуса, Габриэль. Травяные настойки всяко лучше твоего виски, — заметил Шакс.

— Я предпочитаю ром, — парировал Варгас.

Гастингс сел напротив его койки и, наблюдая за тем, как Даниэль вытаскивает из пальца охотника застрявший на сгибе мелкий кусочек стекла, поинтересовался:

— Скольких нахцереров вы уничтожили?

— Пятерых, — ответил Варгас. — Шестого найдём во время зачистки.

— Шестой сам нашёл нас, — сообщил травник и пересказал, что произошло в лагере. — Солдаты его сожгли.

— Он успел что-нибудь откусить от себя? — напряжённо спросил Хантер.

Шакс покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Возможно. Луи видел, но он пока не смог ничего рассказать.

Варгас кивнул, поймал взгляд Даниэля и неожиданно почувствовал себя очень странно и глупо. Как только спутник завязал последний бинт, Габриэль вырвал ладонь из его пальцев и встал с койки.

— Спасибо, — бросил он. — Проверю, как дела у остальных, и выдвигаемся обратно.

Покинув палатку нетвёрдым шагом, Варгас посмотрел на скорченную обугленную фигуру на земле рядом с лагерем и отправился в обход. Но даже когда он оказался подальше от Марлоу, тревожное чувство не прошло.

Он беспокоился о спутнике? С каких это пор?


End file.
